Where'd You Go?
by ASDGJKLJKD
Summary: When twins Edward&autistic Jasper, are adopted by the Cullens, they thought they would have No More Problems. But once Carlisle&Esme Cullen become vampires&the family believes they've died, what's going to happen to them? sequel to No More Problems Right?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequil to No More Problems Right?**

**It's two and a half years later**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! All Chapters are going to start with lyrics so send me your fav song and i might use it in a chapter!!!**

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's be forever  
That you've been gone  
~Where'd You Go by Fort Minor

Jasper, Emmett, and I were the only ones by the two caskets now.

We interlocked our fingers together and bowed our heads. Jasper's hands were stone cold and I could feel Emmett's wedding band digging into the side of my finger. We repeated our parents' favorite prayers over and over until all three of use were crying so hard we could barley speak.

We lifted our heads.

"I can't do this anymore." Emmett mumbled as he wiped his eyes with his hand. "I've already said my goodbyes."

He slowly walked back to the car where Rosalie was waiting.

"I can't believe it." Jasper choked on his words. "They can't be gone."

"I know." My voice was raspy from all the crying.

"What's going to happen to us?" Jasper asked me with big eyes.

I sighed. This was hard on all of us, but Jasper was having the hardest time with it out of Rosalie, Emmett, me and him.

_'You're his brother Edward.'_ Dad told me one day. _'If anything ever happens to us, you have to take care of him. He's always going to need you.'_

He hasn't needed me sense we turned thirteen two and a half years ago. He went from looking at me as a father figure to looking at someone more fit to be a father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. And now it was up to me again to take care of him again.

"Remember?" I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "We're going to live with Emmett and Rosalie."

"What's going to happen to the house?"

"I'm not sure Jazz." I sighed.

I rested one hand on Dad's casket and one hand on Mom's. They were side by side, being buried next to each other, just how they would have wanted it.

"You ready Jasper?" I asked.

He nodded yes.

"Edward?" He said in a breathy voice as we made our way back to the car.

"What is it bro?"

"W-why did that guy shoot them?"

"I don't know." I felt like I was going to cry again, but I didn't. It was like I already cried so much and my eyes couldn't produce any more tears. How do I explain a drive by shooting to him anyways? "I don't know."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and we headed to the car.

* * *

"My poor babies." Esme silently cried in the woods that was separated from the cemetery only by a small chain link fence, her vampire vision allowing her to see the funeral clearly.

"I know honey." Carlisle was behind her and wrapped his stone hard arms around her and held her close to him.

They watched their sons cry over their empty caskets.

**So did you get what happened? **


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**thanks to everyone who reviews! I'm working on training my youngest horse (any horse people reading?) so I'm always cranky and tired and all that, then I check my e-mail and it's BAM! reviews!! YAY!! **

**lol is it sad that reviews are the highlight of my day? **

**[for whoever didn't rean No More Problems Right?, when Jasper and Edward were younger and were going foster home to foster home, Jasper would always have a nightmare the first night they spent with their new foster parents]**

Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright

~Mockingbird by Eminem

"Well, make yourselfes at home." Rosalie sighed as we came into their house. It was a small little home. It wasn't messy, but more lived in.

Jasper and I sat our big suitcases to the side. We had more in the car, but only broght in two each.

Emmett came into the house and went strait to his and Rosalie's bedroom.

We could tell Rosalie didn't know wiether to help us settle in or go comfort Emmett.

"He needs you right now." I told her. "Don't worry about us. We can settle in ourselves."

"You're good boys." She smiled as she hugged both of us, then headed to her and Emmett's room.

Jasper and I stod there for a couple of seconds, just taking it all in.

The house was small, it would be crouded with four people living in it, and it smelled like cigarettes.

Jasper and I both looked down at our bags and laughed. They were the same bags we used when we first came to the Cullens.

"Come on dude." I slapped Jasper's shoulder.

"I don't wanna." He sighed.

"Well I don't care if you wanna or not." I smiled. He smiled back.

* * *

Emmett shook my shoulders to wake me up.

"No! No, no!" Jasper mumbled in his sleep.

"Shh, Jazzy you're okay." Rosalie tired to soouth.

"Edward you have to help us." Emmett said. "We can't get him to calm down!"

I groaned and sat up. I wasn't sure what they were talking about at first.

"Please no, no!" Jasper mumbled again.

I jumped out of bed and hurried to his.

"Shh," I said. "Jazz, you're fine. We're with Rosalie and Emmett. You're safe. We're both safe."

He shot up, his hair sweaty and matted down against his head. He was breathing hard and his chest was rapidly going up and down.

"You're okay Jazz, you're fine." I repeated. "Did you have that dream? You don't have to be worried. This isn't really a new foster home. It's just Rosalie and Emmett's place."

He shook his head like that would get out the fears.

"It's all okay sweetheart." Rose rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry," He gasped an apolgoy.

"Don't be sorry big guy." Emmett said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Can I go shower?" He asked in a breathy voice as he tried to catch his breath.

"Go ahead Jazzy." Rosalie smiled.

He jumped out of bed, grabbed a pair of sleep pants and headed off towards the bathroom.

I sighed, and flopped down on my bed so I was stairing up at the ceiling.

"You okay Edward?" Emmett asked and sat next to me.

"Yeah." I lied. He sighed.

"You're lying." He said simply.

"I, I just can't believe they're gone." I said, feeling my throat get tight. "And, and Jasper hasn't had that dream scense we first came to the family."

"Come here big guy." He patted the space next to him.

I sat up and sat next to him like he said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't be afraid to cry Edward." He said softly. "Dad always said that was unhealthy."

I turned my head into his shoulder. He rubbed my back, then hugged me.

And we both cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**So I'm riding at one of the Equestrian Ride meets and I was riding the coaches horse Hunter and THE LITTLE MONSTER BUCK ME OFF!! then the coach got on him AND HE THREW HER RIGHT INTO A FENCE!! Then he reared up and threw another guys. In upcoming chapters their will be horses and all of the horse stories will be true, either they happened to me or I saw them happen at Equestrian Club.**

On my own pretending he's beside me,  
all alone I walk with him till morning,  
without him I feel his arms around me  
and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me.

~On My Own from the musical Les Miserables

We staired up at the ceiling in our small room. Rosalie and Emmett were arguing. Again.

"I wish they would stop." Jasper sighed. I tilted my head so I could look at him. He has only been talking when he had to scense the funeral.

"I know bud." I agreed. "But you know they love eachother."

He was quiet.

"They do love eachother." I tried to reasure, but it sounded more like a question.

He didn't answer, and I knew he was done talking.

"Dude, you want to go visit Mom and Dad?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Go get your jacket and met me outside." I said.

"It's not cold." He mumbled. "I don't need a jacket."

"Yes you do, now go get one."

We both hurried out of the room. Jasper grabbed his jacket and I headed to Emmett's and Rosalie's room.

"Um, Em? Rose?" I said as I stood in their doorway.

They turned to face me with fake smiled.

"Hey bud." Emmett said.

"Jasper and I are walking down to the cemitary." I explained.

"You boys' be careful okay?" Rosalie said as she hugged me.

"We will." I sighed and hugged her back. "Don't worry, we will."

I walked out of their room and paused in the hallway when the started arguing again.

"We have to tell them sometime!" Rose said.

"Rosalie they just lost their parents!" Emmett hissed. "Those kids have been threw hell and back! How can we tell them now?!"

"When are we going to tell them then?!"

* * *

Jasper's POV:

We slowly walked on the small path in the cemtary as we made our way to where Mom and Dad were burried.

"I really miss them." I told Edward. "I have a hard time sleeping because I feel bad about everything I've done to them. Like when I would throw fits when they would tell me no."

"Don't feel bad." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Everyone's done things to their parents that they wish they didn't. I have a hard time dealing with some of the things I've done too."

"Really?" I smiled at him, happy that he understood. He smiled back.

We walked up to Mom and Dad's headstones. They have only been gone for eight days, burried for six, and this is the tenth time we've visted their grave sight.

"We'll get new flowers tomorrow." Edward said as he looked at the wilting flowers that we aranged in a small plastic cone then stuck in the ground between their two headstones.

I sighed.

"Want to pray?" Edward asked. I nodded yes.

3rd POV:

"I knew their was a reason you wanted to come down here." Carlisle told Esme as they stood in the woods outside of the graveyard.

"My poor babies." Esme cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Want to pray?" They heard Edward ask Jasper, who nodded yes.

"Look at them." Carlisle smiled as he watched his boys join hands, bow their heads and whispered prayers. "All that trouble Jasper gave us about his Bible Study work sure did pay off."

"You know he only pretended to not understand it so you would help him." Esme chuckled as she remember all the little things her adoptive twin boys would do for attention.

Esme slowly started to walk forward towards Edward and Jasper. Carlisle quickly grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

"I wish I could just hold them one more time." She sighed, then looked up at Carlisle with pleading eyes.

"We can't." He sighed.

"You know you want to hug them again."

"Of coarse I do but-"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"It'll hurt your throat." He said quietly. "We can't take that chance."

"You think I would hurt my own sons?!" She hissed. "Carlisle! We'll be fine!"

"Esme-"

"Carlisle." She said firmly.

Carlisle finally gave in.

"We can't let them see us."

"I know." Esme smiled.

"It's posable that we'll scare them more than comfote them."

"Trust me, I know my boys. Jasper and Edward won't be scared."

Carlisle took a deep breath and held it. Esme did the same.

They hurried silently out of the woods and over the fence and then behind their sons.

Carlisle stood behind Jasper and slowly touched his finger tips to his youngest sons shoulders.

Esme stood behind Edward and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Both boys spun around, and once Carlisle and Esme felt their movement the ran back to their spot in the woods.

The twins looked at eachother, both wide-eyed.

"Did you?" Jasper asked.

"Feel that?" Edward finished for him. "Y-yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah."

They extenged worried looks, then smiled.

"Do you think that maybe it was Mom and Dad?" Jasper asked edgarly.

"I don't know bud." Edward sighed.

"He was always the more rational one out of all three of the boys." Esme smiled.

"What else could it be?" Jasper asked. He grabbed Edward's hand in his again like they did when they were praying. "We have to pray again, and see what happens."

The bowed their heads and said the same prayer again.

"Nothing." Jasper sighed sadly.

"Well, maybe," Edward said slowly. "Maybe we have to, you know, close our eyes. Like before."

Jasper smiled.

"You do think it was Mom and Dad! You know, I saw a show about all these people who thought spirets of family members and-"

"Shut up and pray Jasper." Edward laughed.

Esme and Carlisle ran back to Edward and Jasper once their heads were bowed and eyes were closed. Carlisle rubbed Jasper's shoulders and Esme played with Edward's hair.

"Keep your eyes closed." Edward whispered to Jasper once he felt his mothers soft touch.

Carlisle and Esme smiled at eachother.

Esme's throat did burn, but being with two of her three children made it well over worth it and she knew she could control herself. She wouldn't put her belovied boys' in that much pain.

Carlisle smiled as he continued to rub Jasper's shoulder. He knew Emmett wouldn't come out to the cemitary. Emmett already said all of his goodbyes, and didn't want to revist that painful day when he buried his parents, or rather their empty caskits.

"I love you Jasper," Esme whispered. "I love you Edward."

"I love you Mom." Both boys said together.

"I love you Edward." Carlisle copied Esme. "I love you Jasper."

"I love you Dad." Edward said. He was smiling, but tears were running down his cheek.

"I love you Daddy." Jasper said, going back to his days as the babied little boy of the family.


	4. Chapter 4

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**So, I need lyrics! Please help! Please send me lyrics to a song or the name of a song!**

**I need lyrics that deal with:**  
**-Pain**  
**-Suffering**  
**-Anger**  
**-Being Afraid**  
**-And some song about being with that special someone **

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
Well if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
~Bury The Castle by Paramore

"Boys, you know we both love you, but-" Rosalie started.

Jasper and I knew these speach way to well. Foster parent after foster parent told us this once they decided that two boys were to much for them to handle. Heck, some foster parents didn't even bother with the 'it's not you, it's us' speach.

This couldn't be good.

Jasper, Rosalie and I was sitting at the small kitchen table. Rosalie had my hands in hers and Emmett was standing behind Jasper rubbing his shoulders.

"But we won't be able to keep you both here with us." She said quietly. "We won't be able to aford to have two more people living with us. You know we would love to have you boys living with us if we could."

"But, but what about the inharidance?" Jasper asked. "Did you get money from Mom and Daddy dieing? And you both have jobs! Rosalie, you have two jobs! And Emmett has a job!"

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged nervous looks.

"Honey, some," Rosalie was stuggling to find the right words. "Some unexpected expencises came up."

"What do you mean, 'unexpected expencises'?" I asked.

"Boys," Emmett sighed. "Remember when Dad cought me smoking? And he wanted us to know what smoking did to your body and he explained everything? Including lung cancer?"

Jasper and I looked up at him with scared eyes.

"Remember, I didn't listen to him? Well, I went to the doctors the other day and..." He trailed off, but we got the message.

"What?" Jasper gasped. "No, Emmett no!"

"So, we're going to have to go back into foster care." I said quietly. "And Emmett developed lung cancer."

"We'll figure out something, Edward." Emmett sat one hand on my shoulder.

"Great." I scoffed. I stood up and pushed his hand off of me, then stormed off to my room.

I slammed the door and locked it.

"Edward!" I heard Rosalie call from the other side. "Honey, please!"

I turned on the radio to the loudest rock station I could find.

"Baby, come on out." She said.

I flopped on my bed and buried my head into my pillow.

"Edward, come on sweetheart."

"No!" I lifted my head and yelled over the music.

I buried my head back into the pillow.

I wasn't coming out.

The last thing I needed was for them to see me cry like a baby.

* * *

I finally came out of my bedroom late a night. I tip-toed out.

Jasper was asleep on the couch with a blanket drapped over him. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett in their bedroom.

I walked back into my room and looked at Jasper's pillow case. Why he got so attached to that thing when he was younger, I would never know. But I could understand why he was attached to it know. Heck, I'm attached to my pillow case now.

I pulled his pillow case off of the pillow and turned it inside out.

One night, Jasper broght his pillow case down to Mom and Dad and asked them to write and decorate the inside.

I have absoloutly no clue at how he got that idea.

So Mom and Dad broke out the fabric pens and each decorated a side and left a little message to Jasper on it. When I saw it, I ran up and grabbed my pillow case and asked them to do the same.

I smiled as I read what Mom put:

_Jazzy,_

_You're a wonderful little boy and will always be my baby! I don't know what I would do without your smile. I love you with all my heart,_

_Love, Mom._

I flipped the pillow case over to read what Dad put:

_Jasper,_

_Hey champ, just wanted to let you know how much we all love you. I love watching you grow up every day. You're a greet son!_

_Love, Dad_

Under 'Dad' he signed his name. Jasper loved Dad's sloppy, doctors hand writing. He found it hilarious that someone who went to colleage for so long didn't sign their name so people could actually read it.

I chuckled to myself and took the pillow case out to the living room. I gently pushed the pillow case under Jasper's arm.

"Sleep tight dude." I sighed. "We've got a rough trail in front of us."


	5. Chapter 5

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**Things in this story are going to be moving a little fast, just so you know**

**Thanks to TwilightLover1518 for the song lyrics! I'm going to use them in a later chapter :) But I am going to use them! Thet song was just what I was looking for!**

**So, I need lyrics! Please help! Please send me lyrics to a song or the name of a song!**

**I need lyrics that deal with:**  
**-Pain**  
**-Suffering**  
**-Anger**  
**-Being Afraid**  
**-And some song about being with that special someone **

Don't leave me all alone  
Just drop me off at home  
I'll be fine, it's not the first  
Just like last time, but a little worse  
~Don't Leave Me by Blink 182

"I love you baby." I kissed Bella goodbye.

I hated this. Jasper and I had to leave today. We had to go to a new foster home.

"I love you too." She hugged me tightly. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know honey." I hugged her back.

I walked her to her car, where her father was waiting to take her and Alice home.

Jasper and Alice were sitting in the back seat talking.

"Come on dude." I sighed. "It's time for them to go."

"I love you Alice." He said, taking Alice's hands in his.

"I love you Jasper." She leaned in and kissed him.

I opened the front passenger door for Bella. Once she got in, she closed the door and opened the window. I rested my forearms on the door.

"Now, don't cry." I said as I wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'll write to you once we get there, and I'll call too."

I leaned in and kissed her again. It was the first time I could kiss her, really kiss her, not just a little peck on the cheek, in front of her father and he didn't clear his throat loudly in disaproval.

"If they have a computer, I'll email you too. Don't worry sweetheart. We'll make this work."

Jasper said goodbye to Alice, making the same promises I did, got out of the car and closed the door.

"Wait." I leaned back in the window. A Sharpie maker was sitting on the dashboard. I grabbed it, took off the cap and Bella smiled and held her arm out to me. I wrote 'Edward loves Bella' in fancy cursuve letters.

"Don't write love on anyone elses arm, okay?" She said.

"Of coarse not." I smiled and handed the pen to Jasper, who then wrote 'Jasper loves Alice' on Alice's arm.

We slowly walked back to the house as we watched them drive away.

* * *

"Take care of him, okay?" Emmett said as we waited on the front steps for the socal servouse people to pick us up to take us to the new foster home.

"I will." I looked over at Rosalie and Jasper. Rose was showing him how to put minutes on the pay-as-you-go cell phone she bought for us so we could call home.

"The place you're going to is about five hours away." He said, stairing down at the plastic bag between us that he and Rosalie filled with things for us to do on the ride there. "Their's a couple of books from Dad's office for you. Two notebooks and a small pencil case with pencils and a sharpener and erasers and envolops and stamps. We found a book that we think Jasper would really like too. And those two MP3 players are in their too, with spair batteries."

"Thank you." I sighed. He moved the bag so it was next to our two big suitcases and sat right next to me.

"You okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"If it's five hours away, then we won't be able to go to the cemitary and we won't be able to visit you and Rose." I sighed. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"You never know. Your new foster parents might drive you to come and visit-"

3rd POV:

Carlisle and Esme stood in the woods so they close enough to Rosalie's and Emmett's house to hear all three of their sons voices.

Carlisle paced back and forth angrily.

"Jasper and Edward should be going to another foster home!" He mumbled. "Rosalie and Emmett can take care of them."

"You know they wish they could take care of them, but the state won't let them." Esme tried to stooth. "And you heard them talking about their new foster home. The twins are going to be living together. That's better than them being seperated."

Carlisle paced faster as he got more and more angry.

"They were all promised that we would be a faimly." He sighed.

He didn't understand what happened in their human lives the day that he and Esme became vampires. He didn't understand how the newborn vampire who attacked them made it look like a drive by shooting. He understood the three days of burning and the extream stranght and speed, he understood why humans couldn't know about vampires. And he understood how human blood burnt his throat and how he was having trouble controling his temper.

"The twins are only 15, almost 16. They were going to star on the baseball team, they were going to enjoy high school, they were going to be in a safe home! Emmett's to young to have cancer!" He spun around and punched a tree, breaking it in half and sending splinters everywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**So, I need lyrics! Please help! Please send me lyrics to a song or the name of a song!**

**I need lyrics that deal with:**  
**-Pain**  
**-Suffering**  
**-Anger**  
**-Being Afraid**  
**-And some song about being with that special someone **

And now we're too far gone  
Hope is such a waste  
Every breath you take  
You give me the burden's bitter taste  
You promised that you'd stay  
You say you want to go  
Your lips provide a shelter to the  
Things that I don't know  
~Too Far Gone by All American Rejects

The ride to the new foster home was terrible. Mrs. Traver, the woman who drop us off at the Cullens when we were twelve, was driving us. She was still as mean and nasty as ever.

"Almost there." She informed as she glared at us in the review mirror. "I don't want any trouble from you two when I drop you off."

"No ma'am." I sighed. Jasper didn't answer.

* * *

Jasper and I tightened our grip on our suitcases as we walked into the our new 'home'.

It was small, only one story and a basement.

"You both will be staying down stairs." Mr. Nova grumbled. He was our new 'father'.

Mr. Nova was medium hight and chubby. He didn't seem to friendly. His wife, Mrs. Nova, was short and thin and quiet.

They had three daughters.

Georgia was the seventeen and the oldest. She was built like her father, wore tight clothing and way to much make-up. She was popping her gum as she played on the computer.

The middle daughter was Ginger and was eleven years old. She was very thin, wore all pink and had her hair up in two pony tails on the sides of her head. She was putting together a puzzle.

Then the youngest, four year old daughter, Gabby. She wore a flower print dress and her blond hair was cut short. She was shy, didn't look up at anyone or talk to anyone. She staid off to the side with her thumb in her mouth.

"Don't be rude." Mr. Nova scolded Jasper and I. "Introduce yourselves."

Ginger quickly came up to us, Georgia behind her. Mrs. Nova picked up Gabby, who squealed unhappily and tried to squirm out of her mothers arms.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I said, setting down my two big suitcases so I could shake their hands. Only Ginger shook it.

"Hi Edward I'm Ginger oh it's going to be so cool to have a older brother so what kind of things do you like to do I like puzzles and games and music and everything I even play the piano!" She pointed to the white piano in the family room.

"That's our Ginger." Mr. Nova smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. "Happy, preppy Ginger."

"It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Nova smiled and said softly. "Say hello Georgia."

Georgia looked at us, smiled, blew a bubble and popped it loudly.

"Hey." She said in a seducing voice as she looked Jasper and me over. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, getting very uncomfortable.

"Are you going to say something?" Mr. Nova asked Jasper in a harsh voice.

Jasper looked up, glanced at the Nova family, looked back down and mumbled a hello.

"Do you not like to talk well that's okay Gabby doesn't like to talk either." Ginger smiled.

"He's shy." I explained. "He'll warm up soon."

"Well, like I said, you boys will be staying down stairs." He pointed towards a door. "Right down there. You can go get settled in if you'd like."

"Thank you." I said. I grabbed my bags and gently elbowed Jasper's arm. "Come on dude."

* * *

Our 'room' was nothing but a basement with carpet rolled out over the cold cement floors. On the far side of the basement was two beds, one in each corner, and on the other side was two dressers, one in each corner just like the beds.

"I don't like it here!" Jasper complained as we put our clothes in the dressers. "Mr. Nova seems mean and Georgia kept looking at us weird!"

It amazed me at what he saw when everyone thought he wasn't watching.

"I want to go back with Rosalie and Emmett!" He huffed as he slammed his clothes into a drawer.

"I know bud." I sighed. "I do too. But we have to try to make the best of it."

**So what do you think of the Nova family?**

**P.S. I NEED LYRICS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**So, I need lyrics! Please help! Please send me lyrics to a song or the name of a song!**

**I need lyrics that deal with:**  
**-Pain**  
**-Suffering**  
**-Anger**  
**-Being Afraid**  
**-And some song about being with that special someone **

Say your prayers little one  
Dont forget, my son  
To include everyone  
Tuck you in, warm within  
keep you free from sin  
till the sandman he comes  
sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight

Exit, light  
Enter, Night  
Take my hand  
we're off to never-never land

Somethings wrong, shut the light  
heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white  
dreams of war, dreams of liars  
dreams of dragon's fire  
and of things that will bite  
sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight  
~Enter Sandman by Metallica

"No! No, no, no!" Jasper screamed in his sleep. "Please no! No!"

I shot up in bed when his screaming woke me up.

"Please no! No! I'll be good, please no!"

I jumped out of bed and hurried to his bed side.

"Shh, Jasper it's okay." I said.

"No!"

"It's fine. We're safe." I tried to calm him down, but nothing was working.

"Please no! Please!"

"Shh." I gently shook his shoulder. "Come on bud, wake up."

"No, no, no! No!"

I heard foot-steps from upstairs.

"Dude, you're fine. We're both fine!"

"Please! No! Don't go!"

Mrs. Nova rushed down the stairs and was next to Jasper's bed in seconds. Mr. Nova took his time.

Once he did get down there, he grabbed a fistful of my shirt by my shoulder and pulled me away from Jasper's bed. Because I was knelt down, I fell backwards but I was able to catch myself before I hit the hard floor.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" He demanded.

"He's having a nightmare!" I pulled away from him. "He always has a nightmare the first night we sleep over at a new foster home!"

I went back over to Jasper, leaving Mr. Nova standing alone.

"Jazz." I said as I shook his shoulder. "Dude, it's okay. Come one wake up, we're both okay."

He quickly sat up. He was breathing hard and his shirt was drenched in sweat. His hair was sweaty, and so was his forehead and cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Nova asked quietly. Jasper was breathing to hard to answer.

"Just take some deep breaths Jazz." I said, taking deep breaths with him. "Are you okay bud?"

He leaned in closer to me with a weird look on his face, a mixture between panic and embarasment.

"Edward, I think I wet the bed." He whispered.

"What?!" Mr. Nova rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "_How_ old are you?!"

"I'm sorry." Jasper looked down ashamed. "I, I guess, I guess I just got, you know, really scared."

"It's okay honey." Mrs. Nova said quietly. She didn't notice the harsh look her husband was giving her. "We'll go upstairs and get you a shower started. Just bring up your sheets and I'll give you new ones and wash those."

"Thank you." Jasper whispered.

They headed upstairs, and I went to Jasper's dresser to grab him new pajamas.

"Do you think Mr. Nova is really mad?" He asked me.

"I just think he doesn't know how to handle a situation like this." I lied as I grabbed his clothes.

"Can you get me another pair of sleep pants and boxers?" He asked when I handed him the clothes. "I don't want to go up there in wet clothes."

"Sure." I said. "Change into those and I'll get you another pair."

I walked back to the dresser, keeping my back turned so he could change.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what that dream is about?" I asked.

"I would tell you, but I'm not sure what it's about myself." He sighed. "Okay, I'm dressed."

I turned around and handed him the second pair of clothes.

"Do you think Mr. Nova has already decided that he doesn't like me?" He asked.

Dad's words echoed in my head.

_'If anything ever happens to us, you have to take care of him. _

But Dad, how can I protect him from the truth? I already knew that Mr. Nova made up his mind about how he felt about Jasper.

_He's always going to need you_

But Dad, I need someone too. I need someone to take care of me during these hard times.

"I don't know Jazz." I sighed. "I don't know."

He looked down at his feet.

"Go shower bud." I gently slapped his shoulder. "Everything will work out."


	8. Chapter 8

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**So, I need lyrics! Please help! Please send me lyrics to a song or the name of a song!**

**I need lyrics that deal with:**  
**-Pain**  
**-Suffering**  
**-Anger**  
**-Being Afraid**  
**-And some song about being with that special someone **

And then all of a sudden  
Oh, it seemed so strange to me  
How we went from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  
~The Dad He Didn't Have To Be by Brad Paisley

Jasper and I came up from the basement for breakfast. Everyone, other than Georgia, was around the table. Ginger was talking a mile a minutes, Mr. Nova read the newspaper, Gabby starred down at her feet as she swung them under the table, and Mrs. Nova was setting a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Morning Jasper morning Edward did you guys sleep well are you coming to school with us?" Ginger smiled as we sat down.

I looked over at Mr. Nova.

"_Are _we going to school today?" I asked. It was a Monday morning, but we haven't talked about school at all, let alone get supplies.

"Not today." He said gruffly. "I still have to get you two enrolled. You'll be staying here today and I want you boys to help around the house."

"Yes sir." I said.

Mrs. Nova sat plates in front of Jasper and me.

"Help yourselves boys." She said softly.

"So tell us about yourselves we want to know about Edward and Jasper tell us what you like to do what music you like everything!" Ginger said.

I had to laugh, she sounded like a talk show host. The worlds next Oprah.

I started to answer he questions when Georgia walked into the living room, that was right next to the kitchen. She was on her cell phone, twirling her hair and popping her gum.

"They are like, so cute!" She said into her cell phone. "They're identical."

"Fraternal." I corrected. "If we were identical we would have the same hair color."

"Oh, no they said they're fraternal. No, I'm not sure what that means either. But yeah, they're super cute!"

Jasper and I looked at each other, both of us feeling awkward.

"We both have girlfriends back home." I added on. She ignored me.

"Well," Mr. Nova sat the newspaper down and stood up from the table. "I'm off to work."

He kissed Ginger and Georgia on the top of their head, but ignored Gabby. Before he walked out of the front door he turned to Jasper and me.

"Like I said, help her around the house." He pointed his finger at us, then at Mrs. Nova.

"Yes sir." I agreed again. I gently elbowed Jasper's side.

"Yes sir." He said quickly.

Gabby slid off her chair and held her arms out towards her father. He saw her, but slipped out of the door without saying a thing.

Gabby clenched her fists and stomped her foot, angrily mumbling something in her own language that no one understood.

"Don't worry Gabby." Jasper said soothingly. It surprised everyone, and we all turned to face him. This was the first thing he said here willingly. "Your Daddy will be back soon. He's just going to work."

Gabby stared at Jasper for a few long seconds, then smiled and clapped her hands.

"Oh wow you got her to calm down she usually has a hissy fit and no one can calm her down and she's really loud and-"

* * *

"Thank you so much for all your help." Mrs. Nova smiled. She rubbed my back as I washed dishes at the sink.

"No problem." I said. "Thank you for letting both me and Jasper live here."

An awkward silents fell over the room, until we heard Gabby giggle in the living room.

"A puppy in the baby's crib?" Jasper laughed. "You're crazy."

Gabby laughed some more. I dried my hands, then Mrs. Nova and I stood in the archway that separated the living room and kitchen.

Jasper and Gabby were lying side-by-side on their stomachs in the living room, facing away from us. Gabby had her doll house set up in front of them.

She smiled, grabbed the plastic dog out of the baby's crib and handed it to Jasper.

"Let's try putting the doggy here, in his bed in the living room." He said as he put the dog in place.

"She never lets anyone play with her." Mrs. Nova gasped.

"Jasper never warmed up to anyone that fast." I sighed with a smile.

"She hasn't talked yet, not one word." She informed me.

"Jasper was like that. He's still like that. He doesn't like talking to new people, and he doesn't like meeting new people, which is hard with the whole foster home thing."

"I mean that she hasn't said her first word yet." She explained.

"It took Jasper a while to talk too."

"He and Gabby are two peas in a pod." She smiled, patted my back and headed back into the kitchen.

I leaned on the arch, crossed my arms over my chest and smiled as I watched Jasper and Gabby play.

Somehow, Jasper could get Gabby to play with him. Or maybe Gabby got Jasper to play with her. But either way, both of them warmed up to a complete stranger and were able to be happy talking to someone, despite the huge age difference.

Mr. Nova came barging threw the door, startling Jasper and Gabby.

"What's for diner?" He asked.

"Mrs. Nova is making chicken." I said. He pointed one big finger at me and Jasper.

"You two are suppose to help around the house."

"Oh they have, honey." Mrs. Nova said as she walked into the living room to greet him. "Edward helped clean the kitchen and did the dishes and Jasper kept Gabby entertained all day."

He glared at us as he walked through the living room towards the kitchen, ignoring me, Jasper and Gabby.

But as soon as Georgia and Ginger came home from school at 3:30, it was all about them.

I could tell I wasn't going to like it here.

I couldn't help but compare everything that Mr. Nova did to what Dad did.

Dad helped us settle in, Mr. Nova didn't.

Dad made us feel welcome, Mr. Nova didn't.

Dad made us all feel like his favorite child all at the same time, Mr. Nova definitely didn't.

Dad was the best father anyone could have asked for.


	9. Chapter 9

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**So, I need lyrics! Please help! Please send me lyrics to a song or the name of a song!**

**I need lyrics that deal with:**  
**-Pain**  
**-Suffering**  
**-Anger**  
**-Being Afraid**  
**-And some song about being with that special someone **

And I know it hurts  
But you're just getting older  
And I know you'll win  
You'll do it once again

Just yesterday  
It always seemed like such a dream  
We're unstoppable, indestructible  
Nothing happens to our machine

And there's no harm  
At least nothing I can see  
As for you, not so true  
You couldn't choose where his road would lead

What a loss  
You just lost all your sleep  
And we've always thought  
That this could never happen, you see

That it's so hard  
You gotta get up on your feet  
'Cause the only way, I gotta say  
Is to move on through the week  
~I'm Sorry by Blink 182

It was 6:30, Friday afternoon. Everyone was in the small kitchen chatting about their day.

"And then the teacher passed back my test and I got a hundred and two percent because I got all the problems right and the extra credit right too!" Ginger said proudly as she pulled a paper from her backpack.

Gabby ran over to Jasper with her arms out. He smiled and lifted her up.

"Hey Gabby." He laughed. She didn't say anything, she just played with Dad's old gold necklace that Jasper was wearing.

"She sure has opened up to you." Mrs. Nova said. She went to praise him more, but Mr. Nova shot her a look that said not to, so she didn't.

"She's always been open." Mr. Nova said gruffly. We all knew he was lying.

"You're a good girl, aren't you Gabby?" He cooed and she giggled.

"Here Gabby I bought this at school for you!" Ginger smiled, reached in her backpack and pulled out a cookie. Gabby happily clapped her hands and Jasper put her down.

"She's just a little shy." Mr. Nova added on. Jasper tilted his head, looked at Gabby, then at Mr. Nova.

"Have you ever took her to a doctor to see if she's autistic?" He asked.

**Tempers light up in the next chapter and we get to see what Mr. Nova really thinks of Jasper and his autism.**


	10. Chapter 10

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**So, I need lyrics! Please help! Please send me lyrics to a song or the name of a song!**

**I need lyrics that deal with:**  
**-Pain**  
**-Suffering**  
**-Anger**  
**-Being Afraid**  
**-And some song about being with that special someone **

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
~I Miss You by Miley Cyrus

"Have you ever took her to a doctor to see if she's autistic?" He asked.

Mr. Nova's face went red. He cupped his hand, spun around and slapped Jasper across the face.

Jasper's head flung to the left and slammed against the corner of the cupboard.

"Don't you dare insult my family like that!" He yelled.

"John!" Mrs. Nova shrieked.

"What the hell?!" I said, shocked at what just happened.

Jasper rubbed his cheek and glared at Mr. Nova.

"It was just a suggestion." He mumbled.

"Just because you have that problem doesn't mean that my kid has it!"

"He didn't mean anything by it!" I shouted at him. Ginger and Gabby seemed to curl up inside of themselves as they watched the scene before them unfold. Georgia hurried off to her room. "It was just a suggestion!"

"You shut up!" He turned to look at me and pulled his hand back like he was going to hit me next.

"Don't put your hands on him!" Jasper yelled.

"Go ahead!" I challenged, sticking out my chest and stretching my arms out. "Go ahead and hit me! I dare you!"

For some reason, he backed off.

But he turned back to Jasper.

"You better watch your mouth, you little retard." He growled as he grabbed the front of Jasper's tee shirt in each hand and twisted the fabric in his big fists. "I don't want to hear another word come out of you."

"I'm not. A retard." Jasper grubbed through clenched teeth.

Mr. Nova pulled him away from the cupboard, then slammed him back into it. The counter rammed into Jasper's lower back and his head bounced off the cupboard.

"Ah!" Jasper called out in pain.

I pushed Mr. Nova out of the way, grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him away from Mr. Nova. Gabby and Ginger shook with fear.

"Come on Jasper." I started to lead his towards the door that lead to our room.

Jasper stopped and lifted a shaking hand up to the side of his head where he first hit the cupboard. He pulled his hand back down and glanced worriedly at the blood on his fingertips.

**

* * *

**

"You okay dude?" I asked Jasper as I came down the steps with a forth bottle of water.

"Yeah." He sighed. Ginger and Gabby were sitting next to him on his bed.

"I'm so sorry." Ginger whispered. Jasper smiled at her.

"It's okay." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She forced a smile, but I could tell it was hard for her when she saw Jasper's busied cheek and the bandage around his head that Mrs. Nova helped us with.

"Hey," I smiled and playfully pushed her shoulder. "For the first time sense we met you, you don't have anything to say."

She giggled.

Gabby crawled closer to Jasper. When he put his arm around her, she snuggled into his chest.

"You okay baby girl?" He asked her.

"Hey kids." Mrs. Nova said quietly as she tip-toed down the steps. She hurried to Jasper's side. "How's your head?"

Jasper frowned and shrugged. She started to take off the bandage when Gabby sighed loudly.

"Ja-per hurt." She said, tears starting to form in her little eyes.

Everyone stared at her as she cried into Jasper's shirt.

"It's okay Gabby." Mrs. Nova smiled, then sighed sadly. "Jasper's going to be okay."

"Her first words!" Ginger smiled proudly. "Good job Gabby! Can you say it again? Can you say 'Jasper' again for us?"

She hid her face in Jasper's shirt. He smiled, and gently rubbed her back.

"Ja-per sad." She mumbled. Mrs. Nova patted her head.

"Well, you're not bleeding anymore." Mrs. Nova said as she finished removing the bandage. "Do you need anything sweatheart?"

"I'm okay." Jasper smiled at her. She smiled back for a quick second until she heard Mr. Nova's loud voice calling her from upstairs.

"Come on Gabby, Ginger." She said in a flat, emotionless voice.

Gabby mumbled angrily and tightened her grip on Jasper's shirt, but when she heard her father yell for her mother a second time, she hurried off the bed and up the stairs with her mom.

Before she closed the door, Mrs. Nova quickly said 'Sleep tight boys. See you in the morning.'

First I smiled, happy that at least she cared about us.

"Get that goofy grin off your face." Jasper sighed as he laid down in bed and looked up at the ceiling. "She's only nicely saying that if we don't want the crap beat out of us to stay down here."

I sighed, laid down in my own bed and grabbed the baseball that was next to my pillow. I tossed it up and down.

"I miss home." Jasper sighed.

"So do I."

"I want Mom back."

"I do too."

"I want Daddy back."

I stopped throwing the ball.

"Why do you call him Daddy?" I asked.

"Because of the smile he always got when I said Daddy."


	11. Chapter 11

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**So, I need lyrics! Please help! Please send me lyrics to a song or the name of a song!**

**I need lyrics that deal with:**  
**-Pain**  
**-Suffering**  
**-Anger**  
**-Being Afraid**  
**-And some song about being with that special someone **

If you need a friend,  
don't look to a stranger,  
You know in the end,  
I'll always be there.

And when you're in doubt,  
and when you're in danger,  
Take a look all around,  
and I'll be there.  
~The Promise by When In Rome

Jasper and I sat on the hard floor in our 'bedroom', trying to stay out of trouble.

It was Sunday night, we still weren't enrolled in school and we still didn't have school supplies. And I had a bruised cheek that matched Jaspers.

"I can't believe he hit you." Jasper sighed. He was writing in the notebook Emmett and Rosalie sent with us.

"Well, I was being a smart ass and I did cuss at him."" I shrugged it off, not wanting him to get upset about it, and continued to text Rosalie and Emmett on our cell phone. "And he only slapped me."

"I still don't like it."

"Nither do I."

We were quiet, the only noise was the vibrating of the cell phone and the quiet scribble of Jasper's pencil on the paper.

"Do you remember when we cussed at Mom?" Jasper asked softly, the sides of his mouth pulling up into a smile.

"Yeah!" I laughed. "I think that was the most trouble we ever got in."

"They were pissed!" Jasper laughed at the memory, even though it wasn't funny when it happened. "Mom made us sit in the kitchen until Daddy got home. And she told us 'Your father is going to hear about this, and you two are going to be the ones who tells him'."

"And we were so afraid to tell him and we begged Mom not to make us tell." I smiled and sighed.

"And he made us wash our mouths out with soap and write that huge paper about why we shouldn't cuss and how we should repect our parents." Jasper sighed. "You know, I wish we had just one more day with them. Just one. Even if we had to re-live that day, I'd do it just so I could be with them."

"I would too." I sighed again. The phone vibrated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked and moved so he was sitting next to me.

"I'm, I"m kinda lying to them." I admitted. "They asked what we were doing and I told them that we were all going out to eat and to get ice cream soon."

"Why'd you lie?" Jasper demanded. "You're not supose to lie! The ninth commandment says not to lie!"

"If I tell them the truth, they'll tell social services and we'll get sent to separate homes." I explained. We both sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**So, I need lyrics! Please help! Please send me lyrics to a song or the name of a song!**

**I need lyrics that deal with:**  
**-Pain**  
**-Suffering**  
**-Anger**  
**-Being Afraid**  
**-And some song about being with that special someone **

**A/N! Okay, so I'm working on another story. It will be on FictionPress. My name is LetsJustRideAway, like on here. It's not up just yet, but it will be soon.**

Odd one, you're never alone  
I'm here and I will reflect you  
Both of us basically unattached  
To anything or anyone unless we're pretending  
You live your life in your head  
Some call it imagination  
I'd rather focus instead on anything except  
What I'm feeling  
What I'm feeling  
Odd one...  
Hey, it's gonna be okay  
Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day  
Odd one, I wish I was you  
You're never concerned with acceptance  
We are all desperately seeking out, a  
And fitting with anyone  
Who will accept us  
But not you, odd one  
Hey, it's gonna be okay  
Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day  
Hey, it's gonna be okay  
Hey, gonna laugh at this one day  
Hey, it's gonna be okay  
Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day  
Don't let someone tell you you're no-one  
Don't let someone tell you you're no-one  
Odd one...

~Odd One by Sick Puppies

~Wednesday~

"Boys," Mrs. Nova said as I helped her with the dishes and Jasper swept the floor. "The girls are coming home early from school today, they only had a half day. But I'm going to the store to pick up the supplies you'll need for school. How would you boys like to stay home and relax?"

"But Mr. Nova said he wanted us to go along with you." I sighed. She smiled.

"Mr. Nova doesn't have to know you boys stayed here." She kissed mine and Jasper's cheek. "I'll take Gabby with me, and you boys just relax, you've both been such big helpers."

* * *

Jasper and I were checking our email. Bella and Alice sent us a picture of the two of them, holding out their hands so their palms were facing us.

Alice had 'I love you Jasper' writen on her hand, Bella had 'I love you Edward'.

"Aw that's cute." Georgia smiled, then looked at us. "You two miss them, don't you?"

"A lot." We both sighed.

"You should invite them over some time or go visit them or talk to them over webcam or-" Ginger started.

"You know, all the time that we've been here, I've never heard you play that piano." I smiled. "Why don't you go play something for us?"

"Okay!" She grinned and hurried off towards the piano.

"Nice save." Georgia giggled.

"She never stops talking!" Jasper sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Georgia, Ginger, Jasper and me were all smiling and laughing in the living room. We actually felt like brothers and sisters.

"So, I have a feeling we'll have to have a talk with this new boyfriend of yours." I teased Georgia.

"Yeah, we gotta make sure he treats you right." Jasper added on, gently punching Georgia's arm.

"He's a real sweetheart." She blushed. "He's nice to me."

"Sure, sure." Jasper smiled and rolled his eyes.

She was laughing and trying to defend herself when we heard two cars pull into the drive. Ginger jumped up to peer out the window at them.

"It's Mom with Gabby," She said. "And the other car is Dad's!"

"Oh crap!" Jasper and I said together. We jumped up from the couch and started to pick up some of the living room.

"Ginger, you keep watching out the window," Georgia ordered as she helped us clean. "Tell us when they're walking up here."

"He stopped to talk to Mom."

"I'll go pick up some of the things in the hallway, you boys keep picking up in here." She jogged off to the hallway.

Jasper picked up Gabby's toys off the floor, which was the only real promblem, and hurried to put them in her room. I straitened up the pillows on the couch, then headed to the kitchen. Half the dishes were dried on one side of the sink, and half were waiting to be washed on the other side of the sink.

I smiled. Perfect.

I started to wash the dishes, and Jasper came in and started to put the already dried dishes away in the cupboard.

"They're coming!" Ginger said.

"Sit down!" Georgia told her. They took a few deep breaths to relax. Ginger flipped through the television shows and Georgia came into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, the only thing in the hall was Gabby's toys and I got those all put in her room. And the living room and kitchen looks nice, so it looks like you've been working all day." She whispered.

"Thanks George." I smiled. She rolled her eyes, she hated that nickname, even if it was short for Georgia. "You really saved our butts."

"And our sides," Jasper added on. "And our chests, heads, legs. You saved our whole bodies from a beating, actually."

"Hey boys." Mrs. Nova smiled as she came into the house. Mr. Nova didn't say anything. "See, John, they worked while I was at the store. The house looks really nice."

Gabby struggled to kick off her shoes, but when she did she smiled and ran towards Jasper.

"Daddy!" She cheered as she clunce to Jasper's leg. "Daddy I missed you!"

Everyone's eyes got big. Everyone knew what was coming.

Mr. Nova had flames in his eyes as he stormed over to Jasper.

"I, I don't know w-why she said that, why she c-called me that! I s-swear!" Jasper begged as he backed up slowly. Gabby saw her angry father and ran to her mom.

"No hurt my Daddy!" She yelled.

"You little monster!" He grabbed Jasper's shirt by the shoulder and pulled him towards our 'bedroom' door. "I'll teach you to mess with my family! You're nothing but a over-grown spoiled little brat!"

He flung the door open and stormed down the stairs, forcing Jasper to follow because he still had a hold of his shirt.

Other than the first time he slapped Jasper, he never hit us in front of the rest of the family. He always dragged us down to our 'room'.

"Don't!" I ran to get to the door but it closed before I could get to it.

I tried to open it, but it was locked. I jiggled and pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Don't!" I begged as I banged on door. "Please! It's not his fault!"

The rest of the family watched helplessly. I turned around, leaned on the door and slowly sunk down the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest and holding them there tightly. I folded my arms on top of my knees and his my eyes in them. Georgia came over and sat next to me.

I started to cry. Having to watch and listen to Jasper getting hit hurt me more than my own beatings did, and Jasper said it was the same for him when he had to watch and listen to be getting his.

Georgia rapped her arm around me.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice strained. She was crying too. "I'm so, so sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER I POSTED!!!**

**I didn't mean to post that, I hit the wrong document when I went to pick what doc to put as the next chapter. It was just a big mix-up.**

**Sorry! Lol i feel so stupid!**

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**A/N! Okay, so I'm working on another story called 'Bring On The Rain'. Its on FictionPress. My name is LetsJustRideAway, like on here.**

**A/N! Lol, okay so this chapter for AliceEsme123 and it DOES have Esme and Carlisle in it**

Even though Id be sacrificed,  
You wont try for me, not now.  
Though Id die to know you love me,  
Im all alone.  
Isnt someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I wont be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isnt something missing?  
Isnt someone missing me?  
~Missing by Evanescence

Georgia sat with me by the door.

"He wasn't always like this." She sighed. "I mean, he always acted weird about Gabby because shes, you know, different than the rest of us. But he never got mean like this."

"I'm sure he wasn't expecting two teenage orphans to come to his home." I whispered, my head still buried in my arms.

"He was." She corrected. "He was asked if he wanted to take the two of you in. I don't know why he's been acting like this."

I paused, lifted my chin so it was resting on my arm, and wondered about this.

"It's because of the money." I said. She gave me a weird look.

"What money?" She asked. "Like, your inheritance money? From your parents?"

"The state pays foster parents." I explained. "Two foster kids, more money."

"I never knew he got paid for it." She whispered. "I thought we did this just to be nice."

We both sighed.

I heard Jasper begged Mr. Nova to stop hitting him.

I watched tears form in Georgia's eyes.

I felt tears form in my own eyes.

"Shh," Georgia sniffed. "Listen, do you hear that?"

I listened, and heard Mr. Nova's heavy feet come up the steps.

Georgia hurried off the floor and to her room. I scooted over out of the doors way so it wouldn't hit me when Mr. Nova flung it open.

"Edward, head downstairs bud." He said in a kind voice as he stuck his hand out to help me up. "I want to talk to you and Jasper."

I gave him a weird, doubting look.

"You're not in trouble, I just want to talk to you. Now go on, head downstairs."

I got up without taking his hand and headed downstairs.

What was he up to?

* * *

3rd POV:

Esme smiled as she came into range to hear her twin boys' voices. She stopped as soon as she could hear them.

"Honey?" Carlisle asked, stopping right after she did. "Don't you want to get closer? Maybe so we can see them."

She shook her head no.

"I can hear them," She sighed. "But I don't want to risk it. I can't lose control around them."

Carlisle nodded sympathetically, a hikers life was already lost to his wife's blood-lust, and stood next to is wife.

_All I want from you boys is for you to behave._

"That must be their new foster dad." Carlisle wrapped is arm around Esme's waist. "He sounds nice. He's talking to them nicely."

_Could you boys do that for me?_

_Yes sir._ Jasper said happily.

Edward didn't answer.

"I'm surprised Jasper is so, so warmed up, to the foster dad." Carlisle sighed. He wasn't happy about another man raising his youngest boys. "Doesn't seem like Edward's that fond of him right now."

"Edward takes some time to bond with." Esme rested her head on Carlisle shoulder.

_Can you do that for me Edward?_

No answer.

_Can you?_

Their was a pause.

_Yes sir._ Edward finally sighed.

They made small talk after that. Esme smiled, loving the sound of Edward and Jasper's voices.

And then her throat started to burn.

"We have to go." She told Carlisle.

* * *

Edwards POV:

Mr. Nova headed back up the steps, and I glance from him to Jasper and to him again.

"What was that about?" I asked Jasper slowly.

"I don't know." He smiled. "But I'm happy about it."

Mr. Nova just sat us down and had an actual talk with us. And I was baffled.

Why? Why would he try decent parenting techniques now, after hitting us, after hitting Jasper so much that he couldn't control his body from shaking?

He told us about how he wanted us to behave and how he wanted us to act. And they were actually reasonable requests, they were rules we had to follow when we lived with Mom and Dad.

He apologized for hitting us.

He told us he wanted to get to know us.

He told us he wanted a chance to have us as sons.

He wrapped his arms around us. I pulled away and wouldn't let him keep his arm there, but Jasper let him. Jasper actually relaxed into it after he started talking, like he would when Dad wrapped his arms around us.

This was not good. Something was up.

"Don't be happy about it." I scolded.

"Why?!" He demanded. "He said he was sorry, and he said he wanted to get to know us and give us another chance!"

"He just got done hitting you because of something you couldn't control Jasper!" I pointed out. "And now you think he's changed?!"

He didn't have anything to say after that.

"Jasper," I sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Whatever." He mumbled. "But I'm telling you, you're wrong."

"You're as stubborn as a mule Jasper!" I shook my head. "Somethings up."

* * *

I glanced over at the alarm clock next to my bed. 2:53 AM.

I couldn't sleep. I was still upset about Mr. Nova making all the promises to change.

Jasper snored softly. I was angry at him for believing Mr. Nova, and angry at him for letting Mr. Nova put his arms around his shoulders and for him acting so happy and okay with it like it was Dad who was with us, not Mr. Nova.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." I sighed to myself. "You're getting yourself in for a world of hurt."

I did understand why he did it though. I knew he's been missing Mom and Dad's comforting touch, and Mr. Nova's little act of kindness was something Jasper's been wanting.

I felt terrible for being angry at him now. All he wanted was for someone to love and hold him.

"Jasper, We're going to find someone who loves us." I said, even though I knew he was asleep. "They won't be able to replace Mom and Dad, no one will be able to replace them, but we'll find someone who will love us one day."

**So, yeah. Carlisle and Esme came in the middle of Mr. Nova's speech, and they think all is well at the Nova house... **

**Once again, sorry about the chapter mix up!**


	14. Chapter 14

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Just a short little chapter, hope it explains a little more about Jasper's weird little bond w/ Mr. Novaaaaaa**

**I just had a reallly bad day :( My horse ended up cutting her head open, just missing her eye, and she was bleeding and it wasn't good.. Y.Y She'll be okay, but it scared the heck out of me... so please review!**

**... did I just try to guilt trip readers into reviewing?**

**Wow... pathetic...**

I guess  
That this is where we've come to  
If you don't want to  
Then you don't have to believe me  
But I won't be there when you go down  
Just so you know now  
You're on your own now believe me  
~Believe Me by Fort Minor

"You're going to end up hurt Jasper!" I repeated. "He's not changed! Somethings up with this!"

"Has he put a finger on us sense he apologized?!" Jasper demanded. "Has he?!"

I sighed. He had me there.

We were arguing in our room about Mr. Nova's sudden change, again.

"Why would he slap you around, then tell you how much he loves you?!" I asked.

Now it was his time to sigh.

"He's changed! He really has! Didn't you see us up stairs today?! Me and him were watching a baseball game together! He actually let me talk and laughed and smiled! How can you explain that, other than that he's changed!"

"He's doing this for himself! He's got to be benefiting from this in some way!"

"You're just upset that he's trying to be a father to us!" He yelled back at me. "You can't get over that Mom and Daddy's gone! What are we suppose to do now, huh?! Spend the rest of our life alone without any form of mother and father?! He'll never be able to replace Daddy and Mrs. Nova will never be able to replace Mom, but they're trying and we're going to need someone to act like a mother and father to us!"

"Are you that desperate for a father?! That you'll let someone who beat the crap out of you tell you that they love you and you'll believe it?! That's pathetic Jasper!" I yelled. "That's retarded!"

As soon as that terrible 'R' word came out of my mouth, I regretted it.

Jasper's eyebrows pulled together and he scowled at me, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"Jasper," I sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant." He hissed.

"I didn't mean to say that."

"If you didn't mean to say that, then why did you say it?"

"You know I don't think of you that way."

"Then why. Did you. Say it?" He asked again through clenched teeth.

"I'm, I'm just mad okay? I don't understand why you're setting yourself up to get hurt like this." I sighed again.

"Mom and Daddy always said that it's best to forgive others for what they have done to you." He said as he crossed the room and headed towards the steps. "They would have wanted me to forgive him and give him another chance if he asked for one."

I was going to argue that Mom and Dad would not have wanted us to give him another chance after hitting us like he did so many times, but I figured I did enough damage already when I called him retarded.

"Just, just be careful Jazz." I told him. "Because I have a feeling this isn't over yet."


	15. Chapter 15

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**A short little chapter.....**

**Please review! **

**And to EmoprerIndy, My horse is fine now, thanks! She's just got a nasty cut over her eye, but it's not hurting her so thats good :)**

Every mile, a memory; every song, another scene,  
From some old movie going back in time you and me.  
Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound,  
Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams:  
Every mile, a memory.  
~Every Mile A Memory by Dierks Bentley

"Did you really call him retarded?" Georgia asked me in a quiet voice as we passed eachother in the hallway.

"I didn't mean it." I sighed. I already had to explain to Mrs. Nova about why Jasper was so upset at me, I didn't want to explain it to anyone esle again.

"He's really hurt by it."

"Like I didn't know that." I sighed again, and headed towards the living room.

Mr. Nova was sitting on the couch, Jasper next to him. Ginger was playing with Gabby on the floor and Mrs. Nova was sitting on the other side of the couch by herself.

"Come sit down Edward." Mr. Nova smiled at me. Jasper smiled and nodded at me when Mr. Nova was watching him, but as soon as he looked way, Jasper shot me an angry look.

And if looks could kill, Jasper would be throwing daggers at me.

"So, when are we starting school?" Jasper asked, looking away from me.

"This Monday." Mr. Nova said. "Why? You two excited?"

"Is their a baseball team?"

They started talking about the school's baseball team and I awkwardly joined in.

From the looks Jasper was giving me, I could tell he just wanted me to shut up and leave the room.

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked Jasper as we climbed into our beds.

He didn't answer.

"You've been handling your Autism really well lately. It's almost like you don't even have it anymore."

An awkward silents fell over the room.

"You know you can't get rid of Autism." He said.

"I know, but you can get good control over it, like you're doing."

It was quiet again.

"You know, Dad would be really proud of you right now."

"Don't." He said with a strained voice. "Don't talk about him right now. Don't talk about him or Mom."

"Why?" I asked, shocked that he said that.

"Because," He sighed. "I miss them. A lot. And I'm going to cry if we talk about them."

Another awkward silents.

"You know, I'll probably cry if we talk about them too. It's only been a few weeks sense they died. But theirs no shame in crying about it every now and then."

"Do you remember our first Mother's Day with them?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" I laughed. "And me you and Emmett tried to make Mom breakfast in bed but burnt the waffles!"

"And we ended up taking her cereal up to their room!"

"And then we tried to make her a cake but we burnt that too!"

"And we got cake mix all over the kitchen!"

We both laughed at the memory.

"She always said that was the best Mothers Day she ever had." Jasper sighed.

"Because all of us kids worked together to try and make her day so special."

"Even though we failed epically." He added on. "But she wasn't angry about the mess. She actually laughed when she saw the kitchen."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I'm never going to forget that."

"Me neither."


	16. Chapter 16

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Please review! **

we were young, we were wild, we were restless  
had to go, had to fly - had to get away  
took a chance on that feelin' - baby  
we were lovin' blind - borderline reckless  
we were livin' for the minute we were spinnin' in  
maybe we were a lot of things  
but we weren't crazy  
~We Weren't Crazy by Josh Gracin

"So, are we okay now?" I asked Jasper as we made our way up the steps.

"Yeah, I guess so." He shrugged. "I still think you're wrong about Mr. Nova though."

"Well, I think you're wrong about him to, but we agree to disagree... right?"

"Right." He paused as we neared the door. "Um, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Did, did you mean what you said last night? About me handling my Autism?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"Because you said that 'retard' thing, and well..." He trailed off.

"Jasper," I sighed. "I was just mad. Remember when Emmett and Dad would fight and they both said things they didn't mean because they were mad, but everything worked out."

"Just, don't call me that again, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"I'm glad you boys aren't fighting anymore." Mrs. Nova smiled as she put pancakes on our plate at the table.

"Me too." Both of us said at the same time.

It was just Jasper and me and Mrs. and Mr. Nova in the kitchen. It was awkward, but not to mad. Nothing I couldn't deal with.

"I have some co-works and my boss coming over today so I want you boys to be on your best behavior." Mr. Nova said. He gave Jasper and me a weird look. "Are you boys feeling okay? You look a little sick."

"I feel fine." I said.

"I'm okay." Jasper agreed.

Mr. Nova came up and pressed the back of his hand on our foreheads.

"You're both burning up!" He went to one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a small box that said 'first aid' on it. He pulled out a couple of bottles, then put all but one of them back. He took four pills out of the bottle, then walked over to us, setting two pills in front of each of us.

I picked up one of the pills to read the words printed on it. Nyquil.

Jasper and I exchanged nervouse glances.

"But we feel fine." Jasper repeated.

"Take, the pill." Mr. Nova said in a low voice.

And with that, the nice Mr. Nova was gone and the one we all learned to know and hate came back.

He came over, slammed his heavy palms on the table, and picked up one of the pills.

"It ain't gonna hurt you." He said in a gruff voice. He grabbed the back of Jasper's neck and held the pill up to his face so he could see it. "You'll just fall asleep."

Jasper looked at me with the same scared-little-boy eyes that he always got when he was afraid and didn't know what to do.

"Take. The. Pill."

"Take it." I sighed. "It won't hurt you."

"You take it too." Mr. Nova demanded.

Jasper and I popped both the pills in our mouth.

The look on Mrs. Nova's shocked face told us that she didn't have anything to do with it.

* * *

"Please excuse my sons," Mr. Nova said to the living room full of his co-workers and boss. "They haven't been feeling very well lately, and you know teenagers, they need all the sleep they can get."

Jasper and I excused ourselves and headed down to our 'room'.

As soon as we hit the cold floor, Jasper started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I shouldn't have trusted him!"

"It's okay Jasper, just calm down." I said quietly. "Listen, we can't talk to loud okay? They can hear us upstairs."

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Don't apologize Jasper." I said as we walked towards our beds. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorr-" He started to apologize, but got cut off by his own yawn.

"Go to bed Jazz." I smiled. The Nyquil was starting to kick in. "I'm getting tired too."

We both crawled into bed. As soon as Jasper's head hit the pillow, he was asleep and snoring.

I looked up at the cieling and I could here Mr. Nova laughing with his co-workers and boss.

Well this explains everything. He wanted to look like a good 'father' in front of his little buddies. But I do have to hand it to him, it was pretty good timing. All of our bruises faded just yesterday.

I hated this man.

It's one thing if you hit me, it's another if you hit my brother.

It's one thing if you hit us both, and it's another to make us believe that you might actually care about us then drug us so we don't embarrass you in front of your co-workers and boss.

I rolled over on my side and looked out the smallm dirty window at the top of the concret wall.

"Huh." I smiled and jumped out of bed.

The window was above Jasper's bed, so I jumped on his bed to reach it, careful not to step on him.

"What in Gods name are you doing?" Jasper demanded once the shaking woke him up.

"Do you think we could fit out of here?" I asked, ignoring his question, as I examined the window.

"What are you talking about? Get your ass off of my damn bed!"

"You little potty mouth." I laughed and tried to push the window open.

"Get the hell off my bed! Why are you so interested in the window?"

"Do you think we could fit through here?" I asked again. This time, instead of cussing at me, he got up and stood next to me on the bed.

"I don't know. Maybe." He shrugged.

"Help me push it open." I said.

We were able to push it open. The hinges were on the top of the window, so the window stuck out into the back yard when it was opened.

"I'll ask again, why are you interested in the window?" Jasper asked as he sat down on the bed and started to play with the tag on his beloved pillow case.

"We're leaving." I smiled down at him. "Not now, we need some time to plan it out. Maybe Friday, after we've met some people at school. We need to make friends fast, and maybe someone will let us stay at their house with them. But we're leaving here."

"We're running away?" Jasper asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, what do you say?"

"I say you're crazy," He smiled, chuckled and shook his head. "But it's worth a shot. And I say get the hell off my bed!"


	17. Chapter 17

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Please review! **

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
~Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood

By the time we arrived at school, Jasper and I were clenching the seats in Georgia's car from her driving.

"How did you pass drivers ed?" Jasper asked.

"Hey I'm not that bad of a driver." Georgia rolled her eyes. "Ginger isn't freaking out about it."

"Only because I'm used to it." Ginger sighed.

"Get out of my car!" Georgia demanded with a laugh.

"Land! Solid land!" Ginger teased once her feet hit the paved parking lot.

"Shut up and go to the middle school!" Georgia pointed on finger across the parking lot to a small building.

"Seriously though, that was pretty crappy driving." I said.

* * *

Jasper and I were sitting on the big black tables in the Intro to Physics class room.

We already made friends before our first hour started, the kids were friendly at this school.

But they were an interesting bunch. This school didn't have uniforms, thank God, and they didn't really enforce the dress code.

If the nun's from our old school saw these kids, they'd drag them into church and make them bathe in the holy water.

"Butts off the table!" The teacher said as he walked into the room. Jasper and I chuckled and slid off the table.

"Yo, Mr. Net!" Doug, a tall lanky kid with lip piercings, waved the teacher over. "They're the new kids!"

"Hey new kids." Mr. Net waved.

"They play baseball!" Greg, a kid with long dyed black hair, added on. This got Net's attention.

"What positions do you guys play?" He asked, walking over to us.

"Any." I shrugged. "But Jasper doesn't pitch."

"How rude of me," Mr. Net shook his head. "I'm Mr. Net, the baseball coach and Physics teacher."

"Edward Cullen, he's my twin, Jasper Cullen."

"Cullen?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. "We were told your last name was Nova."

"Naw," I rolled my eyes. "We're Cullen's. Not Nova's."

"Well, Cullen, you boys want to play for the schools ball team?"

Jasper and I smiled, and said yes.

"If it's okay with your, um, guardians, stay after school to practice and we'll see what you two can do."

* * *

Jasper and I were on the baseball field, Jasper in the batters box and me on the pitchers mound. The rest of the team had already left, and Jasper and I were waiting for Georgia to come pick us up. To help pass the time, I was pitching to Jasper.

"Are you sure they're coming?" Coach Net asked as he picked up in the dugout.

"Georgia should be here soon." I said as Jasper hit a fly ball.

Just as we said that, Georgia pulled into the small parking lot next to the ball diamond and a boy was sitting in the passenger seat.

They got out and held hands as they walked towards us.

The boy's clothes were baggy, and he used the hand that wasn't holding Georgia's hand to hold up his pants.

"Hey Georgia!" I said, reaching into the bucket next to the pitchers mound that held all the baseballs. I tossed the ball lightly up in the air, catching it then throwing it again. "Who's this?"

"This is Aaron." She blushed. "My new boyfriend."

"S'up." Aaron said, jolting his chin out. Jasper and I exchanged glances and chuckled.

"So you're going out with Georgia?"

"What's it to ya?" He asked. "Not like she's your sister."

I looked at the ball as I tossed it in the air.

"Just want to make sure you treat her right." I smiled.

"I thought they were just foster kids?" Aaron shot at Georgia. "I thought you said your family didn't adopt them?"

"We are 'just foster kids'." I said. "They haven't adopted us,"

"And their is no way in hell that they're going to." Jasper added on, just loud enough for me to hear and no one else.

"She's more of a friend than a sister."

"Oh."

"Hey Arron!" I smiled, pointed at his head, then the ball.

I threw it and Jasper hit it with a loud crack and it flew to the outfield. We both over dramatized every move.

We both smiled at him, and he understood the threat.

"Okay stop terrorizing the gangsta boyfriends and pick up all those baseballs you boys' hit!" Coach Net laughed. "Then get out of here and go home!"

"With her?" Jasper asked with wide eyes. This was the first thing he really said to anyone at the new school. "Have you ever rode in a car while she's driving?"

"Hey!" Georgia said. "I'm not that bad!"

"Georgia, we were clenching the seats! We were praying to God that we wouldn't die!"


	18. Chapter 18

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Please review! **

I take one one one cause you left me and  
two two two for my family and  
three three three for my heartache and  
four four four for my headaches and  
five five five for my lonely and  
six six six for my sorrow and  
seven seven for no tomorrow and  
eight eight I forget what eight was for and  
nine nine nine for the lost gods  
ten ten ten ten for everything everything everything  
~Kiss Off by Violent Femmes

It was Thursday, and I was as anxious as ever. Tomorrow, Jasper and I are leaving this place.

I paced back and forth in the living room, then wondered to the kitchen, then back to the living room.

"Edwaaard!" Ginger sighed. "Get out of the way of the television!"

"Giiiiinger!" I mocked, but moved out of her way anyways. "Move your butt so you can see!"

I walked down the hallway, checked on Gabby, who was taking a nap in her room, then back in the living room. I could hear Mrs. Nova starting the washing machine. I walked in the kitchen and started to pace again.

Mr. Nova was working late tonight. Jasper and Georgia went to the store for Mrs. Nova, and they seemed to be taking a long time to get back home.

I paced, ate some food, paced some more, got a drink, pace some more, then ate more food. And paced again.

Finally, I could hear Georgia's car pull into the drive way.

"Edward!" Jasper smiled as he came running through the door. He was holding a new baseball mitt. "Look! Mrs. Nova gave me money to buy us new mitts!"

"Cool Jazz." I laughed at how giddy he was.

"Go put it under your mattress to break it in, I gotta get mine and something else I bought out of the car." And with that, he was out of the door in a flash.

I chuckled to myself as I jogged down the steps to our 'bedroom'.

I looked around the room.

The beds were stripped, and so was the pillows. Jasper's pillow case was gone.

"Ah crap!" I groaned, tossed the mitt on the bed and headed back up the stairs, hoping to keep Jasper from going down to see the missing pillow case.

"Hey." Jasper smiled as he opened the door, holding his mitt and a small plastic bag. He got to the door at the same time that I got to the top of the stairs. "Did you put it under your mattress?"

"Um, yeah." I lied. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

"Hang on, I wanna put mine under my mattress too." He went to step around me, but I stepped in his way.

"Let me do it." I offered and reached for the mitt. He pulled it away.

"What's going on?" He asked with an accusing glare.

"Nothing!" I said too quickly. "I'm just trying to do something nice for you."

"Um, thanks, but I got this." He hurried and stepped around me before I could stop him.

"I'll meet you upstairs!" He said as he jogged down the steps.

I sighed, walked into the hallway and closed our door. Maybe he'll just stay down there until he's calm enough to ask about the pillow case.

Probably not, but maybe.

"Shit!" I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I leaned against the wall.

"Hey," Mrs. Nova scolded lightly as she peered into the hallway. "Watch your language. We don't need Gabby going around saying things like that because she heard you say it."

"Sorry." I sighed.

"What's wrong hon?" She asked as she walked towards me.

"Wait for it." I said. Once I heard Jasper's feet hit the bottom step, I started counting. "Three, two, one."

"Where's my pillow case?" Jasper asked as he flung the door open. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were scanning the whole hallway. "Mrs. Nova where's my pillow case?"

"What do you mean Jazz?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"My pillow case!" Jasper snapped. "It was on my pillow and it had writing and decorations painted on the inside and it's gone!"

"Oh, that? It's in the wash with the rest of your bedding."

"What?" He ran his nervous fingers through his long hair. "My Mom and Dad wrote on that for me! Why is it in the wash?"

"I'm sorry," She apologized quickly. "I didn't know you would be upset if it got washed."

"Of coarse I'm upset about it!" He said angrily. Ginger and Georgia heard him, walked into the kitchen and peered in on the scene that was unfolding. "What, did you think I would be happy?"

"Hey!" I said sternly. "Jasper, knock it off! She was just trying do something nice for us, okay? She didn't want to make you upset, so calm down!"

He shot me an angry look.

"Listen, I know it's hard for you sometimes, but you need to calm down, okay?" I said in a nicer tone. "No one tried to hurt anyone. It's just a misunderstanding. I'm sure all of my bedding and my pillow case that Mom and Dad wrote on went through the wash too, but it's okay. The washer isn't going to mess it up at all."

"But Edward what if it does!"

"Jasper, I promise, the fabric paint was permit. Do you really think I'd lie to you?"

He looked at me, then Mrs. Nova, then me again.

"When will it be all washed and dried?" He asked with a sigh.

"Probably about a hour or so."

* * *

I slowly ate dinner in the kitchen, and studied Jasper, who seemed lost. He stayed by the washer and drier, pacing in front of them.

"Are you hungry bud?" Mrs. Nova asked as she brought him a hot dog on a paper plate.

Jasper glared at her, but took the plate.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know your pillow case meant so much to you." She said. She placed one of her small hands on his shoulder, and he yanked his shoulder away from her.

"Leave me alone." He grumbled, not making any eye contact.

Mrs. Nova sighed, apologized again, then walked back to the kitchen, acting like nothing happened.

Jasper started pacing again.

This is what I hated about his autism the most. I couldn't do anything to help him. Nothing.

I wasn't like Mom and Dad. I couldn't jump in right when he needed me and comfort him and let him know everything was okay. I didn't know all the right things to say and all the right moves to make. Somehow, Mom and Dad could help him in so many ways that I couldn't. And now that they're gone, what am I to do? Sit here and watch him suffer?

Part of me said 'Go ahead, approach him and try to make it all better'. But a bigger part of me said 'Keep your distance, you'll say something wrong that will send him into a major tantrum'.

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

Esme was at our newest house trying desperately to make it a home. But we both knew it wouldn't be 'home' unless our three boys were with us.

I was having a hard time being positive as she decorated the house, so I excused myself and ran outside.

We were far from our boys'. Very far. I hated this. We were stuck in a sticky situation. Stay close to our boys' so we could visit and watch them from afar but risk losing control around them, or move far away where we wouldn't be able to watch them live their life but we knew they would be safe from us.

I hated admitting that. We knew they would be safe from us? We knew they would be safe from their own parents? The two people in this world that loves them more than anything?

I had to go somewhere, just to go somewhere.

* * *

I should have known not to trust myself to not pay attention to where I was running. I should have known I would have ended up here, in the same situations Esme and I tried to avoid by moving farther away.

But the vampire speed made it so easy, only a ten minute run to get here. I guess we were still used to the human speed and didn't think to take in the vampire speed.

I stayed far enough away that the Nova family couldn't see me, but so I could see them.

Edward, our little man, stayed in the kitchen. He had a concerned look on his face.

Jasper, our baby, was pacing in front of a washer and drier.

The rest of the family seemed tense. What was going on?

* * *

I slowly walked into the newly furnished and decorated house. Esme smiled at me, and hugged me.

"How are they?" She asked with a sly smile.

"How'd you know that's where I was at?"

"Honey," She chuckled. "We both knew that's where you were going."

I smiled. She took my hand and led me to the living room. We both sat side-by-side on the couch.

"Tell me everything." She said softly.


	19. Chapter 19

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Please review! **

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...  
~Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Jasper finally recovered from his pillow problem as soon as the drier buzzed to signal that everything was dried. Now we were both relaxing down in our bedroom, beds made and pillow cases back where they belong.

"So what's in the plastic bag?" I asked. Jasper smiled and jumped up from his bed.

"Look." He pulled three cards out of the bag. "They're minutes for our phone! We can call home! See, theirs an hour on each one, so I figured the you could use a hour to talk to Bella, I could use a hour to talk to Alice and we can call Rosalie and Emmett and put them on speaker phone and we can all talk for an hour."

"Oh wow." I smiled, looking the cards over. "Do you know how to put the minutes on?"

"Yeah, Rosalie showed me. I have to scratch that silver strip off of the back of the card then call this number and give them the code that's under the strip and then they put the minutes on." He said with a big, goofy smile.

"Hey, this is a really good idea bud, but where did you get the money to buy these?" I asked.

"Well, about that..." He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

I shot him a serious look.

"What do you mean, 'about that'?" I demanded. "Where did you get the money for these?"

"Shh!" He cupped his hand over my mouth. "Shut up! Be quiet!"

I pushed his hand away.

"You've got thirty seconds to explain this!"

"Okay, well you know how Georgia will go up to Mr. Nova and tell him that she's going out with her friends and she needs money? And he just says 'Sure honey. Get as much as you need out of my wallet.'? So she goes in his room and takes what she needs out of his wallet. Well, after he said that to her, and as soon as I could get in their room without anyone seeing me and I'd just, you know, take a five." He admitted sheepishly. "And then he just thinks that Georgia took five more dollars than she really did. And it just, added up quickly."

"Jasper!" I jumped up from my bed. "You stole from him?"

"Shh!"

"He's going to kill you if he finds out!"

"Listen, he's not going to find out! Georgia and I just talked about it on the way to the store! She said she'll say she took the money if Mr. Nova asks. And she said she'll start taking more money and give us some."

"Do you not remember anything Mom and Dad taught us? The eighth commandment? Thou shalt not steal?" I reminded.

"Don't bring that up!" He hissed. "You only bring up the religion thing when I do something wrong!"

"You stole!"

"And he beat the crap out of us! He beat the crap out of me! I always get it worse than you Edward! I always got it worse when we lived with our biological parents and now I'm getting it worse here! Taking the money is nothing to what he does to us! What he does to me!"

I couldn't argue with that. Jasper did get the beatings worse, he always did.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." I whispered.

"It's not just two wrongs, Edward." He sighed, went back to his bed and sat down. "Think about it. Everything in our life has gone wrong. I was diagnosed with Autism and then our biological mother and father started to abuse us. We finally got out of that house, and were tossed from foster home to foster home. And then, when we finally thought that we were going to be happy and we got adopted and we found a family that loved us, Mom and Dad die! Emmett gets lung cancer! We get put into a crappy foster home where we get hit all the time! I know I'm not the best at math, but I know that's way more than two wrongs. Things have been going wrong for us all our life. Hell, I don't even think there's a God anymore. If God was real, he wouldn't be putting us through all this."

I opened my mouth to argue, but how can I argue with him when I agree with him?

"I have more money that I took from him. I was going to buy some more minutes, but I wanted to have some cash for when we leave tomorrow night."

"Good idea." I sighed. "You know, we both should get some sleep. We'll call everyone tomorrow before we leave."


	20. Chapter 20

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**I just found out that my horse has to be put down :'( I'm gonna miss him sooo much!**

**Please review! **

Lisa's stuck up in a world on her own  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back

Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
~Runaway Love by Ludacris ft. Mary J Blige

Edward's POV:

"Come on!" I laughed in the back yard as Jasper crawled out of our basement bedroom window. "You're not very good at this, are you?"

Jasper finally got out of the window, jumped up, smiled at me and stuck up his midle finger.

"Oh that's real mature Jazz!" I smiled. "Come on, let's go."

We jumped the fence and ran down the sidewalk, our wallets full of Mr. Nova's money and our backpacks on our shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked as we slowed down to a walk. It was dark, but only nine o'clock. The whole Nova household went to bed early.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I didn't really think about that."

"You know," Jasper sighed and shook his head. "I was sure you had a plan for this."

"Well, I don't." I smiled.

We both looked at eachother and laughed.

"You know, I heard at school that Doug was having a party at his house. No parents or anything." Jasper said. "We can go there."

"Good thinking. But do you know where he lives?"

Jasper's brow pulled together and he looked down at the ground.

"No, I don't. Do you?"

"No." I shrugged again. "But how hard will it be to find a house where a bunch of teenage boys are partying without parents?"

* * *

The sun was starting to come up when we left Dougs house. We laughed and booked it down the sidewalk.

"Where do we go now?" Jasper asked.

"Want to go catch a bus?" I sudgested as I ran. "See where it'll take us?"

"Sure." Jasper smiled. "Why not?"

"Lets do it then."

**Okay, a short little chapter...**

**What do think is gonna happen? What do _want_ to happen?**


	21. Chapter 21

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**I know it's been a while sence an update :( I'm sorry!**

**Please review! **

This is for that little child with no father  
For that man that doesn't have a place to stay  
For that little boy living with AIDS  
Can I tell you a story, tell you a story  
You can lean on me  
~Lean On Me by Kirk Franklin

Edward's POV:

We ended up at the mall, where we ran into Doug and Greg. All four of us wondered the mall together, and were now goofing off in the food court.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Doug said as he stood up from the table.

"Me too." I pulled out my wallet and counted the bills, but I knew we had way more than enough for food. "You want something Jazz?"

"Get me one of the those big pretsles."

"Say please." I teased.

"Please." Jasper laughed and rolled his eyes as Doug and I made our way up to one of the food carts.

"So, I have a question for you." Doug said nervously. "I don't want to offened you or Jasper, but I'm afraid we're going to offened you two if we don't know."

"Um, okay?"

"Is Jasper, you know, all right?" He said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Doug sighed. "Like I said, I don't want to offened you, but he's got a, um, problem, doesn't he?"

I paused and bit my lip.

"It's autism, isn't it?"

"How'd you find out?"

"This one chick my Dad married had an autistic son. She's his ex now, but I remember how the kid always acted. It wasn't sever autism, but he and Jasper do a lot of the same things."

"Yeah," I sighed. "He's autistic. He didn't want people to know, so we didn't tell."

"We're not going to tease him or anything about it." Doug said quickly. "But a lot of the times we'll call someone a retard, and I know we've said it in front of Jasper before, and if that bothers Jasper, I can just tell the guys to knock it off. They won't ask for a reason."

"He hasn't said anything about it." I said. "I think he would be more upset if he knew you guys knew than if you guys stopped saying it. He doesn't like being different from others, so it would be better if things just stayed the same."

"Okay." Doug sighed. "Like I said, I didn't want to offend either of you."

"Don't worry about it."

Their was an awkward silence, then Doug looked up at me again.

"So, you don't get along with your foster parents, do you?"

"How do you know all this?" I laughed.

"My parents are devorsed, and they've both been married to a few different people. I know how it feels to have to live with and listen to someone you don't like."

"Mrs. Nova isn't too bad, but Mr. Nova is nothing but a ass-hole." I grumbled. "He hates Jasper because of his autism. And their youngest daughter, Gabby, is just like Jasper. And one day Jasper asked if they ever thought of getting her tested for autism, and he's hated us both from that day on."

"That sucks." Doug sighed, ordered the food, then turned back to me. "But didn't you guys get adopted once?"

"Yeah, by this wonderful family. It was great. They were wonderful." I smiled, then frowned. "But, you know, shit happens and we ended up here."

"You don't have to talk about them if you don't want too." Doug said.

"Good."

We were both quiet as we got our food and walked back to the table.

"Hey, Doug, Edward!" Greg smiled as we sat down. "I was just telling Jasper that I'm having a party at my place tonight. You in?"

"A party?" Doug laughed. "Dude, we just partied at my house last night."

"Well I know I'm going to top that lame get together." Greg teased. "So, what? Are you guys coming?"

I looked at Jasper and smiled. We knew where we were going tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**I know it's been a while sence an update :( I'm sorry!**

**Please review! **

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
Asleep I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..  
~All That I've Got by The Used

Edward's POV:

Jasper and I both kept our eyes low as the cop left the Nova house. Who knew if you were reported as a runaway the cops could haul your ass back home? Who knew Mr. Nova would report us as runaways?

"Are you boys okay?" Mrs. Nova asked as she walked towards us.

"Leave them alone!" Mr. Nova said strongly, stopping his wife in her tracks. He was just walking out the door to go to work when the cop pulled in the drive.

"John," She sighed. "They've been gone for two days."

"Exactly." He narrowed his eyes at us. "What kind of stunt was that? What were you trying to do, get us in trouble with the law?"

We stayed quiet, then heard feet coming down the hallway. Ginger popped into the living room, smiled and gasped then called for Georgia.

"Georgia! They're home! Jasper and Edward are home!" She ran to us and hugged us both. "I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too." I laughed and hugged her back.

"Jasper! Edward!" Georgia smiled as she walked towards us, Gabby in her arms. "Gabby, look! Who's that blond kid?"

"Ja-per! You home!" Gabby giggled and wiggled out of Georgia's arms and clung to Jasper's leg.

"Hey baby girl." Jasper laughed and picked her up. Georgia hugged us both.

Mr. Nova scowled, then looked at his watch.

"You two!" He pointed at Jasper and I. "I'm working an extra shift tonight, and I don't want to hear that you two caused any more trouble when I get home!"

He pushed past us, hissing 'I'll take care of you two when I get home', then stormed out of the door.

"I'm happy you two are back." Mrs. Nova smiled and hugged us both.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

* * *

Bella's POV:

I sighed and hit refresh on the Internet page. My e-mail in box was still empty.

"They haven't sent anything in a week." I sighed. "You don't think Edward forgot about me, do you?"

"No," Alice smiled. "He loves you. Here, check mine."

I logged off of my e-mail, then logged onto Alice's. My computer seemed to run even slower than usual.

"Nothing." I sighed again when i checked her in-box.

"Don't be upset." She said with a wicked smile. "I have a feeling we're going to see them again. And you know my feelings are never wrong."

"You're right about that last part, but I am worried. Aren't you afraid Jasper found someone else?"

"No. I'm not." She admitted. "Jasper wouldn't do that to me, and Edward wouldn't do that to you."

"I know." I sighed once again, and hit refresh. Still nothing.

"I promise you, Bella," Alica said. "We're going to see them again."

* * *

Jasper and I stayed down in our room, and so did Georgia and Ginger and Gabby. Mrs. Nova brought us down snakes and cans of pop and juice boxes and let us relax.

"So, where did you go?" Georgia asked.

"We went to a party at Doug's place, then the mall and then a party at Greg's. But the cops busted that one for drugs and then dragged us home." I shrugged.

"You weren't doing drugs, where you?" Ginger asked fearfully.

"No." Jasper smiled at her.

"Ginger, they're already low on brain cells," Georgia teased. "They wouldn't be able to afford to kill any of the few they have with drugs!"

We laughed and Jasper gently pushed Georgia. We were all crammed on Jasper's bed. Georgia was next to Jasper at the head of the bed, and Gabby was on Jasper's lap. Me and Ginger were sitting together at the foot of the bed.

"You be nice to my Ja-per!" Gabby said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Gabby." Georgia apologized with a giggle. "So, how are things going with your girlfriends?"

"We haven't been able to talk to them." Jasper sighed. "Your dumb-ass father checks the history on the computer, and he gets pissed if he see's that we were on our e-mail."

"I'm sorry." Georgia sighed. She wrapped her arm around Jasper's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"But aren't your birthdays coming up?" Ginger asked happily. "Maybe he'll let you talk to them then."

"Doubt it." I mumbled.

"I wish we could go visit Emmett and Rosalie for our birthday." Jasper sighed. "I miss them."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Rosalie's POV:

I sighed and flipped through the mail. Bills, bills, and more bills. No letters from Jasper and Edward.

"Anything from the twins?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"No, just more bills we won't be able to pay!" I tossed them on the table and ran my fingers through my hair.

I've been working two jobs, and Emmett was working part time. If only this cancer would just go away, he wouldn't have to go to treatments and he could work more hours. The insurance covered some of the medical bills, but we still had a lot to pay, and we weren't making ends meet.

"Don't worry babe." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I'm sure we'll hear from them soon."

I nodded, but didn't believe him. They weren't writing back, and our home phone and cell phone got turned off, so we can't text them or call them any time soon. We would love to get a computer so we could e-mail them, but that wasn't happening.

"Their birthdays are coming up. I'd like to know what they're doing with their foster family." I forced a smile. "They're better off living there. We couldn't support them financially right now."

* * *

Jasper's POV:

"They haven't written back." I sighed.

"Well, don't you remember what they said before?" Edward said. "They had some unexpected expenses. Maybe they're working to much to write back."

"I'm sure they'll write soon." Georgia smiled. "But we have to do something for your birthdays."

"Good luck getting Hitler up there to agree to anything." Edward mumbled. Ginger rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I heard Mom talking to him." Georgia said. "She was telling him that she wanted to take you two to get your drivers license."

"But don't we have to go through drivers ed?" I asked.

"Not in this state. You just have to pass the driving tests."

"Well that explains why your such a crappy driver!" I laughed. She smiled and pushed my shoulder.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" She laughed, and Gabby glared at her.

"Stop being mean to Ja-per!"

"I'm sorry Gab." She apologized again. "I'll be nice."

"I wonder when she'll be able to say 'Jasper' correctly." Ginger wondered out loud. "Or maybe you'll be Ja-per forever."

"Can you say Jasper, Gabby?" I asked, looking down at her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Ja-per!"

"No, Jasper." I laughed.

"Ja-per!" She giggled and clapped her hands. "Can you say Gabby, Ja-per?"

"Close enough." I shrugged.

"Say Gabby!"

"Gabby!" I laughed.

"She really likes you." Georgia smiled.

"I gonna marry Ja-per!" Gabby smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck..

"How are you going to explain that to Alice?" Edward laughed. I shrugged and rolled my eyes as Mrs. Nova came down the steps.

"Hey," She smiled as she walked towards us. She kissed my forehead, then Edwards. "Don't you boys run off like that again! You had me scared out of my mind!"

"Sorry." I sighed, she smiled and kissed my forehead again before taking Gabby off my lap.

"It's time for you to get to bed Gabby." She shifted Gabby to one side of her hip and turned to us. "But I am curious, how did you boys get out without waking anyone up?"

Edward and I smiled at each other, and he pointed to the window above my bed.

"We went out through there." He said with a sly smile. "We just crawled out when everyone was asleep."

"Next time you boys are planning on taking off for a few days, at least tell me." She said seriously. "I understand why you left, but I was worried every minute you were gone. Next time tell me or call my cell phone so I know you're okay."

"Okay." We both agreed. She smiled, kissed us again, then went upstairs with Gabby.

"Did we just get permission to run away?" Edward laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Please review! **

I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you've said  
The silence get's us no where  
Get's us no where way too fast  
~For You by Staind

Edward's POV:

Jasper and I flopped down at the kitchen table, bruised and sore from when Mr. Nova came home from work last night. No one said anything, Gabby didn't even greet Jasper when he sat down. Jasper wasn't mad about what Mr. Nova did to us like I was, he was more upset and sad.

"Are you guys okay?" Ginger asked softly after a moment of just the noise of our forks scrapping the plates.

"Do we look okay?" I hissed angrily. "Hell no we're not okay!"

"Sorry," Ginger quickly looked down. "I didn't mean to make you mad at me..."

"I'm sorry Ginger." I sighed and shook my head. Mr. Nova walked in and I glaired at him. "I'm mad at your father, not you."

"Stop whining!" Mr. Nova scowled then waved his hand at Jasper. "You don't see him acting like a baby, do you? Maybe you should be taking after the retard!"

I jumped to my feet and stood in his face.

"Don't call him a retard!"

"Edward, don't worry about it." Jasper mumbled. "I don't care anyways."

"Get out of my face kid!" Mr. Nova said. I was surpirised that he didn't just push me out of his way.

"I can't wait until we get out of here!"

"Edward! Sit down!" Mrs. Nova scolded.

"You're an ass-hole!"

"Watch your mouth!" Mr. Nova yelled in my face.

"I hope you rot in hell!" I shout back. I went to say more, but a sharp pain across my face stopped me.

"I told you to watch your mouth!" Mr. Nova shouted. "If my girls end up with a nasty mouth like yours I'm coming after you!"

We ended up getting in a shouting match. Jasper jumped up and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Mr. Nova. Mrs. Nova jumped in front of Mr. Nova, we all knew he wouldn't dare hit her, and tried to calm him down. Georgia went to calm her Dad down and Ginger hurried out of the kitchen. When Gabby started to cry, Georgia came over to calm me down and Jasper went to Gabby.

"Everyone just calm down!" Mrs. Nova said strongly. I never heard her speak like she was in charge before. "Edward, sit down and watch your mouth! John, let's talk. Alone."

She walked out of the room, and Mr. Nova followed with a shocked look on his face. I stuck up my middle finger at him before he walked out of the room.

"Are you crazy?" Georgia asked me. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

I didn't answer. Jasper grabbed my elbow and walked me over to a shair and sat me down, Gabby clinging to his neck like her life depended on it.

"You're going to get hurt." He said quietly. "Don't worry about what he calls me. I don't care anymore about what he says."

"We have to get out of here." I mumbled, grit my teeth and kicked at the ground. I spotted Ginger's backpack and pulled it over to me.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked as I pulled out a pink notebook and a pink jell pen.

"Okay, we need to find out where each bus goes and at what time. Georgia, if you would look it up on the computer it would be a lot of help. We can take the buses back home and we can visit Emmett and Roaslie for a couple of days. We'll have to come back here, but we'll be able to see them for a little while." I explained as I scribbled the plans on a clean sheet of paper. "We can leave soon enought that we can get there for our birthdays."

"If you guys can wait until after your birthdays, you'll both have your license and you can take my car." Georgia said. "But Dad will be pissed when you guys come back."

"And if they report us again it will be easier for the cops to find us if they have a license plate number to look for." Jasper pointed out. "But it will be faster than taking the bus."

"Our birthday's are Saturday, and it's only Monday. We have some time to think it through, but we're going to see Rosalie and Emmett."


	24. Chapter 24

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Please review! **

And I said "Daddy, I'm so afraid  
how will I go on with you gone that way?  
Don't wanna cry anymore  
so may I stay with you?"  
And he said "That's my job,  
that's what I do.  
Everything I do is because of you,  
To keep you safe with me.  
That's my job you see."  
~That's My Job by Conway Twitty

Edward's POV:

I tried to stay out of Mr. Nova's way the whole week, but I didn't seem to do that good of a job. I cussed at him under my breath as he walked back upstairs, leaving me down in the basement after he lost his temper with me and dragged me down here.

I pulled my shirt off and looked at my arms and chest. They were covered in bruises and a couple of cuts from where I fell into things when Mr. Nova pushed me around.

"You're lucky my Dad isn't still here." I grumbled and pulled my shirt back on. "He would be pissed if he knew you were hitting me. He would call the cops and sue you for everything you have. He would probably get in a fist fight with you, he'd be so mad. And he would win."

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I sounded like a little kid, like how Jasper mumbled every time he got angry. I needed to stop talking to myself. I needed to clear my head.

And the window was right there...

I found a notebook and a pen, scribbled Jasper a little note saying not to worry and that I just went out for a walk. I tossed it on his bed and pushed the window open.

* * *

I ran until my lungs burned before slowing down to a walk. I looked around. I wasn't sure where I was, but I couldn't have gone far.

"If my Dad was here, he would come and pick me up from this hell hole. He would take me back home, curse your name and then hug me. Mom would make me take off my shirt and she would put something on all my cuts and bruises that would make them better." I kicked a rock angrily as I walked. "You're the kind of person that would make Mom cuss. And she would apologize after she cussed at you either. Dad would stand by me and Jasper and let us tell you that you're going to rot in hell. He would hug us and we would move back into our old home and be a happy family again. And we would only have to see your ugly mug in the court. And Jasper and I would laugh and cheer as they take you away in cuffs."

"Edward! Hey are you okay?" A voice snapped me out of my rant and I jumped when I heard it. It was Doug, driving slowly next to me in his step-fathers car. "Dude, what are you doing? Mr. Nova called my house asking if I knew where you were! He's really worried about you!"

"Shit." I sighed.

"Come on, get in the car. Let me take you back."

"I'll walk back." I spun on my heel and started walking the other way.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted out the car window. "It's a hour long walk from here to your place! Come on, just get in the car!"

I stopped and sighed, then turned and headed to Doug's car.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost." Doug asked as I flopped down in the passenger seat.

"Nothing. I just needed to clear my head."

"I kept calling your name but you wouldn't turn around. Did you hear me? I was calling for about two minutes before you turned around."

I didn't answer. I just crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the door.

"You can tell me about whatever happened if you want. I won't tell."

"I, I just really miss my Mom and Dad." I sighed. "My adoptive parents."

"Oh. Okay." Doug nodded like he understood everything I was going through.

But he didn't. He didn't have a clue.


	25. Chapter 25

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Please review! **

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breathe away,  
and you fell yourself sufficating?  
~21 Guns by Green Day

Edward's POV:

I took a deep breath and held it as I opened the front door to the Nova house. The tension in the house seemed to hang heavy in the air like a dence fog.

"Edward!" Mrs. Nova smiled and hurried over to me as I kicked my shoes off. She hugged me, then stood on her tip-toes so she could kiss my forehead. After she kissed my forehead, she slapped my arm. "What has gotten into you? I thought you really took off this time! You had me worried sick!"

"I wouldn't really left without Jazz." I shrugged. "I just went out for a walk."

"Honey," She sighed and shook her head. "You know you're in big trouble for that."

"You mean I'm going to get the shit beat out of me again?" I mumbled and kicked at the floor.

"I wish you wouldn't do this kind of stuff." She hugged me again. "I hate seeing you boys hurt."

"Then stand up to your husband!" I snapped and pulled away from her. "You're nothing but a door mat! You let him walk all over you!"

"Calm down Edward." She said quickly. I heard two pairs of feet coming up from my basement bedroom and I was sure it was Mr. Nova and Jasper.

"If I treated a girl how he treats you, my Dad would ring my neck! He would be pissed!"

"You're Dad isn't here you little brat." Mr. Nova growled behind me. I spun around and ended up right in his face. I didn't know he was so close. "And he obviously raised two little monsters! Some father."

"He didn't raise monsters! He was a great father!" Jasper, who was standing off to the side behind Mr. Nova, said suddenly. Mr. Nova looked him up and down and I could see Jasper shut down. I knew he wouldn't be saying anything anytime soon.

"You're right." He smiled. "He raised a retard and a self-centered punk. How good of a father could he have been?"

"He was a great father!" I said, echoing Jasper. Mr. Nova chuckled.

"Some father! He didn't adopt you because he loved you, he adopted you because it would make him look good!"

"He did not!"

"He's gone now. It doesn't matter." Mr. Nova smiled and looked down at me. "You're never going to see him again."

I went to say something, but then realized what he was doing. Instead of hitting me and hurting me physically, he was talking bad about Dad. And he knew that hurt more than when he hit me.

Luckily, Georgia came in the living room from the hall way and talked before I could continue arguing with her father.

"Daddy, can I talk to Jasper and Edward? Can they come down to my room with Ginger and Gabby?" She asked timidly.

"Sure baby doll." Mr. Nova smiled a real smile to her, then pushed me towards her direction. "Get out of my sight."

I scowled and glared at Mr. Nova as I walked towards her, Jasper right on my tail.

"Come on." Georgia smiled. I brushed past her and headed down the hall to her room. Jasper was still frazzled about what just happened, so Georgia smiled and took his hand in hers and lead him down the hallway. "It's okay Jazzy."

"I know." He sighed. "But my Dad was a hell of a lot better father than he'll ever be."

"I know." Georgia agreed with a sighed. I stopped at her door and looked at Jasper. I just noticed the marks and bruises on him.

"Get out you two." I said to Ginger and Gabby as I opened the door to Georgia's room.

"Edward you're back!" Ginger jumped off of Georgia's bed and hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm back." I sighed and patter her back. "But you and Gabby need to go play somewhere else."

"Why?" She tilted her head to one side.

"Because me and Jasper and Georgia need to talk."

"I can talk with you guys! I'm a really good talker!"

"Oh we all know that." I chuckled. "But no one under fifteen is aloud in here, so beat it kiddo."

"Fine." She crossed her arms over he chest and huffed as she left the room. "Come on Gabby!"

Gabby follow Ginger, then hugged Jasper's leg before running to her own room.

"Why did you kick them out?" Jasper asked as he and Georgia entered the room. I closed the door behind them.

"I'm tired of dealing with him." I said.

"So am I." Jasper nodded. I looked at him and smiled.

"Then let's leave! Let's go tonight! Let's head out to Rose's and Emmett's tonight!"

"Edward!" Jasper sighed and shook his head. "You're always so ready to just run off."

"Come on! We can leave later tonight instead of at the end of the week when we have our license! I'm sure he'll be expecting us to take off then! Let's throw him off! And if we leave tonight, we can spend more time with Rose and Emmett! We can even stop by to see Bella and Alice!"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "We're going to get it bad when we come back."

"We're going to get hit bad no matter what we do."

"He has a point." Georgia agreed with a nod.

"We don't have any money." Jasper pointed out. For once, he was thinking it out more than I was.

"Actually," Georgia got up and reached under her bed, pulling out a shoe box. "I figured you boys would want some money, so I've been taking a little more from Daddy's wallet when he says I can have some. I saved it for you guys in this box."

"How much is in there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but you guys can have it all."

I took the box from her and lifted the lid. Bills covered the bottom of the box. Most were only tens, but their were a couple of twenties and a fifty.

"Man you really want us out of here, don't you?" I teased.

"Some of that I didn't get from his wallet, some was from change from the money Mom gave me to go to the grocery store and things like that." She explained.

"You're the best Georgia." I smiled and hugged her.

"You can take my car." She said. "But Dad will be pissed if he thinks you guys stole it."

"It will get us there sooner." I thought it over. "He'll be pissed no matter what we do, so why not take it all the way?"

"We don't have our license!" Jasper sighed.

"But we know how to drive and the traffic laws."

"You guys are crazy." Jasper smiled.

"Do you want to see Rose and Emmett and Alice and Bella or not?" I asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Well this is our chance! Are we going to take it or not?"

He thought it over, but the sighed, nodded, and smiled.

"Let's do it."

"I knew you'd come to your senses." I smiled and gently punched his shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Please review! **

I've got my things packed  
My favorite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag  
Climb out the window  
All the pictures and pain  
I left behind  
All the freedom and fame  
I've gotta find  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder  
How far it'll take me  
To run away  
Life don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
Life don't make any sense to me

~Runaway by Pink

Jasper's POV:

I hurried down the hall to Mr. and Mrs. Nova's bedroom. Both of them were outside to watch how many times Ginger could jump rope. I couldn't help but laugh at how Ginger and Georgia had them wrapped around their little finger.

Once I was in their room, I pulled the drawer on their nightstand open. Just like always, Mr. Nova's wallet was sitting on top of all the crap that was shoved in the drawer. I took two twenties, a ten, and a couple of fives and ones to take along with the money Georgia gave us and shoved them in my pocket. When I went to put it back, something caught my attention.

On the corner of an envelope was the Nova's address, written in Edward's hand writing. The rest of the envelope was hidden under everything else. I pushed the other stuff out of the way and found a big stack of envelopes held together with a rubber band. I sighed, grabbed all the envelopes and took them down to my 'bedroom' to show Edward.

"Look." I sighed and tossed them on his bed where he was sitting. He picked them up and quickly flipped through the envelopes. "They were in Mr. Nova's nightstand."

"Their all the letters we wrote to Alice and Bella and Emmett and Rosalie!" He gasped. "And their all the letters they wrote to us!"

"Well, it explains why we haven't heard from them." I mumbled and flopped down on my bed.

"Here." Edward wrapped a few back in the rubber band then tossed them to me. "You read these, I'll read the others."

I sighed and started opening the letters. They all said the same thing, pretty much. But it was nice to read them all. It made me feel good to see 'Love you boys' written in Emmett's hand writing and 'I love you so much Jazzy and Edward' in Rosalie's hand writing. And, of course, the love letters from Alice. I tossed the letters from Bella back to Edward, and he gave me the letters from Alice.

"I can't believe he would keep this from us." I grumbled. "I mean, they're the only family we have left!"

"I know." Edward sighed.

"You know, this just makes leaving tonight sound so much better."

Edward looked at me and smiled, then jumped off of his bed and ran over to mine. He stood up and pretended to play with the window.

"Hey Jazz do you think we could fit through this window?" He smiled.

"Get the hell off my bed!" I laughed.

"We're running away Jasper!" He laughed, reenacting the the night when we decided to run away the first time. "What do you say about that?"

"You're crazy! And get the hell off my bed!"

* * *

Edward's POV:

I smiled and dialed Rosalie's cell phone number. It was only nine o'clock, but Jasper was already fast asleep, and so was everyone else in the Nova home.

_Hello? _Rosalie answered with a yawn.

"Rose? It's Edward."

_Edward? Oh my God! Emmett wake up! Edward's on the phone!_

"Excited?" I laughed.

_Edward we miss you and Jasper so much! How's everything going? Why haven't your written back?_

"We, uh, gave the letters to our foster parents and they forgot to mail them." I lied. "But I have something to tell you guys."

_Okay hang on. Emmett! Get your lazy ass up! _She laughed and it sounded like she hit him with a pillow.

_What? _Emmett asked angrily.

_Edward's on the phone! Okay Edward, you're on speaker._

"Well, we talked to our foster parents about it and they said we could come see you and Emmett for our birthday." I lied, again. "We're going to leave tomorrow."

_Oh my God! _Rosalie squealed. I chuckled and listened to her let out her excitement and tell all her plans of what she was going to do for our birthday.

_I can't wait to see you boys. _Emmett said happily. _And I think Rosalie is a little excited about it too._

"Really?" I laughed. "I couldn't tell."

We talked for about an hour, just happy to hear each other's voice.

"I can't wait to-" I went to finish my sentense, but was cut off by my own yawn.

_Why don't you get some sleep, bud. We'll have plenty of time to talk when you boys get here._

I smiled and agreed. We hung up, but not before saying 'I love you'.

* * *

At one in the morning I started Georgia's car, and we backed out of the Nova's drive way and drove into the darkness, Georgia's GPS telling us what turn to take. So far, everything was going fine.

"So," Jasper took a deep breath, then sighed. "You really think this is going to work?"

"I'm sure of it." I nodded.

"When will we get there?"

"Well, it's five hours away. But we'll probably stop here and there for food and bathroom breaks. So, maybe around seven?" I guessed. "But don't worry. This _is _going to work."

"It better."

"It _has_ to."


	27. Chapter 27

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Please review! **

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me  
~Home by Michael Buble

Edward's POV:

"Jasper, Jasper look where we are." I smiled and gently shook Jasper's should to wake him up. He was asleep in the passenger side of the car. I slowed down to twenty-five miles per hour as we entered our little town of Forks. Jasper's eyes slowly opened. "Look, we're almost home."

"We're actually here!" Jasper smiled. "We actually made it!"

"Well yeah! Did you really think we wouldn't make it?" I laughed.

"Honestly, I thought we would get pulled over before we were even close to home." He admitted with a sheepish smile and a shrug

"Thanks for doubting my driving." I smiled and rolled my eyes and took a right and headed to our old home. Our really home, where we lived with Mom and Dad, not Emmett's and Rosalie's home.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked. "Rosalie's and Emmett's place is to the left."

"We're going home first." I explained simply. Jasper sat back, and we were both quiet on the way there.

* * *

I stared up at the house and smiled and remembered how it felt when Jasper and I arrived here. Jasper got out of the car and stood next to me as we looked at the house.

The grass was tall and needed to be mowed. The windows were boarded up, but the door wasn't. I always complained when Dad had me and Jasper do chores outside, but I realized now at how big of a difference those little chores made. Jasper and I used to wash the windows and Dad would mow the lawn and Mom would take care of the weeds around the house. With a little bit of chores, this place could be looking like it was before Mom and Dad died.

"Come on." Jasper said as he started walking towards the front porch.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going in. I want to see what it looks like inside." He said casually. "You coming or not?"

I sighed, but followed him. When he reached the front door, he tried to open it, but it wouldn't.

"It's probably locked." I sighed. "Come on, do you really think that who ever boarded it up left the door unlocked so teenagers can just walk in? You know they board it up so teenagers can't just walk it."

Jasper turned the handle again, and gave it a little shove with his shoulder. It popped open, and he looked at me and smiled.

"Shut up Jasper." I grumbled as we both walked in.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking about saying something." I looked around and sighed. "Look at this place. All dusty and dirty."

"Mom would have a fit if she saw this." Jasper clucked his tongue in disapproval.

"Kind of makes you want to put on some of those yellow rubber gloves and bust out the cleaning supplies, doesn't it?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, it kind of does." He chuckled. "Mom and Dad wouldn't believe it if we did though. We always gave them a hard time about cleaning."

"I know."

"I thought it would be all empty. Just bare walls, you know?" He looked around the room.

"So did I." It was mostly empty, but a few things were still here. But it was just a cardboard box, and their was a lamp and a rolled up rug in the corner. I headed over to the cardboard box and opened it. It was filled with random objects, like a vase and a old phone book and a few office supplies.

"Anything cool in there?" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's just a bunch of junk." I sighed.

We headed to the kitchen. Now that we were in our really home, even if it was so empty and dark and dirty, I felt like Mom would come around the corner and kiss Jasper and me on the forehead and Dad would offer to take us outside to play catch. We opened all the cupboards, and I half expected to find my favourite cereal and snacks. But, of coarse, they were empty.

"Let's go upstairs." I sugested, then headed to the stairs. Jasper followed right behind me.

All the rooms were empty, except our parent's room and the room Jasper and I shared. We looked through the three cardboard boxes that was in our room, but it was just filled with a bunch of our old toys, so we headed to our parent's room.

"Man, a lot of stuff was left here." Jasper sighed. Their bedroom looked almost exactly the same. The dresser and bed were still here, the bed still made neatly. The mirror was still hanging on the wall and their nightstands were still on each side of the bed. The only difference was the pictures were all gone and a couple of Mom and Dad's personal objects were missing, like Mom's jewelry box and Dad's old Bible. Two boxes sat at the foot of the bed, and Jasper and I both opened one.

"Look." I smiled. "This is filled with things from Dad's office. His books and everything."

"This one has some books and Cd's and pictures in it." Jasper pulled a handful of the pictures out. They were all pictures of the family together. But after flipping through a couple of the pictures, Jasper sat them down and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" I asked. He pushed the pictures towards me. The one on top of the pile was of me, Jasper and Dad. It was taken in front of a dug-out, and Jasper and I both had our baseball uniforms on, Jasper had a mitt in his hand and I was resting a bat on my shoulder. Dad had his arms around us, smiling proudly. I smiled and remembered that day. Jasper didn't miss catching one ball and every player on the other team got out at least once because of him. And I hit a grand slam that same game. It was our best game ever, and Mom and Dad were so proud. I could feel my eyes started to water when I looked at Dad's proud smile.

"Let's take some of this." Jasper said. He grabbed the stack of pictures and picked through the Cd's and books to find the ones he wanted. I did the same in the box I had, then we swapped places and I picked through the box Jasper had and he picked through the one I had.

We looked at eachother and sighed.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Jasper nodded and we made our way downstairs. We were both quiet as we left the house and got in the car.

"I wonder why Rose and Emmett left these pictures here. I wonder why they left them here." Jasper sighed.

"I'm sure they have copies of them. You know how Mom was about photos." I smiled and gently punched his arm. "She'd get two prints of every picture,"

"Then saved them on a disk." He smiled.

"Then saved them on a flash-drive,"

"Then print more for a scrap book and photo album,"

"Then print small sized ones so Dad could have them in his wallet." I laughed as we pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Rosalie's and Emmett's house and drove away from the one house that would always be home...


	28. Chapter 28

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Please review! **

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
'Cos we need a little controversy  
'Cos it feels so empty without me  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
'Cos we need a little controversy  
'Cos it feels so empty without me  
~Without Me by Eminem

Edward's POV:

"I've missed you boys so much!" Rose hugged Jasper and me, again. "Things have seemed so... so empty with you boys gone."

"We missed you too." I chuckled. "We've missed both of you."

"Rosalie," Emmett smiled. "They're probably tired from the ride. Do you think you can let go of them long enough for them to take a nap?"

"I guess so." Rose smiled and kissed both of our foreheads before pulling away from the hug. Jasper was grinning ear to ear and so was I.

"We are pretty tired." I yawned.

"Well let's get your beds made and you two can go to sleep." She smiled and took our hands in hers as she lead us to our old bedroom. The only thing that was different was that the beds were stripped, and the smoky smell in the house was gone.

Emmett came in behind us with our bags and unzipped them as Rose got our bedding from the closet.

"Here," He tossed a pair of sleep pants at both me and Jasper. "You two go change. We'll get the beds ready."

Jasper and I both walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom.

"You happy to be home?" I asked Jasper and gently elbowed his arm. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm happy." He smiled. "It just, it doesn't feel like home. I don't know what I was expecting. I knew Mom and Dad weren't going to be here, but a small part of me kind of expected Mom and Dad's hugs, not Rosalie's and Emmett's."

"I know." I sighed and patted his back. "I kind of expected the same thing."

* * *

"I'm really glade you boys are here for your birthday." Emmett said as we all lounged in the living room. Jasper and I were still in our pajamas, we even ate dinner in our pajamas, but they didn't care. "So do we get to meet your foster parents?"

"They are on their own vacation right now." I lied. Jasper nodded in agreement. "They're letting us spend all our time with you guys."

"Well that's okay," Rose smiled. "We'll give Alice and Bella a call. And we'll have to make a cake and get some ice cream. Oh, and don't go in hall closet!"

"Birthday presents." Emmett chuckled. "She's been planning this. She was going to send it them in the mail, but it's better to give them to you in person."

"And what was going on with the mail?" Rosalie asked us. "We sent you tons of letters and we never got anything back!"

Jasper and I looked at each other, then sighed. He gave me a little nod, telling me that I got to handle this one.

"That was a mess." I rolled my eyes. "Our foster parents would forget to mail our letters to you and your letters would get mixed into the bills and they were being mailed to the wrong people. It's still not all straightened out."

Rosalie nodded, but I could tell Emmett wasn't buying it. I looked to Jasper and quickly changed the subject.

"Tell them about Georgia's boyfriend." I said, gently punching his shoulder. "How we threatened him at baseball paractis."

Jasper smiled and started to tell the story and I sighed happily when Emmett didn't ask anything else about the mail.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Emmett said when Jasper finished the story. "Have you guys talked to Alice and Bella?"

"No." We both sighed.

"The computer is broken at our foster home." Jasper lied smoothly.

I hated lying to them. I wish we could just tell them the truth. But I knew that would just make them feel like crap for not being able to keep us with them and would probably get me and Jasper separated.

I sighed and looked around their little living room, but then smiled when I saw the picture of Jasper, me and Dad framed and setting up on a shelf along with other pictures of Jasper, me and Mom and Dad.


	29. Chapter 29

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Please review! **

Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away  
Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away  
~World So Cold by Three Days Grace

Edward's POV:

Jasper and I sighed as we walked away from the cemetery and back to Emmett's and Rosalie's trailer.

"Well that sucked." I mumbled. We were expecting the same feeling we got last time we were at Mom and Dad's graves. But we didn't feel the same.

"Yeah." Jasper kicked a rock into the street. "I guess it was just our imagination."

"Probably." I sighed again and we walked in silence. We were still quiet as we walked in the trailer.

* * *

Emmett smiled and stood from his recliner chair when we came in. He held one finger to his lips.

"Shh, Rosalie's asleep." He walked over to us and slipped his shoes on by the door. "Let's go for ride. I want to talk to you boys."

We nodded and followed him out of the trailer. He got in the drivers side of his old car and Jasper and I got in the back seat.

"So what's going on?" He asked, no longer smiling, as he started the car. "Some thing's up."

Jasper and I both looked down at our muddy shoes, not saying anything.

"Don't get all quiet." He scolded. "Come on, just tell me whats wrong."

I looked at Jasper, who kicked at the bottom of the passenger seat.

"We hate our foster dad." He mumbled. Emmett nodded.

"I knew something was wrong." He sighed. He looked at us in the rear-view mirror, then back at the road, then us again. "What is it about him that you guys hate so much?"

"He doesn't like me because of my Autism. He has three girls but doesn't even pay attention to the youngest." Jasper listed.

"He treats his wife like trash." I added on. "He doesn't care about us. He comes home from work and just sits and eats, he doesn't do anything else."

"And he's nothing like Dad." Jasper and I both said at the same time. I could see Emmett nodding.

"Boys," He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know that their death has been hard on you. It's been hard on all of us. But you're going to have to except that no one is going to be just like Dad or Mom."

"We know that no one is going to be just like them, we just want someone who has even the slightest of good in his soul, and that's not Mr. Nova." I mumbled.

"I don't want to talk about them anymore." Jasper huffed. Emmett smiled.

"What do you want to talk about, Jazz?"

Jasper and Emmett started a conversation about baseball when our cell phone rang. I hesitated, but answered it.

"Hello?"

_Hey, Edward. It's Georgia._

"Hey Georgia. How's your vacation going?"

_Vacation? What are you talking about?_

"So what's going on?" I asked, hoping she would get the hint that I couldn't come right out and say 'how pissed off is your ass-hole father?'

_Dad's angry. He's pissed that you took the car, but he's not calling the cops. He said he'll give you guys a week before he does anything He said you both will be crawling back, begging him to let you stay here._

"Well it sound's like you guys are having a lot of fun."

_What are you talking about? Listen, I don't have much time to talk, he'll be home any minute. He said he's going to beat you guys when you come back. Hard. He's really pissed. Just, be careful okay? I hope you guys know what you're doing._

"Yeah, we're having fun too."

_Still have no idea what you're talking about. Okay I got to go, Dad just pulled into the drive way. Bye!"_

"Bye." I sighed.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked when I flipped the phone closed.

"Georgia. She said they're having a good time on vacation and to tell you hi."

"You boys sure your okay at this Nova guys house?"

"Yeah," Jasper sighed. "We're just going to have to suck it up and deal with the fact that they're not like Mom and Dad"


	30. Chapter 30

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Please review! **

You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter  
then just turn around.  
We don't need our bags and we can just leave town.  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down.  
~Mona Lisa by All American Rejects

Edward's POV:

"We got grounded so we couldn't go to the party. So we go down to our room and I'm asleep and all of a sudden someone is jumping on my bed!" Jasper smiled as he told the story to Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Bella while devouring a piece of birthday cake. He was pretty good at twisting the story. "Edward is standing there checking out the window above my bed thinking that we could sneak out through there."

"I can't believe you would try to sneak out Edward." Rosalie scolded.

"Hey, I'm not the only trouble maker! You should have heard what Jasper was saying!" I smiled. "He's got a potty mouth!"

"Jasper," Alice laughed. "Do you have a potty mouth?"

"He was jumping on my bed!" He laughed along with Alice. Bella wrapped her arm around mine.

"That doesn't mean you can cuss at me like you did!" I chuckled.

"Both of you boys were misbehaving." Rose pointed out.

"Good job Jazz." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "You should have told them a story where we're not misbehaving."

"I'm sure theirs not many of those." Emmett said with a smirk.

"Shut up Emmett!" Jasper laughed. "Why don't you tell us a story where you were following the rules? Oh wait, you never did follow the rules!"

Emmett and Jasper got in a fake argument. Bella and Alice were laughing and smiling as they battled back and forth, Rosalie just shook her head and smiled, and I looked around at everything around us.

Why couldn't it be like this all the time for me and Jasper? With family, having a good time, and the girls we love at our sides. Pictures of the family were hanging on the walls, and I noticed that the pictures were the same ones Jasper and I found in Mom and Dads room.

* * *

Esme's POV:

Carlisle stood beside me as we watched the little birthday party Rosalie and Emmett put on for Jasper and Edward. We were in the woods behind their trailer. Luckily, Forks had woods everywhere, so it was easy to check on our kids.

"I can't believe they're sixteen." Carlisle smiled and sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I know." I sighed. "I can't believe we're not there."

"It's not our fault." He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I know, I know." I rested my head on his shoulder. He started to chuckle.

"Remember the twins thirteenth birthday?" He asked. "Their first birthday with us?"

"Yes." I smiled. "How could I forget?"

"And Edward beat the shit out of James."

"Carlisle!" I gasped, but kept smiling.

"He did!" He laughed. "But you have to admit, it's good knowing that Edward won't let anyone make fun of Jasper."

"It is." I admitted. Carlisle smiled and kissed my cheek.

We watched them for a moment longer. Alice and Bella seemed glued to Jasper's and Edward's side. Emmett was being the same big brother he was before the twins left for their new foster home, picking on them and teasing playfully them every chance he got. Rosalie just stayed off to the side with a smile on her face. Jasper and Edward both devoured whatever junk food they could get their hands on.

"They're going to have stomach aches if they don't stop eating so much junk." I sighed.

"They're sixteen. They'll know when to stop eating." Carlisle chuckled.

"Does it look like they know when to stop eating?" I laughed and gestured to them. "Look at them! They're going to have stomach aches."

"I got you something." Carlisle whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and he pulled a necklace out of his pocket and held it up so I could see it.

It had a little gold heart dangling from the gold chain. The heart had a little white flower painted the front. Carlisle took the heart charm in his hand and popped it open. It was a locket. Inside was a picture of Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, all together.

"Carlisle," I said in a soft, quiet voice. He smiled and stood behind me as he put it on me.

"Now you can see our boys whenever you want." He said. He hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Why did you let us eat all that cake?" Jasper groaned and held his stomach. We both had bad stomach aches from eating so much junk food and drinking so much pop. The party was over, and Alice and Bella had to go home.

"I'm sorry, I thought that sixteen year old boys would know when they should stop eating!" Rosalie said with a smile.

"She's got you there." Emmett agreed.

"Here, both of you drink some water." Rose handed us each a big glass of cold water. "But drink it slow."

We did what she said, and she sat on the couch between us. Emmett stayed in his chair and flipped through the television channels.

"So did you boys have a good birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah, other than the stomach ache." I mumbled.

We all turned our attention to the show on the television, but our cell phone rang and I had to excuse myself to answer it. I went outside.

"Hello?" I sighed.

_Hey, Edward. It's Georgia._

"Hey."

_What in the world were you talking about last time I called?_

"I was with my brother. I couldn't let him get any ideas that we were getting hit or anything." I explained. "Anyways, what's up?"

_Dad is pissed. He even punched a hole in the wall today. You guys are in big trouble._

"I knew we were going to be."

_You might want to come home soon. He just gets more mad as the days go._

"We've only been here for two days! We can't go just yet!"

_Edward, I'm sorry but if you guys don't leave soon, you're going to really get hurt. And he found out that you guys were taking money from his wallet. He's pissed!_

"But Georgia-!"

_You don't really have a choice, Edward. _

"I guess we don't." I sighed and shook my head. "I just thought that we would have more time with them."

_I know. I'm sorry._

She hung up without saying goodbye. I ran my fingers through my hair as I entered the trailer and thought of a story I could tell to explain why we had to leave.

* * *

"Bad news Jasper." I sighed. "Ginger's sick. The Nova's have to cut their vacation short and we have to go home."

"What?" His jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "We have to leave at three o'clock, tomorrow."

"That's terrible!" Rosalie shook her head.

"Man," Emmett said quietly. "This sucks."

"Yeah, it does." I sat back on the couch next to Rose.

Jasper looked at me and I nodded to him. He sighed and shook his head and sunk down in the couch. I knew that he understood that Ginger wasn't really sick and I knew that he knew why we really had to leave.


	31. Chapter 31

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strenghth in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles  
~Broken by Linsay Haun

Jasper's POV:

"I get to drive home." I said as Edward and I headed to Georgia's car. He tossed me the keys, and when he got in the passenger seat, he flopped down and slammed the door. I started the car, and pulled away from Rosalie's and Emmett's.

It was a very tearful, very sad goodbye. Edward and I didn't want to leave, and Rosalie and Emmett didn't want us to leave.

Edward was queit as we drove out of town, and by the time we got on the expressway, he still didn't say anything.

"What's wrong dude?" I asked. He just shook his head. "Come on, tell me."

"Nothing, okay!" He snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

"Sorry," I mumbled and turned all of my focuse to the road.

I knew something was really bothering Edward. And I knew it was about the Nova's. I was upset about it too. But Edward was really mad. You could tell by the look in his eyes and the angry scowled he kept on his face. I watched him as I drove to see if their was a break in his sour aditute and a safe time to talk to him. I quickly realized that wasn't going to happen, so I just decided to talk to him anyways.

"You're really upset, aren't you?" I sighed. He shot me a look. "I know you're trying to put up a, a tough guy act or something, but for who? Come on, I'm your brother. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"I'm just," He shook his head and clenched his teeth. "I'm pissed off! We can't even have a nice birthday with our family because Mr. Nova needs his punching bags back! I'm tired of being smacked around!"

I nodded. I felt the same way. But I didn't interupt him and I let him complain. He ended up rainting for a half hour until he finally sat back in the seat and staired out the window. I looked over at him a couple of times, but I couldn't get a good look at him. Something was really wrong...

"Edward, are you crying?" I asked slowly. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Just drive." He mumbled in a shaky voice. Yup, he was crying. I sighed, pulled off of the nearest exit and found a nice resterant. Edward didn't even seem to notice.

"Hey, listen, we're going to get the crap beat out of us when we get back, so why not do some things to really diserve it." I said smiling. Edward gave me a weird look. I reached over his lap and opened the glove box. I dug around in it, then pulled out a plastic card and held it up. "Did Georgia say that Mr. Nova realized that he was missing a credit card?"

"Jasper!" He smiled, then laughed. "You sticky fingers!"

"Come on! We're having a nice big dinner tonight! We'll put it on the Nova's tab!" I laughed. We both jumped out of the car and headed into the resteront.

* * *

"I don't think I could eat another bite." Edward sighed and rubbed his stomach. We were sitting in a booth, the table between us covered in dirty dishes.

"Same here." I agreed. "Let's pay and get out of here."

"Why do we alway eat so much? We always feel miserable after."

"Because," I held up the credit card. "Mr. Nova's going to feel worse than us when he gets the bill for this."


	32. Chapter 32

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night  
~Airplanes by B.o.b. ft. Hayley Williams

Edward's POV:

Jasper sent a text message to Georgia saying that we would be home in about ten minutes and to go down to our room. It was late, about eleven o'clock. Everything around us was quiet, until Jasper got a bright idea.

"What if I start going really fast down the road, then let off the gas, turn the car off and just coast down the road and into the Nova's drive?" He asked with a sly smile. "That way they won't hear us pull in."

"Jasper," I sighed and shook my head. "Fine, just try it. Why not? We're already in tons of trouble. This will just be the icing on the cake."

He smiled and started to speed up. His smile just got bigger and bigger as he watched the speedometer go to fifty, then sixty, then seventy and finally eighty. He quickly let off the gas pedal and threw it in neutral then turned the keys and yanked them out of the ignition. The car coasted down the road and when the Nova's drive came up, we pulled in without a sound.

"You have to admit, that was pretty cool." Jasper smiled as we climbed out of the car and gently closed the car doors. We went around the house to the window in our basement bedroom. Jasper knelt down and knocked on it, then Georgia pushed it open for us. I slid through the window and onto Jasper's bed. I jumped off and Jasper followed my lead.

"Thank God you two are back!" Georgia said when we were both in the room. Jasper closed the window. Georgia hugged me, then him.

"Thanks for letting us in." Jasper sighed. "It would be to noisy to come in from the front door."

"Dad is pissed off about you two." Georgia said quietly.

"Big surprise." I grumbled and went over to my own bed. Jasper sat on his bed and Georgia sat next to him. "He's always pissed about us."

"Well this is the angriest I ever seen him." She said in a worried tone.

"It's be okay," Jasper told her, trying to calm her worries. "We'll be okay."

"Well, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed before we have to look hell in the face tomorrow." I mumbled and crawled under the covers. "You guys can talk all you want, but I'm going to sleep."

* * *

"You're back!" Ginger squealed when I came up from the basement to the kitchen. She ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back without any emotion.

"Ginger, sit back down and hush!" Mrs. Nova scolded. "Your father is still sleeping."

At them mention of her father, she quieted right down. Mrs. Nova put Gabby in her high chair with a bowl of Cheerios on the tray, then passed out plates filled with waffles to Ginger and me.

"I'm glad you're back." She said to me in a quiet voice. She kissed the top of my head. "Is Jasper here?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. I didn't look over to his side of the basement when I woke up, but I was sure he was still sleeping. He wouldn't leave without me.

"Georgia's still asleep too."

Just as she said that, Mr. Nova came storming into the kitchen.

"Where's Georgia? She's not in her ro-" Once he saw me at the table, he narrowed his eyes at me and pointed one, thick finger at me. "I'll take care of you later. But Georgia isn't in her room. Where is she?"

"I thought she was asleep." Mrs. Nova said, obviously confused.

Mr. Nova looked around, then spotted the door that went down to my 'bedroom'. He hurried over to it, flung it open and started down the steps, calling Georgia's name as he went. We all were quiet as we heard him yell Jasper's name, heard Jasper cry out in pain and Georgia begging her father to stop.

"Oh shit!" I mumbled and looked at Mrs. Nova. "Jasper and Georgia were talking last night! She must have fallen asleep down there!"

I jumped up from the table and went to head down stairs, but once I got to the door Jasper almost ran into me. He was sprinting up the steps, taking them three and four at a time. Mr. Nova was behind him and he pushed me out of the way and into a wall. Georgia was behind her father, still begging him to calm down. Jasper ran around to one side of the kitchen table and Mr. Nova was at the other end. Georgia hurried over to her mother and Ginger just froze and Gabby started to cry.

"John! What's going on?" Mrs. Nova gasped. Mr. Nova pointed over at Jasper.

"He was in bed with Georgia!"

**Cliffhanger!**


	33. Chapter 33

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

**just a short little chapter...**

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
~Secrets by One Republic

Edward's POV:

"I didn't sleep with her!" Jasper defended himself as he watched Mr. Nova from the other side of the table. He was ready to run around to the other side if Mr. Nova decided to come after him.

"What were you doing in bed with her then?" Mr. Nova demanded.

"Daddy!" Georgia finally stepped in. "Daddy we didn't do anything!"

"I have a girlfriend back home!" Jasper reminded. Mr. Nova glared at Jasper.

"Go to your room girls." He said, not taking his eyes off of Jasper. "Take Gabby with you."

"But Daddy-" Georgia started to say. Mr. Nova turned to her and pulled his hand back like he was going to hit her, but lowered it, then jabbed his chubby finger in the direction of the girls' bedroom.

"Go!" He yelled. Georgia grabbed Gabby and held her on her hip. She grabbed Ginger's hand and all three of them hurried off towards their room. Then, he pointed a shaking hand at Jasper. "You,"

"He didn't do anything!" I jumped in, hoping to save my brother from getting hit. "He wouldn't do that!"

"I have a girlfriend that I love back home!" Jasper repeated. "I wouldn't have sex with your daughter when I have a girlfriend! I wouldn't have sex with any of my girlfriends!"

"Our Dad taught us to wait until marriage!"

"John, please!" Mrs. Nova begged.

Mr. Nova darted around the table, and before Jasper could react, he had him pinned to the wall by his throat.

"You've done it this time, boy." He hissed in Jasper's face. Jasper pulled at his hand and fought for air.

I froze. I didn't know what to do. Jasper was fighting against a man who easily had one hundred and fifty pounds more than him. My brother was in trouble and I couldn't move. I never felt more helpless before...

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

The sun was hidden behind a thick cluster of clouds that hung in the gray sky, so it was a perfect day to take a walk outside to check on how my boys' were doing. Emmett's life was finally going in a positive direction. He finally quit smoking and his cancer tumor was shrinking and he was 'living on the edge'. His newest thrill has been going hunting with some of his friends from high school.

Now I was making my way down the sidewalk that lined the road where my twin boys' were now living. I kept an eye out for them so if they were outside, I could take off before the realized it was me. It broke my heart to have to hide from my sons, but I had to.

Feeling somewhat like a stalker, I glanced in the front window of the Nova home. The blinds were shut, but I could see a faint silhouette of the people inside.

Wait... What was going on?

Is that their foster father? Who has Jasper by the neck?

I heard Jasper struggling against John Nova's heavy hand and Edward's heart sounded like it was about to jump right out of his chest. Mrs. Nova was holding her breath. John Nova was hiss threats to Jasper...


	34. Chapter 34

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Wow 200 reviews! Thank you guys sooo much! Lol I've always wanted to have a story with a crazy amount of reviews like that, and now I do! Thanks again! **

**Please review! **

In the arms of an angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of and Angel; may you find some comfort here  
Arms of an Angel by Sarah McLachlan

Edward's POV:

"Let go of him!" I shouted to Mr. Nova. His grip tightened on Jasper's throat. Jasper struggled for breath and ripped at Mr. Nova's big fingers, but couldn't losing his grip.

"John! Calm down! Please!" Mrs. Nova begged.

"You spoiled little brat!" He hissed in Jasper's face that was now turning shades of blue. "You think you can come in my house and mess around with my daughter!"

"We didn't-" Jasper was able to choke out before Mr. Nova tightened his grip once again. He raised his hand, and picked Jasper up off the floor about three inches by his throat, still pressed against the wall.

I felt terrible! I wanted to be able to move, to be able to help Jasper and get him away from Mr. Nova, but I was frozen in my place, to afraid to move. And now, Jasper really needed help, and I was just standing here with my mouth open, looking like an idiot as I watched this man choke my brother. Something Dad said what felt like forever ago rang in my ears.

_You're his brother Edward. If anything ever happens to us, you have to take care of him. He's always going to need you._

"I'm sorry Dad." I whispered, quietly enough that no one heard me, tears starting to blur my vision.

Suddenly, Jasper dropped to the floor and Mr. Nova went flying all the way across the room. I blinked, not believing what I saw.

"Jasper, what-" I started to ask quickly, but i stumbled forward, like someone pushed me. Suddenly, I was able to move again. I didn't feel frozen. I rushed over to Jasper, who was on his knees trying to catch his breath. I helped him to his feet. He threw his arm around my shoulder to steady him as he stood, and I watched Mr. Nova slowly get up, stunned from whatever just happened, and whispered to Jasper. "How did you do that?"

"I... didn't..." He said between breaths. "Do... anything..."

I paused. If Jasper didn't do anything... then who did?

Mrs. Nova hurried over to us. She took Jasper's cheeks, that were slowly going back to the right color as he sucked in breath after heavy breath, and kissed his forehead before turning to Mr. Nova, who was now on his feet.

"John what do you think you're doing?" She demanded. He stormed towards us, more angry than before.

"Move!" He growled to Mrs. Nova. She was the only thing standing between Jasper and I and Mr. Nova, and she wasn't much of a barrier because of the size difference.

"You can't keep treating them like this-" Before she could finish, Mr. Nova raised his arm and back-handed her, sending her stumbling about four feet to the side. He wore a wicked smile as he walked over to us.

Once again, Mr. Nova went flying away from us, this time going diagonal from us and hitting the side of his head on the same cupboard corner that he slammed Jasper against the first day the abuse started. A small drip of blood trailed down his cheek from the little cut caused by the corner. He ignored it and started to come towards us again as I helped Mrs. Nova recover from the unexpected blow. As Mr. Nova took another step, he stumbled backwards like someone pushed him hard on the chest and knocked the wind out of him. He had to stop to catch his breath. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was sure that I liked it. Every time Mr. Nova took a step towards us, he got pushed backwards.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it!" I laughed as he was pushed backwards once again. I heard sirens in the background.

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

I watched from afar as the cops barged into the Nova home, waisting no time in slapping handcuffs on son of a bitch John Nova.

I couldn't believe that he had the nerve, that anyone had the nerve, to put their hand on my sons. But he wouldn't get to them now...

It would be a difficult story for Mrs. Nova and Jasper and Edward to explain; some random force coming through and pushing Mr. Nova across the room so he couldn't get to them. They might not be believe. They might not believe what happened themselves.

But the important thing was that I was able to keep Mr. Nova away from them after making a quick anonymous call to 911 without being seen.

* * *

Once again, Jasper and I were sitting in the back of a small, cramped car, our suitcases filled with our belongings shoved in the trunk. A social service person was talking to a group of cops. And Mr. Nova was handcuffed in the back of one of the cop cars.

Jasper was asleep in the backseat next to me, the dark purple, black and blue buises on his neck very visible now.

We were being taken away from this terrible home. The only thing is, we're going to be heading to different foster homes.


	35. Chapter 35

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain,  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
That she was right here in my arms tonight,  
But here comes goodbye  
~Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts

Edward's POV:

"Jasper, Jasper wake up!" I moaned, grabbed my pillow and threw it on the floor where Jasper was sleeping. He was fussing around, letting out little whimpers and cries. Every now and then he said something that i could understand, but very rarely. But I understood enough to know that he was having that nightmare again. The pillow hit him on the chest. "Wake up!"

He sat up quickly, and although it was dark, I could tell his hair was matted down with sweat. He was breathing heavily. I sighed, got out of bed and went over to the light switch by the door and flipped it on.

I half expected to be in the Nova's makeshift basement bedroom. I whole-hearted hoped that we would be in our old room at home, and Mom or Dad or both or even Emmett would come in after hearing Jasper's small screams to make sure everything was okay. But It wasn't any of those places, and our family wasn't here. We were at a foster home for the night, before Jasper and I were shipped our separate ways in the morning. He was heading off to Houston, Texas and I was going to Chicago. This was going to be the last few hours that we were going to be together before we were going to be taken so far apart.

The room was plan. White walls and cream carpet. It only had one twin sized bed with a dull pink comforter on it, so Jasper was sleeping on the floor in a old black sleeping bag. The pillows the older couple who owned the home were now covered with our customized pillow cases.

The couple seemed nice enough. They were both probably in their late fifties. The women kept looking at us like we were the most pitiful things in the world. But we probably did look like the most pitiful things in the world. Jasper's neck got worse during the ride over here. The women kept looking at her husband with a small smile, then he would sigh and say 'We aren't adopting any more Kelly', like we were lost puppies or something.

"Sorry," Jasper sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He shook his head. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I couldn't fall asleep." I admitted. "I'm to worried about what's going to happen to us."

Jasper pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs before resting his chin on his knees. I could tell he was just as nervous as me.

"What if we go somewhere like the Nova's again?"

"That's not going to happen." I promised.

"It might. It already happened once!"

"Jazz, I really doubt that will happen again. And besides, if one of us do end up in a bad home, we can go to the cops because we're already, well,-" I stopped. He knew what I meant. I climbed back in bed and patted the space next to me. "Come up here, let's talk."

* * *

"Listen, we'll get together some time." I promised as Jasper and I watched through the living room window as a car pulled into the driveway. We both knew it was here to take one of us away. "You keep the cell phone, and I'll call it when I can. I have the number memorized."

"Okay," He said in a breathy voice. We both held our breath as the social service man got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked. The couple went and answered the door. The man came in, greeted the couple and then we heard him say who he was going to take.

"I'm here for a," He paused before continuing. "Jasper Cullen."

We let out our breaths in a heavy sigh. All three of them came into the living room. The air got thick.

"Jasper?" The women said. "Are you ready?"

Jasper sighed, picked up his bags and shrugged. He headed towards the door, then out to the car and I followed him with the man behind us and the couple staying in the house.

"I'm just taking Jasper to his new foster home." The man said awkwardly.

"I know. I'm just saying goodbye." I said. He nodded and stepped back. Jasper and I pushed his suitcases in the car's small trunk, the stood up and just kind of looked at each other.

"It's weird, everyone thinks they know what they want to say as a goodbye, but I'm drawing a blank here." I chuckled nervously. "Um, what about you?"

"I guess throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to help us like it did when we were younger."

We hugged and didn't really want to let go, but finally did. I patted him on the back and forced a smile.

"It's not like we're never going to see each other again." I said. He nodded. "Just listen to me real quick, okay? Try to talk to your new foster parents a little. Let them get to know you and maybe even comfort you a little."

"I'll try."

The man told us that it was time for him and Jasper to leave. We slapped hands and he climbed in the car that was going to take him all the way to Texas and I headed back to the house and waited for the next social service car to come get me.


	36. Chapter 36

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

Frozen in the place I hide  
Not afraid to paint my sky with  
Some who say I've lost my mind  
Brother try and hot to find  
You were always so far away  
I know that pain so don't you run away  
Like you used to  
Brother by Alice in Chains

~10 months later~

Edward's POV:

The taxi pulled down a dirt road. The only thing I could see was fields and pastures filled with cows and horses. There's only a couple of mailboxes and they were pretty far away from each other. Every house had a long, curving drive.

"Here was are," The man driving the taxi said, looking at me in the rear-view mirror. He turned down what seemed to me to be another dirt road.

"This is the road we've been looking for?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No, this is the drive way to your brothers house. You're not from around here, are you?" He smiled. He spoke with a southern draw.

"No. I've lived in the city all my life. I'm from Chicago."

"That's right." He nodded. "I remember you telling me that now. But just wait, you'll see the house in no time. How long did you say you were staying with your brother and his family?"

"A month."

More pastures with white wood fences were on either side of the drive way. To the left was a bunch of horses, and to the right was a herd of cows. Two guys were in the cow pasture, one on a black horse and the other was sitting on the fence. Both people had on jeans, red, long sleeved flannel shirts and a cowboy hat. Whoever was on the horse was moving the cows with the horse. It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen. He would run the horse to one side and the cows would walk away from it. He would get all the cows to on corner of the pasture, then let them go, then take them to the other corner. He didn't seem to notice that we were pulling in, but the man on the fence noticed us.

Finally, we reached the end of the drive and a small ranch house. The cow pasture was farther from the house than the horse pasture, but it was close enough that I could here the two guys talking to each other.

"Jasper!" The man on the fence whistled loudly. "Come on now, leave the cows alone! You have company!"

"What?" The guy on the horse looked up at the man on the fence, then looked at me as I got out of the cab, pushed his cowboy hat up and smiled. He waved. "Edward!"

I waved back and smiled. Was that really Jasper? He rode the horse over to the man on the fence, jumped off, handed the reins to the man, jumped over the fence and jogged towards me. Sure enough, it was Jasper.

"Edward!" He smiled, and when he came up to me, we hugged and I tackled him to the ground. We laughed and wrestled on the grass. The taxi driver chuckled, got out and got my bags out of the trunk. "I can't believe you're really here!"

"I know dude!" I laughed. We let go of each other and helped each other up to our feet.

Just like when we had to say goodbye, we didn't really know what to say now that we saw each other for the first time in ten months.

"Dude, you really," I looked him up and down. "Changed."

"I know," He nodded. "You don't look to different though."

"I guess not." I smiled and shrugged. But then I pulled my brow together. "Wait, say something."

"Um, what?" He asked, his brow pulling together now.

"You've got a southern draw!"

"I guess I just picked it up." He shrugged, still smiling. He looked over at the man who was sitting on fence. He was now walking over towards us, with the horse.

"I hate to break up this wonderful reunion," The taxi drive said. He sat my bags on the ground. "But I have to get going."

"Thank you for bringing him," The man said. Jasper took the horse, and the man pulled his wallet out and handed the taxi driver a few bills.

"Wait, I have money for him." I said. I went to pull my wallet out, filled with money and emergency credit cards my foster parents gave me for this trip, but the man just smiled, held up his hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I got this one."

He payed the taxi driver, and Jasper stroked the horses neck.

"This is Thunder. You can pet him if you want." He said. I gently ran my finger tips down the animals neck. "He's one of my horses."

"So," The man turned to Jasper and I as the taxi drove down the drive way. He stuck his hand out to me to shake. "You must be Edward. We've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand. He took the horse from Jasper.

"J, why don't you take your brother inside and help him get settled in. I'll take care of Thunder and be in soon."

"Yes sir!" Jasper smiled. We grabbed my bags and Jasper led me up to the house. "That's my Dad. You'll meet my Mom inside."

"You call them Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"Well, they did adopted me." He said quietly. "My name's Jasper Whitlock now."

I nodded, and he opened the door to the house. We entered the living room, with a big couch, a recliner chair, a coffee and a T.V. It wasn't to fancy, cream colored carpets and white walls decorated with pictures. Jasper sat my bags by the door, and headed to the left. An arch lead to a room with a small wooden table and I assumed it was a kitchen. Jasper walked under this arch and I followed. I was right, it was the kitchen. The kitchen had a rustic look and feel to it with it's horse themed decor. A lady, about the same age as the man, was wiping her hands on a towel by the sink, smiling at Jasper and I.

"Mom, Edward's finally here!" Jasper smiled. The lady walked up to us.

"I see that," She smiled, hugged me, then stood at Jasper's side and held his hand. "I'm glad we finally get to meet you, Edward. Jasper's told us so much about you."

"That's what Dad said." Jasper chuckled.

"Jasper, why don't you take Edward to your room? Go help him get settled in baby boy." She patted his back and he nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I followed.

We picked up our bags and he led me to the right down a hall with hardwood floors. Wooden doors painted white were hiding rooms down the hall. Just like in the living room, pictures covered the walls. I could tell that most were of horses and almost all of them had Jasper in them. Finally Jasper pushed a door open and we entered his room.

His room had hardwood floors and his walls were painted blue. Posters and pictures hung on the wall by push-pins. The posters had people riding horses with sand being kicked up behind them, and the pictures were a combination of the pictures we had from our true Mom and Dad, Carlisle and Esme, and Jasper with some man in a cowboy hat or him with a horse. Two twin-sized beds sat on either side of the room, the bed farthest from the door had Jasper's pillowcase on it. On his dresser sat two cowboy hats and a baseball cap. He took the hat he was wearing now and sat it on the dresser.

"So, your life has really changed hasn't it?" I asked as we both sat my bags down.

Jasper paused, stood up strait and put his hands on his hips and looked down at his boots. He was quiet for about ten seconds, then he looked up at me.

"It has changed. A whole lot." He said quietly, then clapped his hands and rubbed them together as he smiled. "I cleared out two dresser drawers for you to put your clothes in, and that bed over there is for you."

"You guys didn't have to get me bed," I said, surprised that they were so prepared for my stay. "I was just expecting an air mattress."

"You're staying for a month, dude! We couldn't let you sleep on an old air mattress!" Jasper laughed. "That was actually given to us. Some guy my Dad knows was moving to a smaller house and that was in his guest room. He was offered it two weeks ago, and he put it in here for you."

We started to unpack my bags and put my clothes in the dresser and Jasper told me about the posters and pictures of him with the other people in cowboy hats. They were horse trainers, famous in the horse world. They were holding training clinics and his parents took him to whatever ones he wanted to see, and even had a chance to meet and talk to the trainers. Then he smiled at me.

"I'm so glad we finally arranged this! It'll be like we never got split up!"

"I know," I smiled back. "We have a lot of catching up to do!"


	37. Chapter 37

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

**Any lyric ideas? Please? Lol I'm running out of lyrics!**

Forever young, I wanna be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever?  
Forever and ever?  
~Forever Young by Jay-Z

Edward's POV:

"So tell me what's been going on." I said as Jasper and I crawled under the covers in our bed. The pillowcase that was originally on my pillow was now replaced with the pillowcase Mom and Dad made for me.

"Well, I got adopted." Jasper smiled and laid on his stomach, turning his had to face me. "They taught me how to ride. I'm their only kid. I'm going to this little public school. I'm not the most popular person, but I do have a really good group of friends. My Dad works at an auto factory. My Mom is just a stay-at-home mom, but she's a great cook. Um," He paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's all I can really think of right now. What about you?"

"I got adopted too. It just became legal. And you'll never guess what their last name is. Mason." I said. Jasper sat up quickly.

"Mason? That was our original last name! They're not related to our biological parents, are they?" He demanded. I shook my head no and he relaxed and laid back down. "Good, or I'd have to go up there and kick some ass."

"Kick some ass redneck style." I laughed. He laughed along with me. "But they aren't related to them at all. It's just weird that I'm Edward Anthony Mason again. And you want to know what's really weird? My Dad's name is Edward Anthony too."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It's funny though, because if my Mom is mad at one of us she'll say 'Edward Anthony!' and I always blame my Dad and he always blames me. We get in a fake argument, you know just joking around, and it always makes my Mom laugh."

Jasper smiled, then sighed. "Do you ever feel guilty for calling someone else Mom and Dad?"

"Well," I sighed. "At first I did. But don't you think that _our _Mom and Dad would want us to find someone else to call our parents sense their not here anymore?"

"I guess they would."

We both got quiet. I looked down at my pillowcase and played with the worn out tag. Jasper did the same.

"Jasper," He father said, breaking us from our daydreams of our parents. He was leaning against the doorway. "You better get some sleep son."

"Dad!" Jasper huffed. "I'll be fine!"

"Do not get an attitude with me, Jasper!" His father pointed his finger at Jasper. "And I don't want to here any whining tomorrow from you being to tired. Do you understand me?"

"Yes,"

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir." Jasper mumbled quietly. His new Dad nodded in approval and left the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Jasper looked away from me, obviously embarrassed from getting scolded. "I guess we should get to bed." He finally sighed, climbed out of bed and turned the lights off.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly as he crawled back under the covers.

"Okay." I shrugged, not wanting to push the subject. "We can talk more tomorrow. We have a whole month in front of us. Good night Jasper."

"Goodnight Edward."


	38. Chapter 38

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! And I need Lyrics please!**

By now you should know everything you say  
Can and will be used against you some day  
I got the microphone so don't go too far  
Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are  
I don't even care how you're gonna feel  
Cause I've already tried to give you something real  
So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again  
I don't even care cause I got my  
Revenge  
Revenge  
Revenge  
Got my revenge  
~Revenge by Plain White T's

Edward's POV:

"You boys sure are hungry." Mrs. Whitlock smiled as she handed Jasper and I our dinner plates filled with food. This was my third helping, and Jasper's forth. "Jazz, honey, you need to slow down. You're going to make yourself sick You better slow down too Edward."

I nodded, already stuffing my face with the best chicken and mashed potatoes I've ever had.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper nodded. To 'slow down' he pushed his potatoes around for a couple of seconds before diving into his food. Mr. Whitlock smiled and shook his head. He just finished his second helping and was now reading the news paper. "Tomorrow, you can ride on of our old horses." Jasper said to me between bites.

"Jasper, have you ever seen me ride a horse?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Their is a reason for that. I'm not riding."

"Edward, come on!" He sighed with a smile. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"You can't make him ride Jasper." Mr. Whitlock looked over at Jasper. "If he doesn't want to he doesn't have to. Don't push it."

"Yes sir." Jasper sighed and looked at me with a playful smirk and whispered. "Sissy boy."

"Jasper!" I laughed, saying it loudly to get his parents attention. "Wow! Way to push the riding thing!"

"Wow! Way to be a snitch Edward!" He laughed and gently punched my arm. His parents just smiled and shook their heads.

* * *

"So are you going to try to ride or not?" Jasper asked as we both climbed into bed.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But probably not."

"I'll get you on one of the horses before you leave." He smirked. "It took me a while to want to ride too, so don't feel bad."

"How did you do when you first came here?" I asked. I rolled over on my side so I was facing him. He sighed and laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I, I was, um." He paused, then mumbled. "I didn't do so good."

I waited for him to go on, but he didn't. We were both quiet and I could tell he was embarrassed by admitting that he didn't do very well when he first arrived at his new home. I copied him and laid on my back.

"I'm still not used to my home. I get in trouble all the time." I said in an attempt to make him feel better. "I'm always getting grounded. I had to work my ass off to make sure I wasn't grounded so I could come down here. I actually was grounded for a week eight days before I was suppose to leave home for here. Luckily I stayed out of trouble during that week." I sighed. "My Mom thought that I was like, emotionally unstable for a little while because I kept getting so pissed off at them. But my Dad calmed her down and explained that I just wasn't used to following rules and listening to authority."

He nodded, and jumped when he heard knocking on his door.

"Jasper, honey, can I come in?"

"Yeah." He sighed. His mother slowly pushed the door open and walked over to me with a phone in her hand.

"You, young man, were suppose to call your mother when you got here last night." She said. Although she was scolding me, she still kept her kind tone. She handed me the phone. "She wants to speak with you."

I nodded and held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

_Edward Anthony how many times did I tell you to call when you arrived? _My Mom was now scolding me. _I was worried sick! I called your cell phone over fifteen times! _

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I just forgot."

_You just forgot? _Now she was really angry. _This is why we got you the cell phone with the GPS in it, Edward! You are lucky that your father was calm enough to remember that, or you would be in even more trouble!_

"How much trouble?" I gulped and looked under my bed. The my phone was under the bed charging. The cord wasn't long enough to reach out from under the bed. My phone battery was low when I first arrived, so I plugged it in yesterday and completely forgot about it until now. I flipped my phone open, and the screen flashed 'seventeen missed calls'.

_You would be in a taxi right now getting your ass back home!_

"You're not sending me home now, are you?" I demanded, quickly sitting up. Jasper's head snapped in my direction.

_No, _she sighed. _But how are we suppose to trust you and know that you're okay when you don't answer your phone or call when you're suppose to?_

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I promised, not wanting her to tell me I had to come home.

_It better not._ She said firmly, then her tone got nicer. _So how's everything going?_

"Great. Jasper and I are having a great time." I smiled. Jasper smiled and walked out of the room to give me some privacy. "He lives on this ranch, farm thing. I don't know what it is exactly, but theirs cows and horses. He rides now too. He wants me to ride, but I really don't think I want to."

I talked about everything. About how Jasper has changed so much and how his Mom is a wonderful cook. I told her how his Dad scolded him last night and how weird he acted about it and how he didn't tell me any details about when he first came here. That was one thing I loved about my Mom. She was a great listener. I could always talk to her and she would let me talk for hours if I wanted. It reminded me of _our _Mom. The Mom Jasper and I shared. Esme Cullen.

I sighed. Tears started to weal up in my eyes, seeming to come out of no where. I missed _our _Mom and Dad. I missed Emmett and Rosalie. I missed our old home and I missed our old life. Sure, I did love my 'new parents', but it wasn't the same love I had for _our _really family. I missed Bella and Alice and our old friends. I made new friends at school, but none of them could replace my old friends, and not one girl could replace Bella. I missed everything about our old life. If I had to go back and live with the Nova's again to get my old life back, I would do it in a heart beat.

_Sweetheart, now I want you to be honest with me._ Mom said carefully and slowly. _Are you crying?_

"I'm fine." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. How did she know I was upset? I wasn't making any noises that would let her know I was upset.

_I'm always here if you need anything, Edward. Even if we're states away. Remember that._

I nodded, but then realized that she couldn't see me nod over the phone. "Yeah,"

_Your father just got home. Would you like to speak to him?_

"Yeah." I heard some rustling, and finally heard Dad's voice.

_Hey son._

"Hi."

_I'm guessing your mother already got after you for not calling._

"Yeah." I mumbled. "She wasn't happy. But it won't happen again."

Dad and I talked for about fifteen minutes. I basically told him everything I told Mom, but in a shorter story. Finally, we said goodbye, and Jasper came back into the room with a smile on his face.

"Did I tell you what happened to the Nova's?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Well, I talked to Georgia about a month ago. Mrs. Nova left Mr. Nova and filed for a divorce. Mr. Nova is still in jail, but he's been taken to the physic ward a couple of times because he's sure someone is in his cell with him. The way he described the person, it sounds like the person looks just like Dad, _our _Dad. How weird is that? And they took Gabby to be tested for autism, and she is autistic. I told them that. I said that the first few days we were there! And I talked to Emmett and Rose too. Emmett is doing a lot better, but they still are having a hard time paying the bills. But I haven't been able to get a hold of Alice or Bella. Something is wrong with Alice. Every time I try to call, her parents pick up and say 'Sorry, but Alice is no longer living here'. And I know it's her parents, but they keep telling me she's not there. I just don't get it-"

I smiled and nodded and frowned and pulled my brow together in all the right places as Jasper talked. I was in my own daydream about our old life. Our better life.

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

I walked up behind Esme and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulders. She looked down at the picture frame in her hands and sighed. It was the picture of our family. The last picture that was taken before we were 'killed' in the 'shooting'. I kissed her cheek.

"Don't feel bad, sweetheart. The twins are together this month. Emmett is doing well. Nothing to worry about." I promised.

"I just wish I could see them, hold them again." She whispered. I nuzzled my nose in her soft hair to try to distract her.

"I know honey." I sighed and gently kissed her neck. She shrugged me off and walked away. She knew what I was doing.

"Don't you have a crazy man to bother?" She mumbled. I went over and hugged her from behind again.

"No. Not now." I smiled. "Bet he won't even think of putting his hands on my boys again."

"You've sent the man to therapist after therapist." She chuckled. I laughed along with her. It was true, this man had a long list of therapist that just gave up on him and sent him to someone else. "Not that he doesn't deserve it."

"I love you." I kissed her cheek. She sighed again.

"Everything would be perfect if we just had our boys here."


	39. Chapter 39

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! And I need Lyrics please! X**

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together  
~Happy Together By Simple Plan

Edward's POV:

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and moaned as I stretched my arms out. I looked around the room, and Jasper was no where to be found, but his bed was made so I figured he was already eating breakfast. I got out of bed and changed out of my pajamas into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and headed out of the room. The bathroom door was open, so I knew he wasn't in there so I walked through the living room and finally to the kitchen. Mrs. Whitlock was making breakfast.

"Well good morning Edward." She smiled.

"Morning." I yawned. "Where's Jasper?"

"He and Mr. Whitlock went out to feed and water the animals. Why don't you set down and I'll get you something to drink? What would you like?"

"Can I have some of that coffee?"

"You sure can." She went over and poured me a cup. She asked what I liked in it as she walked it over to me and I thanked her and told her I was fine drinking it black.

"So, can I ask you some things about Jasper?" I asked. She went over to the stove, where she was cooking pancakes.

"Sure."

"How was he when he first came here?"

She sighed and glanced down at the ground. She hesitated before she answered.

"When he first arrived, we didn't know much about Autism. And we didn't know much about bonding with someone who has Autism. It took us quiet a while to talk to him." She sighed again and I sipped my coffee. "He wouldn't say anything, wouldn't even look at us. For the first week, we couldn't communicate with him at all. He wouldn't even shake his head for yes and no questions. We were thinking about arranging for him to go to a different foster home, because we didn't have a clue as to what we were doing. Now I thank God that we didn't."

"He wouldn't even shake his head?" I asked. She nodded. "Weird. I don't think he was ever that bad before at a different foster home."

"But he didn't have you there. We later found out how much he depended on you." She pointed out.

"You're right. What else happened?"

"Well, at first Mr. Whitlock didn't want him by the animals because of the communicating thing, but after a couple of days, he thought it might be good for him to at least see them. So he took Jasper out to feed and water the horses in the morning and Jasper loved it. He still didn't say anything, but Mr. Whitlock said that he laughed a little when he fed Thunder a treat. Ever sense then, Jasper followed Mr. Whitlock out to feed them. He started talking about, two weeks after he arrived. But it wasn't much, just a yes or a no here and there. We finally got sentences out of him after three weeks, but he still wouldn't talk unless he was spoken too. He finally started conversations after four or five weeks here."

"When did he start riding?" I took another sip and she flipped the pancakes.

"He first got on one of the horses after a month from when he got her. And he loved it." She smiled and chuckled to herself. "The horses are actually what helped him talk to us. The first thing he said to us was 'can I go out and ride yet?'. He loved it the first time he sat in the saddle."

I smiled, and she came over with her own cup of coffee and sat down next to me. "He was so excited when we told him that you were coming to visit for a whole month."

"I was excited when my parents told me too. But I had to really watch myself. I have a tendency to get in a little trouble." I laughed.

"You and Jasper both, then." She smiled but rolled her eyes. "He can definitely raise some hell."

"Once, when we were living with our adoptive parents," I paused and realized how weird that must sound to her, but continued. "We got those toy guns that shot foam bullets for our birthday and Jasper and I were playing war and I accidentally shot our older brother in the back of the head with one." I laughed at the memory. "He was so mad! Our Dad had to come save me from getting a foam bullet shoved down my throat!"

"I remember Jasper telling me something like that," She smiled. Just as she did Jasper and Mr. Whitlock can through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Yes! Breakfast!" Jasper sighed happily as he walked in. He plopped down next to me and gave me a weird look. "You drink coffee?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, Mom, why did you give Edward coffee, but when I ask for some, you say no?" Jasper asked with a smile as Mrs. Whitlock went over to the stove. Mr. Whitlock sat down across from Jasper.

"Do you really want some coffee Jasper?" She asked. He nodded.

* * *

3rd POV:

"Go, go, go!" Edward laughed, playfully kicking Jasper in his sides. Just seconds ago, Edward took a running start and jumped on Jasper's back. Jasper laughed and tried to push his brother off, but Edward was determined to stay on. Finally, Jasper was able to push Edward off of his back and tackled him to the ground.

It was this rough housing that got them kicked out of the house. Well, only until the effects of their morning coffee wore off.

"You were the one who gave them coffee." Mr. Whitlock teased his wife as they watched the two boys from in their living room.

"You should have stopped me." Mrs. Whitlock smiled. "But they're having fun. That's all that matters."

"This is going to be an interesting month."

"You can say that again."


	40. Chapter 40

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

**Any lyric ideas? Please? Lol I'm running out of lyrics!**

Well it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd  
It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go 'round  
It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboy hats  
It's spurs and latigo  
It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing rodeo  
~Rodeo by Garth Brooks

Edward's POV:

Mr. Whitlock and I leaned against the white fence as we watched Jasper ride some white horse name Riddle. I didn't know much about horses, but Mr. Whitlock translated the 'cowboy' language to the 'city slicker' language as he called it.

"See how she's shaking her head like that? That's not good. This horse is stubborn and likes to put up a fight." He explained, then called out to Jasper. "Remember, pay attention to her actions!" Jasper nodded.

"So, has he ever gotten bucked off or anything like that?" I asked, a little nervous about the answer.

"That boy," Mr. Whitlock smiled and pointed to Jasper. "He's tough as nails. He's gotten bucked off and he is still chomping at the bit to get back on. He was actually on Riddle once, and she flipped out. She started bucking and he flew off and hit a fence post. Had me and his mother scared to death. I ran to him and the horse ran in the other direction. When he got up, he dusted himself off and asked if he could get back on. I told him no, of course, and he was pissed. You would have thought that we told him we were selling all of the horses by the way he was acting. He stormed off, or he tried to storm off, he was limping, to the house and slammed his bedroom door and didn't come out for the rest of the night."

"He got made because you wouldn't let him get back on? I'd be happy." I shook my head.

"Like I said, he's a tough kid." He smiled and we both looked back to Jasper. I could tell he was proud of Jasper, and I was glad. After everything that went on at the Nova home, Jasper deserved someone who was this proud of him, autism or not. But then Mr. Whitlock gripped the fence. "Jasper, be careful!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She's going to buck," He mumbled. Sure enough, as soon as he finished his sentence, the horse started to buck, sending Jasper forward on the horses' neck. Quickly, Jasper was able to push himself back up. He sat back, and although his body still jarred forward every time the horses' back legs kick up in the air, he stayed in the saddle. "Hang on Jasper!"

The horse stopped bucking for a split second, and before I could even process that it was done trying to get Jasper off of it's back, it went up on it's back legs, reminding me of the Black Beauty horse. And Jasper tumbled off of the back, but his foot got caught in the stirrup. The horse took off and dragged him a couple of feet before he could kick his foot loose. He landed on his back and we could hear him groan from at the fence.

"Shit!" Mr. Whitlock sighed, jumped the fence and hurried to Jasper, who was slowly walking over to him. He started to limp. As soon as Mr. Whitlock went over to him, Jasper put his arm around his shoulder and he helped him back over to the fence gate. I went over to them "Are you okay Jazz?"

"I'm fine." Jasper mumbled.

"Let's get you up to the house."

"No!" Jasper pulled away, but winced and leaned back on Mr. Whitlock. "Let me stay out here! I'll be fine in a couple of minutes."

"Jasper, look at you. You're limping." He said firmly. "You need to take it easy on that foot. You're going up to the house."

"But Da-"

"No buts, Jasper! Now come on, let's get you up to the house." Mr. Whitlock went to help him, but Jasper pulled away.

"I'll do it myself. But you're going to have to get on Riddle." Jasper mumbled angrily and tried to stomp of and hide that he was limping. He didn't look back and kept his fist clenched. Once he got in the house he slammed the door shut.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Mr. Whitlock sighed to himself. "Excuse me Edward."

He walked over to the horse and climbed up in the saddle. For about ten minutes, he rode the horse around in the fenced in arena. The horse bucked once, but he stayed on. After that, the horse seemed to behave. He slipped out of the saddle and patted the horses' neck before leading it over to the gate. He lead the horse out, waved me over and started to head to the barn. I hurried after him.

"Why did you have to ride him?" I asked once I got next to him.

"Letting a horse get away with bucking someone off is like letting a toddler get away with cussing. They think they can get away with it, and they'll push you a little more the next time."

I nodded and he sighed.

"I'm sorry about Jasper. He still can't control his temper."

"I've seen worse," I laughed. "You should have seen his tantrums when he was younger. He used to get in so much trouble because of it. He use to throw and break whatever he could get his hands on."

"We've experienced tantrums like that." He sighed again and started to take the saddle and bridle off of the horse once we were in the barn.

"So, how has he been? I mean, how well has he adjusted here? It looks like he's doing pretty well."

"He's definitely a lot better than when he first got here. He wouldn't talk at all. But he got comfortable. Slowly, but he did." He smiled at me. "You probably want to know everything, don't you?"

I nodded.

"He had a hard time when he first arrived. A very hard time. And school, well, he's struggling to keep a C, but he was able to keep all his grades C's this year. He even got a B once. He was so happy when he showed us his report card. Theirs a group of boys at his school that push him around in the hallways. But he has a good group of friends. He just doesn't stick up for himself. I have no idea how he made friends, though. He wouldn't even talk the first few weeks he was here. But once he did start talking, he told us about the friends he has and how they sat by him at lunch and talked. Even though he wouldn't talk, they still sat by him and included him. We couldn't ask for better friends for him. He just won't stick up to those bullies." He shook his head and started to brush the horses back. "He wants to have his friends over one day soon so you can meet them."

"He was like that when we were with our first adoptive parents. I always had to do the talking for him."

"He talks to them now, but they had to be very patient to get him talking in the beginning."

"What about his nightmares?"

"Nightmares?" He pulled his brow together. "He hasn't told us anything about nightmares."

"Really?" I tilted my head. "He used to have these really bad nightmares when we would first spend the night a new home."

"If he had any nightmares, he never told us about them."

We were both quiet and he walked the horse back to the pasture.

* * *

"Jasper, I know you're angry but you need to calm down." I listened carefully as Mr. Whitlock and Jasper argued about Jasper's ride today in the hallway. I was in Jasper's room laying in bed and the door was closed, but I could hear them clearly. "I couldn't let you get back on. What if you were really hurt?"

"But I wasn't! I was able to get back up and walk over to you!" Jasper hissed. "I was fine!"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!"

"I hate you," Jasper said in a low, quiet voice. "I wish you never adopted me!"

Mr. Whitlock was quiet before speaking. "Jasper, I'm sorry if that's true. But you know that I love you and that I care about you. I couldn't let you get back on after that fall. You're still limping from it. You wouldn't have been able to control the horse being a sore as you are from the fall. If you couldn't control her, you would have gotten hurt even more. I couldn't let that happen."

"I would have been fine," Jasper sighed.

"I couldn't take the chance."

They were both quiet for a few seconds, but then I heard Jasper mumbled 'sorry' and instantly he was walking through the door, gently shutting it behind him.

"I can't believe I got bucked off," He looked to the ground with a small smile. "That's kind of embarrassing."

"Well your tougher than I am," I admitted. "I wouldn't want to get back on."

"I'll get you on one of the horses before you leave," He smirked and crawled into bed. "Sooner or later, you're going to ride."

"Like hell you will," I chuckled.


	41. Chapter 41

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

**Just a goofy little chapter XD**

**Any lyric ideas? Please? Lol I'm running out of lyrics!**

He's goona get in trouble, oh, he's gonna get in fights  
I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep  
It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback  
If he's anything like me  
~Anything Like Me by Brad Paisley

~One Week From Last Chapter~

Edward's POV:

"Jasper, Jasper!" I whispered in his ear at about two in the morning. "Wake up!"

"What?" He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. I jumped on his bed and started messing with the window above him with a smile.

"Jasper! Wake up! I got to ask you something!"

"Get off my bed!"

"Just sit up dude!" I chuckled. "You're such a lazy ass."

He shot me an angry look as he sat up, but once he saw what I was doing, he cracked a smile.

"Do you think we could fit through this window?"

"Get off my damn bed!" He laughed.

"I said do you think we could fit through here!" I laughed even harder. He hit me with his pillow and started laughing. I jumped down from is bed, grabbed his pillow and started hitting him with it.

"Not fair! Not fair!" He laughed and rushed over to my bed. He grabbed my pillow and before we knew it, we were in a full out war. It started with just throwing pillows, and it ended with Jasper pinning me on the ground. I was working on pushing him off of me when we heard Mr. Whitlock's angry voice.

"Boys! Get to bed!"

Jasper and I looked at each other, then scrambled to get back in bed. We were both quiet, and when we couldn't hear Mr. Whitlock any more, we started to chuckle. And just like the pillow fight, that escalated to uncontrollable laughter.

"Jasper! Edward!"

We both were quiet again.

"Maybe we should get to bed." I whispered to Jasper.

"I think so." He agreed. "Dad gets cranky if he doesn't get enough sleep."

We started to laugh, again, but we weren't sure what was so funny. I threw my pillow at him again.

"Shut up! We don't want your Dad to be cranky!"

"You shut up!" He smiled and threw it back.

We heard footsteps in the hall and froze. At the last minute, we quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep. The door opened, but I kept my eyes closed.

"I know you boys aren't asleep," Both Jasper and I let out a sigh when we heard Mrs. Whitlock's voice, not Mr. Whitlock's. "Could you tone it down some?"

We were both quiet and still.

"Pretend all you want," She chuckled. "Just be a little quieter."

She left and once we heard the door shut, Jasper and I looked at each other and smiled.


	42. Chapter 42

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

**Any lyric ideas? Please? Lol I'm running out of lyrics! X**

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
Taste of her cherry chapstick  
~I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry

Edward's POV:

"Are you sure you don't want to get on?" Jasper asked as he walked his horse Thunder back to the barn with me and his dad. "Thunder is a good boy. He won't do anything like Riddle did."

"Not yet." I shook my head no. Jasper smiled but rolled his eyes. "When are your friends getting here?"

"They should be here soon." He smiled. Once we were in the barn he stopped the horse and handed the reins to his father and started to take the saddle off. "You're going to like them a lot."

"Why don't you tell him a little about them?" Mr. Whitlock suggested.

"Well, only three of them are coming over today. Their is Caleb, he can tell you everything about any video game. He'll probably bring some game to play. Troy is coming over too. He wants to ride horses, but his parents won't let him." He explained. We heard a car pull up and he took a couple of steps towards the open barn door, smiled, and waved. "They're here now."

"Shouldn't you go get them?" I asked as he walked back to us and the horse.

"They'll come in here." He shrugged and took the bridle off of the horse.

"Um, how do you control him without the bridle?" I said nervously. Jasper laughed and feed the horse a treat before patting it's butt and telling it to go in it's open stall, which it did.

"I told you. He's a good boy." He smiled. I glanced out the door at his friends who were half way to the barn. I saw Caleb and Troy, but there was a girl that he didn't tell me about.

"Who's the chick?" I asked.

"That's Maria." Jasper blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Is something going on between you to?"

"No, but I think she likes me."

"She's got a huge crush on him." Mr. Whitlock said. "But our boy here is to shy to start a relationship with her."

"It's not that I'm to shy." Jasper sighed. "I just, I still want to be with Alice. I mean, we never really broke up and I love her."

We all were quiet. I looked up at Mr. Whitlock. I could tell he wanted Jasper to be with this Maria girl, but Jasper still loved Alice. But once his friends walked into the barn, he smiled and introduce me and we all pretended our conversation never happened.

* * *

Caleb and I were laying on the floor playing a NASCAR racing video game, Troy was sitting next to us, cheering me on as I lapped Caleb, and Maria was sitting on the couch, Jasper sitting on the floor in front of her, and she was braiding his hair.

"I think we finally found someone who can beat you at your own game Caleb!" Troy laughed. Caleb shook his head, but never took his concentrated eyes off the television screen.

"Not going to happen." He said in a serous tone. "I'm not going to let it happen."

"Really?" I smiled as I raced through the final lap. Once I finished, the screen flasher 'player two wins!' and Caleb's jaw dropped. We all couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"I. Can't. Believe it." He said with fake drama in his voice. "I don't even know who I am any more!"

"Damn Edward," Jasper laughed. "No one has ever beat Caleb before."

As Caleb was still in shock, Troy laughed and made fun of him. Maria was putting the finishing touches to Jasper's hair and Mr. Whitlock walked through the living room from his bedroom, knelt down in front of Jasper and whispered in his ear and then left to the kitchen. Jasper's face went pale and I was sure he was in trouble for cussing. He was almost as pale as Maria.

I looked over at Maria. There was something weird about her. Along with her pale and cold skin, she had these gold-like eyes that I've never seen on anyone before. And it was obvious that she likes Jasper. When they hugged hello, she rested her cheek on his shoulder and it looked like she took a big whiff of him with her nose my his neck. She definitely was more than a little odd and really liked Jasper.

"I think your guys' ride is here," Mrs. Whitlock told Jasper's friends as she walked into the living room. She peered out the window. "Yup. Is it your mom who's picking you three up, Caleb?"

"Yes ma'am." Caleb nodded and started to collect his game disk.

"Tell her I said hello." Mrs. Whitlock smile and went back to the kitchen.

Maria quickly took out the braids in Jasper's hair and he said goodbye to them all, but Maria smiled, took his hand and told him that she wanted him to show her Thunder real quick before she left. So he let her lead him out of the house. Mr. Whitlock came into the living room and smiled, and I sat on the couch

"He went out there with her?" He asked. He sat down in the recliner chair and turned the television chanles. I nodded.

"Stop trying to push that girl on him!" Mrs. Whitlock said from in the kitchen. He just shook his head and smiled. We waited for about five minutes until Jasper came back in the house. He was smiling and his cheeks were bright red. Mr. Whitlock and I both turned to him.

"She kissed me." He admitted. His smile got bigger and he blushed even more.

"She kissed you?" Mr. Whitlock smiled almost as big as Jasper's smile. "Does that mean something is going on between you two? Any relationship yet?"

Jasper looked to the ground. His smile got smaller and the red started to leave his cheeks.

"No." He sighed. "I still love Alice."

"Well that's okay," Mr. Whitlock sighed, then smiled. "But it must have felt pretty good to get kissed."

"Yeah," Jasper smiled again and came over and sat next to me. And, of course, like we've all done, he started to explain how and what happened with Maria, exaggerating a good portion of the story.

* * *

"Stop beating yourself up over it, honey." Mrs. Whitlock sighed. I could hear her and Mr. Whitlock talking in the living room while Jasper and I were in his room. Jasper was sound asleep with his mouth open slightly and letting out a quiet snore. "If he doesn't like her, he doesn't like her."

"I just want him to be happy. And this Alice girl hasn't talked to him at all from the time he came here. He's going to get his heart broke."

"He's a big boy. He can decide for himself what he's going to do about Alice and Maria."

"I just think he's going to get his heart broke. I mean, how am I suppose to watch that happen and not do anything about it?"

"You're heart's in the right place."

"It's just hard not knowing how to help my only son." He sighed again. "I just wish I knew how to communicate with him better."


	43. Chapter 43

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

**Any lyric ideas? Please? Lol I'm running out of lyrics! XD**

We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns, can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
~Brother My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls [also heard in the Pokemon movie]

Edward's POV:

Jasper rode Thunder up to the fence that I was perched on. He smirked, flung his leg over the saddle horn so he had both legs hanging over one side of the saddle.

"Your turn." He smile.

"Not a chance." I shook my head. He just ran the horse around the cow pasture, herding the cows to one corner of the pen like he did when I first arrived. "Besides, your Dad told us not to do anything dangerous."

"Thunder isn't the slightest bit dangerous," He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Watch. This will prove that he's the safest horse around."

He swung his leg back over so he was sitting properly in the saddle, then pushed himself off the back of the saddle so he was sitting on the horses' butt. He turned his head and patted horse right above his tail before slowly sliding down the horses' butt. Once his feet hit the ground, he smiled.

"See? He didn't even flinch." He patted the horse again before walking towards me. The horse stood where he was. "Don't tell my Dad I did that though. I'm not suppose to. But go ahead and get on."

"I don't know..." I trailed off. I had a feeling that it wasn't the best idea. His Mom left to go grocery shopping and his Dad was doing something on the ranch, but he was out of sight and couldn't see Jasper and I. He warned us multiple time to be careful. He didn't want Jasper to ride because no adult was watching, but after enough whining and begging, Jasper was able to convince him that he would be okay. His Dad did set some ground rules, he had to ride Thunder and only Thunder and had to wear his helmet, but once his Dad was gone, the helmet came off.

"Unless you're too chicken," He smirked at me. I smiled and jumped into the pasture.

"Help me on,"

"Great!" Jasper smiled, grabbed my arm and pulled me to the left side of the horse. He intertwined his fingers, held them with his palms facing up and lowered them to about knee-height. "Here, I'll give you a boost up."

I put my left foot in his hands and he counted to three, then I jumped and he gave me a push up. Once I was settled in the saddle, I slipped my feet in the stirrups. Jasper smiled and showed me how to hold the reins.

"If you want him to go, just make a clicking noise, like this," He made the noise. "Then if he's not going, just gently push your heel into his side. Not too hard though."

I nodded and did what he said. The horse happily walked forward. As he walked, Jasper explained more riding techniques to me.

"If you want him to turn to the right, move your hand slightly to the right so the left rein is laying against his neck." He explained. I nodded and directed Thunder in a large circle in front of Jasper, riding just enough to say that I rode the horse. As I rode, I thought I saw Jasper's Dad in the distance, but when I looked again he wasn't there, so I didn't worry about it.

"How do I stop?" I asked cautiously when I realized I was never told this vital bit of information. Jasper laughed.

"Slightly pull back on the reins, very carefully and not to fast, and say 'whoa'."

I did what he said and the horse stopped.

"Now how am I suppose to get off?" I asked. Jasper laughed even harder, holding his stomach as he leaned against the fence. "Dude! It's not that funny! Help me! And I'm _not _sliding down this horses' butt!"

"Take your right foot of of the stirrup," He explained between his laughs. "Then fling your right leg over to the other side and take your left foot out of the stirrup. Then just slide down."

I tried to do what he said, but once I got both my feet out of the stirrups, I stumbled to the ground and fell on my butt. Jasper was laughing even more now. The horse lowered it's head to nibble on the grass as Jasper tried to compose himself enough to help me up.

"Stop laughing!" I couldn't help but chuckle along. "I saw you fall just the other day!"

"Yeah! From a bucking horse!" He smiled and gently punched my arm. I rolled my eyes and went over to Thunder's neck and started petting him.

"Have you ever done stunts on him? Like stand on his back or anything? Like they do in a circus?" I asked. Jasper's eyes light up. He took the reins from around Thunder's neck and handed them to me.

"I'm going to try it! Keep an eye out for my Dad!" He smiled. He put his left foot in the stirrup, but instead of flinging his right leg to the other side, he put his foot on the seat of the saddle and pushed himself up. I was amazed at how much stronger he was now than when we were at the Nova's. Once he had both feet on the saddle, he slowly stood up, holding his arms out slightly to steady himself. Once he was standing up strait, his smile got even bigger.

"Don't make him move or I'm going to fall," He chuckled.

"You're crazy, Jazz." I smiled. "I can't believe you actually did it!"

He smiled and put his hands on his hips, but then his face fell and he jumped off.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" He mumbled and snatched up his helmet, quickly plopping it on his head and hooking the strap. "My Dad saw me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! He's even coming this way!"

"Jasper! Edward!" We heard him call our names angrily. We both looked up and saw he walking fast towards us with his fists clenched.

"We are in so much trouble." Jasper mumbled and hung his head. He took the reins from me and started walking Thunder to the gate of the pasture. I followed right behind him.

Once his Dad reached us, he snatched the reins from Jasper and examined us both.

"Don't even try to fool me, Jasper. I know you weren't wearing that helmet." He scolded angrily. Jasper took the helmet off and kept his eyes low. "Both of you, come with me. Now." He walked off with the horse to the barn. Jasper followed a few feet behind his father, and I was next to him.

"We're in big trouble." He mumbled again.

Once we were in the barn, his Dad started taking the saddle of Thunder and yelling at us.

"How could you two be so immature? Do you know how dangerous you were being? Jasper, I told you that if you wanted to ride, you were to keep that helmet on! And what made you think that standing on Thunder's back was a good idea? I let you ride without me or your mother here because I thought you were responsible enough to handle it, but I guess I was mistaken. And Edward, I didn't think I would have to say that an adult would have to be present the first time you rode! And no helmet? Not even the right shoes! The reason cowboy boots have heals on them is so your foot doesn't slid through the stirrup! If you get your foot through the stirrup, you're going to get dragged around! And don't say 'well Jasper had his foot caught in the stirrup and he was wearing boots' because he would have had a worse fall if he was in tennis shoes!" He took everything off the horse, put it in it's stall, and grabbed Jasper and I by our shirts, leading us up to the house as he lectured us. "You boys could have gotten seriously hurt! Edward, your parents sent you here trusting that Mrs. Whitlock and I would keep you safe!"

"We're sorry Dad." Jasper said sincerely.

"Yeah, we really are." I added on. He shook his head and let go of us just to open the front door to the house.

"Get in the house. Now!" He demanded. Once we were in, he slammed the door shut and kicked off his boots as we removed our own shoes. He grabbed our shirts again and took us to Jasper's bedroom. "You boys are grounded for the rest of the day! I don't want to hear a peep out of you two!" He said strongly before slamming the door.

I looked at Jasper and he looked at me. We both sighed.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" He asked with a shrug.

**Okay, so Edward and Jasper are now stuck alone, grounded, in a room with nothing to do. Does anyone have any ideas of what's gonna happen?**


	44. Chapter 44

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

**Any lyric ideas? Please? Lol I'm running out of lyrics! **

**Not sure if you guys will like this chapter or not... I'm on the fence about it XP **

We got back home and I went to the barn  
I bowed my head and I prayed real hard  
Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."  
Just this side of bedtime later that night  
Turnin' on my son's Scooby-Doo nightlight.  
He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees.  
He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
Spoke to God like he was talkin' to a friend.  
And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"  
~Watching You by Rodney Atkins

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Jasper asked.

"I want to know what is with your Dad, dude!" I sighed. "Why is he so, so strict with you? I mean, don't you think he's over reacting?"

"He's just extremely, ridiculously protective of me," He explained. "He just wants me safe."

"Jasper, he grabbed us by our shirts and yanked us around! I thought he was going to give us a beating when he yanked us into the barn!"

"But he didn't!" Jasper snapped at me angrily. "I know he's not perfect but he really does just care about me!"

Shocked that Jasper snapped at me, I didn't have anything to say and could only blink at him. He sighed, mumbled an apology and sat on his bed. We were quiet and the only sounds were Mr. Whitlock pulling his boots back on and leaving. Jasper and I looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds. I tried as hard as I could to see if maybe, just maybe, I could see a glimpse of what he was keeping from me. But I couldn't and he broke his gaze from mine.

"He, he can't have kids of his own." Jasper whispered, then held his hand near his chest and pointed down towards his legs. "Some thing's not right with him down there. I don't know what medical condition he has, but he can't have kids. They got into the whole foster thing, but when I got here, I could tell they were really trying to connect and bond with me. They actually wanted me! The only other time I remember feeling like that was when we arrived at our Mom and Dad. And even though I didn't speak, they still tried to connect to me."

He looked at me, then looked away.

"Anyways, they adopted me, and Dad thinks I'm as fragile as a glass doll. He wants me to be the best I can, but he is winging this whole father thing. His father walked out on him and his Mom when he was seven. All he remembers of his father was when his father would hit him with his belt to punish him. He never had a father so he's just trying to wing it."

"Oh," I paused and looked at the floor. I wasn't expecting him to tell me all that he did. "Can I ask you something, Jazz?"

"Yeah,"

"Has he ever, you know, hit you like his Dad hit him?"

Jasper pulled his knees up to his chest and held them there. I could tell he was thinking.

"Once."

"Can I ask what you did to get it?"

"I got really angry and was yelling at Dad and Mom. I cussed at Mom. Dad told me to go to my room. Then I shoved Mom out of my way to go to my room. Dad took his belt to me for that one." He explained. "But that's how he was raised. That's how most of the people around here were raised and how they are being raised right now. And he felt terrible about it. Once he heard me let out a small little whimper, only after about two smacks on my butt, he stopped immediately. He hugged me, told me he loved me, then left my room. That night I heard him in his and Mom's room, and he was crying. I found it kind of ironic that he was crying about it, because I didn't even cry about it. But he told Mom that he was never, ever going to hit me again. He said he couldn't handle it himself. The next day he took me to my favorite tack shop, and bought me this real expensive saddle and let me buy new boots. He spent well over six hundred dollars on me. But I know it was because he felt terrible about hitting me. He told me that he was very sorry about it on our way home. We actually talked like our Dad used to do with us when we were bad. He told me the reason he was so angry with me at the moment he hit me was because I pushed my Mom out of the way. He said that wasn't an excuse but he thought it was necessary for me to understand why he was upset."

"So, he only hit you once?" I asked. He nodded. "But that doesn't make sense. If he felt so bad about hitting you, why was he pushing us around?"

"He was angry and probably a little scared too. I told you he thinks I'm a glass doll. I bet he'll come in here and apologize like crazy for that."

"You really love them, don't you? Even if they aren't perfect?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Our Mom and Dad were perfect in every way. They were perfect parents and teachers and friends. My parents aren't like that. They make a lot of mistakes compared to our parents. Like when I'm angry, instead of sitting down with me and talking with me to find out what's wrong, how to fix it and calmly explaining why I can't act like that, they might send me to my room until I calm down."

"That's what my parents do." I said. "My Dad will tell me that if can't conduct myself properly, I can't come out of my room."

"What's your Dad like, Edward?"

"He's very," I paused to think of the right words. "He's proper, usually calm. He does talk to me more than he yells at me, but he won't talk to me if either of us are really upset. He tried to take time to calm down before confronting a problem. But I've pushed him to the point of him yelling before. My Mom is the same way. They always joke and say 'Edward, we're trying to turn you into a gentleman, but we're having a hell of a time doing in'." I couldn't help but smile at the words my father told me just about everyday. "I guess I do give them a lot of trouble sometimes."

"What do you guys do together?"

"Well, my Dad taught me how to play the piano. He said one day, when I meet the right girl, I'll be able to play her a lullaby. When they think I'm asleep, I hear him playing for my Mom. They're encouraging me to try to write my own music, but I'm not very good at it. But they listen and smile and tell me it sounds wonderful when I play. My Mom is a lot like yours, but I think yours is more laid back. My Mom is more quick to scold and ground me. But she is always there for me if I want to talk about our Mom and Dad or the Nova's."

"My parent's don't like talking about the Nova's. And we never really talk about our Mom and Dad." Jasper mumbled.

"Only my Mom let's me talk about the Nova's. If my Dad hears me talking about them he grumbled about how I need to just forget about them and all."

Jasper got quiet and I knew he was thinking of the abuse he got from the Nova's. I could see the hurt in his eyes and how he started to retreat in his shy, Autistic shell. Quickly and without thinking, I grabbed my pillow and tossed it at him.

Jasper's head snapped up at me and we both smiled.

* * *

"Mind if I interrupt your little wrestling match?" Mrs. Whitlock smiled as she came into Jasper's room. We both nodded and jumped back and sat on our beds, quickly remembering we were suppose to be being punished. Like always, one little moved, like tossing my pillow at Jasper, caused another, like us wrestling. Mrs. Whitlock giggled. "Looks like you boys are nonpunishable when you're together. So how mad was your father Jasper?"

"He grabbed us by our shirts and grounded us for the day." Jasper explained. She nodded.

"So pretty angry, huh?" We both nodded. "Well, I can tell you boys now that you'll be grounded for longer than a day."

"He always grounds me for a day when he's ticked, but the when he calms down he tells me the real punishment." Jasper explained to me. "I don't know why he does that, but he does."

"What exactly happened with the horses? I just got an angry voice mail and all I could get out of it was horses, shoes, helmet and your names." Jasper and I looked at each other as we remembered what got us in trouble. We told her the events that took place and laughed as we told it. Even Mrs. Whitlock laughed.

"You boys," She chuckled and shook her head. "You two are definitely unpredictable together. Well, I can promise you boys that your going to get a long talking-to. But I have no idea what he has in mind other than that."

"Thanks for the heads up Mom." Jasper smiled and rolled his eyes. Mrs. Whitlock swatted his arm but smiled and sat next to him.

"I'm sure he's going to feel bad about yanking you boys around." She patted Jasper's knee and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She stood up, pushed his hair out of the way and kissed his forehead.

"Well I have to get dinner started." She said as she started walking out of the door. Before she closed the door, she said, "And remember, you boys are being punished, so try to refrain from having to much fun."

Jasper and I looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

"Boys," Mr. Whitlock said as he slowly pushed Jasper's room door open.

"Hi Dad." Jasper flashed him his 'I-am-your-perfect-little-boy' smile. I recognized it from when we lived with our parents and I resisted a laugh when I remembered all the trouble he got out of because of the smile.

"Cut the act, Jazz." Mr. Whitlock chuckled, then got serious. "We all need to talk. Why don't we head out to the barn? I want to show you boys' something."

We nodded and followed him out of the room and to the door. We pulled our shoes one and Mr. Whitlock took us to the barn. He had a saddle on a wooden stand that was about three feet tall. He put his hand on Jasper's back and told him to sit in the saddle. Jasper did what he was told and Mr. Whitlock knelt down by the stirrups, then told me and Jasper to pay close attention as he took the stirrup and Jasper's boot clad foot in his hands.

"Watch," He put Jasper's foot in the stirrup the correct way, then pushed it farther like Jasper's foot was slipping through the stirrup. The heel on his cowboy boot helped to stop his foot from going any farther. "Do you boys see that? The heel stops your foot from going any farther. Although sometimes it doesn't always work like this, like the day you were dragged by Fiddle, Jasper, it is safer than regular shoes. Now hop off Jasper, and Edward, it's your turn up there."

Jasper and I traded places. He did the same with me as he did Jasper, but my foot slipped all the way through the stirrup.

"Do I really have to explain this any further?" He asked. Jasper and I both shook our heads no. He patted my leg and told me I could get off the saddle. When I did, he and Jasper picked up the wooden stand with the saddle still on it and carried it off to a different part of the barn. They came back and Mr. Whitlock put his arms around Jasper and my shoulders. "How about we go for a ride, okay?"

"Sure," Jasper smiled happily. I nodded. He pulled his truck keys out of his pocket, handed them to Jasper and told us to get in the truck. He headed to the house and we went to the truck. We hopped in the backseat and Jasper gently punched my arm.

"I bet I know what we're going to do." He smiled. "We're going to the tack shop. I told you he felt bad."

"That you did." I chuckled.

Mr. Whitlock came out and jumped in the drivers seat. As we drove down the driveway, he kept glancing in the rear-view mirror at us.

"Boys," He sighed. "Listen, I was wrong to be so rough with you two today. But you have to realize, you put me in a bad position. I can't let you boys' get hurt. And Edward, I'm sure your parents wouldn't be happy if I sent you back home wearing a cast. Those horses, no matter how much training they've had, are still animals and are unpredictable. I know Thunder is a good boy and hasn't given us a reason not to trust him, but he is still an unpredictable animal. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yes sir." Jasper and I answered together. He nodded.

"Good."

"Dad?" Jasper asked. "Are we grounded still?"

"You should be," He answered firmly, then sighed and smiled. "But because the month is almost over, and Edward is leaving in a week, consider yourselves off the hook."

"Yes!" Once again, we said the same thing at the same time. We high-fived each other.

"Thanks Dad!" Jasper's smile got bigger.

* * *

"I have to take back every harsh word I said about your Dad." I smiled at Jasper as we licked our ice cream cones in his room, me in my new cowboy boots and Jasper with a new helmet, one that looked just like a cowboy hat but had the safety of a real helmet.

"Told you he wasn't perfect, but he tries." Jasper quickly licked a drop of melted ice cream as it dripped down the cone.


	45. Chapter 45

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

He'll probably stay out too late and drive his car too fast  
Get a speeding ticket, he'll pay for mowing grass  
He's gonna get caught skippin' class  
And be grounded for a week  
He's gonna get into trouble, we're gonna get in fights  
I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep  
It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback  
If he's anything like me  
~If He's Anything Like Me by Brad Paisley

Jasper's POV:

I woke up to the sound of someone gagging and running out of my room. I opened my eyes just in time to see Edward running out of my room. I climbed out of bed

"Poor baby." Mom sighed and rubbed Edward's back. He was on his knee's in front of the toilet and Mom was right next to him. He wasn't just throwing up, he was puking violently. He waved his arm at me as he continued to get rid of the contents of his stomach. Mom stood up and put her hands on my shoulders. "Leave him alone, Jazz. I'm sure he doesn't want you seeing him like this. Go see what your father is doing."

I nodded and took one last look at Edward. I could tell tears were falling down his cheeks. I walked away as Mom went back to him and knelt down next to him, rubbing his back.

"My stomach!" He groaned. He was definitely crying. "It hurts so bad!" "It's okay Edward. Shh. You have to try to calm down or you'll make yourself more sick."

I headed to Mom and Dad's bedroom and poked my head in. Dad was slipping his belt through his belt loops.

"Knock first, Jasper." He scolded me before giving me a smile. "What do you need, son?"

"Edward's sick."

"Oh no."

"Really sick. Like throwing up sick. He's really, really sick."

"Where is he?" He asked quickly.

"In the bathroom. Mom's with him."

He nodded, gently put his hand on my shoulder to move me out of the doorway and headed to the bathroom. I heard him ask Mom if she or Edward needed anything. Mom answered, Dad headed to the kitchen and I followed.

"Get those paper cups down from the cupboards so Edward can wash his mouth out." He told me as he rummaged through the small cupboard that held our medicine. "Poor boy is really sick. Do you know if he's lactose intolerant?"

"He's not. And he didn't eat a lot of junk last night other than the ice cream." I got the bag of paper cups. Dad took them, a bottle of liquid medicine, and a digital thermometer to the bathroom. When he came back he gave me a smile and patted my shoulder. "How about we go on a trail ride? We haven't done that in a while. I'll ride Nickle and you can ride Thunder."

"Edward doesn't want me to see him sick, does he?" I asked. Dad nodded.

"He's like you. He doesn't want people to see him while he's down. So how about that trail ride?"

I smiled and agreed. Even though the reason we were going on the ride was because Edward was sick, I was still excited that I was going to get some time alone with my father. I had gotten spoiled by not having to share my parents. Although I loved have Edward over, I still loved having time alone with my father.

We saddled the two horses and headed out.

Past the pastures we had the woods. Dad had multiple paths clear through it so we could ride the horses safely through the beautiful scenery. A small steam turned into a pond towards the middle of the woods where there was less trees. We always stopped there to let the the horses drink and sometimes Dad would even let me swim in it. The water was always cool and refreshing.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked me as we entered the trails. I shrugged.

"I'm fine. I just feel bad for Edward." I sighed. "I've never seen him so sick before."

"How was he feeling last night?"

"He wasn't acting any different than usual. I hope he gets better soon. I really want

"So what's been going on in that mind of yours, Jasper?" Dad asked as we walked into the trail.

"Not much."

"Really?" He smiled at me and tapped his temple. "Are you telling me that nothing is going on up there?"

"Well, I guess that's not what I'm saying." I sighed.

"Come on, bud, don't be holding out on your old man. Talk to me."

"I just," I sighed, afraid of hurting his feelings by telling him what was really on my mind. "I miss mine and Edward's parents."

"Oh," He paused. I could tell he didn't know what to say. As we both rode without a word, I wrapped Thunder's long mane in my fingers. I looked over at Dad, riding the beautiful but old gray gelding. The horse got it's name from his silver-like coat.

"Dad are you mad at me?" I finally asked. He looked up at me in shock.

"No, of coarse not! Jasper, if you ever are feeling this way, do not be afraid to tell me. I'm not angry or mad. Why would you think I would be angry?"

"Because, well, you're my father now." I whispered nervously. "I thought you would be angry that I still missed them."

"Jasper, son, your mother and I understand and respect that you also consider another couple your parents. And we also respect the fact that you have feelings for them. Jasper," Dad said my name softly. "Look at me."

I sighed and looked at his chest. I used to be able to fake looking at him by looking at his chest when I first arrived.

"I said look at me." He said a little more firmly. I looked right above his head. He sighed and I looked down."Do you want to talk and ride or not, Jazz?"

"I don't wanna talk." I mumbled, then realized I was resulting back to my old Autistic ways.

"Fine, then get off Thunder. I'll get off Silver and we'll walk them back to the barn. We'll put the horses back and you can go sit in your room until you're ready to talk and act you age. If you're not mature enough to talk like you should, you're not mature enough to handle the horses."

"I'll talk." I mumbled again. I resisted the urge to shut down.

"Okay. Tell me what you're thinking, Jazz."

"I miss them," I finally said. "They were amazing people. I miss them a lot."

"That's understandable. They were the first people you called Mom and Dad."

"I called him Daddy, too. He was just, just awesome. And so was our Mom. Our big brother Emmett was pretty cool too, even though he used to pick on us all the time. I miss my old family. I miss my old life. I miss everything." I explained. He nodded, but I could see the hurt in his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, if you want to talk about it, we'll talk about it." He insisted.

"I just really miss them. I miss my old life. I miss the feeling I always got when I walked into my old home and how it felt when our Mom would hug us and when our Dad would pat our shoulders or mess up our hair. I miss how it felt when Emmett would wrestle with us and let us pin him. I miss the feeling of knowing that I'm not going to any more bad homes. I miss the security of the Cullen home." I sighed heavily. "I love it here with you and Mom, but I also miss my other home and my other family. I wouldn't leave this home with you and Mom for the world, but I'd give the world to be with both this family and the Cullen family. I miss how easy things used to be."

"So you're pretty confused, huh?"

"Really confused."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Jasper, but you'll never get over losing the family you had in the Cullen's. You'll learn how to deal with it better, but you'll never get over it. And you have to understand that your mother and I will do anything it takes to make this easier for you. You're our only son, the only child we will ever have and we want you to feel just as at home with us as you did with the Cullen's. So if their is anything you need to talk about or need help dealing with, don't be afraid to come to us. I know you're afraid that you're going to hurt our feelings, but we understand that you also have another family."

"I wish I knew how to deal with everything." I said shyly. "I'm sorry that I was so distant from everyone when I first came here."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and pointed in front of us. "There's the pond. How about we let the horses get a drink?"

I agreed and we both got off. He had the two horses halters and lead ropes in the saddle bags on his saddle. We changed the horses from their bridles to their halters and hung the bridles up on a tree branch. We walked them over to the water. Once the each took a big gulp of the cool water, Dad and I sat down on the damp grass, the horses grazing next to us.

"I have to admit, I don't think I would be able to go back to living in an area where I couldn't have my horse." I smiled at him. He laughed and patted my back.

"You really turned into a cowboy, didn't you?"

"Mom said I reminder her of you when you were my age. She said if she didn't know any better, she'd say we were really father and son. You know, biological father and son."

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Dad."


	46. Chapter 46

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Sorry I haven't updated! But my computer crashed XP**

**Please review! **

So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
~****ing Perfect by Pink

"It was nice having you over, Edward." My Dad smiled and shook Edwards hand.

"What do you say, son?" Edward's newest father, a tall man who stood up strait and actually resembled Edward quiet a bit. Edward smiled at him as he placed his hand on Edward's back.

"Thank you for letting me come over. I had a lot of fun and really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Come here, you." Mom smiled and gave him a big hug. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Thank you for taking care of me when I was sick, Mrs. Whitlock." He said when they pulled away. She smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better." She smiled.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for him." Edward's mother, a sweet looking woman that was slightly shorted than Edward. Edward's Dad put his free arm around his Mom's shoulder.

"That's coming from the both of us."

"He was a pleasure to have." My Dad said, holding one of Mom's hand in his.

"I'm gonna miss you, bro." I smiled. We shook hands, then hugged.

"I'm going to miss you too. We'll keep in touch though." He promised and patted my arm.

"And we'll try to set up another get together before school starts again." Mom said.

"Maybe you can come up to Chicago, Jasper." Edward's Dad smiled.

"Honey, I know you don't want to leave," Edward's Mom put her hand on his arm. "But we should get going."

"Yes ma'am." Edward sighed, hugged me again and they walked to their car. Edward's father took his bags and put them in the trunk, and Edward followed his Mom to the front passenger side of the car, opened the door for her, and gently shut it once she was in. Then he and his Dad climbed in and drove off. Edward smiled and waved to me out of the window. I waved back, and once they were out of the drive, we turned around and walked up to the house.

"Are you okay, Jazzy?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"Do you want to go on another trail ride?" Dad patted my back.

"Yeah. But can I use the phone first? I have a call to make."

* * *

"Please don't hang up!" I said quickly into the phone before Alice's father hung up on me. "Just answer me, please! I have to know where Alice is!"

He paused and we were both quiet. The silent seconds were defining. I usually talked to Alice's mother on the phone. She was always short and bitter towards me. The rare times her father answered, I would start to ask him about her and he would just hang up on me. I knew it hurt him to talk about Alice, something tragic obviously happened, because she was the apple of his eye. He loved his children with all his heart.

"She's, she's not available." He mumbled.

"Where is she? I need to know. She's my best friend, I love her. I have to know where she is. Please."

"Listen, she's not here anymore. She's, she's gone."

"Where? Is she in the hospital? Is she living with someone else? Did you send her away somewhere? Is she," I gulped. "Alive?"

"She's not living with us anymore. She's gone."

"Where is sh-" I started to ask but was cut off by the dial tone. I stared at the phone.

I could feel my emotions and mind begin to shut down, my Autism trying to take over. I didn't fight it. I actually willed it on. I was to tired emotionally to fight it. I put the phone down, laid on my side and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"So, are you ready for that trail ride?" Dad asked with a smile as he entered my room. I turned my back to him, so I was facing the wall. I started to play with the old ratty tag on my pillow case like if I rubbed it between my index finger and thumb enough it would fix all of my problems. "Jazz? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer. He came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Son? Are you okay? Jasper?"

I stretched my legs out and rolled over my stomach and buried my face in my pillow.

"Do you want to go on a trail ride?"

"I don't wanna." I mumbled.

"Look at me, and talk like the smart, teenager you are. I can't understand you when you're mumbling like that."

"I said I don't wanna!" I snapped. "Leave me alone!"

"Now you better watch your mouth young man, or you'll be grounded!" He threatened. "Now sit up and you better rephrase what you just said and keep your tone under control while you do."

"I'm not in the mood for a ride, Dad." I forced myself to speak and sit up, but kept my gaze to the ground. "I miss my brothers and sister-in-law. I miss Alice," my throat got tight and I knew tears were coming. "I miss my Mom. I miss my Dad," The tears started to fall. "I miss my Daddy. I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I miss them!"

I wiped my eyes and Dad sighed. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I understand that you're upset, but let's try to stay in control of ourselves. Do you need some time alone to compose yourself?" I nodded. "Okay, take all the time you need. I love you, Jasper." He kissed my cheek before pulling away and walking out of the room. I curled back up and turned my back to the door. I let all of my defenses down and I could feel the Autism taking over. The wall I built to keep my Autism under control was transformed into a wall to keep everything else away.

I cried.

* * *

3rd POV:

"My poor baby," Mrs. Whitlock whispered as she and her husband listened to Jasper cry from the living room. She stood up from the couch. "I have to do something."

"Honey, sit down." Mr. Whitlock put his hand on her arm. She sat back down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "He's let his Autism take control. You know we just have to let him work through this himself."

"I hate hearing him upset." She sighed. "It breaks my heart to have to hear him cry."

"I know, it's breaking my heart too. But you know just as well as me that we can't help him when he's like this." Mr. Whitlock kissed her lips.

"I wish I could help him. I wish he would just let us hold him and comfort him. I wish I knew what was going on in that mind of his." She repeated what she always to he husband when Jasper was having a 'Autism Attack'. She started to cry.

"I know, honey, I know. I wish the same thing. But we can just pray that he gets through this little attack soon so we can try to help him." Mr. Whitlock kissed her cheek and wiped her tears away. She buried her face into his shoulder and more tears fell silently. Jasper's cries got louder and a single tear fell down his face, knowing their was nothing, nothing he could do to help his only child with his suffering.

* * *

"I rode one of their horses too!" I said. We were three hours from Jasper's house but I was still talking about our visit. Dad smiled at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Did you like riding, honey?" Mom asked.

"Honestly, I'm kind of afraid of riding. Jasper was riding one named Fiddle that bucked him off, but his foot was caught in the stirrup and he was dragged a couple of feet before he got his foot lose."

"They didn't put you on that horse, did they?" Mom demanded.

"No."

"Good." She sighed, turned in the passenger seat and smiled. "We would have to turn around and let me have a talk with them."

"I think you mean have a 'yell' with them, sweetheart." Dad laughed. Mom turned back around.

"No one puts my baby in danger." She said with a chuckle. "Did you get those cowboy boots to ride?"

"Yeah, Mr. Whitlock bought them for me."

"That was nice of him." Dad said, exchanging his glance from the expressway to the rear-view mirror at me. I didn't want to tell them that Jasper and I got in trouble, but I got nervous when Dad looked at me with his brow pulled together. He could read me like an open book.

"Um, he said they were safer to ride in than my tennis shoes."

"Edward? What happened?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing Dad."

"Are you lying to me, son?" He raised his eyebrows and I knew he knew something was up. I sighed and looked down at my boots. "You know what happens when you lie to me."

"I get grounded for a month." I mumbled.

"Right. And I'm sure you don't want to spend four weeks with no privileges. I'm going to give you one more chance to tell the truth, so you better remember the truth. Edward, what happened?"

"We were clowning around with the horses. I rode without a helmet and in my tennis shoes and Jasper didn't wear his helmet. And I held the horse still while Jasper stood up on it's back. His Dad was really pi-"

"Watch yourself, Edward, and talk like a gentleman." Dad warned. I sighed.

"Sorry sir. His Dad wad really angry with us. He yelled at us and sent us to Jasper's room. He kind of yanked us around a lot and was a little rough with us and he felt really bad about it so he took us on a ride after we talked about why what we did was wrong and he got us ice cream and got me my boots and got Jasper this cowboy hat."

"Edward Anthony Mason," Mom sighed. I gave her a meek smile.

"Are you talking to me, or Dad?" I asked shyly, trying to use comic relief to get out of a lecture.

"This is not the time to joke." Dad said firmly. I ducked my head.

"We sent you there because we trusted you to be on your best behavior." Mom stated. "Are you to young to go on trips like that?"

"No ma'am."

"Are we going to have to accompany you next time?" Dad added on.

"No sir."

"Really? Because it seems to me that we have to stay right beside you to know that you're behaving and making good choices."

"I apologize for my bad behavior." I tried to sound mature. I knew that handling it like a gentleman was my only chance at staying ungrounded. "I wasn't thinking and I realize that I was wrong. I promise it won't happen again. Mr. Whitlock and Jasper and I discussed our behavior and I apologized to him. He accepted my apology and I hope you and Mom could forgive me, also."

"You apologized to him?" Dad smiled and I knew I was off the hook.

"Yes sir. I was trying to think how you would handle the situation, and I knew you would have apologized."

"Now you're just sucking up." Mom teased. I smiled, leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you guys a lot."

"We missed you too Edward." Dad smiled at me in the rear-view.

I sat back, happy to be out of trouble. I looked out my window and my mind started to wonder. I tried to focus on anything but my stomach that wouldn't stop cramping up. Although I wasn't throwing up any more, I still felt a sharp pain every now and then.

* * *

3rd POV:

"Pull over!" Edward said quickly as he and his family drove down the lonely paved road that lead to their home. His father quickly did and Edward cupped his hand over his mouth. Once the car stopped moving, he jumped up, dropped his hand and threw up on the side of the road for the fourth time sence they entered Chicago, twice in a truck stop restroom and one other time on the side of the road.

"Edward," Mrs. Mason put her hand on her husbands arm. "Something's really wrong. He's really sick."

"I't probably just a bad case of the stomach flu." Mr. Mason tried to reason. He was suspicous that his adopted son was more sick than that, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Honey, I think we should take him to the hospital. Just to be safe."


	47. Chapter 47

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Please review! **

**Short little chapter XP**

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face"  
~Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood [did I use these lyrics already?]

Jasper's POV:

We walked back to the hospital room from the cafeteria, Mom on my right, Dad on my left, and Edward's parents next to Dad. Dad and Edward's parents made small talk, but I could tell it was forced.

Edward's parents did not look like they did when they came to pick Edward up. Their eyes seemed like the were glazed over, the dark circles under their eyes looking like bruises. His father didn't stand tall and strait anymore, he slouched his shoulders and everyone could tell he was exhausted. His mother looked the same. They both would try to smile but the way their mouths moved when they did made it seem unnatural and uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked me in a whisper. She took my hand in hers as we walked. I nodded. "Maybe Edward will be awake when we get their and you can talk to him."

She was my main support during this. She seemed to know exactly what to do to comfort me. I knew if I asked her how, she would say a mothers intuition.

We came up to Chicago to visit Edward. This was his fifth day in the hospital with some unknown flu that the doctors didn't know how to treat. The decided that it was fine for us to visit him, saying the flu wouldn't be passed to us. When Edward's parents called mine to tell us of the news, I knew something was wrong just by the tone of voice my father spoke in. He was panicked, thinking Edward got sick because of something on the ranch. But the doctors assured him that wasn't the case. They didn't know much, but they were sure of what little information they did know. And they did know his chances of surviving were about fifty-fifty.

When we finally made it into the hospital room, a doctor was adjusting Edward's IV.

Edward looked terrible. The color in his face was gone. His eyes looked sunken in. I could tell he lost a lot of weight even though his body was covered with the hospital gown and the blanket on the bed. But when we walked in, he smiled.

"Jasper! When did you get here?" He asked. I walked over to the side of the bed.

"Just this morning. We wanted to come see you." I forced a smile back.

"You guys worry to much." Edward waved a frail hand at us. "I'm going to be fine." He looked to the doctor, but the doctor didn't say anything so he turned back to me. "But I'm glad you came to visit."

Our parents joined in our conversation and we talked for about ten minutes. But Edward started to cough and it sounded like it hurt. And he was fighting to keep his eyes open, even though he slept all morning, so we excused ourselves to let him get some rest.

"If you want any visitors, call this number." I handed him the business card to the hotel we were staying at. "Call this number, room 406."

"I will." He promised as we walked out. His parents followed us and I heard his father starting to cough and I couldn't help but worry about them too.

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

A nurse handed me a clipboard to three patients that had the same symptoms but we had no idea what they had. I didn't bother to look at the names as I read the papers and headed down to the first patients room. I walked in and looked up from the clipboard and was shocked at what, or actually who, I saw.

"Okay, so what seems to be the pro-" I started to say, then stopped when I saw the familiar face.

Edward.

"I just hurt all over. And I'm tired." He yawned and tilted his head when he looked up at me. "What's your name?"

"Um, uh, Carl VanStone." I said quickly.

"Oh." He sighed. "Are you related to anyone named Carlisle Cullen?"

"Never heard of him." I said awkwardly as I checked all the machines he was hooked up to.

"You look a lot like him. He's my Dad. Actually, he was the father of the family that adopted me before I was adopted by the parents I have now. He died though. A drive-by shooting."

"Sound's like you've been tossed around from home to home." I looked over the other two papers on the clipboard, the ones that held the names Edward Mason and Elizabeth Mason.

"Yeah. But the home I'm at now is really good. But I really miss the Cullen's. They were the best family I've ever been with."

I knew I had to get out of this room as soon as I could or I would tell him that I really was Carlisle, not Carl. I looked everything over and quickly left. I scanned all three of the papers on the clipboard. From the information given, the outcome didn't look good for any of them. I sighed. His parents, that were admitted into the hospital only hours ago, were in worse shape than him. I headed to the room where his adoptive parents were. His father was sleeping so I went to his mother. She was half-asleep, but awake enough to notice me.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Mason?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"How's Edward? How's my son?" She asked.

"Don't worry about him. Everything will be fine." I gave her false assurance, but she didn't buy it. She gestured for me to come closer to her, so I leaned in and she whispered in my ear.

"You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

**Please Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**short little chapter XP**

**Please review! **

Hello, do you remember me? I'm a song that you maybe  
already heard from anybody else  
They took some other melody But it's still what it used to be  
Those same old boring three chords and a stupid melody  
There comes a middle part this part will break my heart  
'cause I know that it used to be played so much better  
than the play it right now player so much better  
than they play it right now  
~Do You Remember Me by Wizo 

I watched Edward and listened to the blood slowly pulsing through him. He was weak, and he wasn't going to make it through the night. Both of his parents had passed away earlier today, but Edward was too weak for us to tell him. It took all the strength he had to just breathe. His breaths were shallow and he kept his eyes closed all day. I wasn't sure if he has given up all hope of surviving, but I wasn't going to give up on him.

I wasn't going to lose my son again.

I was going to have to lie, forge paperwork, use my vampire strength and speed and risk exposing Esme and myself, but if I could have one of my sons back, it was worth it.

* * *

"Carlisle!" Esme gasped as she watched me lay Edward down on our bed.

"I know it's risky. I know it's going to hurt him for a little while, but Esme, we're saving his life. He's going to die if we don't do this." I tilted his head to one side so his neck was fully exposed. I dropped my head down and right before I opened my mouth, Esme spoke up.

"Wait!" She stopped me. I looked up quickly. I could tell she was scarred. "You'll be able to control yourself, right?"

"Yes, darling, I promise."

She nodded and left the room. She still didn't believe that she was strong enough to resist human blood. I leaned down towards his neck again. I opened my mouth, and it felt awkward as my teeth punctured his skin.

* * *

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked as I rubbed his wrist after the third day of changing him. His eyes fluttered open and he instantly sat up and cupped his hands around his throat. His eyes looked wild.

"Edward?" Esme asked as she walked into the room. "Do you remember us?" She stood at my side.

Edward looked back and forth from me and Esme. I could tell he was confused. He pulled his brow together.

"Who are you?" He finally asked. Esme put her hand on my arm. I looked down at her and she had a hurt and upset look in her eyes. I turned back to Edward.

"Who are your parents?" I asked.

"Edward and Elizabeth Mason."

"Carlisle," Esme bit he lip. I rubbed her back.

"I have to get him blood." I mumbled. She left the room.

"Who are you? Who is she?" Edward asked again. "Where are my parents?"

* * *

"Edward, who did you live with in your early teen years?" I asked. We were both sitting at the dinning room table after his first hunting trip. I knew he wasn't satisfied, but he had enough blood to keep himself under some control. I was able to explain the basics of the vampire world to him while we were out, but now I was desperate to see if he remembered us at all. I sent Esme out to see if she could find a good piano for Edward. When I asked him to tell me about him, he still remembered that he played.

"I told you already. I live with my parents, Edward and Elizabeth Mason." He said sharply. "Why do you keep questioning me?"

"I'm just asking questions. You're not being interrogated."

"I kind of am." He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. Part of me wanted to scold him, but I had to remember that he didn't remember me as his father and correcting his bad attitude would just make him shut down on me.

"Do you have any brothers?" I asked. He had to remember Jasper.

"I'm an only child."

"Okay." I nodded and sighed. "Were you ever abused?"

"No!" He gasped and I could see that I offended him. "My parents never put a hand on me!"

"I didn't mean to offended you. I must be mistaking you for someone else." I sighed at my own lame excuse. Would it scare him off if I told him the real story of his life? I heard Esme in the car pulling into the driveway. "Excuse me, Edward. Stay here."

He nodded and I walked out of the house to speak with Esme. I could hear Edward mumbling to himself.

"My parents aren't dead. This is just a bad dream. I mean vampires? Really?" He chuckled to himself. "My imagination is really going wild. Must be the medication the docs gave me."

Esme climbed out of the car and gave me a hopeful smiled. I knew she was asking if he remembered through her smile and I hated having to disappoint her by shaking my head no.

**This story is nearing the end [but theirs still quiet a few more chapters to come] and yes, it is going to explained what happened before twilight, and why Carlisle and Esme love their family so much.**

**Please review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga!**

**Please review!**

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
~If I Die Young by The Band Perry

Jasper's POV:

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My shirt was itchy, my pants were too stiff and my tie wouldn't stay in place. I hated this new outfit, but I had to look nice for Edward funeral.

"Come here, son." Dad waved me over to where he was leaning against the wall, but I ignored him. "Jasper, I'm talking to you. Jasper!" He said firmly when I still didn't acknowledge that he was speaking. He sighed and walked over to me.

"Let me fix your tie, son. Now," He spoke as he untied my lopsided tie. "I know your a confused about how to handle this situation but don't have an Autism attack. You have to stay in control."

"Dad, I don't want to be here!" I finally started to complain after holding it in all day. "I mean, I want to have this time to say goodbye, but I don't want all these other people here! I'm okay with Emmett and Rosalie and Mom and you, but I don't know anyone else and they keep hugging me and telling me how they loved Edward and they love me but I don't even know them! They're lying! They don't love me or Edward! If they did, I would know them! I hate this!"

"Shh, don't yell. Remember, stay in control." He started to tie my tie again. "Don't yell. Stay in control. And do you remember what I told you to do if you feel a tantrum coming on?"

"Come find you."

"And we'll get you out of here for a few minutes so you can calm down, and if you have to let some steam out, then you can."

I nodded and sighed. I hated how he was talking to me like I was a toddler in my terrible two's. But I was also relieved that he had everything planned out so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. After he fixed my tie, he kissed my forehead and I looked down. He rubbed my back.

"Are you okay, buddy?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I just can't believe Edward's gone now, too."

"Even though we only knew him for a month, he sure did work his way into my and your mothers heart. I'm so sorry you have to deal with this."

"Let's go get this over with." I sighed and we headed out of the bathroom. We walked on the outside of the big crowds. When I saw the people that were constantly hugging me, I walked between the wall and my Dad to try to keep myself hidden. I heard one couple mumbling to themselves.

"That must be Edward's twin." The woman said. "What was his name? Casper?"

"No, I think it was something like Jesse. Was it him or Edward that had Downs syndrome?"

"It wasn't Downs, I think it was ADHD."

"But which one had it?"

"I don't know."

"Doris, this is pathetic. Why are we here? We didn't even know this kid. We only know what Elizabeth told us over the phone and we can't even remember that."

"Elizabeth would have wanted us here."

"Ignored them, Jazz." Dad patted my back. I looked at the old couple then around the viewing room.

A lot of the guests were teenagers that introduced themselves to me as his classmates. The didn't talk to me long, but they smiled and talked and accepted me. They told me that Edward always talked about me and they said Edward was everyone's friend at school. When I felt uncomfortable they let me leave without any problem. When I said I had to go they all smiled and said okay. When I walked away I heard them talking about me and how they liked me. When I walked past they'd smile and wave.

Edward's casket was closed. A note was found in his mother's and father's hospital room that told us their wishes for Edward's funeral. They wanted a closed-casket funeral because the flu left his skin so pale and he didn't look like himself. Instead of having the casket open, they wanted as many pictures of Edward when he was healthy as they could get to be displayed. So their were eight poster boards filled with pictures of Edward. His friends brought some in, but the majority of them were pictures Edward and Elizabeth took. Like my parents, they adored their only son.

Flowers in decorative pots also filled the room. An arrangement of flowers were on his casket. In the arrangement were three pictures. One of the pictures were of Edward and his latest family, a picture of me and Edward with all the Cullen's and a picture we took at my house of me and him. A baby blue ribbon was draped over and weaved into the arrangement and it said in gold letters 'Brother', 'Friend, 'Son'. Edward would have like it. It didn't have other titles on it like 'Grandson' or 'Nephew'. He knew he didn't hold those titles at all. We both knew it was hard for adopted family members to gain the right to those titles.

We walked over to where Emmett and Rosalie were standing by one of the poster boards, smiling at the pictures. When we walked up, I stood between my father and Emmett.

"Hey bud." Emmett smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. I looked him and forced a smiled, just like he did. His eyes were red and puffy and it looked like he just got done crying. Rosalie was next to him with her arm wrapped around his. Her eyes looked the same, but she was dabbing at them with a tissue. She didn't wear any make-up. The only other time I saw her like this was at our parent's funeral. But I was sure I looked just like them. I had to excuse myself multiple times to go get some time to myself because I was about to cry or because I needed a break from the crowd.

"Hi." I sighed and looked at the pictures. I pointed to one where Edward was sitting at a table with Elizabeth and Edward Mason on either side of him. Edward was sitting in front of a cake on the table in front of him that said 'Welcome to the family!'. By the big, goofy grin on his face, I assumed it was taken the day they adopted him. I pointed to it. "He sure does look happy."

"He does." Emmett and Rosalie sighed at the same time.

* * *

Emmett, Rosalie, my parents and I entered the Mason home with two young people, a woman and man, who said they were Elizabeth's brother and Edward's sister, after the viewing. Edward's was being burried tomorrow.

The house was spotless. It was perfectly cleaned and organized. A few family pictures hung on the walls, but other than that it looked like all the rooms came out of a catalog or magazine. The walls were painted neutral colors and the furniture matched. Their was nothing that didn't match. Their was a few decorations on small tables in the living room and hallways. The kitchen was had no dishes by the sink and the counter was clean. The floor was swept. I couldn't find any proof that a couple, let alone a teenage boy, lived her.

"This was Edward's room." The man said as he and the woman lead us down the hallway. He stopped at the closed door, looked at it and sighed. "No one has been in here yet. We knew Edward and we talked to him, but we weren't as close to him as you all were."

"We thought it was only far that you were the first once to go in. If their is anything of his you would like to keep, feel free to take it." The woman said, then handed Emmett a key. "This is the key to the front door. We," She gestured to herself and the man. "Can't stay with you, and we apologize. We have things to do for Edward and Elizabeth's funeral."

"We understand completely." My Dad nodded.

"We have to leave now. If you could just lock the house up. If you're planning on coming back here later this week to pick something up, keep the key. If not, just put it under the welcome mat on the front steps." The man said. We all said goodbye to them as they walked away, then stared at each other.

"I have to admit, I'm kind of nervous." Emmett said, his voice shaky. "I don't know why, but I am."

"Me too." I agreed. Emmett sighed and pushed the door open.

His room was just like the rest of the house. Not a thing out of place. His bed was made perfectly and his dresser and nightstand didn't have a speck of dust on them. Nothing was on the floor. His dresser drawers were closed completely along with his closet door. He had a computer on a clean desk against the wall. My parents and Rosalie stood by the doorway and let Emmett and I take it all in.

"Wow. He never kept his room this clean before." I said quietly.

"Well, you did say his parents were very proper." Emmett patted my back.

"This seems too proper though. It seems like they didn't let him be a teenager." I sighed.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked me. I nodded.

"Okay. We're going to go out to the car. Come get us if you need us." Dad said. Rosalie told Emmett she was going along with them, and within seconds we had the room to ourselves.

"So tell me about his parents," Emmett said as he opened Edward's dresser drawer. All his clothes were folded perfectly.

"Well, Edward told me that when he first came here, he was constantly getting grounded. He said it was because he just wasn't used to following rules after being with the Nova's. But he also said they were pretty strict on him. He told me that his Dad always said something like 'Edward, we're trying to turn you into a gentleman, but we're having a hell of a time doing it'. He really loved them, though." I explained and opened his dresser. Everything was nice and neat. He had different shoes lined up on the bottom, and his clothes were organized by what article of clothing they were. He had his pants and shirts hanging on opposite sides from each other. Then he had them hanging in sub-categories, long-sleeved shirts, tee-shirts, dress shirts, tank-tops and sweatpants, jeans, dress pants. Tucked away in the corner was a small blue plastic box. I grabbed that and pulled it out. "Hey, Emmett, what do you think is in here?"

"I dunno. Open it up and let's see." He came over and I sat the box down on the ground. We both knelt down and peered in once the lid was off.

Letters and pictures and little trinkets that didn't seem to mean much filled the box. Emmett and I quickly dug through it, looking at the pictures and scanning the letters and examining the odds and ends.

"Look, he wrote this to Mom and Dad," Emmett handed me a piece of paper.

"Should we read it?" I asked. Emmett shrugged.

"Why not?"

I moved closer to him so we were sitting next to each other and we both read the paper.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You two have made such a difference in my life. And Jasper's, too. We wouldn't be the people we are today if it wasn't for you, and I wish you were here so I could thank you in person for that. I realize now that we didn't talk enough when you two were alive, and that's my fault. I was too caught up in teenage drama and I was 'too cool' to spend time with my parents. I regret that now and I wish I could somehow go back in time and tell myself to embrace every moment I had with you. You saved Jasper and I. You saved us from more loveless foster homes, you taught us how to love and how it felt to be love. You taught me to handle my temper and you taught Jasper how to handle his Autism. You taught us about God and were always patient with us._

_I know I've done things that you wouldn't be proud of. I know I've done things that would cause you to shake your head and sigh in disapproval before you told me how disappointed you were in my behavior in soft tones. But I've done some things that I don't know how you would feel about. Most of them happening when Jasper and I were with the Nova's. Would you have approved of us taking Georgia's car and running away? Would you approve of all the times we told Mr. Nova off? Would you approve of us stealing money from him? They seem like simple questions that should have simple answers, but I'm very confused about what you would say._

_You would be happy to know that I found a very loving family. They're adopting me today. I'm so glad that they are because that means no more foster homes (hopefully) but part of me wants to stop this from happening. YOU two are my parents, not them. YOU two should be the ones living with me. YOU two should be the ones hugging and kissing me and telling me that you love me. But I know you two wouldn't want me to be like this and wouldn't want me to act like this. You would want me to allow this family to love me and you would want me to love them back._

_I miss Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie._ _I want so badly to live with Jasper again. We always lived together. Not only did we always live together, but we shared everything. Even though we always argued about what things belonged to who, we both knew that we would never truly define what was mine and what was his. When I think about this, I think of the first day we arrived at home. When Jasper and I went up to our room to settle in, we opened our suitcases only to find that all our clothes were mixed together. We laughed and tried to sort it everything out, but we never did. We thought we did, but we never did. We were always wearing each others clothes and using each others things. _

_I wish I could see your faces. I wish I could hear your voices. I wish I could feel your warm lips on my forehead as you kiss me. I would even be happy to hear you scolding me. Anything to just feel connected to you again. I wish I could somehow convince my new family to move closer to where you're buried. I've never told anyone this other than Jasper, because he experienced it with me, but I swear that we can feel your presence when we're standing by your grave. Mom, I can feel you playing with my hair. Dad, I can feel you rubbing my shoulders. I may be crazy, but that made me feel connected with you two._

_I catch myself daydreaming about our family a lot. I've daydreamed about you two coming to the Mason's front door to take me back home. I've daydreamed that we left Chicago and picked up Jasper and we moved back to Forks. I've daydreamed that our newest foster parents came with us and lived in on the same street as us. I've done a lot of daydreaming. Edward and Elizabeth went to the parent/teacher conferences at my new school and every teacher told them that I tend to lose focus and get lost in my own world. I got grounded for that._

_I wish that someway you two could read this letter. I miss you two. I love you. Even though I'm being adopted, you two are always going to be my parents. My __real__ parents._

_Love, your little man,_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

I looked at Emmett and he had tears in his eyes. I was fighting tears myself.

"He was a great person, Jasper." Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Emmett," I felt myself retreating into my protective shell. I want to stop, but I couldn't fight it anymore. I was fighting it all day and because of that, I was mentally and emotionally exhausted. "Emmett, I can't deal with this! I can't do this!"

"Jasper?" He took his arm off of me, cupped his hand under my chin and force me to look at him. "Oh, no, Jasper. Come on, you're okay. You can do this!"

"Emmett, I can't! This is too much!" I pulled away from him and quickly stood up. Emmett stood up as soon as I did. "God damn it!"

"Shh, Jazz, you can do this! You have too!" He stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I wish you didn't, but you have to deal with this!"

"No!" I pulled away from him, spun on my heels and walked away, holding the sides of my head in my hands. "No, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

"Are you okay? Do you need me to go get your parents?" Emmett asked carefully.

"Just leave me alone!" I snapped at him and rubbed my wet eyes. Without much of any sounds, he walked out of the room.

I sat down on the floor and used the wooden footboard of Edward's bed to keep me supported in a sitting position. I instantly felt drained physically and my legs felt like Jello as I pulled them up to my chest. I realized that sending Emmett out of the room wasn't helping me at all, it was actually hurting me. I felt myself slip deeper into my Autism. I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my forehead on my arms. My tears seemed to rush out of my eyes faster than the speed of the water that fell to form a waterfall. I gave up and the Autism took control over my mind, causing my body to follow suit.

* * *

3rd POV:

"How is he doing?" Rosalie asked Mrs. Whitlock when they met at the hotel ice machine early the morning before Edward's casket was to be buried.

"The same." Mrs. Whitlock choked on her words as she filled a the small plastic ice bucket that the hotel provided with her room. "He still won't speak. He won't even think about looking at us. He doesn't want anything to do with anyone."

Rosalie sighed. Ten minutes after Emmett left Jasper in Edward's old room alone, Jasper fell into his Autism deeper than the Whitlock's have ever seen. They desperately tried to pull him out of his shy and distant shell but it was to no avail. They even changed the hotel they were staying at and got a room in the same hotel that Rosalie and Emmett were staying at, praying that being with his only surviving relatives from the Cullen's immediate family would help him snap out of his slump, only to be dishearten to watch Jasper shut his brother and sister-in-law out just as much as he did his parents.

"How are you doing?" Rosalie questioned softly. She saw tears well up in her eyes. "I know this is very hard for you to deal with."

"He's never, ever had an, an attack like this before." She forced herself to speak and tired to keep her voice steady, but it broke and shook and was raspy from all the crying. "We've had to deal with his Autism attacks before, but he was never this bad. Not even when he first arrived." She pulled a clean tissue out of her pocket and dabbed at her eyes. Rosalie hugged her. "He's never had a melt down like this before. I just don't know what to do. I hate having to watch my little boy suffer like this."

"I'm sure he'll come out of this attack soon." Rose promised as they hugged. "I bet he'll be better today. Is he up yet?"

"No. He's still asleep." Mrs. Whitlock sighed as they both pulled away from the hug. "Finally. He was up most of the night, crying."

* * *

The sun was shining as everyone slowly dispersed from Edward's casket that was currently suspended over the grave. Emmett and Mr. Whitlock stayed about five feet away from the casket, carefully watching Jasper as he rested his hand on the smooth surface of the casket lid. They gradually let their guard down when all of the Mason's family and friends left the site. Rosalie and Mrs. Whitlock knew Jasper need some time alone to say his final goodbyes, so they left. Emmett and Mr. Whitlock were the only family left at the site. They heard Jasper mumble a prayer, the first words they've heard him say sense the night before, and without warning, his knees buckled.

Jasper was able too keep himself from falling and Mr. Whitlock and Emmett rushed over to him as he staggered over to the first row of folding chairs that sat facing the casket, whimpering as he did. When Jasper sat down, put his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hand as he cried, Emmett and Mr. Whitlock flooded to his side and attempted to comfort him. When Jasper ignored them, they realized that he still needed his space and they stepped back a few paces and let Jasper release all his emotions through his tears.

Jasper looked up at the casket, tears blurring his vision. His brother was gone. His partner in crime. His encouragement. His support. His fellow hell-raiser. His wrestling opponent. His twin that he spent his whole life with, through all the peaks and valleys, through all the rotten foster home and abuse, through all the teenage drama and family issues, was gone. Edward Anthony Mason was gone forever.

**Please review!**

**So, do you want to have a chapter where Jasper and Emmett look through the box some more?**


	50. Chapter 50: Part 1

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga**

Maybe it's just me.  
Couldn't you believe that everything I said and did  
wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye,  
and your calm, hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place.  
~Maybe by Secondhand Serenade

3rd POV:

"Jasper, I thought you might like to see the rest of the things in this box." Emmett said as he entered the Whitlock hotel room with the blue box in his arms. Jasper looked up from the edge of the bed, his parents sitting on either side of him as they tried to comfort him, then dropped his gaze back down. Emmett came over and sat the box down in front of him. The bed they were sitting on was only about three feet from the second bed in the room, so Emmett sat on the ground so his back was against the second bed and he was facing Jasper and the box. "I found some pretty interesting things in here. Do you want to look at them with me?"

"Do you, Jazzy?" Mrs. Whitlock asked. Jasper pierced his lips together and then nodded.

"I read a little from all of them, then put them in descending order by what they were dated." He held up stacks of papers held together by metal clips. "They're letters going back and forth from Edward and his parents."

They let the words hang in the air and waited for Jasper to respond in some way. But he didn't.

"Do you want to know what they wrote, son?" Mr. Whitlock asked. Jasper gave a small nod. "Why don't you speak instead of nodding. It would be easier to talk to you if you would speak."

Jasper shot him an angry look, like he was disgusted with his adoptive father for even suggesting such a thing. Mr. Whitlock was disappointed that Jasper still wouldn't speak and at his harsh look, but he was glad Jasper was at least looking at him. That was a step forward in the right direction.

"What do you want to do, Jasper? Do you want us to read them with you, do you want just you and Emmett to read them, or do you want to read them by yourself?" Mrs. Whitlock asked. Everyone waited anxiously to hear Jasper's voice.

"Myself." He finally mumbled after a moment of silence. Thankful to hear Jasper speak, then agreed and left the room without hesitation.

"Son," Mr. Whitlock said before walking out of the door. "We'll be in Emmett's hotel room if you need us."

Jasper sighed, grabbed the box and sat it on the bed. He leaned up against the headboard and read the first letter that was from his brother to Edward Mason. Edward's handwriting was messy, and Jasper guessed that he was angry when he wrote it just by how the letters were shaped. He took a deep breath before reading it.

_You obviously don't trust me considering the fact that you won't let me out of my room to talk with you in person! You treat me like I'm some kind of prisoner! I'm so damn sick and tired of you and Elizabeth and all your stupid rules! Do you really think you can control me? Do you really think you have power over me? HA! That's a joke! You two are nothing to me! You two are the worst parents ever! I'd rather deal with the abuse from the Nova's than be here with you two! Why are you even wasting your breath by telling me I'm grounded? Are you to God damn stupid to realize that I don't care how much you say I'm grounded? I'm not going to follow your dumb rules! So back off and leave me the hell alone!_

Jasper was shocked at the message in the letter. Edward did tell him that he was constantly grounded, but he never mentioned any fighting like this. A few lines down on the same page was a letter from Edward Mason to his obviously angered foster child. His writing was neater than Edward's.

_Edward, _

_The reason you were sent to your room was because of your temper and that mouth of yours, the same reason why we took the computer out of your room. We've experience your fits of anger before, and you need to take some time to calm down. The last thing we need is for you to get physically violent again, but it seems like you're all ready to get verbally violent. _

_Is this really necessary, Edward? I'm sure you can be a wonderful child if you learn to control yourself. _

_From what I've seen from you, you try to get your way by bullying others. Because you've refused to tell us much about your life at the Cullen's, I can't help but think that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen gave into your tantrums. I wish you would tell us more about you and your past so we could better understand each other. You have to help me to help you._

_Edward Mason_

Jasper re-read the response. Edward never mentioned anything like this to him… Physically violent?

_Don't bring the Cullen's into this! They were great parents! And I wouldn't be so angry if you two weren't such asses! I hate you! I'm ready to run away again! I hope you and Elizabeth burn in hell!_

Jasper gasped. Run away again? And he said he loved his parents, why would he wish that they would burn in hell?

_I don't know what else to do, Edward. You win. We're throwing in the towel. You're getting your way. We don't want you running away again, you about gave both Elizabeth and myself a heart attack the first time you ran off, and you are obviously unhappy here._

_We've handled foster children with more (recorded) issues than you. We've dealt with teens who steal, lie, smoke, do drugs and get drunk. We've dealt with teens with mental disabilities and diseases, and teens who have been in psychiatric hospitals many times. We've handled teens who were accused of, and some even admitted to committing, horrendous crimes. But you are by far the most difficult child we've had to handle._

_Pack your bags, Edward. I'll make a few calls and I can make sure you're gone in a week. I wish it didn't have to come down to this._

_Edward Mason._

"What the hell?" Jasper mumbled to himself before reading Edward's response.

_Wait. Don't make any calls. I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for every harsh word I said to you and Elizabeth. I'm sorry I broke the vase last week when I was angry. I'm sorry I punched the wall. I'm sorry I shoved Elizabeth. I'll behave better. I'll watch my mouth and attitude. Please, don't send me somewhere else. I can't handle another foster home. I can't handle it anymore. Please, I want to stay here._

_Edward Cullen._

Jasper raised his eye brows. This was better than any book he ever read.

_Your attitude sure did change pretty fast. But Edward, isn't this is what you wanted? I think we should talk in person about this instead of passing notes back and forth under each others door._

_Edward Mason._

"Wow." Jasper sighed, feeling comfortable enough to talk with no one else around. "Edward, what was going through your mind? What did you do?"

He looked through the rest of the papers, but most of them didn't interest him as much as the first few did. They were mostly letters going back and forth from the small family praising and saying that they love whoever the letter was to. A few letters written from Edward Mason that were to Elizabeth were in the stack of papers too. But one note caught Jasper's eye as he skimmed through the papers.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know that me and you have had our fair share of disputes and on many days, I didn't think we would ever get to where we are now during our first few weeks together. Edward, I love you with all my heart and I know your father feels the same about you. You are such a talented young man and I am honored to call you my son. We may have called today your adoption day, but all today really consisted of was making it legal. You were adopted into this family and into our hearts a long time ago. _

_We've had many other young adults in our home before you, but none of them were like you, Edward. You are definitely one of a kind and I wouldn't trade you for the world. You don't realize how much you mean to me and your father. As an only child, you hold a very special place in our hearts._

_Although your first couple of week here got off to a very rocky start, you captured out hearts. I can't picture my future without you in it. I love you, Edward. Don't you ever forget that._

_I know you're probably wondering why I didn't talk to you in person about this. Well, the way I see it, letters saved our relationship. If you didn't start to write letters to your father that night when you were angry, I doubt we would be where we are today. Letters seem to be our lucky charm._

_Love, Mom_

Jasper sighed and pulled his brow together. What in the world happened? Why was Edward so angry at the people he learned to call Mom and Dad? He shook his head and put the papers down before digging through the box. He pulled out a bag of coins, a small velvet covered box, a thick DVD case and an old bible. He opened the bag of coins first, and he wasn't surprised when he saw a piece of paper folded up inside of the bag with the old coins.

_Edward,_

_I feel that you're mature enough to have these and care for them. In the bag attached to this note, are old coins that my father collected. I've added a few interesting coins I stumbled across, but most of them belonged to my Dad, your grandfather, and his Dad, your great-grandfather. I hope you have an interest in the coins and pass it down to your son when he is mature enough._

_Love, Dad_

Jasper examined a few of the coins before folding the note and putting it back in the bag. Carefully, he sat the bag off to the side and grabbed the velvet box. He chuckled to himself when a note fell out after he opened it to show a rosary.

_Our dear Edward,_

_We're presenting this gifts to you to celebrate your first Easter here with us. We understand that you studied religion when you were with the Cullen's, and although we cannot help you study any further in that category, we would like to encourage that you do continue to study your religion in hopes that it helps you feel more connected with Esme and Carlisle. _

_They would be so proud of you, Edward. We know we're extremely proud of you and all the strides you have made._

_We love you so much Edward. We are honored to give you this rosary and bible. We know that you are responsible enough to take care of these. You have proven that to us time and time._

_Lots of love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Jasper flipped through the bible, expecting more notes to fall out, but none did. He sighed, and grabbed the DVD case. He unzipped it and it was filled with DVD's that all had titles like 'Edward and Elizabeth at piano' and 'Edward finishes his first day with a job'. One caught his attention; 'Edward and Edward gets punished'.

Jasper sighed. He wanted to watch the DVD's, but the hotel television didn't have a DVD player. He would have to talk to his parents about finding a way to watch the videos. He knew that sooner or later he was going to have to climb out of this attack, but he wasn't looking forward to it. Sighing, he tucked the DVD case under his arm, walked out of the hotel room and to Emmett's room. He knocked on the door, and Rosalie answered it immediately.

"Jasper," She smiled and let him in. He walked in shyly and saw his parents sitting on the edge of one bed, Emmett on the other.

"So," Emmett looked up at him. "Did you look everything over?"

"Yeah." He turn towards his parents, but didn't look them in the eye, then held up the DVD case. "I want to watch these."

"Are those DVD's?" Mr. Whitlock asked. Jasper nodded. "Well we're going back to the Mason's house tomorrow, you can watch them then."

"But I want to watch these now!" Jasper huffed angrily. Mr. Whitlock looked over to his wife, not sure how to handle his son at the moment. Scold him for whining and risk having him go back into his silent spell? Or let him get away with it?

"At least he's talking again." Mrs. Whitlock said quietly, so just her husband heard.

**So yeah... I wanted to write about Jasper watching the DVD's and put it in this chapter AND still update it tonight, but I don't think I'll be able to do that... So hear is part one of this chapter. The other part with the DVD's will come next. And I know the letters seem weird, considering Edward didn't tell Jasper anything like the letters said. Trying something different for this chapter and the next one..**

**Please review!**


	51. Chapter 51: Part 2

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga**

Maybe it's just me.  
Couldn't you believe that everything I said and did  
wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye,  
and your calm, hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place.  
~Maybe by Secondhand Serenade

3rd POV:

Everyone settled on the Mason's couch as Emmett put a DVD labeled 'Edward finishes his first day with a job' in the DVD player before going to his place on the couch next to Rosalie and Jasper.

Jasper's parents were able to convince him to wait until the next day to watch the videos, but when Jasper woke everyone up at six in the morning, they couldn't help but drag themselves through the motions of getting ready, a result of the emotional exhaustion from the funeral and Jasper's meltdown and physical exhaustion from the lack of a good nights sleep. But they were finally ready an hour and a half after Jasper woke them up.

As the television went from a blue screen to a picture of Edward lazily kicking his shoes off, a hush fell over everyone in the room. At the sight of their deceased brother, Jasper and Emmett grabbed hands, but kept them low between their knees like they were trying to hide it from the rest of their family.

"_Their's our working man," Elizabeth said as she walked up and kissed Edward on the cheek. Edward grunted in response and headed to the living room. Elizabeth looked at the camera and smiled, and Edward Mason chuckled from behind the camera, then followed Edward, showing him flopped down on the couch with his arm over his eyes._

"_How was your first day of work?" He asked his son._

"_Hard! Tiring! Demanding!" Edward moaned. "I hate that store! We're never shopping their again! I had to carry so many boxes today that I think my arms are going to fall off!"_

"_We told you it was going to be hard work." Elizabeth said._

"_I never thought it was going to be that hard! I mean, why do they need the heaviest boxes on the highest shelves in the stock room?"_

"_Just wait till you get your first pay check, you're arms will feel great when you get your first pay check." Edward Mason promised._

"_I think I know what would make you feel better." Elizabeth smiled at her son. "Maybe a nice bowl of ice cream?"_

_Edward moved his arm and his head snapped up._

"_Moose tracks?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded and Edward's smile lit up. "Yes please!"_

The video ended and the screen when blue again. Mr. Whitlock got up to swap out the DVD's and in a few seconds another picture popped up on the screen.

"What's this one called, Dad?" Jasper asked shyly.

"It was the next one in the case." He answered. Jasper nodded and knew it was the one labeled 'Edward and Edward gets punished'.

"_And what do we have here?" Edward Mason asked from behind the camera. It focused in on Edward with an angry glair on his face as he sat in one of the dinner table chairs with the back pushed against the wall._

"_Edward, leave him alone." Elizabeth said lightly. The picture turned to her, washing dishes in the kitchen sink. "He's being punished."_

"_For what?" The picture went back to Edward, who was trying to keep from grinning at his adoptive father. "Enlighten the audience, Edward."_

"_You and that stupid camera…" Edward shook his head and was fighting even more to keep from breaking his angry scowl._

"_Me and my stupid camera got you in trouble?" Edward Mason chuckled. "Is that what got you put in a time out?"_

"_It's not a time out!" Edward defended himself. One corner of his mouth turned upwards, creating a devilish half-smile. _

"_Then what is it?"_

"_It's, it's," Edward searched for a better title for his punishment. "It's simply time to reflect on behavior that was less than acceptable." _

"_And did you do to be rewarded such time?"_

"_Mom said I was whining like a toddler, so I was going to be punished like a toddler." He huffed and his angry glair was back. "All I did was comment on having to do my chores."_

"_Comment, or complain?" Elizabeth asked as the camera was aimed towards her. Edward Mason went back and forth, filming whoever was talking at the moment._

"_Comment." Edward said in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_For fifteen minutes, you 'commented'?" Elizabeth asked with a small smile, then sighed and turned to her husband. "Edward, turn that off! You're making this into a game!"_

"_I'm just trying to get all the facts right." He chuckled._

"_Well, the fact is your son was whining and having a mini-meltdown, and he was punished, and was taking it like a punishment until you came alone with the camera!"_

"_Don't you get it, Mom?" Edward laughed. "He's going to record everything! He's obsessed with that new camera!"_

"_Edward, turn it off." She sighed. Edward Mason chuckled, the camera shook and was sat down on the counter, getting a view of Edward, who started making faces at the camera from his seat. Elizabeth and Edward Mason could be heard in the background. _

"_I'm sorry, honey." Edward said sweetly. Then Elizabeth sighed and chuckled to herself._

"_The camera is still on, Edward."_

"_Shit," Edward mumbled to himself, causing his son to jump up with a giddy smile. "I don't think I'll ever learn how to turn this thing off."_

"_Dad cussed! Dad cussed!" Edward smiled and pointed at the other Edward. "And that complaint has to count as whining, right Mom?"_

"_It's not as much as you were whining, but I do think it counts," Elizabeth laughed._

"_Shouldn't that mean that Dad has to sit in the chair and put money in the cuss jar?" Edward asked._

"_I think it should." Elizabeth took the camera from her husband, pointing it at him. "Go take a seat, Edward."_

"_Which one?" Both Edward's laughed._

"_Both of you. Edward," The camera turned to the youngest Edward. "Didn't I tell you that you were going to sit their for fifteen minutes? Has fifteen minutes passed yet?"_

"_No ma'am." He grumbled and plopped back down. She turned the camera to her husband, and with a smug tone to her voice, she said: "And you can go join him."_

_Edward raised his eyebrows at her, then smirked and said he would play along before pulling up a chair and sitting next to his son._

"_It's no fun now that the tables has turned, is it?" She asked. Edward Mason looked to his son and poked his arm._

"_You got me in trouble."_

"_You started it!" Edward laughed._

"_You both are a pair of brats!" Elizabeth teased with a laugh before the screen turned blue again._

"That was pretty funny." Emmett smiled and squeezed Jasper's hand. Both had tears in their eyes, threatening to fall.

"Can we watch the one with Edward and his Mom with the piano?" Jasper asked. This time, Mrs. Whitlock changed the DVD's.

_The screen showed a hallway floor then it focused in on Edward and Elizabeth's backs, both of them sitting on the wooden bench a the small piano. _

"_I think I can do it without the music." Edward said before pulling the sheet music off of the piano and setting it on the ground. He took a deep breath before putting his hands on the keys. He started to play, and with one hand, Elizabeth rubbed his back softly between his shoulder blades, trying to calm Edward down. He was obviously nervous._

"_You're doing wonderful," She encouraged about a minute into the song. The song continued and Edward focused on making his fingers hit the right keys to make the beautiful yet complicated music. _

Rosalie rested her cheek on Emmett's shoulder. She couldn't hold in her tears any more and they were silently rolling down her face. Mr. Whitlock held his wife's hand in one hand, and rested his other hand on Jasper's knee. The emotion was getting to them, too.

"_Edward," Elizabeth gasped once the song was finished. "Wow, that was amazing."_

"_Thank you." Edward said, obviously proud of himself. "That song was really hard to learn."_

"_You're did wonderful, baby." She kissed his cheek before hugging him. He smiled and hugged back. "I am so proud of you, Edward. You are such an remarkable young man."_

"_Hey," Edward said softly when they pulled away. "I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused you and Dad. I shouldn't have acted like I did, and I'm really sorry. I had no reason to treat you two like that. You two gave me a loving family again, and it was stupid of me to jeopardize that with my awful behavior."_

_Elizabeth hugged him again, and the camera went to the floor again, and Edward Mason's voice could be heard, replying to someone next to him._

"_That's one talented boy you got there, Edward."_

"_Thank you." Mr. Mason said with pride. "He is definitely the joy of our lives. I have a hard time imagining life without him now."_

"Jasper?" Mrs. Whitlock asked when the television screen turned blue. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Jasper nodded and gulped the emotion swelling in his throat as one tear rolled down his cheek.

"I feel like I should be crying more than this," His voice broke and he wiped the tear away. None followed it. "But it feels like I don't have any tears left."

"I know how you feel, buddy." Emmett said with a weak, forced smile. He wrapped his arm around Jasper's shoulders. "But Edward wouldn't want us to keep crying over him. You know that."

"You're right." Jasper sighed. "But it's hard not to sometimes."

"We all know how that feels," Rosalie reached over Emmett and patted Jasper's knee.

"Yes." Mr. Whitlock agreed. "We all know it's hard, son. We know."

"Just one left." Mr. Whitlock held up the last DVD that wasn't watched. All day was spent on the couch, watching the Mason's home videos.

"_Come on, son, let's celebrate before everyone else gets here!" Edward Mason laughed happily as the camera started to film. It turned to Edward, wearing a big smile with Elizabeth on his side with her arm wrapped around his._

"_I'm really happy we finally made it legal." Edward said, obviously giddy and excited. "No more doubts, no more surprises. I don't have to worry about the system shifting me around to another foster home."_

"_You know we'd never give you up." Elizabeth said. Edward leaned down and kissed her cheek._

"_I know you wouldn't, Mom. But you know how the system works. They always shift people around to new foster homes and stuff like that." Edward smiled his new father behind the camera. "But I don't have to worry about that now, unless…" He trailed off, and the memory of the day he was informed that Carlisle and Esme had 'died' hit him like a ton of bricks, but he shook his head and pushed that memory aside. "Unless nothing. This is great!"_

"_I know you still miss the Cullens," Edward Mason sat the camera down on a table, now it was only video taping their legs. His legs walked over to Elizabeth and Edward's. "We understand."_

"_This is great," Edward repeated. "I just have some mixed emotions right now. The joy of legally being part of a family again and the grief of losing my first real parents and having that family split up. But really, I'm extremely happy! The only thing that would make this better is if Emmett and Jasper were here!"_

The video didn't end, but Emmett broke down. Tears started to flood out of his eyes and over his cheeks. He leaned forward, ducked his head and covered his eyes as the tears kept coming. Jasper, who was using his big brother as a rock, couldn't seem to hold his own tears in if Emmett couldn't hold his in. Knowing that Emmett wouldn't want anyone who didn't have to see him cry and knowing that Jasper needed time alone with Emmett, everyone else left the room.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked between sobs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Emmett sighed and wiped his eyes, but new tears quickly replaced the one wiped away. "Come here, Jazz."

Emmett and Jasper hugged, crying into the other's shoulders.

"Jasper, don't you ever forget that Rose and I love you. And don't forget that Edward and Mom and Dad loved you too." Emmett said as he tried to compose himself, for Jasper's sake. When they pulled away, he forced a smile, teasingly punched Jasper's shoulder and attempted some comic relief, but failed.. "Rose and I love you, even if you are my pesky little brother."

"Thanks, Emmett." Jasper smiled at the effort he put forth to comfort him. "I love you too, even if you are an annoying older brother."

**You know the drill... review! :)**


	52. Chapter 52: Part 1

**D/C: I don't not own the twilight saga**

**I know I haven't updated in about two weeks, and I'm sorry :-( So I decided to update what I already have written and make it a part 1 part 2 thing like I did for the other 2 chapters..**

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart againYou all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose'  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright so  
I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
~Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

3rd POV:

"Thank you so much, Emmett," Mrs. Whitlock hugged Emmett. "I can't tell you how much you're helping him."

"Don't worry about it." Emmett smiled and hugged her back. "Jasper's my brother. I'll do whatever I need to in order to help him."

"You're a great big brother." Mrs. Whitlock smiled as they both broke the embrace.

"If he gives you any trouble, just give us a call." Mr. Whitlock said with a nod as he shook Emmett's hand.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him if his brat side comes out." Emmett said with a sly smirk before telling them goodbye and leaving the hotel to the parking lot where Jasper was waiting in the jeep.

* * *

"I wonder what happened." Jasper sighed as he and Emmett entered Edwards old room.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"I mean between Edward and his parents. He seemed pretty angry with them in the first couple of letters." He explained carefully, like he was examining each word before it exited his mouth. "He said in one that he would rather take the abuse from Mr. Nova than be with them. You don't think they smacked him around, do you?"

Emmett paused and sat on the bed. Jasper sighed and plopped down on the swivel chair by the computer.

"I highly doubt that they hit him. I think they were just very strict and Edward went through a bit of a rebellious stage."

"I wish I knew what happened." Jasper sighed again, then pointed to the foot of the bed where Edwards suitcases sat. "Someone must have put them in here."

"Looks like it." Emmett leaned over the bed, grabbed the handle of one suitcase and pulled it over. He laid it on it's back before opening it.

"His pillow case. We should take that." Jasper sat on the ground next to the suitcase and Emmett did the same. "It's mostly his clothes. Those were really the only things he brought to my house."

"Yeah, it's only clothes." Emmett said, then closed the suitcase, pushed it away and grabbed the other suitcase. He laid that one on it's back before opening it, and when he opened it, it exposed a pair of cowboy boots stuffed against neatly folded clothes. Emmett smiled and sat them next to Jasper. "I have a feeling that these came from you."

"Yeah," Jasper smiled. "We got in trouble the day my Dad bought him these."

"What happened?"

"I was riding my horse, Thunder," Jasper started with a smile. "And my Dad had other work to do on the ranch, and once he was gone I took my helmet off. Then I dared Edward to ride, and then he dared me to stand on Thunder's back. My Dad saw us and he was ticked. He was kind of rough with us, but it was only because we scared him. He didn't hit us, he just pulled us around by our shirts. But after he calmed down he took us to my favorite tack shop and he bought Edward those boots and he bought me this helmet that looks just like a cowboy hat."

"I never knew you had an interest in horses, J."

"I didn't either until I came to the Whitlock's house. They gave me Thunder and Dad taught me how to ride. We go on trail rides and stuff."

"That's pretty cool," Emmett smiled. "I would be to scared to get on one of those big animals."

"You would like Thunder, he's really gentle." Jasper started to jabber on about Thunder, then about all the horse on the ranch that threw and bucked him off, then about his fall off Fiddle and his Dad's horse Silver. Emmett smiled and let him talk, glad that he was talking freely. They both rummaged through the suitcase, and Jasper found a stack of three pictures and suddenly stopped talking as he flipped through them.

"Their picture of all of us." He said quietly. "Of him and me at the ball diamond with Mom and Dad, of you and me and him wrestling, and a one of us all together."

"It looks like we were going to morning mass." Emmett said as he leaned over to look at the pictures.

"I miss being a family," Jasper sighed.

"You have the Whitlock's. They're your family too."

"But it isn't the same! I'm the only child! My Dad isn't as young as our Dad was and he can't pitch a baseball to me or wrestle! He rides with me and all, but I miss our family!" He snapped impatiently. "I want my old life back! It's not fair! Every time something good happens in my life, something horrible always follows suit! I'm tired of it!"

Jasper stood up and hurried out of the room.

"Jasper, wait!" Emmett called as he got to his feet and followed his younger brother out to the hallway, wondering why Jasper was suddenly angry.

"Leave me alone! I'm going for a walk, okay?"

"You are not leaving this house!" Emmett said firmly as he kept a tight grip on Jasper's upper arm. "We're in Chicago! You don't know your way around here! You're not leaving alone!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Jasper mumbled angrily and tried to pull away again. "Let go! You're hurting me."

"Sorry, bud," Emmett quickly let go. "But Jasper, I can't let you leave."

"God damn it!" Jasper hissed angrily, pushing himself into Emmett's face. "Just let me go! You're not the boss of me!"

"You're not leaving this house by yourself!" Emmett repeated. Jasper clenched and unclenched his fists, digging his finger nails into the palm of his hand.

"Just let me leave! I'll be fine!"

"No!" Emmett took a hold of Jasper's elbow and lead him back into the bedroom. Once they entered, Jasper pulled his arm away. "Get what you wanted. We're going back to the hotel!"

Emmett left the room, letting Jasper gather the items alone, and pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"I can't believe you called them! What kind of brother are you?" Jasper demanded angrily to Emmett when they walked down the hotel hallway that was empty other than themselves and Mr. Whitlock, waiting impatiently in front of the Whitlock's room door.

"Jasper," Emmett sighed. Jasper clenched his fists and hurried away from Emmett, pushed past his father and tried to open the door to the room, but Mr. Whitlock got a firm grip on his son's arm.

"Jasper Whitlock, what the hell has gotten into you?" He demanded.

"Stop grabbing me!" Jasper said strongly and pulled his arm away. "I swear to God, if someone grabs me again-"

"No one is trying to hurt you." Emmett promised. Jasper glared at him.

"Shut up, Emmett! I didn't ask you!"

"Get in the room!" Mr. Whitlock said gruffly, the anger showing in his face that was growing red. Jasper opened his mouth to protest but one look at his father's angry face made him reconsider. Sulking with his hands shoved in his pockets, Jasper grumbled as he walked through the door his father was now holding open. Mr. Whitlock sighed as he closed the door, keeping it slightly ajar.

"I'm sorry, Emmett." He sighed again. "I don't know what has gotten into him."

"Don't worry about it." Emmett forced a weak smile and shrugged. He didn't want to admit that he was extremely tired. The cancer seemed to attack his body even more when he was tired. "I understand. I guess it's pay back. I gave our Dad hell when I was his age."

"Well thank you for taking him today. I'm sure he enjoyed the time with you _before _his fit."

They said their goodbyes and Emmett headed to his and Rosalie's room and Mr. Whitlock followed Jasper into their room. He closed the door and sucked in a deep breath. Jasper leaned against the wall with his back, kicking the heel of his shoe against the wall.

"Where's Mom?" Was all he mumbled.

"She and Rosalie went to the store. Said they had to get out of the small hotel rooms." Mr. Whitlock sighed and took a few steps toward his son. "So Emmett tells me that you were giving him quiet a bit of trouble at the Mason's home?"

"I don't want to talk to you." Jasper hissed under his breath and left the wall for one of the two beds.

"I don't care if you want to talk to me or not, we're going to have to talk about this, Jazz. Now tell me what you're so angry about."

"I said I don't want to talk to you!"

"Watch you're sharp tone, Jas-" Mr. Whitlock tried to warn, but Jasper cut him off.

"Or what? You'll hit me again?" Jasper challenged, throwing back what Mr. Whitlock considered his biggest mistake as a father. His face went white, then red with anger.

"Jasper, I'm warning you!" He said again. "What has gotten into you? I understand that you're going through a lot right now, I really do, but you can't act out like this."

"You don't understand shit about me!" Jasper yelled, jumping off the bed. "You don't understand what I've been through! You don't know! You have no idea!"

**I know I haven't updated in a long time :( Please review! I'll have the second part up soon! I promise!**


	53. Chapter 53: Part 2

**D/C: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart againYou all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright so  
I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
~Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

3rd POV:

"Jasper, I'm warning you!" He said again. "What has gotten into you? I understand that you're going through a lot right now, I really do, but you can't act out like this."

"You don't understand shit about me!" Jasper yelled, jumping off the bed. "You don't understand what I've been through! You don't know! You have no idea!"

"Jasper Whitlock, watch what you say!" Mr. Whitlock scolded forcefully.

"Just leave me alone!" Jasper shouted back.

His father took a moment to gather his thoughts, to plan how to handle the situation. Jasper made it clear that he wanted time by himself, but if he did get time alone, would that be giving into the tantrum? But if he didn't, who knew how long this argument would last?

"Jasper, you know that we have no issue if you need time alone to collect yourself, if you ask the correct way. If you ask in a respectful, controlled tone, then we will gladly give you time alone. So calm down, and ask nicely." He said, trying to keep from raising his voice.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Jasper said through clenched teeth. Mr. Whitlock knew that was the closest he was going to get to a respectable request, so he nodded and walked out of the hotel room, making sure the key card was in his pocket before closing the door.

He turned to look down the hall when he heard the sound of footsteps. Rosalie and his wife smiled at him as they walked towards their rooms, each carrying a plastic bag in one hand. When they came up to Mr. Whitlock, Mrs. Whitlock smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi honey." She smiled, then frowned when she saw his expressionless face. "What's wrong?"

"Jasper." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is he okay?" Rose asked quickly.

"He and Emmett got into an argument at the Mason's house. And Jasper is having a tantrum. Still."

"What happened?" Mrs. Whitlock questioned.

"I guess he got angry and wanted to leave the house and take a walk by himself, and Emmett said no. And it all went downhill from there. He's in the room right now. He asked for time alone. Emmett went to your guys' room." He said to Rosalie, who looked concerned when she heard Emmett was involved. She excused herself and quickly headed to their room, leaving the Whitlock couple alone.

Even though she hastily walked down the hall and swiped the key card in the lock just as fast, she slowly opened the door, closed it as softly as she could and tip-toed over to the bed.

"Emmett?" She whispered.

"What?" Emmett groaned back. He was laying face down on the bed, still in his jeans and tee-shirt, his face hidden in the pillow. "Is it just you?"

"Yeah, it's just me, honey. Are you okay?" She asked and crawled on the bed next to him, laying on her stomach.

"I'll be fine." He sighed and turned his head so he was facing Rosalie with his cheek on the pillow. She smiled and did the same. "Just tired. Worn out."

"Do you need to sleep? Or just rest?"

"I don't know." He mumbled and put his arm around Rose. She cuddled closer to him, leaned forward and kissed his pale lips, making him smile.

"Did Jasper wear you out today?"

"God, yes." Emmett groaned. "I can't run around after him like I could when I was a teenager."

"He's going through a rough phase. I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon." Rosalie said softly. Emmett gently rubbed her cheek with his fingertips.

"Rose, if something happens to me, I want you to remarry." He whispered.

"Emmett Cullen, don't talk like that!" She gasped. "Nothing is going to happen to you. You're going to be fine."

"I just want you to know that if something does happen, I don't want you to mourn about me all your life. I want you to remarry, have a nice family, live a nice life." He repeated, trying to keep his eyelids from quivering shut like they wanted to.

"I have a nice life with you." She promised, putting her finger up to his lips to keep him from saying anything else. "Now close your eyes and try to get some rest."

"You don't have to stay here." Emmett sighed. "You can go do something more enjoyable than watching me rest."

"No, it's okay. I'm pretty tired myself. I think I'll nap her with you." She compromised. Emmett smiled, finally closed his eyes, and stroked Rosalie's long hair. She moved closer to him so their bodies were touching, and put her head under Emmett's chin and against his neck and chest. Emmett kept his arm around her.

Within no time, Emmett was asleep. Rosalie smiled contently as she listened to him breath, a peaceful interruption of a distressing life.

* * *

"I'm done." Jasper said through clenched teeth, sitting on the hotel bed with his back against the headboard and his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. Although he wouldn't admit it right now, he was fighting back tears. "I'm done! Every time something good happens, it's yanked away from me!"

"Jasper, you can't keep looking on the negative side of everything." Mrs. Whitlock said softly, sitting next to Jasper on the bed. He scooted away. "And you can't just quit! It doesn't work like that!"

"What positive things can come out of losing my parents and twin brother?" Jasper demanded.

"Son, I know you can control yourself better than this." Mr. Whitlock said firmly, trying to keep his temper in check. "You're not having an attack, and we both know that! And we both know that you are able to control yourself better than you are!"

"Shut up!" Jasper snapped. "You don't even care!"

"That's not so! I do care."

"If you cared, you wouldn't be so angry at me!"

"Jasper, I just know you're not being the best you can be right now! I know you can act better and control yourself better than this! You have got to straiten up! You can be a great kid, but you have to keep in control of yourself! I want to see you be that great kid!"

"You're nothing but a liar." Jasper said with hated in his voice. "You don't give a shit! I hate you!"

"I swear, Jasper!" Mr. Whitlock start to lose his temper, then ran his fingers through his hair and finally flung his arms up in defeat. "I don't know what to do with you anymore! If you want to sit here and have a nasty attitude, fine, but I'm not staying around to listen to it! I don't know what you want from me! I don't know what to do! Come get me when you grow up!" He turned and headed to the door, slamming it as he left.

"Jasper Whitlock." Mrs. Whitlock shook her head.

"I can't believe he would talk to me like that!" Jasper complained. Mrs. Whitlock's jaw dropped as Jasper spoke.

"How _he _talked to _you_? Did you even hear what you said to him? How you were talking to him? I'm surprised he lasted this long! You are way out of line!"

"Surprised? You mean surprised that he hasn't taken his belt to me yet?" Jasper hissed.

"You better listen to me and listen well!" She said firmly, cupping her hand under Jasper's chin, forcing him to look at her. "I don't know what triggered this hateful attitude of yours, but you better knock it off! Your father works his hands to the bone for you! Do you think it's cheep to raise a teenage boy? It's not! It's not cheep for us to stay here in Chicago for as long as we have! We've had to pay for the hotel room, the food, and the boys he hired to take care of the horses and mail back home! And you've been nothing but a brat! The reason you have everything you do is because we thought you were mature enough to handle it! Honestly, you're spoiled rotten! Your friend Troy would love to have all the horses! You need to start realizing everything you've been given and be grateful for it! Or at least treat your father with some respect!"

"Respect?" Jasper yanked his chin away from him. "Why should I respect someone who hit me?"

"You mean those two swats he gave you?"

"With his belt!"

"Oh, you poor thing! How dare he punish his child? Jasper," She grabbed his chin again. "He did not beat you! He did not abuse you! You know that he feels terrible about that and you're doing nothing but making him feel worse about it by throwing it in his face all the time! And have you forgotten about Emmett? Your brother is sick with cancer, Jasper! Have you even asked him about how he's feeling? Emmett has pushed that major detail of his life aside to help your father and I get you through this! We want nothing but for you to be happy, healthy, respectful and successful. Are we really asking to much?"

"You don't care about me!" Jasper declared, burning tears starting to roll down his cheek.. "No one does! Just get out of my life and leave me alone! I hate you!"

"Jasper, if we didn't care about you, would we have adopted you?" Mrs. Whitlock asked in a softer tone, discarding the last part of her sons statement. Jasper bit his lip and looked away. His mother sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He started to cry a little louder, and Mrs. Whitlock rubbed his back and let him cry on her shoulder. "Now, please, tell me that the nasty boy is gone and my lovely son is back?"

"Just leave me alone!" He tried to sound tough, but his voice broke and he let her keep her loving embrace around his shoulders, giving the impression that he was just the opposite of tough. But Mrs. Whitlock shook her head and dropped her arms.

"I don't understand you. I know this isn't the Autism because you have no problem voicing yourself. I know many kids who lost their family would love to be adopted. We've tried to give you everything you could possible need and want. But I guess we're doing something wrong." She looked away, holding back her own tears that threatened to fall because of exhaustion, aggravation, and the feeling of failure.

"I'm sorry." Jasper finally sobbed, finally showing signs that his anger was gone, but was replaced with sorrow. Mrs. Whitlock hugged him. "I just, I just, I don't know." He stuttered awkwardly, hiding his face in her shoulder.

"Tell me why you're so upset, Jazzy." She whispered and kissed his hair.

"I'm just tired of losing everyone I love." He sniffed. She sighed and hugged him tighter.

"Then why are you pushing everyone away?"

"I don't know." He mumbled. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's okay, baby boy. It's okay. But I think you have other people you need to apologize to. Like your father and Emmett."

"I guess so." He sighed and pulled away from their embrace. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. She ran her fingers through his hair, surprised at how fast his attitude changed. She guessed that he was just as exhausted as everyone, and no longer had the energy to argue and fight. "I have been acting like a brat, haven't I?"

"You definitely have a devilish side to you." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Why don't you go find your father? I think you two are long over due for a good talk."

* * *

Jasper's POV:

"Dad?" I said as I opened the passenger side door of the truck. He sat in the drivers side, the seat reclined slightly, rubbing his closed eyes with both hands. When he heard my voice, he dropped his hands, pierced his lips and kept his eyes closed. "Can we talk?"

"Can you control yourself?"

"Yes sir."

"Come on in." He sighed, opened his eyes and pulled the lever that put the back of the seat back where it belonged. I climbed in and shut the door, then looked around the parking lot.

"Where you planning on going anywhere, or just sit here?" I asked nervously.

"I just needed time to clear my head." He said emotionless. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to apologize." I said quietly, looking down at my feet. "I, I was acting like a brat. I shouldn't have talked to you and Emmett like I did, and I shouldn't have acted like I did. I'm just, just a little confused, I guess." I ended awkwardly. "I guess it's the Autism."

"God damn it Jasper!" Dad cussed loudly and made me jump. "I'm done taking that 'it is the Autism' act! I understand that you have attacks from the Autism, but every damn time you have a tantrum or fit, you say it's the Autism! Don't give me that shit because I know what one of your attacks are like, and you were fine back there! So don't try to pull that shit on me or your mother!"

My mouth dropped and I sunk in my seat as he finished yelling. I wasn't sure what to say or how to respond. He has cussed at me before, but never like this. I looked up at him and I knew my eyes were huge. He looked down at me and I could see the angry fire in his eyes. I knew I was in more trouble than I originally thought.

"I'm sorry. Cursing was not necessary." He sighed and rubbed his eyes again.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" I repeated and carefully chose my words before I said them. "I'm really confused. Mom already yelled at me for it, and I think I understand my actions a little more now, but I'm still confused. I'm really upset because it seems that for every good thing in my life, two bad things happened. Everyone I love gets taken away from me." My voice started to shake, break, and tears started to fall again. "I know it doesn't make sense, but I have a hard time making my actions and thoughts _make _sense. I realize now that I do use the Autism excuse for a lot of things that aren't caused by the Autism. I just, I just, I don't even know anymore." I sighed and wiped my eyes.

"Come here, Jazz." Dad sighed again, scooted over from the drivers seat to the middle seat and hugged me. "I can't stay mad at you, let alone watch you cry as much as you have lately. Shh, just calm down. Daddy's got you. It's all okay."

I rested my cheek on his shoulder and didn't fight the tears anymore. I let them roll down my face freely and more were coming. Hearing my current Dad refer to himself as my 'Daddy' made memories of the Dad that Emmett and Edward and I shared come rushing back. I hugged him tighter and he continued to sooth me. Within seconds, all his anger seemed to just melt away when he saw tears in my eyes and it made me seriously doubt what I said back in our hotel room. He did care. Mom did care. I was the only one acting like I didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I promise I'll start to behave, I promise." I said, not worrying about him hearing my voice crack or my tears making the shoulder of his shirt damp. "I'll change."

"I don't want you to change, Jasper Whitlock. Let's be sure to make that clear. I don't want you to change, I want your behavior to change. The only thing I want to lose is your mean attitude, not you."

"Okay." I smiled and we both broke the embrace. He wiped the tears off my cheek. "Thanks. For everything."

* * *

"H-hows Emmett?" Jasper asked timidly as he stood behind Rosalie at the hotel vending machines. She jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around to face him with one hand flat on her chest.

"Jasper! You scared me, bud."

"Sorry. I just wanted to know how Emmett is."

"He's," Rosalie sighed, turning back to the machine to punch in the code for her snack. "He's extremely tired. He fell asleep within a few minutes after he laid down."

"Did I do that?" Jasper asked self-consciously, realizing how his behavior affected everyone.

"I'm not going to lie to you, J." Rose knelt down to grabbed the snack, then turned to Jasper and kissed his cheek. "You wore him out. He was already tired from the drama and worry about Edward, but that tantrum of yours pushed him over the edge."

"Is that going to, you know, hurt him? Like, health wise?"

"He'll be back to normal in a day or two. We just have to let him sleep and deal with his cranky attitude when he wakes up." Rosalie tried to tease. "He's always cranky after he wakes up."

"I'm so sorry, Rose." He apologized while keeping his eyes to the ground, hoping to hide the moisture that threatened to run down his cheeks. "I didn't think I was hurting anyone."

"Give me a hug, Jazzy." Rose said with a small smile. They hugged, and she spoke to him carefully as they did. "Jazz, you're to old to be acting like that. You're almost an adult. You're more of an adult than you are a child. These temper tantrums have got to stop."

"I know." He sighed. "I wasn't thinking very clearly. All I could think about was how unfair things are, how Edward and I had to go through the whole foster home system, then find a family, then lose our parents and have to leave you and Emmett, and now Edward's gone too. And not to mention all the rotten places we were along the way. And Alice. She's gone too." Jasper choked back tears.

"We were never promised fair." Rosalie sighed and broke the embrace. "Do you want to come with me to see if Emmett's awake? If he is, you can talk to him." She offered. Jasper nodded and they headed to the room. Rose took Jasper's hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze for support.

* * *

Rosalie peered into the hotel room, opening the door just enough for her and Jasper to tip-toe in. Jasper looked over Rosalie's shoulder as his eyes adjusted in the dark room. Emmett was laying just as Rosalie left him, on his stomach in his jeans and a tee-shirt. His arms were folded tightly together.

"He looks," Jasper paused to find the right words. "Fragile."

"Well, he is pretty fragile right now. He's pretty tired, and I'm sure it's compromising his immune system. But he'll be okay."

"I did that to him?" Jasper asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Rosalie sighed, put her hand on his back and lead him out of the room. "I'm so sorry Rosalie!" He said as soon as the room door was closed. "I didn't mean to hurt him! I didn't know!"

"Jasper, I know you didn't know and Emmett knows you didn't know. But you have to understand that you're hurting the ones you love with your tantrums. I'm sure your parents already gave you a good talking-too about it."

"They really ripped into me about it. Both of them." Jasper sighed.

"Well I hope you got the message. You're way to old for tantrums."

"I know." He agreed. "I was acting like a spoiled brat. I don't know how to explain my behavior other than I was confused and angry. I was mad because it seems like everyone I love ends up leaving, whether it's because they pass away or we have to leave them or they leave me."

"Jazzy," Rosalie stopped him. "Who left you?"

"Alice." He answered quietly. "She's gone, and I don't know where she is. I tried to call but..." He sighed and trailed off. "Anyways, I'm confused because I don't know why I was pushing the people still in my life away with my attitude."

"Can we talk, just you and I? Or do you have to go back to your room?"

"I can talk."

"Good." She smiled and took his hand in hers. "I miss being with my baby brother."

"I'm not a baby anymore." Jasper said with a smile.

"You'll always be my baby brother though." Rose said with a smirk.

* * *

"I wish we could have kept you boys with us." Rose said in a sad tone as we slowly ate the chips from the vending machine. We both were sitting outside of their hotel room, sitting on the ground. "I really do."

"They why didn't you?" I asked, trying not to sound to demanding. I could easily see all the life in her eyes disappear, just like it did when we peered in on Emmett.

"It wouldn't be any life for you two. Not with all the time we've spent at the doctors and Emmett's treatment and all the days he couldn't do anything, not even keep food down. Not with the stress. We're no parents. We couldn't have raise you two. And we were about to lose the trailer and the car." She paused and sniffed. "We were in more debt than we could handle."

"But the inheritance money. And your family. You could have used that, or asked your family for help, or Mom and Dad. They would have helped you."

"We were too proud to take hand-outs when life was going as planned." She sighed. "We never thought that this would ever happen to us, to you and Edward, to Carlisle and Esme. We thought that sense we dug ourselves into this hole we could climb out ourselves. But that's not the case and we didn't realize that until it was too late."

"I don't understand." I shook my head. "How much debt were you it? All three of us got a good chunk of money."

"We were in a lot of debt. We're using that money to pay for the trailer, car and insurance. We can't lose those, or we're screwed." Rosalie explained, her voice showing her stress. "We have it in the bank. We've used some of it for some large bills, but we're trying to save it in case we can't make any important payment. Looking back, I realize so many mistakes we've made."

"Everyone makes mistakes." I tried to comfort her by putting her arm around her shoulders. She sighed.

"Not ones that hurt a family as much as ours has."

"I don't blame you guys for anything." I promised. "And I know Edward didn't either."

"You boys are too good to us." She said with a slight smile. We both sighed again and were silent. On the other side of the wall, we could hear Emmett stirring. Rose and I both stood up, me holding my hand out to her to help her.

"Let me go see if he feels up for some company." She said and entered the room. I could hear her and Emmett talked. "Honey, are you feeling okay?"

"Fine. But this bed hurt my back." He groaned.

"Well, Jasper and I had a nice, long talk. He wants to know if you're feeling well enough for company."

**Okay, so I'm going to make this into a 3 part chapter. Sorry :( but I feel like I've waited way too long to update**


	54. Chapter 54: Part 3

**D/C: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright so  
I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
~Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

3rd POV:

"You boys are too good to us." She said with a slight smile. We both sighed again and were silent. On the other side of the wall, we could hear Emmett stirring. Rose and I both stood up, me holding my hand out to her to help her.

"Let me go see if he feels up for some company." She said and entered the room. I could hear her and Emmett talked. "Honey, are you feeling okay?"

"Fine. But this bed hurt my back." He groaned.

"Well, Jasper and I had a nice, long talk. He wants to know if you're feeling well enough for company."

"If he can behave himself. I'm to tired to argue with him." Emmett said with a sigh.

Rosalie came out of the room and asked if I heard what Emmett said. When I told her yes, she smiled, kissed my cheek, took my hand and led me into the room. Emmett was sitting up in the bed, looking in the mirror that sat above a small dresser against the wall, directly from where he was on the bed, trying desperately to pat his wild, bed head hair into place.

"Rose, is there any place near the hotel that sells coffee?" He asked, not acknowledging that I was in the room.

"There's a small coffee house a few blocks from here." She answered.

"Would you mind going to get me a cup? Maybe something to eat too?"

"Anything for you." Rose smiled, let my hand go and gave Emmett a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the two of us alone in the room.

"Emmett, h-how are you feeling?" I asked nervously as I sat next to him. He sighed, pulled his knees up, and leaned forward to prop his elbows on his knees.

"Tired." He answered.

"So, uh, are you going to be okay?"

The frown he was wearing slowly turned into a smile as he talked.

"I'll be fine in no time, Jazz. This cancer won't kill me. I'll probably die from something crazy, like a bear attack or something." He ended with a laugh.

"That's funny." I smiled back, but the humor of the joke died off quickly and we were both frowning."I'm really sorry about how I was acting." I finally said. Emmett just nodded, as if he was waiting for more. "I'm to old to be acting like that."

"You got that right." He said with a shake of his head. "When you were acting up at the Mason house, it reminded me of the day we had your thirteenth birthday party. When you got angry about the people coming over and threw your plate on the ground. I was trying to remember how Dad handled you that day. But I couldn't." He sighed.

"You shouldn't have to remember. I should be acting my age."

"Dad would have known how to handle you. He would have been able to calm you down and made you realize that you were out of line in ten minutes."

"But you're not my father, so you don't have to be able to do that. I put you in a position you shouldn't have been in. I shouldn't put you in a position where you had to act like anything but a brother."

"Let's say friend instead of brother." Emmett's smile returned. "I was a crappy brother when we all still lived with Mom and Dad."

"You were not." I defended him.

"Jasper, you have to admit, I was a crappy brother. I don't deny it." He shrugged. "I mean, how many times did I set a bad example?"

"Dad once told us that you were showing us how not to act." I smiled at the memory. Emmett laughed.

"He was right about that. He was right about a lot of thing. Like when he told me those cigarettes would kill me. I should have listened."

"You just said the cancer wasn't going to kill you." I reminded him. He sighed as he said "right", sounding like he didn't fully believe it himself.

"Did he ever find out about the time I gave you a sip of my beer?" He asked.

"No. If he found out about that he would have beat you for giving it to me and me for taking it." I smiled, but Emmett frowned.

"I know you're only joking when you say he would have beat us," He said with a heavy sigh. "But did you know Mom and Dad never once hit me? And trust me, I gave them plenty of opportunities to. And they never hit you or Edward. I don't know how they kept their tempers in check for so long, especially with three teenage boys."

"My Dad has hit me before." I admitted. Emmett pulled his brow together.

"Our Dad, as in Carlisle Cullen, hit you?" He questioned.

"No, not our Dad, my Dad. That's how Edward and I talked when we were talking about parents. _Our_ Dad and Mom is Carlisle and Esme, _my_ Mom and Dad are the Whitlocks. I guess I should have explained that first."

"That's okay. But he hit you? Why?" Emmett sounded angry, but still tired.

"I was arguing with them, and when they told me to go to my room, I pushed my Mom out of the way. He took his belt to me, but it didn't really hurt." I shrugged, hoping Emmett wouldn't blow it out of proportion. "Honestly, I deserved it. I was being a brat."

"You pushed her?" Emmett asked. He sounded like he was even angrier, but I wasn't sure if it was because of how Dad punished me or if it was because I pushed Mom. I nodded. "Seems like you've had a hard time adjusting to their rules."

"I wouldn't say that. I just, I just wasn't listening." I sighed. "I guess that does mean I had a hard time adjusting."

We both sighed again and sat in silence, not knowing quiet what to say. We didn't make any eye contact and didn't move. Finally, Emmett patted my shoulder.

"It's understandable. Not acceptable, but understandable. You and Edward went through hell and back."

"Then to hell again, and back again. From our biological parents, to _our _parents, to the Nova's, to the Whitlock's and Mason's." I added on.

"At least Edward died knowing he was loved." Emmett said quietly. His voice broke and he pierced his lips together like he was fighting back tears. "That's what's important. You know we wanted to keep you boys with us, but-" He cut himself off and bit his lip.

"Rose explained it to me." I said, not wanting him to get any more upset than he was. I held back my own tears that were threatening to come from the mention of my lost twin. I knew if I started to cry, Emmett would lose his strength and I was sure that would just tire him even more. "And he's with Mom and Dad now."

* * *

Esme's POV:

"And he's with Mom and Dad now." Jasper said with a weak voice. He didn't realize just how right he was.

I knew Jasper and Emmett would be heading there separate ways in only a few days. Emmett and Rosalie had to get back home and so did Jasper and his new parents.

Even thinking those words both killed me and warmed my heart at the same time. His new parents. I always thought the phrase 'I love you' contained the strongest words of all, but now I knew that 'his new parents were just as, if not more, powerful. Jasper was the baby of our family, my baby, but know he legally belonged to some other couple. The Whitlocks were nice people, and although the thought of the husband hitting Jasper enraged me and I felt that they should understand by now how to handle Jasper and his fits, their love for Jasper was obvious.

I sighed, and turned away so my back was to the hotel before running towards the small home the now housed not two, but three vampires. Carlisle and Edward would be expecting me back soon. I had to thank the improved sight that aloud Carlisle and myself to see parts of our past human lives without getting close enough to interfere... except if it was between Carlisle and Mr. Nova... Carlisle didn't hold back in messing with his life... not after what he did to Jasper and Edward.

And Edward. Our poor, confused little man. He was fearful of us, but tried to come off as brave. If we weren't the ones that raised him for the majority of his teenage years, we would have believed the brave face he put on, but we watched him do the same act throughout his life. He was showing signs of mourning the Mason's and would tell us the few memories he still possessed, but didn't remember us or his brothers. He didn't even remember Bella, the girl he shared his first kiss with. He didn't remember his first home run on the school's baseball team, his first formal dance, his first date, his first day as a legal part of our family. He couldn't remember anything, and even doubted the religion Carlisle and I worked so hard to teach our boys. When Carlisle brought up the subject of religion, Edward said he was doubtful, and wasn't sure what to believe.

I felt the slightest burning sensation in my own throat, and I picked up speed. Edward was always thirsty and Carlisle and I needed to take him hunting. That boy could wipe out all the blood from a blood drive without a second thought. I knew it was just a matter of time before my little man took someones life...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	55. Chapter 55

**D/C: I don't not own the twilight saga**

And I said "Daddy, I'm so afraid  
how will I go on with you gone that way?  
Don't wanna cry anymore  
so may I stay with you?"  
And he said "That's my job,  
that's what I do.  
Everything I do is because of you,  
To keep you safe with me.  
That's my job you see."  
~That's My Job by Conway Twitty

3rd POV:

"You start listening, Jasper, or I'll have to come make a special visit just to kick your butt back into shape." Emmett teased his little brother as they slapped hands.

"You ought to come visit sometime, and not just because you're going to kick me back into shape." Jasper said with a smirk. But his smirk was quickly wiped away by the sour moment of goodbye. "Take care of yourself, Emmett."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's doing what the doctor orders." Rose smiled and she and Jasper shared a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, Jazzy."

"I'm going to miss you guys too. But maybe one day you can come down to my house and visit for a while."

"We'll be sure to keep in touch, and maybe we can arrange a visit." Rosalie kissed Jasper's cheek before breaking their embrace. "Don't worry. We'll always be here for you."

"And that's a promise." Emmett smiled and patted Jasper's shoulder.

"Thanks. For everything." Jasper sighed. "I wish we didn't have to leave."

"I know, but we all have to try to get life back on track." Emmett said soberly. Jasper nodded.

The Whitlock couple said their goodbyes to Rosalie and Emmett, and the group that helped each other so much through the past few days split in two, one family heading back to Texas, the other heading back to Washington.

Jasper sighed and slumped down in the back seat of his father's truck as his parents climbed in the front. They pulled away, leaving such an important part of his life behind.

_I don't know why I'm upset about this, _Jasper thought to himself. _It happens all the time. Every time something big happens, someone ends up driving me away from it._

* * *

Jasper's POV:

"So am I grounded or what?" I asked as I flopped down on the couch in our living room, not bothering to take my boots off.

The long ride wore me out, and because a big thunder storm went through Houston a few days ago, our dirt road was all mud and it took us forever to urge the old truck to keep moving forward. Luckily, our pastures were on higher ground than the roads so our animals weren't heavily effected by the rain.

My parents debated most of the way home about everything, where to eat, when to stop for gas, what radio station to listen to. It wasn't until the we hit Texas, when I pretended to fall asleep after spending only fifteen minutes in the state, did they discuss the issue they were really concerned about: what to do with me about my tantrums in Chicago. Before I really fell asleep, I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, and they thought I was out cold and started talking. Dad thought I learned my lesson in Chicago, while Mom was ready to ground me for weeks on end for the outbursts. I wanted to stay awake long enough to hear the final decision, but I really fell asleep before that and woke up as the truck buzzed and hummed and groaned down our road.

"You're grounded for two weeks." Dad said as he and Mom kicked off their shoes.

"Get those muddy boots off my couch this instant!" Mom scolded with a wave of her hand. I groaned, yanked my boots off and sat them on the carpet. Dad sighed, walked over and grabbed them and then sat them neatly next to his and Mom's. Without missing a beat, Mom continued to explain my punishment. "No television, no phone, no video games, no riding, absolutely no privileges for two weeks."

"No riding?" I asked with a groan. "That's not fair!"

"Stop complaining we'll add on another week." Dad threatened flatly. I knew he and Mom were just as tired as I was. "Now go get showered and ready for bed."

"But it's only nine o'clock."

"Jasper," He sucked in a long breath. "I don't care what time it is, I told you to shower and get ready for bed. I know you're tired now and if you don't get a good nights rest, you're going to be as cranky as a bear tomorrow and we're not dealing with any nasty attitude. Go shower and get ready for bed. You'll be tired after you shower, I promise."

Part of me wanted to protest, but I remembered what I promised in Chicago. I was going to behave and act my age. So I dragged my feet to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

I yawned as I came out of the bathroom, only a pair of boxers and pajama pants on. I was sure i was going to fall asleep in the shower, and was surprised at how right my Dad actually was about me being tired.

"Told you." Dad said as he walked towards me in the hallway, making me jump. "I knew you were going to be tired."

"Yeah, well," I shrugged and yawned again. "Lucky guess."

"I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, come wake your mother and me up." He yawned this time and patted my shoulder. "She's already fallen asleep, or she would tell you goodnight, too."

"This isn't my first night here. You don't have to tell me I can wake you guys up. I already know that." I sighed. Dad paused and looked like he was debating with himself in his head.

"Just remember, if you need anything, wake us up. For anything." He gave my shoulder one final pat before going to his own room.

I rolled my eyes, thinking he was just over tired and that was the reason for his strange behavior. My stomach growled, so I headed to the kitchen and made a sandwich with a big glass of milk, grabbed a plastic television tray and settled on the couch with my food. I watched an hour long show before I went to my room, pushed my window open to feel the warm Texas breeze that I missed in Chicago, then curled up in bed, glad to be on my own mattress instead of the hotel beds. I turned on my side, and what I saw made my stomach drop.

Edward's bed sat right across from mine. Empty, vacant, and unoccupied. It was still perfectly made, the sheets tucked under the corners of the bed and the comforter draped evenly on top. I took one look at it, and my heart jumped into my throat and I jumped out of bed. I never ran out of a room as fast as I did. Once I was out, I slammed the door shut so hard that it seemed to rattle the whole house. I fought back tears and paced through the hall, not sure what to do. I ran my fingers through my hair, turned and ran into my Dad who was standing in the hall. I stumbled backwards, but he reached out and grabbed my arm to keep me from falling.

"Easy, Jasper." He said softly. "Are you okay, Jazz?"

"I can't sleep in there!" I said a little to loudly through tears as I pointed to my room. Dad nodded, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and lead me to the living room. When we sat on the couch, I didn't pull away from him and let him keep his arm around me.

"Take a deep breath and calm down." Dad instructed. I tried, but my breaths were choppy and uneven.

"Dad, I can't sleep in there. I can't do it!"

"Calm down. You don't have to. We're not going to make you." He promised in a soothing voice. He removed his arm from my shoulder and started to rub my back as I composed myself. After a few controlled breaths, I sighed and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, but that didn't stop the tears.

"I need to stop all this crying." I mumbled as my eyes became moist again.

"It's understandable, Jasper. I would be more concerned if you weren't crying. It'll take a little while to, to," Dad paused and sighed. "Sorry, Jazz. I can't really figure out how to word it. It'll take some time until you stop crying about it when you see a picture of him or something that used to belong to him. It was the bed that upset you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"i was worried about whether or not that would bother you." He sighed again and we were both quiet for about a minute.

"Dad, can I sleep out here in the living room?"

"Of course you can. I'll get your blanket for you." He stood up and I could tell he was happy that he didn't have to try to make another inspiring speech about dealing with the loss of a loved one. I was happy it was done, too. He really did suck at it.

He only left the living room for a split second, then came back in with a small smile and no blanket in hand.

"Jasper, I think I have a better idea."

* * *

"There." Dad smiled and unzipped the flap door to the tent that I didn't know we had. After wrestling with the loud material and tent poles, Dad finally got the tent set up while I sat on the horse pasture fence. He insisted that I didn't need to help.

I looked around our pasture. Dad's horse Silver, my Thunder, and two other horses, Kit and Lester, were wondering around, slightly confused at why they were outside at night. Dad only let them out because they were our best behaved and most trusted horses. They ignored the tent that was now sitting in the middle of the pasture, surrounded by thick green grass. Thunder came over to me and nudged my hand. I smiled and rubbed his ears. Dad called me over, so I jumped off the fence and headed over that way. Thunder followed me.

"You and that horse are a perfect match. Your personalities mesh perfectly." Dad smiled once I got to the tent. He held the flap door open for me so I crawled in. He came in behind me with a duffel bag and told me to take my boots off. We both did, and he grabbed two pairs of slippers out of the bag. He handed me one pair and started to pull things out of the bag. The blankets took up the most room in the bag. Awkwardly, he spread the biggest blanket out on the plastic floor of the tent, handed me one of the smaller blankets and kept one for himself. Two small pillows came out next, then a bottle of pop and two plastic cups. A bag of cookies came out next. Then he pulled out my pillow case and I couldn't help but smile when he handed it to me.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked. Did Dad finally lose it?

"Camping." He smiled, then frowned. "Unless you don't want to. That's understandable. I thought it might help to get your mind off everything."

"No, it's cool." I assured with a smile. He filled each cup with the pop and handed me one before opening the cookies and stuffing one in his mouth. "But what made you think of this?"

"One of my step-fathers did this with me when I was about nine-"

"I thought your Mom never re-married." I cut in.

"She didn't. But I had to call everyone who moved in with us 'Dad'." He sighed. "Anyways, it was the first man my Mom let live with us after my biological Dad left. I had this little, tiny black and white paint pony named Pepper. This man didn't like horses and I was getting to big for Pepper so they put him up for sale. A nice family came to look at him and they were going to buy him the next day. I was devastated. He was my first horse and my biological Dad bought him for me. So that night my step-father pitched a tent and we camped out. He said it was our goodbye party."

"You're not trying to tell me that we're selling Thunder, right?" I asked with a small smile, hoping to make him laugh. He did and said no. "How many step-fathers did you have?"

"A lot. But no one stuck around for too long. I made it a little difficult for them to have a relationship with my Mom." He admitted. "I purposely ruined a lot of her relationships. I didn't like most of the men she did."

"Oh." I said with a small nod. We were both quiet and quietly ate our cookies and drank our pop. I could see the dark shadows of the horses as the cautiously walked closer to the tent. One of them even nudged it with their nose, making both me and Dad laugh, but it became quiet again soon after.

"Jazz, what happened that made you so upset back at the house? Weren't you asleep for about an hour before you woke us up? What happened?" He finally asked. I looked down and played with the tag on my pillow case. I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to get away from it for a little while.

"I was hungry so I got something to eat and watched the TV for a little bit before going to bed. Then when I went to my room I saw his bed and just lost it." I admitted. He pulled his brow together.

"You're grounded. That means NO television!" He scolded firmly. Oops, I forgot about that little detail. "I mean, really Jasper? Are we going to have to watch you from the time you wake up to the time you go to bed to make sure you're following the rules?"

"No." I mumbled.

"You're making it seem like we have to." Dad sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"I just forgot."

"Well, you better start to remember. You know what?" He sighed again, then gave me a smile. "I don't want to talk about this right now. This isn't a time to be discussing punishments or anything like that. This can be our, our," He trailed off.

"Our screw the world party." I smiled, thinking the name wasn't half bad. Dad's jaw dropped, then he shook his head and chuckled.

"Your mother will kill both of us if she found out you're talking like that."

"I have another word I could use, but I don't think you would like it." I smirked. "And why would she be mad at you?"

"She's sure that my cussing in front of you gives you the idea that you can talk like that." He waved his hand like he was waving off her concerns. "But I think that's a pretty good title. Cheers," He kept smiling and I gently bumped my cup with his.

"Screw the world." We both said, then laughed before taking a drink.

**Please Review!**


	56. Chapter 56

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga**

**Please Review!**

Gives you something you can do with your hands  
Makes you look cool and feel like a man  
In the morning you'll probably regret me  
Me and your cigarettes  
~Me and Your Cigarettes by Miranda Lambert

Emmett's POV:

Rose unlocked and opened the door to our little trailer and we both dragged our feet in, leaving our bags in the car. We were both exhausted and sleep deprived from the ride back home, even though we split it into two days.

I was shocked at the smell of our trailer. When I walked in, the smell of cigarette smoke practically smacked me in the face. I never noticed how bad it was, but after spending so much time away from home, I noticed it immediately. I waved my hand in front of my nose and Rose smirked at me.

"Are you just now noticing it? I always told you it was a bad idea to smoke inside."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Dear Lord, I wish I listened. It reeks. How do you stand it?"

"I've gotten use to it. It was either get use to the smell, or kick you out." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Guess what one I picked."

"You wouldn't have really kicked me out over it, right?" I asked as we both headed to our bedroom. She laughed and promised me she was stuck with me, smoking or not. We changed from our jeans and tee-shirts to pajamas before crawling into bed. I wrapped my arms around her and she cuddled into my chest.

"I love you." She smiled up at me. I smiled back and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you too." I responded. She looked in my eyes and I looked in hers. We just laid there, now realizing just how precious life is and how quickly it can be taken away. Thoughts of Edward slipped into my mind. What was the last thing I said to him? Did he know he was one of the two best little brothers a guy could as for? Did he know that even though he went through the foster care system all throughout his life, he had people that loved him with all his heart?

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Rose said as she yawned.

"I'm just worried that he didn't know everything he should have. You know, that he was loved and how great he was."

"He knew, honey, I promise you." She whispered surely. I sighed.

"But after being tossed around like he has from family to family-"

"Emmett," Rose sat up and pressed her finger to my lips to hush me. "He knew how much he was loved by all of us in the Cullen family. He knew Carlisle and Esme loved him like they loved you, as their own biological sons. He knew he was loved by the Mason's. He knew Jasper loved him. He had tons of friends who came to his funeral. He knew people loved him."

"Rose-"

"Baby, I know you're stress out right now about what Edward knew or didn't know," She bit her lip. Her eyes started to water and she wiped them with one finger. "But you have to believe me. He knew. He understood how much everyone loves him."

"Rosalie, lay back down, baby." I said. She did and cuddled into my chest again. She closed her eyes and her forehead rested on my chest and my chin was right above her head. "Sweetie, don't cry. It's going to be okay. Just try to get some sleep. We both need it."

She quieted down and I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. I didn't care, I was still going to keep my arms wrapped around her no matter what. I needed her. Tears started to appear in my eyes and a few escaped down my cheeks, and I was thankful that Rosalie couldn't see my face. I've done to much crying in front of her lately.

* * *

I woke up and Rose was gone. I looked around the room as I rubbed my eyes. It was raining, again, but the sun still beamed through the window. The jeans and shirts Rosalie and I left on the floor last night was gone and I could hear the washer and dryer running. The alarm clock read 10:38 AM in red letters. I sighed, thankful that it was Saturday and neither of us had to work. The smell of waffles urged me out of bed and when I entered the kitchen, I saw Rose scrubbing the handle of the refrigerator with a cloth. The kitchen was spotless and so was the living room. The only thing on the counter was a waffle iron and a plate of waffles next to it.

"Rosalie?" I smiled as I sat. "Wow, the house looks amazing."

"I woke up at five and couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I might as well do something productive." She sighed, inspected the handle and decided it was clean enough and gestured to the table. "Sit. I have breakfast all ready and more waffles are cooking."

"Wow." I repeated and sat down as she brought the plate of waffle over to the table. She had over ten of them stacked up on the plate. She brought me a smaller plate, a knife and fork, a glass and the jug of milk. "Honey, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled, leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Can't a girl pamper her husband every now and then?"

I took another look around the kitchen. Everything, and I mean _everything_, was cleaned. The microwave, stove top, refrigerator, cabinets, everything. I peered into the living room. Like the kitchen, it didn't support a spec of dirt. The small stain on the carpet from cherry Kool-aid was even gone. I looked over at Rose. She took the waffles from the waffle iron, then paused and let out a big sigh.

"Shoot. You need syrup. I'll get it." She went to cross our small kitchen. I stood up and intersected her path to the refrigerator. I gently clasped my hand on her shoulders.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" I asked. She bit her lip, but didn't answer. "Rose, just tell me. That's what I'm here for, remember? For better and for worse."

"It's just," She ran her fingers through her hair. "I just need something to do. Something productive. I just, I really need to get my mind off Edward right now." She looked down and covered her eyes with her hands. I pulled her into a tight hug, and she cried into my shirt. I couldn't my tears as well as I could last night, and they fell uncontrollably, but I was able to keep my sobs quiet. She wrapped her arms around me. Her tears were leaving a small damp spot on my shirt, but I didn't care.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." I tried to sooth as I stroked her hair. "Just let it all out. We'll get through this together. I promise."

"There is just to much going on." She sniffed. "I can't handle much more."

"It's okay. Like I said, we'll get through it together. For better and for worse." I ducked my head so I was whispering right in her ear.

I tried to sound positive and confidant, but I didn't know how much more I could handle myself.

**Please Review!**


	57. Chapter 57

**D/C: I don't not own the twilight saga**

I got sent home from school one day with a shiner on my eye.  
Fightin' was against the rules and it didn't matter why.  
When dad got home I told that story just like I'd rehearsed.  
And then stood there on those tremblin' knees and waited for the worst.  
And he said, "Let me tell you a secret about a father's love,  
A secret that my daddy said was just between us."  
He said, "Daddies don't just love their children every now and then.  
It's a love without end, amen, it's a love without end, amen."  
~Love Without End, Amen by George Strait

Jasper's POV:

"Jasper, are you done eating?" Mom asked me as I pushed my mashed potatoes around on my plate. Mom and Dad were both done eating fifteen minutes ago.

"No." I mumbled. Mom let out a small sigh as she pulled a chair over and sat next to me.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" She kissed my forehead, then put the back of her hand on the same place as her hand. "You're not warm."

"I just can't sleep very well." I sighed. She nodded and patted my shoulder."Are you worried about school starting next week?"

"No."

"Are you upset about Maria moving?"

"No."

"Is it about Edward?"

"A little." I admitted. "I think about him a lot when nothing else is going on."

Even though my Dad re-arranged my room for me, I still had to get used to having the room to myself after sharing it for a month. The nightmares were back, but instead of the usual scare they gave me, they were about everyone getting sick; first Emmett and Rosalie, then my friends, then my parents. I woke up in a cold-sweat more than once, but I wasn't screaming while the nightmare was occurring like I often did the first night at new foster homes. My parents didn't know about the nightmares, they just assumed I was too warm from the Texas heat coming through the window I kept open.

"I wish I knew how to help you, Jazzy." She said as she played with my hair.

"I need a haircut." I tried to smile at my Mom. "Alice used to cut my hair for me. She wants to go to some beauty college."

"I think I know what's bothering you. You still miss Alice, don't you?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Do you think I should try to call her again?"

"Sweetheart, I hate to tell you this, but I think you need to try to get over her and start dating other girls." She said as she started to rub small circles on my back. I looked at her like she was crazy. She was always more understanding about my relationship with Alice than my Dad was, but this sounded like something Dad would be telling me.

"Honey, you two are miles apart. You two are in different states! And I think she might be trying to tell you something by not answering your phone calls." Mom spoke softly and her words hit me like a ton of bricks, but it took a while for me to absorb the real meaning.

"So, you think she doesn't want to date me anymore?" I said slowly. Mom leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jazzy."

"It's okay." I sighed, even though it really wasn't. "I was expecting it anyway." Even though I really wasn't.

"You'll find someone else, Jasper. And you're still young, so don't get too concerned about finding someone just yet. Everything will work out sooner or later."

"I know." I nodded in agreement. She kissed my cheek again and told me to hurry up and finish my food. I sighed and ate a few bites of my potatoes before dumping the rest in the trash.

"Hi Dad." I sighed and walked into the barn where he's been hiding for the past two hours. He had Fiddle in the aisle way and was brushing her coat. He looked up, seeming startled by my voice, then smiled.

"Hey, buddy. What brings you out here?"

"I just want to tell you that I'm done trying to contact Alice. She obviously doesn't want to be with me anymore." I mumbled and joined him at Fiddle's side. He handed me an extra brush and we groomed the horse together.

"I think that's a good idea, Jazz. She's not good enough for you anyways." Dad gave me a smile. I sighed again. I knew he had a bad opinion of her because she never returned my calls or anything while I was here, but I knew if he met her in person he would see how perfect we are, or where, together.

"So you're starting school again next Monday. Are you ready?"

"No. I don't want to go back." I grumbled, then remembered that I was still grounded from the horses but I continued to groom Fiddle. "Some of the guys at school don't believe that I'm a twin and they call me 'clone' and ask me 'where's your double?'."

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I wish I knew what to do to make them stop."

"It's fine. It isn't to bad, I guess. I just don't know what to say if they keep doing it this year because of Edward getting sick and everything..." I let out a deep sighed and we were both quiet.

In about twenty minutes we finished brushing the horse, put her in her stall, fetched the other horses from the pasture and returned them to their stalls and finally walked back to the house without saying a word. Dad was the one who finally broke the silence when we pulled our boots off once we were in the house.

"Jasper Whitlock, you're still grounded, aren't you?" He asked. I bit my lip and shrugged, hoping I wasn't in more trouble. To my relief, he did yell at or scold me, but laughed instead. I couldn't help but smile. "I really suck at enforcing your punishment, don't I?"

"I'm not complaining." I laughed along.

"Well, I guess sense we already broke one rule of your grounding, so why don't we find something good on T.V. to watch?"

"Mom won't like it." I sighed. Dad got a sly smile, walked quietly but quickly down the hall. I heard a door open then close softly and he came back in the living room with a bigger smirk.

"She's asleep. Go pop some popcorn and I'll make us some root-beer floats. We'll find something good to watch."

-Monday-

I sighed and gripped the phone tighter as I held it to my ear and dialed my home phone number. I looked over at the principal. He was visibly agitated. His glasses slid down his long nose and he gave the impression of looking down at me even through I was two inches taller than the old man. I played with the phone cord and waited anxiously for my Mom to pick up the phone and say hello, but I got the answering machine. I put the phone down.

"No answer." I said to the principal.

"Her cell phone." He grumbled and patted the card that sat on his desk; the one that listed everything the school needed to know about me, including what numbers my parents could be reached at. I sighed and dialed her cell phone number, but once again, I got her voice-mall. The principal tapped the last number on the card, and I reluctantly dialed that dreaded number. I got an answer.

"H-hi Dad. I know, but it's kind of important. I'm in the principals office, for fighting." I admitted. Dad started yelling. I held the phone about four inches away from my ear and I could still hear my Dad express his rage. When he finally calmed down enough, I told him the worst part of the deal. "I'm suspended for two weeks. And someone has to come pick me up. I'm not allowed to finish out the day."

More screaming. I sighed and held the phone away from my ear. The principal smirked at me, but once I heard him agree to come pick me up, I said "Okay Dad, thanks. I'll see you soon as get her. Bye."

"You can got wait outside now." The principal said through his smirk. I nodded and walked out of the office. The principal office was in the regular office where the secretaries works, and five chairs that were against the wall so when you sat down, you were facing the secretaries. I was the only student in the office right now, the other two guys that were involved in the fight had already been picked up by their parents. The two secretaries, a redhead and a blond, grumbled to each other from behind their desk.

"The first day of school and we're already babysitting the troubled kids." The redhead said angrily but quietly. The talked in a whisper, like they thought I wouldn't hear.

"Well we should have known we would have this one in the office sooner or later. He's adopted by an older couple. I'm sure he knows how to play them and push them around. That boy is probably the one who wears the pants in the family. I'm sure they don't punish him at all." The blond responded.

I rolled my eyes and slumped down in my seat. Yeah, I'm not grounded much but I was punished. I don't push them around. I could play them if I wanted to get out of a small amount of trouble, like wearing my boots in the house or not picking my clothes up off my floor, but their was no way I was going to get out of this by playing them. I was in more trouble than these women realized. I just hope that Dad gets here faster so I don't have to listen to these two talk bad about me and my family anymore.

As soon as Dad walked into the office, I realized that it was probably better to listen to the secretaries.

"Are you Mr. Whitlock?" The blond asked when Dad shot me an angry glare. Dad answered yes, and had to verify it with his ID. He was pissed. And to make it worse, the principal called Dad into the office. Another sharp glare from Dad, and then he walked in. The door stayed open and I could hear Dad and the principal talk about the fight. Dad apologized over and over and promised that it wouldn't happen again. Finally, they both came out of the office and Dad put one hand on my shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze before telling me to leave. We walked out into the parking he started lecturing, then yelling when we got to the car about how he had to leave work for my 'immaturity'.

"What were you thinking, Jasper? You sent two boys home with bloody noises and bruises all over their faces!"

"I was thinking that I was done getting picked on!" I shot back at him. "They were making fun of me! They told me I was just an adopted freak!"

The two boys I fought with were the same ones that tortured me on a daily biases. But I'm not dealing with it this year. As soon s they mentioned 'adopted freak', I lost it and punched the biggest of the two square in the jaw. He seemed to stun to respond, so the smaller one shoved me. I shoved him back and he threw a punch at me. The next thing I knew the bigger one was gushing blood out of his nose and the smaller one had a small cut on his cheek and a little bit of blood coming from his nose. According to the people who gathered to watch, I nailed both of them pretty hard. The bigger one swung like crazy but didn't make any contact.

"Jazz," Dad sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You cannot resort to violence to settle your problems!"

I sighed, crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly and sunk down in my seat.

"Lights out, Jazz." Dad said as he stood in the doorway to my room. I groaned and looked at the clock. It was only nine-thirty.

"It's too early to sleep yet." I complained as I shoved my clean clothes in my dresser.

"I don't care. You're going to bed." He said firmly.

"Fine." I slumped my shoulder that were now feeling sore, closed my dresser drawer and opened my window. I was already grounded for a month, I didn't want to push it too much.

"I'll see you in the morning, Jasper." Dad smiled and gave me a slight nod.

As I crawled into bed, I couldn't help but think of what the secretaries said. Do I really have a reputation as an adopted brat?

**Please review! **


	58. Chapter 58

**D/C: I don't not own the twilight saga**

'Cause see, time is money and money breaks hearts,  
But you can buy yourself a new girlfriend.  
She'll be a cold eyed woman with a greedy eye  
Waitin' for your old ass to die.  
I'm so happy here with you 'cause you're my type of  
girl.  
You never cared about my empty piggy bank,  
Or the things that we could never do.  
Uh-huh.  
~Piggy Bank by NeverShoutNever

Emmett's POV:

"He landed a few good punches. Drew blood from each boy." I smiled as Rosalie and I sat down for our small dinner. "He showed them who not to mess with."

"Stop looking so proud of that, Emmett. Don't encourage fighting." Rose spoke in the same tone she used when the twins were thirteen and had to be scolded while me and her were babysitting.

"Rose, these boys have been picking on him like crazy. They deserved what they got."

"It doesn't matter if they deserved it, it's still fighting." She said firmly.

"Don't think of it as fighting, think of it as Jasper showing signs that he is learning to take control of his own life." I negotiated. Rose just shook her head and rolled her eyes but cracked a small smile.

"We need to arrange something for Christmas. Maybe we can go visit him down at the Whitlock house. I'm sure he would love to show us his horses." We started talking back and forth about plans for future holidays and what we thought Jasper was up to now that he had two extra weeks of summer. We continued to talk after we finished eating, and washed the dishes together. It wasn't until I turned to put a stack of plates away that I saw the blinking red light on the answering machine and remembered the message I promised to pass on to Rosalie.

"Do you remember that Royce King kid your parents wanted you to date?" I asked. She looked up at me with her perfectly shaped eyebrows pulled together. "The one that moved away our sophomore year."

"I remember him now that you brought him up, Why?"

"He called today while you were gone. He wants to arrange a little reunion." I smirked and jokingly wagged my eyebrows up and down. She slapped my arm.

"Stop that, Emmett!" Rose said as she fought back a smile. "I don't want to see him, anyway."

"Why?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it would be cool to see what he's been up to. You two were pretty good friends back in high school." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Not really. He was just always there, in all my classes and my lunch hour. I didn't choose to be around him, it just happened. And besides, I'm married now. I don't want to visit the boy who had the biggest crush on me than any other boy in high school." She said with a disgusted tone. "He was always right on my heels. I couldn't get away from him."

"But he didn't have the biggest crush on you," I smiled, hugged her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. "If I remember right, I was the one who held that title."

"You were a close second." She teased with a flirty smile.

"So do you want to go visit Royce or not?" I asked with a chuckled as she walked away from me. I followed her to the living room.

"It sounds like you _want _me to visit him."

"I think it would good for you to go out and have some fun. You don't get out much." I explained. She grabbed a white basket that was full of clothes and she started to fold a shirt. I rolled my eyes, put one arm around her back and quickly swiped the other under her knees. Before she knew what happened, I had her in my arms.

"Emmett!" She said quickly. I smiled, kissed her cheek and headed to our bedroom. "Emmett Cullen, put me down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Stop worrying, Rose, and have some fun." I told her as I went down the hall. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, but then loosened her grip as she continued to tell me that I was going to hurt myself by carrying her. Once we got to the bedroom, I tossed her carefully on the bed. She huffed and glared up at me, but I ignored it and sat down next to her.

"Emmett, you are going to hurt yourself! You can't do that! You aren't eighteen anymore!"

"And I'm not sixty yet." I pointed out. She went to protest, but I leaned in and cut her off with a kiss. When I pulled away, she slapped my shoulder. "You know, you complain that I carry you to our room, but you've been smacking me around like crazy." I teased and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You have to be more careful, Emmett. Do you even realize how fragile your body is right now?" She said in a little whimper. I laid down on my back and she rolled over on her stomach next to me. "You can get hurt easily. I can't risk losing you."

"Sweetie," I sighed and draped my arm on her back. I know she loves me, but she worries way to much about me. "Cancer isn't a death sentence."

"Just be careful, Emmett." She repeated. I kissed her forehead and I couldn't help but notice the faint worry lines on her face.

"You need to go out and have some fun and stop worrying about me. Go have lunch with Royce, go have a good time."

"How are you feeling? We can't go if you're not feeling good."

"You need to go without me." I tried to clear up. "All you do when I'm around is worry about me. You need to go and have fun without me. I don't mind it. I'll enjoy time alone, anyway."

"Are you sure you won't mind?"

"Not at all."

"You won't care if I spend the day with a boy who had a major crush on me in high school?"

"As long as you come back home to me, I don't care." I smiled. She rolled her eyes at me and she kissed the tip of my nose.

"You know you're the only guy for me."

**Pretty please review and tell me what you think! **


	59. Chapter 59

**D/C: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Make of our hands one hand,  
Make of our hearts one heart,  
Make of our vows one last vow:  
Only death will part us now.  
~One Hand, One Heart from West Side Story

Jasper's POV:

"You're letting her go? Alone?" I repeated into the phone.

_Yeah. I mean, why not? It's not like she's going to cheat on me or anything._

"Don't you think it's a little," I paused to try to find the right wording as I paced in my room with the phone up to my ear. I never thought I would be the one giving Emmett advice on marriage. "A little inappropriate for her to go to dinner, alone, with a guy who used to have a crush on her?"

_Jasper, stop freaking out over this._

"But why would you agree to this? Don't you think you're opening doors that should stay closed?"

_Do you know what Rose does all day, bro? She wakes up, makes me breakfast while I'm asleep and puts all of my medication out for me to take. She makes me a lunch to take to work with me and then she goes to work. She comes home to an empty trailer that she cleans until I come home. She makes dinner, makes sure I take my afternoon medication, then goes to bed. She doesn't go out with friends because she's constantly worrying about me. She doesn't leave the house unless we're going to work, the grocery store or a doctor appointment. She needs to get out more. What's so bad about me pushing her to go have fun?_

"You're pushing her to go have fun with _an old crush_!" I stressed the last three words.

_She didn't have a crush on him. He had one on her. And I'm sure he's over it by now._

"Emmett, I think you're making a big mistake." I sighed.

_Jasper, they're going to dinner. Not at his house, but in a public restaurant._

"But it's an old crush! At least go with her!"

_If I go with her, all she'll do is worry if I'm feeling okay. I'm hoping she won't worry about me as much if I'm not right by her side. _He explained in a tired, agitated voice. I knew he didn't agree with my opinion but something wasn't right here.

"Do you want her to go on the date so she has this Royce guy to be with if something happens to you?" I asked quietly, afraid of his answer.

_Hell no! It isn't a date, Jasper! It's just two old friends getting together! Nothing is going to happen to me, and nothing is going to happen between them! It's just some time for her to get away from this hell I'm putting her through! _Emmett yelled through the phone. During his rant, I heard a door open and then Rosalie's voice asking why he was yelling. _I have to go, Jasper. I'll call you back later tonight._

And before I could say anything, the line went dead. With a heavy, annoyed sigh I went to the kitchen where my parents were busy preparing dinner.

"How's Emmett and Rosalie doing?" Mom asked.

"Not good." I groaned and put the phone on the counter. "Emmett wants Rose to go hang out with this guy they went to high school with."

"What's so bad about that?" Dad said with his brow pulled together.

"Emmett's not going with her and this guy had a big crush on Rosalie." I explained, then told them the whole conversation between Emmett and I. By the time I finished, dinner was ready and we were sitting down at the table to enjoy it.

"Emmett must really trust her." Dad shrugged.

"I think he just took to much of his Oxycontin." I mumbled. Both parents shot me an angry look and I apologized. "But it doesn't make sense. Unless he's cheating on her, but I really doubt that. He says he wants her to go out and have fun and stop worrying about him."

"Maybe he just wants to know that if something does happen to him, God forbid, that she'll have friends to lean on." Mom wondered out loud. I considered it, but I was still skeptical. Suddenly, the phone started to ring, breaking the silence that fell on my family. I jumped up and snatched the phone before hurrying off to my room.

"Hello?" I said, then held my breath.

_Jazz, it's Rosalie. _I let the breath out in relief that it wasn't Emmett on the other line. I didn't know what else to say to him.

"Did Emmett tell you about our little talk?"

_He did. And he said you were pretty angry about it. _She explained. I heard a car started and I assumed she was on her cell phone.

"I'm just worried. I mean, it doesn't make much sense for him to push you to go see this guy and him stay home."

_I know, Jazzy. I don't fully understand it myself. But it's what he wants. You know I have a hard time telling him no. And it's not like it will hurt our relationship. I know he's not cheating on me and I'm not cheating on him._

"Rosalie, did you ever like this guy back?" I asked nervously.

_No. My father wanted me to date him, only because his family had a high status, but I was kind of disgusted by him. He was real clinging and needy. I guess he was an okay guy alone but he was always trying to impress the people around us and acted like a jerk sometimes. But Emmett thinks I don't get out much, so I'm just going to shut him up. _She added on with a laugh. _Don't worry about us, Jasper. _

"I just don't have a good feeling about this. I don't like how this guy sounds. Just promise me you'll be safe, okay?" I grumbled, then decided to re-word my statement. "I mean don't let this guy get to close to you. Don't let him drive you home or anything. I think he sounds like a big creep."

_I promise, Jazzy. And I also promise that you have nothing to worry about. Emmett will probably sleep the whole time while I'm gone, and I'm not staying out late with Royce. I already told you, I'm doing this shut Emmett up so he can't complain that I never do anything for myself. I have to go now. I love you._

"Love you too." I sighed and hung up the phone before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

_I love Rosalie, Jasper. I promise I'm not cheating on her or anything. _Emmett sighed as we talked again.

"If you're not cheating on her then why do you want her to get out of the house?" I asked, trying not to sound to accusing.

_Because all she does is take care of me. She needs to go have fun and forget about the fact that I'm sick for a few hours. I'm sure she'll have fun tomorrow with Royce. He even called to say he got in contact with a few other people from high school that are coming along for the dinner, so there's your proof that he's not trying to get with Rose. _He said for what seemed like the millionth time. _Jasper, it's almost eleven o'clock at night. I'm going to bed and you should too. You have school tomorrow, don't you?_

"Yeah, I have to go back tomorrow." I sighed.

_Okay. Then I'll talk to you tomorrow to see how your second first day went._

* * *

**Pretty pretty please review and tell me what you think! **


	60. Chapter 60: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Oh where oh were could my baby be  
The lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I'll leave this world  
~Last Kiss by Peral Jam

"Have fun, sweetheart." Emmett leaned down and kissed Rosalie on the lips as they stood in the doorway that lead to the outside. "And you can come home at any time, but call me first so my girlfriend can leave." He added on with a laugh. Rosalie couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, but if I don't get home by seven, don't come looking for me because me and my boyfriend are just having some fun." She teased and they kissed again.

"Really, though, come home whenever you want, and I promise there will be no other girl here."

"And I'll be home by seven, no later but probably earlier."

Emmett looked her up and down. The both of them tried to find the most casual clothes she had for a unappealing outfit, just in case Royce wasn't completely over her. They came up with a pair of jeans that was one size to big with a plain black leather belt and a plain red tee-shirt. Emmett's old varsity jacket he earned in the two years he did play football covered her shoulders and arms. Rosalie noticed her husband inspecting the outfit and smiled.

"Do I look casual enough?" She asked. Emmett sighed and shook his head no.

"I'm still turned on." He said with a sly smile. Rosalie rolled her eyes before standing on her tip-toes to kiss Emmett again before the couple said goodbye. Rosalie went out to the car and sent up a silent prayer to ask that Emmett would be okay health-wise. Emmett went into the living room, flopped down on the couch and turned the television on.

"The only hot date I have while she's gone is whoever is on TV." He smiled and arranged a pillow under his head. "That is, if I can stay awake."

Rose awkwardly walked into the restaurant she was told to meet Royce and her other high school friends at. As she looked around, she noticed the restaurant was more of a bar and even though it was only five-thirty, it looked like quiet a few people were already sloppy drunk. She finally spotted a man with a big smile waving her over. With a deep breath and a fake smile, she walked over.

"Rosalie Lillian!" He smiled and grabbed her in a hug. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Thanks, Royce." She gave him a lose hug back. Once he pulled away, he kept his hands on her shoulders and inspected her from head to toe, but his eyes stopped at her chest. Sensing the inappropriate staring, Rosalie pulled the jacket over her chest and held it there.

"It's chilly in here." She mumbled the excuse.

"I'm sure you'll warm up." He let out a sigh, put one arm around her shoulder and walked her to the table before pulling her chair out for her. "So what have you been up too?"

"Well, Emmett and I tied the knot." She said proudly. "We have a little home and we're trying to start a family." She stretched the truth, believing that he didn't need to know that their home was a trailer and they agreed on no babies until Emmett was healthy and cancer free. "What about you?"

"Well, I've taken over my fathers company," Royce explained with a smirk. "Has me living pretty well, but I haven't found that special lady yet."

"I'm sure she'll come along. Where's Heather and Sarah? Didn't you say they would be here?"

"They canceled last minute. A few of the guys from the track and field team came." Royce smiled and waved towards the bar. Three men waved back with one hand as they held their beer in the other. Rose gave a little wave and held back a sigh. Things weren't like he told her they would be.

* * *

"I really need to get going. Emmett is probably worrying." Rosalie tried again to stand up and leave the waisted group of men. Royce gave her a sloppy smile and reached for her arm, but missed.

"Don't leave yet, babe! The fun has just started!" He laughed. Rose turned on her heels and quickly walked away.

"I'm not your babe." She said as a goodbye. The three men gasped and Royce slammed his hands on the table.

"What did you-" He started to say, but was cut off when the large man working as the bouncer said the group of men and to leave. Rosalie took one last look at the clock on the wall above the bartenders head before rushing out the door. It was nine-fifty. After sending many text messages to Emmett explaining her lateness, she worried when she never got a response. One question bounced around in her head: Is my husband okay? She realized that now was her chance to get away from Royce and his drunk buddies and once she hit the barking lot, she started to jog to her car, realizing to late that she left the varsity jacket at her seat in the bar. But there was no way in hell she was going back and risking another encounter with Royce, not after she finally got away from him.

She reached the car and started to dig through her purse for the keys, and cursed under her breath when she remembered they were in the pocket of the varsity jacket. Reluctantly, she headed back towards the bar.

"Missing this?" Royce's voice asked in a low rumble of a voice as he walked out of the shadow casted by the building and moon. He held out the jacket and even though Rosalie was seven feet away from him, she could still smell the strong smell of alcohol on him. Little did she know he had his friends behind him. "Come get it."

"Thanks." She mumbled and walked into the shadow to take the jacket. Before she could get her hands on the leather sleeves, though, Royce threw the jacket on the ground and grabbed Rosalie's arms, pinning them to her sides. As instinct, she screamed. "Royce! Let me go!"

"Shut up, bitch!" He hissed in her ear after a equally drunk friend sent a heavy punch to the side of her head. The blow rattled her and threaten to knock her unconscious, but when someone kicked the back of her knees and another punched her again in the head, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She tried to scream but couldn't find her voice as she lost her vision and everything turned to black.

* * *

Emmett yawned and woke to the soft ding of his cellphone. He stretched his arms and rubbed his neck as his eyes adjusted to the dark room. He looked around and realized he did fall asleep on the couch before watching much television. But what time is it? He reached for his phone in the pocket of his jeans and pulled it out to see fifteen missed text messages.

"Rose?" He called out in the empty home. He looked frantically at the time on the television screen. Ten o'clock? "Rosalie!" He called again.

Emmett jumped off the couch and hurried to his room, hoping to find Rosalie safe in bed, but the bed was empty. He headed to the second bedroom, a room that wasn't visited much after the twins left, in a desperate hope that he'd find his wife. When he saw the two empty beds, he panicked even more and looked through the text messages.

_The girls aren't here... just Royce and his buddies. He said they couldn't make it, but I think he's lying_

_God this SUCKS Emmett! Can't wait to come home._

_I think I can sneak out the bathroom window LOL!_

_Royce's buddies are drunk XP_

_I think Royce had one too many drinks_

_I'm leaving._

_Royce won't let me leave politely. He keeps insisting I stay longer. I don't know what to say._

_Every time I try to go, he puts his hand on my arm and tells me to stay just a little bit longer. What do I say that won't be incredibly rude? _

_Okay, going to try to leave again..._

_God, he doesn't give up!_

_I love you Emmett :D_

_I wish you were here. How are you feeling?_

_Are you asleep?_

_Wow, Royce and his friends are drunk off their asses..._

_Okay, I'm DONE with being polite, I'm leaving!_

"Oh shit!" Emmett cussed out loud and punched in Rosalie's cell phone number before hitting the green 'call' button. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered and it went to voice-mail. "Rosalie, I fell asleep and just got up. Are you okay? Are you on your way home? I love you." He sighed and ended the call so he could send her a text message. "If he put his hands on my Rosalie, I swear I'll kill him!" He mumbled to himself as he typed the message.

_Tried to call. Is everything okay?_

He waited for five minutes for a response. Not knowing what else to do, he call Jasper

"Hello?" Jasper asked in a tired voice.

"Hey, Jazz. It's Emmett. Have you heard from Rosalie?" He asked hastily.

"Emmett? What do you mean?"Jasper mumbled into the phone. All the way in Texas, he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Luckily, the phone was left in his room after his daily call to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Rosalie, did she call you or anything?"

"No. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." Emmett promised and tried to keep his voice from sounding too concerned. "I just thought she might have called you."

"Is she home yet from dinner?" Jasper questioned. When Emmett didn't answer right away, he knew something was wrong. "Where is she?"

"Everything is fine, Jasper, I promise. Try to get some sleep, I'll call you in the morning." Emmett sighed and hung up before Jasper could ask any more questions.

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! **

**Please review!**


	61. Chapter 61: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

**A/N: I know I've been a bad writer and haven't been updating like usual :'( All I have to say is final exams suck, but summer is here and school is out! :D That means more writing time for me!**

Oh where oh were could my baby be  
The lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I'll leave this world  
~Last Kiss by Peral Jam

3rd POV:

"I just thought she would have more fun without me." Emmett said as he broke down to the police officer in his trailer. Tears ran down his checks uncontrollably. "All she does is worry about me. She bends over backwards to make sure I'm feeling good. I thought others would be there with them. Other women. I pushed her to go without me because I thought she would be able to relax without me there. She sent me all these texts but I was asleep so I couldn't respond. If I knew he wasn't letting her leave I would have called a cab and gone down there and beat the shit out of Royce!"

"We'll be on the look-out, Mr. Cullen." The cop tilted his head slightly. "Aren't you Carlisle and Esme's kid?"

"Yes." He let out a big sigh. "I just want my wife back. I just want to know where she is."

"I knew your father. Great man. Well, I'll be sure to get the information out and we'll find your wife. Have a nice day." The cop turned to walk himself out of the house.

"Wait!" Emmett called out and stopped him, hoping the cop who showed an unconcerned attitude would answer his question. "This may be a selfish question to ask, but I want to keep searching for her myself, and I can't do that if I'm a..." He gulped nervously. "A suspect. I'm not one, right?"

"Sonny, if you're half the man your father was, no one will accuse you of this. And we'll verify your story with others. I'm sure you'll have no problem." The cop reassured him with a smile before leaving.

"God, Dad, Mom," Emmett glanced upwards as he whispered a prayer. "Please, watch over Rose. I love her. And I don't know if I can stand to lose my parents, brother and wife. Please, don't take everyone I love away from me."

"They found my Letterman jacket a few blocks down from the restaurant, in the really bad part of the town. My car keys were found somewhere between the jacket and the bar. They caught some of the guys who they believe are partly responsible for her disappearing. The bar camera recorded them following Rosalie out to the parking lot and  
it got a good picture of there faces. The recording from the camera in the parking lot isn't very clear, but you can see Royce and his gang surrounding Rose and hitting her and dragging her off." Emmett's voice broke as he rehashed what the police have told him to Jasper. After a week of searching for his wife, he was an emotional wreck. Looking at Rosalie's picture or even seeing her neatly folded clothes in their dresser made him burst into tears. He couldn't even watch the commercial with the children in Africa who depended on you sending them a few pennies every day so they could eat without shedding a few tears as he thought how lucky those kids would be to eat Rosalie's cooking.

"Emmett, call me once she's found. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night. You have to call me. Anytime you need to talk, call me." Jasper insisted into the phone.

"Thanks Jazz." Emmett sucked in a deep breath to try to compose himself, but was failing.

* * *

~one week later~

The banquet hall was packed full. Rosalie was a real popular person for obvious reasons. Not only was she voted homecoming queen her senior year of high school, she was the third nicest person I knew, after both my mother. The hall was filled with pictures of Rose, many of them with Emmett, Mom, Dad, Edward, myself and members of her family next to her. Soft pink table clothes were draped over dozens of round tables and the five long tables that held the food for Rosalie's memorial/spaghetti dinner fund raiser.

Emmett didn't want a minimum donation of five dollars at the door and he didn't want decorated jars with the words 'donate please' and Rosalie's picture scattered around the hall. And he definitely didn't want the same jars sitting out on the counter at the local stores. You could see him wince and sigh and shake his head every time he had to walk past them, even though they were filling up quickly with bills. I knew it hurt his pride to have to take hand-outs to make up for Rosalie's lost income.

"Jasper, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock." Emmett said as a dull greeting that matched his dull eyes when he walked towards us. "Thanks for coming."

"Hey, sweetheart." Mom gave him a warm smile and a tight hug that he seemed to really need. "How are you hold up?"

"I'm trying." He sighed and I could see his arms wrap around her a little tighter, like he needed any extra support he could get. Once they pulled away, Dad and Emmett shook hands and exchanged polite hello's. "Well, go ahead and make yourselves at home. There's plenty of food, so eat up. And eat as much as you can because I get to take all the left-overs home." He rolled his eyes that were starting to tear up. "And with only one mouth to feed now..."

My parents quickly agreed and left for the food tables. I started to follow them, but Emmett grabbed my shirt in one clenched fist.

"This won't be a repeat of what happened last time we were together, right?"

"No." I promised.

"Good. Because I'm not dealing with any shit today, Jasper. And I mean it. I'm not dealing with any of your shit." He said so firmly it seemed to come out as a growl. Emmett let my shirt go and hurried off with his hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched. I was shocked. Although I was bigger than I was when he bullied me at our home in Forks, he still scared all the shit I might have caused right out of me.

I quickly joined my parents as we made our way with sturdy paper plates down the tables of food. We served ourselves and found a free table to sit and Dad started a light conversation about the decorations, and Emmett's words echoed in my ears.

"How are you doing, Jazzy?" Mom asked. "You haven't been saying much."

"Just thinking." I shrugged and shoved a fork-full of food in my mouth.

"Penny for your thoughts." Dad said softly.

"It's nothing." I mumbled. "I'll tell you later."

"I'll hold you up to that promise." He told me with a small smile. I smiled back before looking back down to my food.

It hasn't really clicked with me yet that Rose was really gone. I still thought the cops would find her and that Royce guy will pay.

He just better be praying that the cops find him before Emmett does. And I better not screw up today. I have to find a way to regain a good reputation, something other than the adopted brat.

"Hey," Emmett's voice broke me from my own thoughts. He smiled with a plate of food in his hands. He sat down between me and my Mom. His eyes were rimmed with red, just like they were at Edward's and Mom's and Dad's funeral. I looked down at my wrist watch and was shocked to see that twenty minutes passed by sense we arrived. It only seemed like a few minutes.

"Hi." I force a smile. He patted my back and joined in on a conversation with my parents about the food.

"There's some dessert on the table over there." Emmett pointed to the opposite side of the hall with his fork, then pointed to a cookie and brownie on his plate. "It's pretty good."

"Sweetie, why don't we go grab some dessert?" Mom said with one hand on Dad's arm as she stood up. Dad nodded.

"Let me finish eating this and I'll come with you." He said. Mom leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I think the boys would like some time to talk."

"Oh, okay, then let's go get some dessert." Dad said quickly and stood up himself. As soon as they walked away, Emmett leaned towards me.

"Listen, Jazz, I'm sorry for what I said to when you walked in. I shouldn't have just assumed you were in a bad mood like that. Dad would have been upset with me if he knew I talked to you like that."

"Don't worry about it, Em." I shrugged. "You've been through a lot. And I didn't really prove that I would act decent last time we were together for, well, you know." I mumbled the last part.

"Well, you've been through just as much as I have. And this isn't a funeral, Jasper. This is to raise awareness and to raise money for a reward for any information. And some of that money will be going towards, you know, bills and stuff." He mumbled the last sentence.

"Maybe me and you can go look later tonight?" I suggested, knowing that Emmett's been searching for Rosalie himself every night. Emmett nodded.

"You'll have to ask your 'rents, but if it's okay you can tag along. How long will you be in here?"

"A week."

"We have to have some brother bonding time then."

"That would be great." I smiled. Emmett smiled back, and his gaze moved from me to over my right shoulder. I turned in my seat to see Rosalie's senior picture on the wall, one of many pictures being shown by a projector.

But this picture was extra special to Emmett. In the picture, she had on a beautiful white sweater that clung to her torso. A simple pair of jeans that fit almost better than the top hugged her legs. Her hair was curled and she had a small amount of eye make-up on because any other make-up was unnecessary. She was leaning against a big tree trunk, one foot propped against the trunk. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had an elegant smile that was aimed for the camera. It was Emmett's favorite picture of her. It was actually taken in our front yard for her senior picture.

"Do you remember that day?" Emmett asked. His eyes started to tear up, but he wiped the moisture away. "After the photographer left, our parents left thinking Rosalie was going home with her parents, and her parents left thinking she was staying over with me for a few hours while our parents were home."

"I remember that. And you locked me and Edward outside with our baseball stuff so we wouldn't bother you to while you watched that movie." I said, then my jaw dropped when I realized they probably weren't watching a movie. Emmett blushed.

"Yeah, we didn't exactly follow what the Bible says that day." He smirked, then the projector showed another picture of Rosalie when she was about sixteen, holding a long-haired white cat with a sweet, innocent smile. Emmett's smirk was gone and tears started to fall. He quickly stood up, mumbled that he had something in his eye and hurried to a big metal door labeled exit.

Before the door closed, I could see him put his arm against one of the two big poles that supported a small canopy over the door. He put his forehead against his arm and cried. His body shook and finally the door closed. After it did, there was a loud bang that caught every ones attention in the hall. Everyone was silent for about three seconds, and I could imagine Emmett punching or kicking the door to cause that extreamly loud noise. People started talking softly about him.

"Poor boy. He was really in love with Rosie."

"This is killing him"

"He's still so young and already lost his parents, brother and wife."

"I'm telling you, the Cullen last name is cursed! They've had more deaths in the immediate family than anyone else in the town!"

"Ignore that, Jasper." Dad's voice whispered behind me as soon as the lady finished saying that the Cullen name was cursed. He and Mom sat down next to me.

"Is Emmett okay?" Mom asked, glancing at the door.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I think I'm going to go talk to him. Do you think that sounds like a good idea?"

"I think it's okay, but you have to be careful to no smother him, Jazzy." Mom answered. "I'm sure he has many people hanging over him trying to comfort him."

"Your Mom is right." Dad added on before stuffing a cookie in his mouth. "If he says he wants time alone, you leave him alone."

I nodded and let out a big sigh as I stood up. I glanced around and saw many people staring at me as I pushed the door open. I ignored them.

"Hey, Emmett, do you want some company?" I asked in the doorway. He was sitting down on the small, square concrete slab under the metal canopy, his knees up by his chest and his elbows on his knees. His back was towards me.

"Come on out, dude." He said in a shaky voice. I let the door slam shut and plopped down next to him.

I have never, _never,_ seen Emmett like this before. He was just completely _broken_. The big brother I looked up too, the guy who seemed unshakable, the person I always went to for advise on girls and how to get out of trouble was now crumbling right in front of me. He rested his forehead on his arms and cried. I could hear his sharp sobs. His whole body shook. He was falling apart. And it was so bad that his pride didn't even tell him to run somewhere private to have the breakdown.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I asked nervously, my own eyes tearing up.

"No, Jazz, I'm not. I let Rose go! I didn't just _let _her go, I _encouraged _her to go! If I would have listened to her!" He cried in a voice that was hard to understand. His face was still on his arms.

"Don't talk like that! You didn't know!" I said firmly, then realized how much I sounded like both the men I call my father.

"I shouldn't have let her go, I should have just let her stay home. And if I would have stayed awake I could have gone down there and stopped them once I saw those text messages!" He blubbered every 'if' that could possible change the outcome of this sad story. I listened and awkwardly put my arm around his big shoulders to try to comfort him like he has for me so many times.

"Emmett," I took a deep breath before trying to form the correct words as tears started to fall from my eyes. It finally click. Rosalie was gone. "Don't tell my parents I said this, but life is a bitch. A bitch that just likes to hand out shitty situations not matter how good of a person is getting it or how it will effect a family like a drug dealer hands out freakin' cocaine without caring if the person buying is a good guy or has a family to look after. And it sucks. But don't you remember what Dad always told us? God won't give us more problems than He knows we can handle. So, God knows you can handle this, He knows we can handle this. And Mom and Dad are like our guardian angels right now. They'll make sure everything works out. There may be some heartache along the way, but it'll work out."

Emmett was quiet for a minute and picked his head up, but made his right hand a fist and covered it with his left and pressed them against his mouth.

"Jasper Whitlock, I think that is the most intelligent thing I have ever heard."

**Please review, tell me what you want to see, what you think will happen, and all that jazzzz**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

And now all of a sudden  
It seemed so strange to me  
How we've gone from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' through the glass I think about the man  
That's standin' next to me  
And I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  
~He Didn't Have to Be by Brad Paisley

"How is he doing?" I whispered to Esme as a force of habit. No doubt Edward could hear me asking about him, even though he was on the other side of the house playing a complicated piece on the cheep keyboard that didn't do the song much justice. I could easily hear each note as Edward hit the keys at the right time, but it would sound so much better if he had an actual piano. I slid into the empty spot on the couch next to Esme.  
"He's been quiet." She sighed. "He's been cooped up in his room, learning a new song on that keyboard."  
"Has he said anything about leaving or staying?"  
"No. He hasn't made a peep."  
Now it was my turn to sigh. Edward was going through a tough time. He's not sure what to believe, not just about his faith, but also about his diet, his environment and the company he keeps. He had found another group of vampires and many that went along by themselves, and Esme and I were the only ones who stuck to the strict animal diet. My son was having a problem with sticking to said diet.  
He's been jumping back and forth between groups and clans, many times without warning. He would be gone for days and we would have no idea where he was at. Then he would come back, wouldn't tell us a thing about where he was or what he was doing, and we could smell the human blood. We knew what he was doing, but it wasn't talked about.  
But I guess that's the 'teenage rebellion' in him, amplified by the vampire thirst. It reminded me of Emmett's rebellious stage. Not a word was spoken about it, but everyone knew what was going on.  
"You're home." Edward said quietly as he slowly came into the living room. I nodded. He dragged his feet over to the extra recliner chair and flipped the television on. We were all quiet, but the look on Edward's face told me that between Esme and myself and whoever was in his 'hearing' range, his mind was overly crowded.  
"Are you okay, honey?" Esme asked once he started to rub his eyes.  
"No." He murmured.  
"Too much going on?" I asked.  
"Way too much." He groaned. "I can't even hear myself think clearly."  
"I wish I could help, sweetheart." Esme said carefully and turned to the television. I did the same and we both tried to concentrate all our thoughts on the show.  
"Not helping." He mumbled and turned the television off and massaged his forehead. After a few seconds of the silences, he finally broke it.  
"I don't... like... what I've done..." He said with paused in his sentence. "I know it's not... right... or the Christan thing to do... but I cannot stop myself... I don't want to be a... killer."  
"Oh Edward!" Esme gasped and in a flash was over comforting him. "You're not a killer, honey! Don't talk like that! We've all made bad mistakes, sweetie!"  
Edward opened his eyes and glanced over at me as I rose to go over to him, but his glare stopped me.  
"He never has. He makes it look so easy." Edward closed and rubbed his eyes again. I was shocked by what he said and stopped.  
"Carlisle! Get over here and talk to him!" Esme hissed quietly. Edward shook his head but kept his eyes closed.  
"No, it's okay." He sighed.  
"Edward, listen, I have just as hard of a time with it as you. But you have to remember, I've been at this longer. I promise, it will get easier." I said.  
"I have to get out of here, there's to much going on." He stood up quickly and headed to the back door.  
"Edward, wait!" Esme called. She didn't say anything out loud, but Edward sighed and answered.  
"I'll come right back, Esme, I promise." He looked her in the eyes, then looked at me. "Carlisle, will you come with me?"  
"Of course." I nodded and headed to the back door. Edward hung his head and we both walked out.

* * *

"So what's on your mind, Edward?" I asked as we wondered through the deepest, thickest part of the woods.  
"I just want things to clear up, so I know what to expect. I mean, you don't understand what it's like to actually hunt a human. They run, and their blood pumps faster and faster and you can hear their heart pounding in their chest and when the run they trip and it usually cuts their skin and causes that warm blood to ooze out and once you break the skin with your teeth, as they're fighting under you, and the blood rushes into your mouth as you suck it in as fast as you can," His calm eyes went wild and blood red. He got a wicked, devilish grin and licked his lips and teeth. Suddenly, his head snapped to the side and he took off to the left. He jumped into a tree, scanned the area and then pounced, all within a split second. I quickly ran to where he landed and could smell blood.  
Edward was on his knees hunched over a dead deer body with his mouth clenched down on the deer's main artery. Blood was splattered on his shirt and hands. I was stunned when he looked up and blood dribbled out of his mouth.  
"I need more." He whispered in a haunting tone and looked back down at the drained deer. "I need more."  
My son has lost control right in front of my eyes.  
"You're right." He gasped softly. "I'm out of control. I'm a monster!"

"You're not a monster, Edward. You're just new at this. Maybe I need to take you hunting more often..." I trailed off with a sigh. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me like a scared young child would to a parent. "Let's get that out of the way now. You need to hunt."

"Right." He sighed and stood up. "It was only a deer, anyways. Not a human."

We both walked quietly, not really ready to hunt. I could see that Edward was still afraid of himself and his control after what just happened. He was holding himself back.

"Let's go home and we'll come back later, around midnight, when no one else is in the woods.." I said quickly and turned towards home. I could smell he sent of human blood, and could hear the human pair chatter amongst themselves as they wondered off the trail. Edward paused, his eyes lit up and he started to run towards the people.

"Edward! Stop!" I ran after him and grabbed him, and hooked my arms under his to keep him in place. He tried to break free and put up a good fight, but I was able to keep a tight hold on him. The hikers stopped and started to wonder towards us, speaking to each other about what the noise could be.  
"I'll make it quick and painless! Quick and painless for both of them! Just let me go!" Edward screamed as fast as he could.  
"No! You said you don't want to be like this, Edward! You said you don't want to be a killer! You have to control yourself!"  
"Just one! I'll kill off just one, then!" He demanded and broke out of my grasp. He ran towards the hikers, who were now talking about getting out of the woods. Edward jumped into a tree and looked down on the poor people.  
I have to stop him.  
I followed him up the tree and right before he pounced on the two innocent people, I tackled him and we both tumbled out of the tall tree. When we landed with a loud thud, the hikers started to run. Edward was under me and I held his arms tightly to the ground. He looked up at me with angry eyes and snapped his sharp teeth at me, but I was able to stay just far enough away to not get bit. Now he was really pissed and he seemed stronger.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.  
"Edward, you are out of control! You have to control your thirst!"  
"You jackass!" He yelled and with force I wasn't expecting, rolled over on top of me and started wailing on my neck and face. Although his punches were strong and forceful, he wasn't concentrating on holding me down and I easily pushed him off and jumped to my feet. Edward was back on his feet and only inches away from my feet in less than half a second.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed and grabbed my throat in his hands.  
As we fought back and forth, both trying to get the other to submit, a thunderstorm rolled in and the falling trees from our 'disagreement' was disguised by the cracks of thunder.  
Finally, Edward had me pinned to a large tree trunk. He looked ready to completely disassemble me and end my vampire life for keeping him from his human meal. But suddenly, his eyes softened and his iron grip slowly released. I took a deep breath as habit and once his hand dropped from my neck, his shoulders slumped and he walked slowly away to one of the fallen trees. He sat on the trunk and buried his head in his hands. I dusted myself off, walked over and plopped down next to him. He glanced at me, rested his elbows on his knees, hunched his back and looked to the ground. I noticed he had a mixture of dirt, moss and bark on the back of his ripped shirt. I dusted him off and he looked up at me again.  
"What are you doing?" He sighed.  
"Your shirt is dirty now." I explained. He pulled his brows together and shook his head.  
"Why are you acting so, so civil towards me after I just fought with you like that?" He demanded an answer.  
"Why did you decide to stop when you did?"  
"I realized that I couldn't smell them anymore." He whisper and sounded like, if he was human, he would be crying. "I realized what I was doing was wrong on so many levels. Not only was I physically fighting you, I was fighting you because you were saving two innocent hikers and keeping me from doing more terrible crimes. And all of it happening right after I lost control and killed the deer."  
"Edward, you're still in the newborn stage. Everyone has regrets and everyone has done things they aren't proud of."  
"Not you." He mumbled and before I could say anything, he changed the subject. "Why aren't you upset with me for fighting with you?"  
"I'm not angry because I know you're a good person, Edward. I know it was the blood lust I was fighting, not you."  
"God," He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "My Dad never once hit me, but that would probably change if he was here and knew what I've done. And even though he would be mad at me, I still wish he was here to help guide me."  
He is, I though, and he's not hitting you.

Edward looked up at me and cracked a small.  
"You're really good at cloaking your thoughts. I can't even tell what you're really thinking sometimes."  
"Stay out of my mind, kid." I teased and punched his arm. He smiled a little bigger, the frowned.  
"Esme isn't as good at it as you. She can cover it some, but not all of it like you."  
"What does she think about?"  
"The top three things she thinks about," He sighed. "She thinks about owning a big house and decorating it. She thinks about you and me a whole lot. But she keeps thinking about the baby she lost."  
"Really?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Was he referring to Jasper, Emmett and himself when he said 'baby'?  
"You two didn't know that I knew, did you?"  
"No we didn't."  
"I can't get the name or gender of the baby, but she thinks about the kid all the time. I know she doesn't want me to know because he thoughts always change when I walk in the room." He smiled. "Does she understand that I can still read her mind even though we're not in

the same room?"  
I smiled, thankful that he didn't know just who her baby, or babies, really were.  
"She understand, but I don't think she really realizes that she's thinking about the baby until you walk in."  
"She, uh, she thinks of me like, like a son." He said awkwardly and glanced up at me.  
"We both do."  
Once he heard that, his smile grew and he beamed.  
"Cool." He said in a calm tone that didn't match his facial expression. But then he frowned. "You remind me a lot of my Dad."  
"Well, we ought to get back home." I stood up, but Edward stayed sitting down."You are coming back home, correct?"  
"Correct." He said quietly and he stood up.  
"Good." I smiled as we walked towards home and patted his shoulder. "I'm too old to be chasing after teenage runaways."  
"You wont have to." He smiled and this time he punched my shoulder. "Race you back home, old man."  
And without another warning, he took off.

* * *

"You, Edward Anthony, are a cheater." I laughed as I walked into the house. Edward and Esme laughed freely in the living room. Edward sounded as happy as he was when he was told he would be adopt by Esme and I.  
"I didn't cheat. You're just slow!"  
"Oh really Mr. Let's Race! You took off before the words were out of your mouth." I walked behind the couch, where Edward and Esme were sitting, and teasingly and loosely wrapped my arm around his neck and grabbed my wrist on that arm with my other hand. Edward laughed and wiggled away out of my arm.  
"You are speedy, though." I smiled, walked around the couch and started to sit next to Esme, but she stopped me.  
"Change those clothes, Carlisle!" Esme said strongly. I nodded, leaned down and kissed her, and Edward through a pillow at my side.  
"I was able to change and still have five minutes to talk to Esme before you got here." He smirked.  
"Like I said, you're a cheater." I smiled before heading to the room Esme and I shared. Before I entered, I heard Edward tell Esme, "I'll explain what happened later. I promise."

**Please review, tell me what you want to see, what you think will happen, and all that jazzzz**


	63. Chapter 63: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Next time you open your mouth up  
You better be ready to back it up  
You better talk to all your friends  
I bet you won't do this again  
Cause when you chose to raise your hand  
That's when a boy messed with a man  
And I will hunt you down my friend  
And I'm gonna tear you limb from limb  
~Hunt You Down by Saliva

"Well, my parents kind of had to fight with the school about missing an extra week of classes to come up here. They were concerned because I've only gone to school a handful of days since it started. But Mom went to the principal and raised hell about how the boys I fought with were always picking my last year and no one did a thing about and how rude and inconsiderate it was for them to give us a hard time about missing school during a family emergency. They ended up giving me all the word that needed to be done and even loaned me the books explaining the work. My school is so tight for money that they rarely let anyone take books home."

"Well, I'm glad you guys were able to come. It really means a lot to me to have you here." Emmett smiled at me then turned back to the road. He scanned the left side of the road and I the right.

It took me an hour to get them to agree to let me go. Luckily, we were arguing while we helped clean up at the hall after the dinner, after Emmett went back home to rest. If Emmett heard me arguing with them about it, he would have canceled our plans to search and then kick my ass for acting like a brat. Emmett offered to let us stay at his trailer for the week we were here, so my parents and I won't have much privacy if we start to argue again.

"Who's that?" I asked and pointed to a man sleeping on a bench.

"Just a hobo." Emmett sighed.

"What do these guys look like?"

"We're only looking for Royce. The other assholes are in the cops' custody. Royce is tall, but shorter than me. He's scrawny, really thin, no muscle, shaggy brown hair, everything Rosalie doesn't like in a man." He grumbled. I nodded. I looked over at Emmett with his short hair, broad shoulders, muscular arms and chest. I guess Royce never knew what Rosalie really liked.

"Edward really liked Rose when you two first came, didn't he?" Emmett smiled.

"He had a crush on her." I admitted. Emmett laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"She was a knock out then." Emmett bragged proudly about his wife. "I mean, she's still hot, but stress has taken it's toll on her. She could have made models feel ugly. She could have done commercials, she had a perfect body."

I just smiled and kept nodding. He went on and on about how soft her long hair was, how perfect her eyes were, and how graceful she was. He laughed, for the first time in a long time he actually laughed, at little signs he picked up on from Edward when he was thirteen that proved he had a crush on Rosalie.

"I think that little crush went away once he realized that he and Bella had a connection, though."

"I think so."

"He really fell head-over-heels for her." Emmett sighed. "Did you hear that she moved out to Florida to live with her mom?"

"Oh yeah?" I sighed and went to ask why, but before I could, Emmett pulled the car over, turned the lights off and cut the engine.

"There he is!" He said and pointed down to a shaded area. He yanked his seat-belt off and dropped his cell phone in my lap. He looked at me with the same firm look our Dad use to give me. "You stay in this car. Don't you even think about getting out. Keep the doors locked and don't unlock them for anyone, not even me."

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked. He ignored my question.

"Call 911. Tell them where we are and that Royce is here. Actually, don't call right away. I'm leaving my keys in the car. When I get out, move into the drivers seat but don't get out of the car. Just climb over. Then put the keys in the ignition but don't start it. But be ready because if something goes bad, you are to get out of here as fast as you can, even if I'm not with you. Just drive to the police station or something."

"Emmett!"

"Just do what I said!" He commanded, sounding just like our Dad. He hurried out of the car, and I did what he said. I called 911 and the operator stayed on the phone with me, although I couldn't tell her much of what was going on because I had no idea where Emmett was in the shadows. I heard mumbling, then sirens and when I confirmed with the operator that the cops were here, we both hung up. Once the cops parked and jumped out of their cars, I got out. The mumbling wasn't much louder outside of the car because of the sirens and the cops yelling out demands. I stayed glued to the car to stay out of their way. They hurried into the shadows and two came out with a guy I assumed was Royce in handcuffs. The guys was making a fool out of himself and called out Rosalie's name like he was crazy.

"Rosalie! Rosalie I love you! Rosalie, I'm sorry!" He screamed.

Then, a cop walked out with his hand cupped on Emmett's elbow, leading him to a police car. He had a small trickle of blood coming from his nose and I panicked, but stayed by the car. The cop let Emmett lean on the hood of the car and grabbed a tissue for him. Emmett shot me a look, one that was, once again, almost identical to the look our Dad use to give us, that old me I was in trouble for coming out of the car.

I looked at the other guy and saw just what a mess he was. Bruises were starting to show already on his skin, unless they were there before, and he was bleeding so much on his face that I wasn't sure if it was coming from his mouth, his nose or the cut above his eye. His knuckles were scrapped up and his hands were shaking.

"Aw, shit, Emmett!" I mumbled under my breath so only I could hear. "What did you get yourself into?"

**So, what do you think Emmett got himself into?**

**Please review!**


	64. Chapter 64: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Next time you open your mouth up  
You better be ready to back it up  
You better talk to all your friends  
I bet you won't do this again  
Cause when you chose to raise your hand  
That's when a boy messed with a man  
And I will hunt you down my friend  
And I'm gonna tear you limb from limb  
~Hunt You Down by Saliva

Jasper's POV:

"Emmett Cullen! You're kidding!" Dad said in disbelief. Emmett and I both stood awkwardly in the living room of the trailer. Mom pressed her lips together in a thin line and Dad rubbed his eyes like he was really stressed, but on second thought, he probably was.

"I cannot believe the cops were called!" Mom sighed.

"You were the ones who said I could go!" I sighed.

"We didn't think you would actually find him!" Dad said angrily to me, then turned to Emmett. "And you are the adult! How could you let this happen? I mean, fighting with him? Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten in?"

Emmett got that familiar smirk he used to get when Dad was angry with him and he had a smart-ass remark.

"Two words: terminally ill."

"Terminally ill?" Dad asked with raised eyebrows. "Care to explain?"

"I got off the hook. The cops knew our Dad, so they cut me a break. They said I was just defending myself, and I threw the first punch because with the stress I've been under and the pills I'm taking caused extreme anxiety and because Royce already caused so many problems, I felt the need to defend myself. Terminal illness got me out of this."

"Emmett," Dad shook his head, looked away and held back a chuckle.

"We should have expected it, honey," Mom said with a small smile. "Getting these Cullen boys together always causes some type of trouble. We saw that with Edward and Jazz."

"So you are passing this off as terminal illness?" Dad asked with a slight smile. I knew that smile meant we were off the hook.

"Well, that's the story the cops are using."

"I swear," Dad shook his head. "Your father had to be a great man to handle all you Cullen boys together."

"We gave him a run for his money." Emmett laughed and plopped down on the couch. I did the same next to him. Although Mom and Dad were smiling and chuckling, they still looked stressed. Mom rung her hands and Dad rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know about you, sweetheart," Dad said to Mom. "But these boys wore me out. I'm heading to bed."

"I'm right behind you." She agreed. They both headed to the room Edward and I shared for the short time we lived with Rosalie and Emmett. They said goodnight, and Mom told us no more criminal hunting tonight. Emmett and I smiled but once they closed the door, we busted out laughing.

"Dad was pissed!" I laughed. Emmett nodded.

"Good Lord, I'm not going to be allowed to take you anywhere anymore." He smirked.

"I can't believe you beat him up! And got away with it!"

"Cancer is on my side this time." He smiled, went to the refrigerator and pulled out two cans of pop. He tossed one to me and we instantly settled down. The silence was eerie.

"Um, Emmett? What does this mean? For Rose." I asked.

"I don't know, Jasper. He was admitting to," He tripped over his words. "raping her. And hitting her. He told me this before the cops came. I don't know what he told the cops, but I have a feeling this search for Rosalie will be coming to an end really quick."

The eerie silence was back. A tear ran down his cheek but he wiped it off quickly.

"I have to get to bed. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow."

* * *

Emmett left the trailer quickly in the morning. Mom and I made breakfast and offered a plate to Emmett, but he said he couldn't eat because of a test he had to have done at the doctors and he was running behind anyways. So Mom and Dad and I hung around the trailer. Mom cleaned and Dad did little odd jobs around the trailer. I mowed the little lawn and weed-whipped around the trailer. We finished everything at about two in the afternoon, and Emmett was still gone. We plopped down on the couch and went over everything we accomplished.

"Jasper, you didn't whine and complain about mowing the lawn here. Why do you throw a fit about it at home?" Dad asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes and got annoyed even though he was just kidding.

"I don't throw a fit." I mumbled. Mom patted my shoulder.

"You better watch that attitude, young man." She warned.

"I don't have an attitude!" I huffed, and as soon as I said it, I knew I was in trouble.

"Jasper Whitlock, you're acting like a brat."

Dad scolded firmly. Mom crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jasper, I'm not dealing with any attitude! You can go to the spare room." She commanded with unshakable authority in her voice.

"Mom!"

"Go!" She said again. Extremely agitated, I stood up and stormed to the room, slamming the door to get my point across of how angry I was.

I flopped down on the bed and heard my parents talking about my behavior. They came to the conclusion that I must not have slept well and a big yawn confirmed their conclusion. I really don't do well with little sleep. And as if the little sleep wasn't enough to piss me off, I was agitated that I was not only being punished, but I was being punished in my brothers house. It was a dumb thing to be angry about, but it did piss me off. I yawned again and closed my eyes. I rubbed my forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"No, Jasper. Try it again and remember the difference between radius and diameter." Mom said and pointed to the formula in my open Geometry book. I hunched over my paper and tried to complete the problem. I tried again but in the middle of the problem, Emmett came storming in the house, letting the door slam shut. We all jumped and turned to him. He yanked his coat off, threw it down, kicked his shoes off with force.

"Emmett? Is everything okay?" Mom asked. He didn't answer.

"Did you get any news from the doctor?" Dad questioned carefully. Emmett shook his head.

"Royce, he admitted to the cops that, he and his friends, they," He stuttered and his voice sounded fragile and unsteady. His body shook. His fists clenched and unclenched rapidly. "They raped her. And left her to die."

Mom gasped. Dad and I held our breath. No one was sure what to do when Tears started to run down all of our faces.

"They found a burned body. Burned so badly that they can't identify it. But they think it's Rosalie." He explained through tears.

"Oh, my, God." Dad mumbled in shock.

"Excuse me." Emmett left the kitchen quickly and went to his room. He slammed the door shut so hard that we all heard a loud crack, and then he screamed. He didn't say anything, he just screamed. Another loud crack that sounded like braking wood erupted throughout the trailer and made me jump. I looked back and forth to Mom and Dad, tears clouding my vision.

"Mom? Dad? What do we do now?"

**Please, please, please review!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
~Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood

Edward's POV:

"Rosalie," Carlisle put his hand on Rosalie's shoulder. She turned to him with a chilling glare. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure." She said slowly and turned back to look at herself in the mirror.

I had heard of Rosalie before Carlisle found her dieing in the street. She was a beautiful girl and knew how to wrap everyone around her little finger. Although I never knew her personally, she seemed pompous and stuck up, like she knew how good she looked and knew how she had enough charisma to get her way with just a bat of here eyes.

"Things will clear up. I promise." Carlisle said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, but Rosalie saw me in the mirror. She spun around to face me, curled her lip up, bared her teeth and hissed. In the same second, I was crouched with my teeth showing and a low growl escaped from deep in my chest.

"Edward! Rosalie!" Carlisle said, snapping our attention back to him.

"Let's not fight, you two." Esme said gently as she walked into the room. She went over to Rosalie and gently pulled her fingers through a small lock of her hair. I straightened my legs some, but stayed in a fighting position. "You have beautiful hair, sweetheart."

"Thank you." Rosalie smiled. Carlisle came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are we keeping our plans, Edward?" He asked with one arched brow. I stood up slowly and kept my eyes on Rosalie as I nodded yes. Her reflection glared at me as Esme fussed over her hair.

"Let's go." I mumbled and took off out of the newest house we were in.

I warned Carlisle. I told him changing her wasn't a good idea. Everyone would notice she was gone and people would notice her as a vampire if she went out, even though we weren't currently living in her hometown. And because of how she (almost) died, everyone knew about it and there was a big search party for her. The news we heard today, a burned body near the area Carlisle found Rosalie that was a complete coincidence, will calm the searches, but it was still risky.

"Edward!" Carlisle called. I stopped and realized I was already in the dense woods. Carlisle caught up to me in less than two minutes. "You're fast." He said and patted my back. I sighed.

"Rosalie was a bad idea." I said. Carlisle sighed.

"Edward, stop." He said firmly. "You are acting like a little kid. Rosalie will be part of our family, if she wishes, and you need to learn to accept and get along with her."

"People will notice and we'll be exposed!" I grumbled a little to loudly. "You're risking our family for a stranger!"

"Edward, I did the same for you." Carlisle said in a calm voice and tried to hide his anger. "Now, do you realize why I couldn't leave her to suffer?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, huffed and walked away a few steps to calm my temper. I hate it when he out-reasons me.

* * *

Jasper's POV

"It's in the paper. Front page." Dad sighed and dropped the folded news paper on the table where Mom and I ate breakfast. I pulled it over to me and glanced at the page. In big, bold letters, the words 'Cullen Disappearance Now Explained' cursed the top of the page. Under was a picture of the cops looking around an area with high grass and trees in the background. Sighing, I skimmed the long article.

"I read the whole thing already outside." Dad sighed. "They found gasoline and matches and alcohol in some of Royce's friends cars. That would explain the burning. But they were so drunk they don't remember everything. How is Emmett doing?"

"He's awake, but is just laying in bed." Mom explained. "I asked him if he wanted some breakfast, but the poor guy is just a wreck."

"He's lost so many people in his life." Dad sighed again.

"Dad, I've never seen him like this. He's a wreck." I said quietly.

"I know it's hard to see him like this, Jazz, but-" I waited for him to say something that would make all this easier, for him to pass his knowledge down to me, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He stopped and walked onto the porch to answer it. Mom and I could hear him talking softly with someone. Once the door closed, he came back into the kitchen with a pan covered in foil.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Lasagna." He said. "Someone named Corina who knew Rosalie back in high school dropped it off."

"That's a nice gesture." Mom forced a smile, even though it was obvious that she was tired.

"Yeah, it was." Dad agreed. Instead of continuing our conversation, Mom and Dad started a new one about the proper way to accept gifts like that. It started out directed to me, but they knew I wasn't listening and started to talk amongst themselves. Sighing, I told them I was going to take a shower and hurried off to the bathroom.

* * *

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. The mirror was foggy from all the hot water I used, so I wiped it down with a wash cloth. Looking into the mirror, I realized I was in desperate need for a haircut, I looked just as stressed as my family did, and the trailer was quiet. I concentrated on trying to hear any noise, and could make out the slight sound of crying coming from the other side of the wall, the wall that separated Emmett's bedroom from the bathroom.

"I just don't know what to do." I mumbled to my reflexion. "We're all stretched to the max right now."

I let out a big puff of air and dressed. I walked out of the bathroom, ignored the cries from the bedroom, found two more pans on the counter next to the first one and saw my parents on the living room couch. Dad was holding Mom in his arms. Mom was sleeping against Dad's chest and Dad was only seconds away from joining her. Once I was sure he was asleep, i found a notebook, tape and a pen and I took it out to the porch. I scribbled a note and taped it to the door leading into the porch.

'Thank you for visiting, but we are unavailable right now. Feel free to leave a message in the notebook inside of the porch. Thank you for your support during this difficult time.'

I left the notebook by the door with the pen stuck in the metal spiral at the end and went back inside. I could hear raindrops hitting the roof, but no crying. I peaked in on Emmett and he was sleeping, so I decided to retire back to my bed and do the same.

**Please review!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

I'm gonna smile my best smile  
And I'm gonna laugh like it's goin out of style  
Look into her eyes and pray that she don't see  
That learning to live again is killin me  
~Learning to Live Again by Garth Brooks

Jasper's POV

My parents and I packed our suitcases and straitened up the guest room. We were leaving the next day. We were all quiet, listening to Emmett chat with a group of friends on the porch.

He seemed to make a complete turn around over night in the middle of the week. After seeing Rosalie's picture on the news, he stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door that was already cracked from his earlier rages. He just as pissed now. Luckily, though, my parents weren't around, they went to the grocery store, or they would have been pissed that he got so violent while I was in the house. I heard another loud crack and then Emmett cussed loudly. I stayed in the living room for the rest of the day and Emmett stayed in his bedroom. My parents came home and didn't ask much questions, but we all saw the door. It was hanging on only the top hinge and a hole about the size of Emmett's fist was through the middle of it. We all went to bed without any goodnight's, sleep tight's or see you in the morning's.

We woke up around ten o'clock to find Emmett putting up a new door. The old, crippled door was already out with the trash. Emmett was just finishing with the new door, was already showered and ready to go. Once he decided the new door was hung correctly, he smiled and told us all that he was treating us to a big breakfast at the local mom and pop cafe in town. After we got ready, Mom and Dad drove in our old truck and Emmett and I rode together in the jeep. He was actually singing along with the radio and smiling. I'm sure that if it wasn't raining, he would have taken the top down and drove all around town.

After we ate and came back home, he was still just as happy. We ended up wrestling on the living room floor and he let me pin him for a few second before pushing me off.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll see you guys then! Thanks for stopping by!" He called as he walked back into the house. He came into the room, smiled and leaned on the doorway.

"Hey." I smiled. "Who were they?"

"Some old friends from high school. They want me to go hunting with the next week." He shrugged.

"Have you ever hunted before?" Dad asked him.

"No, but it's better than being cooped up in the house sulking all day." Emmett sighed and a flash of grief flooded his face. But as soon as it came, it went. "Is pizza okay for dinner tonight?"

"Fine with me." I laughed. He knew I would never turn down pizza.

"Whatever you want is fine by us, Emmett." Mom said politely. Emmett got a smart ass smirk.

"Good, because I already ordered five pizzas."

"Five?" Mom asked with her eyebrows raised.

"You've never seen Emmett dig into a pizza, Mom," I chuckled. "He could eat all five by himself if we let him."

"Yup!" Emmett laughed and patted his stomach. "I have to go pick them up. Want to tag along, Jazz?"

"Sure." I smiled. We said goodbye to my parents and hurried out the door.

"I'm going to miss having you guys around." Emmett said, flinging his arm around my shoulder. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

**Please review! And sorry it took so long to update! I had writers block :O**


	67. Chapter 67: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Where I was born, where I was raised.  
Where I keep all my yesterdays.  
Where I ran off 'cos I got mad,  
An' it came to blows with my old man.  
Where I came back to settle down,  
It's where they'll put me in the ground:  
This is my town  
~My Town by Montgomery Gentry

Jasper's POV

"Go to the barn. I'll be out there in about five minutes. You can start tacking up Thunder." Dad said once he pulled into the driveway. We agreed to go on a trail ride to make up for all the days we were gone and when I was grounded. I nodded and climbed out once the truck came to a stop. I jumped over the pasture fence to get Thunder. Once he saw me, he trotted over. I pet his face before turning to the barn. He followed me with his head lowered.

"I missed you too, boy." I laughed when he pushed my arm with his nose. I lead him into the aisle of the barn and started to brush his back. "Emmett's doing better. He had a major turn around, like he realized Rosalie wouldn't want him to sit around sulking. I understand, though. I mean, everyone loved Rosalie. I really miss her. And Edward. And Mom. And Dad. And Alice. I wish I knew where she was or what happened to her."

"He's a good listener."

I jumped at the sound of Dad's voice. I blushed, embarrassed that he caught me talking to a horse.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled and went to get his saddle blanket and saddle.

"Don't get bent out of shape because of it, Jazz. I do it all the time." He shrugged before leaving to the pasture. By the time he came back, I had Thunder ready to go.

* * *

"Come on, Thunder." I said with a yawn. Dad and I both climbed out of our saddles and walked the horses towards the barn. It was pitch black and probably eleven o'clock at night. After the long, completely quiet trail ride and one angry and afraid call from Mom we decided to turn back and head home.

Thunder's hooves clomped slowly behind me. We were both tired, and I wondered if he was concentrating on walking strait like I was. We both needed rest.

"Do you think," I said, then yawned. "Emmett is doing okay by himself?"

"I'm sure he is. You have to remember, Jasper, he's an adult. He can function by himself."

"But he seemed so lost when we were there."

"He got a little off track, but he's going to be okay." Dad promised. "Don't fret about it. He'll be okay. You need to go in and get some rest. I'll take care of Thunder. And, do me favor, try to calm your mother down. I'm kind of afraid that she's going to lock me out and make me sleep in the barn for keeping you out so late."

I nodded and headed to the house. I definitely needed to calm Mom down. When she called Dad, I could hear her screaming from five feet away. She was pissed.

"Where's your father?" She demanded once I walked into the house. I closed the door before answering. "Jasper Whitlock, answer me!"

"He's in the barn, putting the horses away." I said carefully.

* * *

"How could you keep our little boy out on the trails that long! In the dark! You know the horses can't see well in the dark! What if something spooked them? What if he got bucked off?" Mom yelled to Dad.

"He was fine! We were fine! You know I wouldn't put him in danger!" Dad argued back.

"You put him on Fiddle! I told you we needed to sell that horse! My little boy was hurt on that horse!"

"You baby him! It's character building! He needs to have a challenge! He likes having a challenge! Jasper's come so far because of the challenges he's overcome! And he wasn't severely hurt!"

"He wasn't severely hurt when you took your belt to him either, but would you do that again? It's the same thing, you're still causing him pain by putting him in danger!"

Dad didn't respond. They were both quiet.

Why did you have to throw that back in his face, Mom? Why?

"Fine, fine! But you tell him we're selling the horses! You tell him he can't go on the trails! You tell him! I'm not sticking around for that conversation!" Dad yelled.

"You know that's not what I mean! You're twisting my words around!"

I heard a door slam, then winced. I waited, heard someone pace, and the truck start and speed out of the driveway.

Mom cried. I sighed and climbed out of bed. I was exhausted, but what kind of guy would I be if I let my Mom cry alone in the living room?

"Mom?" I said as I walked in.

"Jasper, honey, go back to bed." She told me. She kept her back to me, looking at the front door. She had one arm over her stomach and the other hand was covering her mouth. I walked over and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Mom, are you-" I started to ask, then stopped. Of course she wasn't okay. I didn't know what to say, so I just pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and put her cheek on my chest. I felt her tears form a small puddle on my shirt. I rubbed her back and let her cry.

"It's okay, Mom. It's okay. Dad isn't leaving or anything. He'll be back. He just needs to cool off." I promised.

"Jasper, I'm sorry you had to hear as argue."

"Don't apologize. It's fine." I promised.

"No, it's not." She said and pulled away.

"Come here," I took her hand and we walked to the couch. We both sat down. "People fight. Couples argue. You know that, Dad knows that, and I know that."

"Jazzy, be honest with me," She said quietly and played with my fingers. "Do you think I over reacted?"

"I'm not sure." I sighed. "I think both you and Dad have good points."

"So, what would you think if we sold Fiddle?"

"I don't know." I sighed again. "Just calm down. Things are going to look up, you know that. Everyone is just stressed out right now."

"You're the best son a couple could ask for, Jazz." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

* * *

"Where have you been?" I asked accusingly when Dad slipped through the door. Although the only lights on was the faint glow of the television screen, I could see his body jolt at the sound of my voice. He flipped the lights on and I stood slowly from the couch with my arms crossed over my chest.

It was early. I wasn't sure how early. I finally convinced Mom that it was better to go try to get some sleep and promised that I would go to bed right after her. I lied, of course, but I had to talk to Dad. And now here he was, trying to slip in unnoticed and looking like a teenager who got caught sneaking out. And I probably looked like the angry parent with my toe tapping and my arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh, Jasper! You scared me there, for a minute." He said with a small smile.

"And you scared Mom by running off like that! Care to explain why?" I said angrily. He pulled his brow together and pointed his finger at me.

"Don't use that tone with me, young man! Remember who you're

talking to!"

"I know who I'm talking to! My coward Dad!" I yelled, and quickly regretted what I said once it left my mouth, but I kept my feet planted, my chest stuck out and my jaw set.

"What did you say to me?" He growled under his breath and took a few steps towards me. I did the same so we were only inches apart.

"I said, you're a coward!" I growled back. Staying up waiting for him wasn't a good idea. It just made my temper boil and my adrenaline pump.

"Watch your mouth, Jasper!"

"Watch my mouth? Watch my mouth? You stormed out of here and scared the shit out of Mom! She thought you were leaving!"

"Don't cuss when you're talking to me, boy!" He screamed back.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Your father, that's who! You better start showing some respect!"

"Screw you, Dad, screw you!" I yelled back and stuck both my middle fingers up at him. The word 'screw' didn't match the gesture, but I couldn't quiet bring myself to say the 'F' word to him. But he acted like I

dropped the 'F-bomb'.

His mouth opened and closed rapidly, like a fish. His face went red. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his sockets. He pierced his lips for a second, then opened and closed again. He made a few stuttering noises and his fists clenched and unclenched.

He smacked me. He pulled his arm back and smacked me right across the cheek with his opened, cupped hand. My body jerked to the right and he grabbed my arm.

"Jasper, oh Jasper! Are you okay?" He asked desperately. I yanked my arm away and stormed out of front door. I jumped down the steps and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't stand my father at the moment.

* * *

"Jasper! Jasper, come back!" I heard Dad call.

"Jasper, sweetheart, come back inside and let us talk this out!" Mom said. "Damn you, Jim! You lost your temper again! And this time Jasper's gone!"

"He's not gone, honey, he's just-"

"Don't 'honey' me! Just find my son!"

"Our son." Dad corrected.

I ducked back into the trees when they walked closer to the driveway. I walked slowly, hoping they would think the noise was from a raccoon. I slowly moved towards the road.

"Get the truck, Jim. I'm going to keep looking around here." Mom demanded. "And don't come back until Jasper is in that seat next to you!"

The truck started and I moved deeper into the woods so when Dad drove by, the truck's bight lights didn't expose me. Once the truck left, I jumped out of the woods and ran towards the barn. I might not be really running away, but I might as well let Dad run around panicking like I was.


	68. Chapter 68: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Where I was born, where I was raised.  
Where I keep all my yesterdays.  
Where I ran off 'cos I got mad,  
An' it came to blows with my old man.  
Where I came back to settle down,  
It's where they'll put me in the ground:  
This is my town  
~My Town by Montgomery Gentry

Jasper's POV:

"Wake up!" A gruff voice demanded. I jumped and hit my head on something hard. I looked behind me to see a wooden wall, then felt a warm puff on the top of my head. I looked up to see Thunder's velvet-like nose right in my face. I couldn't help but smile even though I had a bad pain in my neck.

"I said, get up!" The voice, the same that belongs to my father, repeated, just as angry.

"What?" I asked and looked up at him as I rubbed my eyes.

"Do you think this is funny? Making us think you ran away? Making us worry while you sleep in the damn barn? Get your ass up!" He yelled, grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet like I weighed as much as a five year old little boy. "Get your ass in the house, NOW!"

"Dad, stop!" I said and tried to yank my arm away, but he kept his grip firm. "You're hurting my arm!"

"You're worried about your arm? Your mother cried all night long and you're worried about your arm?" He walked away, dragging me behind him. I tried to pull away, but couldn't. "I swear, you're going to be the death of me!"

"I said, you're hurting my arm!" I repeated and yanked my arm away with as much force as I could muster. I stumbled back, but before I could fall, Dad reached over and grabbed me again by the arm, but this time he cranked it behind my back and pushed me towards the house. He held my other arm in his free hand, keeping it pinned to my side.

"Knock it off and act your age, Jasper! You're seventeen years old! Act like it!"

I clenched my jaw and stopped fighting with him. He was going to get me in the house either way...

* * *

"If you ever scare me like that again-" Mom started another threat as she walked me to my bedroom, like I was untrustable.

"You'll ground me until I'm thirty, call the cops, lock me in my room, chain me outside like a dog, never let me out of the house, wring my neck, send me to boarding school, turn me Amish and sell me to a group of gypsies." I whined and listed the threats she gave me all day, even if they were all hollow threats, as she and Dad hovered over my shoulder while I slaved over stupid chores all day, like scrubbing the wooden molding on the bottom of the living room wall and cleaned both the horse and cow barns.

"Watch your tone, young man!" She said angrily. "Now get to bed. Now!"

"I'm going!" I huffed and stomped to my room with her right behind me. She shut the door and I rolled my eyes when I saw my window.

"Nailing the window shut is a bit extreme, don't you think?" I yelled through the door.

"Go to bed, Jasper!" Dad yelled.

"It's a safety hazard!" I yelled with a smirk and waited for Mom to run in and make Dad take the nails out.

"Go out the door!" She yelled back without missing a beat. "Now go to bed!"

"Go to hell," I mumbled as I changed into my pajamas. In an obedient yet angry way, I turned the light off and climbed into bed. But only because I was exhausted from working all day, not because they told me too.

One mistake. One night of immature behavior. One moment of instant adrenaline minus clear thinking. And now I'm on parental parole.

It's just not fair! Dad was the one who upset Mom, Mom was the one who over reacted and threw Dad's biggest regret back in his face, and I was the one they were angry at! But I guess it's better than them arguing with each other. They'll forgive me before they'll forgive each other.

"He is just like you, Jim! He watches everything you do! He ran off just like you did!"

Well shit. That theory just got flung out the damn window.

"I didn't teach him to run off! He and Edward ran off all the time! I did not teach him to run off!"

"He watches your every move, Jim!"

"He knew that before he came here! I didn't teach him that! If he was ours from the beginning, if he was ours when he was little, it would be different! He would know how to behave!"

I jumped out of bed, rushed out of my room and into the living room. I stood in Dad's face, ready to cuss him out.

Damn adrenaline. Damn impulse. Damn temper.

"Yes?" Dad asked with raised eyebrows. I realized I was breathing in loud huffs and it was blowing in face and pushing his hair up past his forehead. "Jasper, use your big boy words. I don't know what all that huffing means."

"Are you saying the Cullen's were bad parents? Are you saying they didn't teach me morals? Are you-"

"Jasper, stop." He said firmly, but calmly. Too bad it didn't calm me down. "That's not what I'm saying."

"Saying I'm just some hell-bound hoodlum? Are you saying I'm a rebellious punk?"

"Stop, Jasper!"

"Fine! I'll stop! I'm done here!" I yelled flung my arms up and stomped to the door.

"Oh no you're not!" Dad said like he was scolding a young child for taking a toy that doesn't belong to him. He grabbed me again by my bicep and yanked me backwards. He stepped in front of me and pushed my chest, knocking the wind out of me and knocking me to my ass on the couch. He stood over me with both hands on my chest.

"You are not leaving this house, Jasper." He said slowly with emphasis on every word. "You are going to go to your bedroom, go to bed and calm yourself down. Gather your thoughts. Think."

"Like you thought before you took off yesterday?" I asked angrily. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jim, I swear, I don't know what to do with him!" Mom complained.

"I know, I know." He sighed and opened his eyes. He looked me in the eyes. His own eyes were cloudy, tired and depressed. I glared at him.

"Get in the truck, Jasper." He sighed. "We're going for a ride. Are you coming along, honey?"

We both looked over at Mom. She wrapped her arms over her chest and pierced her lips. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I'll lose my temper with him. I can't. Not tonight." She mumbled and walked towards her bedroom.

"Come on, Jazz." Dad said and removed his hands. I stood up and went to put my boots on, but Mom stopped me when she put her hands on my shoulders.

"I love you, baby boy. Don't think that I don't, because I love you more than anyone else in the world. But I'm about to lose my temper with you. So be good and get your thoughts and temper in order. I love you, Jazzy." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek before finally leaving.

"Boots. Now." Dad said. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "The attitude is not needed, young man."

"Go to hell." I mumbled but did what he said. Once my boots were on, Dad grabbed a handful of fabric from my shirt and lead me outside.

"Let me go! I don't need you to walk me around! Back off! Leave me alone!" I complained and tried to pull away.

"Stop fussing, Jasper. Geez, how old are you, buddy? Six?" Dad sighed and continued to pull me like a baby in a wagon. He opened the truck door and gave me a little shove in.

Once I was in, he shut the door and I debated opening it and making a run for it, but I was too tired to run. So I leaned back and let Dad drive us away.

* * *

"We've been driving for two hours, Jazz. Let's talk this out." Dad said through a yawn.

"We have. I'm a brat, you and Mom are the best parents and the Cullen's did nothing but turn me into the screw-up I am." I sulked.

"That's not talking it out and I did not say that." Dad said defensively. "I said the Cullen's were great and taught you the best they could. But you haven't really been made to live by rules your whole life. And you're acting like a brat. You're not a brat because you don't act like this all the time, but you are acting like a brat right now. Your mother and I are not the best parents, not by a long run. We're just trying our best."

"Whatever." I mumbled. I pulled the lever on the side of the seat so the back of the chair lean backward. I closed my eyes and ignored my Dad as he jabbered on and on, reciting things I was sure he heard on 'Dr. Phil'.

**Please Review!**


	69. Chapter 69: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Where I was born, where I was raised.  
Where I keep all my yesterdays.  
Where I ran off 'cos I got mad,  
An' it came to blows with my old man.  
Where I came back to settle down,  
It's where they'll put me in the ground:  
This is my town  
~My Town by Montgomery Gentry

Jasper's POV:

"Wake up, buddy boy. Time to get up, Jazz." Dad said softly. He shook my shoulder. "Come on, bud. You've slept around ten hours. It's time to wake up."

"Ten minutes!" I groaned and kept my eyes closed.

"No. Get up before I decide to give you another list of chores to finish today."

That woke me up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. But I wasn't in my room. I was in the passenger side of Dad's truck.

"Why am I?" I said, but didn't finish.

"You fell asleep during our ride last night. I didn't want to wake you. I know you haven't had a good nights' sleep lately."

"What?" I asked again, still half asleep.

"Come on, buddy. It's about ten o'clock. Breakfast is on the table."

"Uh, okay." I said groggily.

Dad threw his arm over my shoulders and he walked us to the house. He kept it friendly, but it was firm and ready to catch me if I tried to make a run for it. I was to tired to run anyway.

"I do have to tell you this, Jasper. You know your behavior is unacceptable, and I'm sure you won't be surprised when I tell you that you're grounded." He said carefully, like he was defusing a bomb. But I guess, in his eyes, he was. "I don't want to argue with you any more. So, please, start to behave yourself. Once you do, you won't be grounded anymore."

"Fine." I groaned. "Whatever. I don't care. I just want to go to bed."

"You can sleep in the house, Jazz. Now, I have to run some errands. Don't give your mother any trouble while I'm gone." He said and opened the front door. I could smell waffles in the kitchen, so I instantly headed that way.

"Hi baby boy." Mom smiled when she saw me and hugged me, spatula in hand from making pancakes. "Oh, I thought about you all night!"

"Hey, Mom." I said and wondered if it would be rude to pull away from her for the breakfast on the table.

"I have to talk to you, sweetie. But eat first, I'm sure you're in need of a good meal after such crazy days. You haven't had much of a calm moment in your life for a while now." She kissed my cheek and let me go. I went to the table and started stuff my face. Mom sat the spatula down and her and Dad wondered off to the living room and I could hear them talking.

"He was fine, but he's still tired. I told him he could go back to bed after he ate." Dad said.

"Okay, good. You know how he acts when he's tired." Mom responded.

"Do you think this is from his Autism?"

"I don't know, Jim. I mean, he's had no problem speaking his mind. Maybe it's just teenage rebellious thing."

"He's going to be eighteen, though. He's almost an adult and he's still acting like a child."

"I don't know, hon. We just need to take this one day at a time."

"I just hope that he's able to live on his own one day." Dad sighed. "He can't be flying off the handle whenever he gets angry or he will never hold a job."

"Like I said, one day at a time."

They said goodbye to each other and Dad poked his head into the kitchen to say goodbye to me before leaving.

"Do you have all your homework done?" Mom asked and sat next to me at the table.

"Yeah." I sighed and stuffed a forkful of pancakes in my mouth. "But I'm not looking forward to going back to school."

"You don't have much longer and you'll be graduated, though. Time will fly by." She smiled as she rubbed my back. "You're almost all grown up."

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled.

"Jasper, what are you going to do after high school?"

"I dunno. Find a job, I guess."

"You're not interested in college?"

"No."

"Jazzy, you have to have some kind of plan."

I sighed and she went on about different options after high school: Trade school, college, jobs. I wasn't to interested, but it did get me thinking. What was I going to do? I can't live here and mooch off of them all my life.

"You could find a little apartment and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I laughed. Even thought I was tired, I couldn't help but find it funny. "It wasn't that long ago that you and Dad adopted me, and you're already planning on kicking me out?"

"Not kicking you out, encouraging you to explore the world." She smiled, then frowned. "But we do have to talk about your Dad."

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled and pushed my plate away. "I'm going to my room."

"If that's where you want to talk, then that's where we'll talk." She stood up with me and took my hand.

"That's not really what I meant."

"But that's what I meant." She smiled and I decided not to fight the subject.

We walked into my room and Mom sat next to me on the bed. I pulled my legs up and crossed them. She put her hand on my knee.

"So tell me what all happened the other night and last night. give me a play-by-play." She said. I sighed and told her everything.

She listened carefully. She hung on every word. She nodded and gasped and sighed. She knew just what to do and when to do it. And once I was done, she mulled over everything I said before responding.

"I didn't know he put your arm around your back like that." She said quietly.

"It didn't really hurt!" I said quickly. I didn't want her and Dad fighting again. "It was just so I couldn't run off, you know? It didn't hurt and I'm sure he wasn't doing it to hurt me."

"Okay, okay, just relax." She said. "Why did you call him a coward, Jazzy?"

"Because he ran off when things got hard. He left you crying in the living room! He should have stayed an settled it."

"So you think it's cowardly to run off when things get tough?"

"Yeah! I mean, he should have kept his temper in check and stayed home instead of taking off!"

"But is it wrong for everyone to run off when things get tough or just him?" She asked carefully and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yeah! If everyone would just man up and deal with the problem at hand-"

"Instead of running off." Mom said seriously.

"Exactly! If people didn't run off-" I paused, realizing where she was going with this. "You're trying to get me to admit that I was wrong, aren't you?"

"I just want you to realize your actions, Jazz." She said with a familiar smirk. It's the same smirk every mother has down to a T: a 'I love my kid' smile mixed with a 'I told you so' grin and a dash of 'thank God he came to his senses'.

"Yeah, well," I mumbled, embarrassed that I was caught in a hypocritical moment.

"You and your father," She chuckled and shook her head. "You two are the same person. When you two are happy, things are wonderful. But you both have that quick temper, and when you're both mad, this turns into a hell house." She winked to soften the blow. "But I'm definitely going to ask him about how he handled you. I don't like that at all."

"Please don't, Mom!" I groaned. "I'm tired of all the fighting."

"We won't fight, I promise." She stood up from the bed and kissed my forehead. "You better get some sleep, honey."

"Okay." I agreed with a yawn, remembering just how tired I really was.

* * *

_Edward and I were in the big front yard, our new big front yard, tossing a baseball back and forth, happy to break in the our brand new gloves._

_"Today was pretty cool." Edward said as he threw the ball. I caught it and yawned._

_"Come on dude, challenge me." I teased and threw it back. "Yeah, it was. I'm glad Alice invited us over to the lunch table or we would have probably just sat alone."_

_"You're just glad she invited us over because you like her!" Edward said with a smug smile as he tossed the ball to him. I blushed._

_"Well what about you and Bella?" I stopped blushing and had the same smug smile on my face that he had. I threw the ball as hard as I could._

_"Ouch!" He winched as it landed in his glove. Edward took the ball in his free hand, flung the glove off and looked at his hand. "Dude you made my hand red!"_

_"Why don't you go get Bella to kiss it and make it all better!" I laughed._

_"Whatcha gonna do now?" Edward laughed as he pinned me to the ground. It was unusual for him to pin me. I was stronger than him, but he was faster._

_"Okay okay you got me." I sighed, but smiled when I heard a car horn honk. I pushed Edward off of me and jumped up. "Dad's home!"_

_Edward looked up at me with discuss as I offered my hand out to help him up._

_"What did you call him?" He demanded._

_"I, I didn't mean too." I mumbled. "Really I didn't think of him as 'dad', that just slipped."_

_"We got here Friday afternoon, it's Monday! We've only been here for four days Jasper!"_

_"I said I didn't mean it okay?" I snapped at him. "I honestly don't think of him as a dad just yet."_

_"You're going to get hurt Jasper." He warned and took my hand and I pulled him up._

_"I can take care of myself and I'm not going to get hurt. But you have to admit, this is the best foster home we've ever gone too."_

_"You know it's only to good to be true."_

_"I know..." I trailed off._

I jumped, startled by my own dream, and fell to the floor with the covers tangled in my body. I was warm, but wasn't sweating. My heart was pumping, but I wasn't gasping for air. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to figure out what triggered that memory.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Mom was in my doorway in no time. "Jazzy, what happened?"

"I, uh, I was just, you know, dreaming." I stuttered awkwardly. She came over and stuck her hand out to help me up. I took it and she took it upon herself to remake my bed.

"About what?"

"Edward."

**Please Review!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

I know what it takes to move on  
I know how it feels to lie  
All I want to do  
Is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got  
~Waiting For The End by Linkin Park

Jasper's POV:

I ran down the school halls, hoping that my boots kept traction on the slippery floor. I didn't need to draw any attention to myself, the first hour bell already rang two minutes ago, and people will notice a kid falling on his face before they notice a kid running down the hall. I saw the principal turning the corner towards me, so I jumped in the bathroom to avoid him. He already told my parents that he would be watching me closely. I stayed by the door and listened for footsteps. Once I was sure he passed, I slipped out and ran to my Algebra 2 class.

I found the room and knocked on the locked door. The teacher, the same on I had for Algebra 1, Mrs. Gene, answered.

"Why hello, Jasper," She smiled. "What class are you coming from? Do you need to borrow a few calculators?"

"Uh, no. This is my first hour." I said and handed her my schedule. She examined it then a a realization look came to her eyes.

"Is this the original schedule you got on the first day?" She asked. I nodded. "That's the problem. They put too many kids in my first hour. You must be in the group of kids that were taken you out of my class. Go to the office and tell them you need your other schedule."

"Okay," I sighed and she handed the schedule back. I thanked her and headed back down the hall, but someone put their hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turned and there stood the principal, smirking at me.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Do you have a pass?"

"No, but I-"

"No pass? You're just adding to your rap sheet, Whitlock."

"Rap sheet? It's just high school! I haven't broke the law! And I'm just trying to find out where I'm suppose to be!"

"Stop the excuses, Whitlock, and get to my office."

The secretaries actually got me out of trouble when they heard why I wasn't in class. They called Mrs. Gene to confirm my story, printed off a new schedule for me and sent me on my way. But as left I heard them gossiping again.

"Poor boy. When he was gone, they found out his

sister-in-law was murdered."

"He's lost a lot of people in his life. It kind of makes you wonder what really is going on..."

I rolled my eyes. I hate people.

* * *

"Jasper Cullen?" The hippie-looking teacher called Mr. Leean asked.

"Whitlock." I corrected. I looked around at the room. Inspirational posters covered the walls. "Cullen was my other last name, as weird as it sounds that I've had a few last names."

"Okay, Whitlock." He smiled and handed me a hat. "Pick a paper out of the hat. You're just in time for our project."

"Uh, okay." I said and pulled a folded piece of paper out of the hat.

"Take a seat, buddy and I'll explain everything." He smiled and patted my back.

Buddy?"

I found a seat and plopped down as Mr. Leean explained to the class that on the papers we drew from the hate are different statues and groups of people. We were to follow him to the computer lab and research that status or group, write down what we find and then create a simple chart and put the information into one of two categories: dramatized stereotype or true statement.

I looked around the room as we gathered our things to go to the computer lab. I didn't know anyone in this class. None of my friends took Sociology.

I walked down to the computer lab behind everyone else, alone. I sat at a computer on the end of the long table, alone. And I created the chart in my notebook as my computer started up, alone.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A soft voice asked.

A girl who's hair was so blond, it was almost white stood next to me and pointed to the free computer next to me. Her eyes were ice blue and her lips were painted red.

"No, you can sit there." I said nervously. She wore baggy clothing that hid her body, but I was sure she had nice curves under all that fabric.

"I'm Georgia." She said as she sat down. Her smile couldn't melt the hardest of hearts.

"I'm Jasper." I said shyly.

"Jasper? I like that." She smiled sweetly. "It's unique. I really like it."

"Thanks." I smiled meekly.

"So what's your subject?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, I haven't looked yet." I admitted and blushed as I unfolded my paper. I must have groaned out loud, because Georgia glanced at me with one perfectly shaped eyebrow cocked up high. "Sorry. It's foster children."

"Oh, wow." She sucked in a breath and those eyes dulled. "Do you not agree with foster care?"

"No, I think foster care is great. If the families are properly inspected and watched." I said strongly, my thoughts turning to the Nova's.

"Ahem to that." She said and put her hand up to me. I responded and gave her a high-five. "Mine is adopted kids and teens."

"That's weird that ours fit together so much."

"What's weird is," She licked her lips and looked down at the keyboard. "I'm a foster kid."

"Really?" I turned towards her. "I'm adopted! I was a foster kid, too! I didn't know there was another foster kid in this school."

"I just moved in with my new foster parents this summer. But people around this town are so closed minded. I haven't made any friends yet."

"I can't believe that." I smiled and looked he up and down. She, is, hot.

"Well, I just don't fit in, I guess." She mumbled. She hunched over and crossed her arms over her chest. God, that chest...

What am I saying? I just met this girl and I'm already drooling all over her body. I still have feelings for Alice, but me and her were, well, over. And she is a foster kid, like I was. We probably understand each other like no one else.

Stupid teenage boy hormones.

"Well, I'll be your friend." I smiled and tried to turn on the same charm Emmett use to use on Rosalie. "And I'll introduce you to my friends. They'll like you."

"Really?" She smiled, her eyes were piercing again. "Okay. That sounds great."

"Hey, kiddies," Mr. Leean came over and clapped one hand on out shoulder, standing between us. "Let's get this research going, okay?"

"Yes sir." Georgia said with a sweet smile. I bet she can manipulate the whole world with that smile.

"You know, I was in this one foster home and I had three foster sisters and the oldest was named Georgia."

* * *

"Hey, Georgia!" I called and waved to Georgia down the hall as I walked towards her at her locker.

"Hi Georgia! Hi Georgia!" A group of guys teased in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes and ignored them, but one pushed me into the lockers. I turned to see who it was. It was the same dumb-ass who I fought with on the first day of school.

"Back off!" I said.

"What are you going to do? Run to your parents? Or what about that twin?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, wait, the poor little guy," He smirked and leaned closer to me. "The poor little guy doesn't have a family to run too. Poor little orphan!"

Okay, that's enough! I don't care if I get suspended or even expelled or if Mom really does turn me Amish for what I'm about to do. I'm tired of this kid!

"What's going on here, boys?" Mr. Leean said. He put his hand on the kids' shoulder and looked at him. "You wouldn't be instigating a fight, would you?"

"I was just-"

"Why don't you explain yourself to the principal. Here, I'll walk you down there."

"What about him?" He jabbed his thumb at me. "He was involved in it, too!"

"I saw the whole thing, and he did nothing wrong. Now let's go."

I smirked as he hauled the kid away, embarrassing him in front of his friends. I went over to Georgia's locker without another problem.

"Hi, Georgia." I smiled at her locker. She smiled back.

"Hello there, Jasper." She said, poking me in the chest.

"Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yup." She smiled and shut the locker door. She wrapped her arm around mine and we headed to the lunch room. She started to talk about her foster home and I listened carefully and when we were buying our lunches, I carried her tray for her and paid for both lunches when she realized she forgot her lunch money in her locker.

"My friends are right over there." I said as we came out of line."Are all your friends guys?" She asked me nervously once she saw the table I was leading her to.

"Yeah, but they're harmless." I promised. She held her sides just like she did in the computer lab.

"I uh, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back." She whispered and walked away. I shrugged, trying to act cool and went over to the table. I didn't want her to see that I was worried that she might not come back.

"Jasper!" Troy asked once I sat down with both trays. I put hers right next to mine. "Who's that girl who had her arm around your arm?"

"That's Georgia. She's in my first hour." I shrugged. "Oh, and hi to you guys too. Thanks for saying 'hey' after all this time that I was gone." I smirked.

"Yeah, well, Georgia is cuter than you." He snicked back. "But we did miss you. What's the deal with you and that cute girl?"

"We're just friends. For now. She's a foster kid." I explained. "But you guys better be nice to her. I think I might have a shot with her."

* * *

"Dad! Dad, I need to talk to you! I've got something to tell you!" I called once I entered the house. I tried to kick off my boots, but I was moving to fast and tripped over them, falling right on my face. I groaned, rolled over on my back and rubbed my forehead.

"Jasper? What are you doing on the floor?" Dad asked. I looked up and saw him coming in through the door. I propped myself up with my elbows.

"Dad, I have to tell you what happened today!"

"Well tell me when you're off the ground." He chuckled and held a hand out to me. He helped me up and patted my back. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I met a girl today." I smiled. "A girl who's freaking hot! And I think she likes me!"

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded. He put his arm around my shoulder and walked me to the kitchen.

"Let's talk over a snack. Tell me everything."

**So Jasper made a new friend. Please review!**


	71. Chapter 71: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

(And he said)  
Far as I can tell,  
it's just voices in my head.  
Am I talking to myself?  
'Cause I don't know what I just said.  
(And she said)  
Far is where I fell,  
maybe I'm better off dead.  
Am I at the end of nowhere?  
Is this as good as it gets?  
~Walkind Disaster by Sum 41

Jasper's POV:

"Hey." I smiled at Georgia and slipped into the chair next to her. I was running late again and when I went into the class room and no one was there, I assumed they were in the computer lab. Luckily, I was right.

"Hello there, Mr. Fashionably late." Georgia flashed me that smile. Today her lips were painted pink. "I told Mr. Leean that you went to the bathroom on the way here so he wouldn't mark you as late. You're lucky he took attendance after we were done here."

"Thanks, Georgia." I smiled. She put a folded slip of paper in front of me.

"I took two so you could say you were in the classroom when he passed them out."

"Thanks, babe, you really saved my ass." I smiled.

"I have divorced couples with children. What about you?"

"I have," I unfolded the paper. "Foster kids. Again."

Georgia laughed. I smiled and laughed along, but we were stopped by Mr. Leean when he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Nice of you to join us, Jasper." He said. "How about telling me before heading to the bathroom?"

"Will do, Mr. Leean." I said with a serous nod.

"Thanks. Now get that research done." He smiled, patted my back and walked off, mumbling "I could have sworn he wasn't in the classroom."

"I can't believe you got out of that!" Georgia laughed once Mr. Leean was out of hearing distance.

"God, I owe you big time! That was great!" I laughed along. She smiled sweetly at me and our eyes locked, but she quickly looked away.

"Uh, Jasper? I have to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead and ask."

"I was, um, talking to my foster parents about you and your family. They were excited to find out that there was another foster family in town. They were wondering if, you know, your family wanted to come over for dinner this Saturday. And, they said if you wanted to come, you could and we could hang out in the entertainment room. But you don't have to come if you don't want too."

"Well," I paused and I worried if she didn't want me there. "Do you want to hang out?"

"I would love to hang out and get to know you better." She got a flirty smile, but I wasn't sure if she meant to wear it. "But I don't want to pressure you in coming if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. I want to hang with you, too." I

smiled. "I would love to. And I'm sure my parents would love to visit too."

"Here," She took her pen and then my hand. She wrote seven numbers on my palm. "That's the home phone number. Call it tonight and we can go over the details."

"Okay, cool. Would it be okay if I call around five?" I asked, forgetting that I'm grounded.

"That would be great. Just ask for me. If it's a guy who picks up and gives you trouble about talking to me, just hang up and call ten minutes later."

"Trouble?" I questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"My foster brother, Tony. He's an angry little guy. But if he gives you a hard time, our parents will take care of him and keep him from the phone until you call again." She bit her lip. "Maybe I should get your number, too. Tony can be pretty persistent."

"Yeah, no problem." I couldn't stop smiling as she handed me her pen and her palm. I wrote our number on her palm and tried to play it cool.

"Oh, that tickles my hand." She smiled.

"So are you going to sit

with me again at lunch?"

"Of course." That flirty smile came again.

I was really bombing this play it cool technique with my cheesy smile. But how can I play it cool when I have a hot girls' phone number on my hand?

**Please Review!**


	72. Chapter 72: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

(And he said)  
Far as I can tell,  
it's just voices in my head.  
Am I talking to myself?  
'Cause I don't know what I just said.  
(And she said)  
Far is where I fell,  
maybe I'm better off dead.  
Am I at the end of nowhere?  
Is this as good as it gets?  
~Walkind Disaster by Sum 41

Jasper's POV:

"Dad, does this look okay?" I asked, standing in the doorway to his bedroom. I had on my best jeans, cleanest boots and a green, plaid flannel shirt tucked in.

"Jasper, you look fine!" Dad said with a slight laugh. "The last two shirts you had on looked fine."

"I don't want to look fine, I want to look good." I mumbled. Mom came over and looked me up and down.

"Go put a black belt on, sweetie. I think the red shirt will give you the look you're going for. The jeans look great." She said and patted my shoulder.

"Black belt, red shirt, keep the jeans. Got it." I nodded and hurried to my room.

I came back to Mom and Dad's room, changed and hoping to impress. Mom smiled and walked over with a gold chain.

"Here, put this on. It's your fathers'." She handed it to me and I turned it over and over between my fingers.

"Jewelry?" I asked. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah. It's nice little touch. It'll make you look like you're carefully about your clothing choices."

"What do you think, Dad?"

"Put it on and lets see." He said. I put it around my neck and clasped it. "It does look good. It doesn't look like your mother dressed you." He teased and patted my arm.

"I'm still not sure if a necklace is the best idea."

"Here. just tuck it into your shirt, then." She pushed the chain below my shirt. "There. Now it's a little less 'Hey, look at me', but still a nice touch."

"That belonged to my Dad, your grandfather." Dad said with a sad smile. "He would have only fifteen cents in his pocket, but that gold chair never left his possession. Couldn't feed his kid, but he kept that gold chain." He mumbled the last sentence.

"Doesn't he look like you when you were about twenty, Jim?" Mom smiled and wrapped her arm around Dad's.

"He does, doesn't he?" Dad smiled and kissed Mom's cheek. I was so glad we were all getting along again.

"We're going to have to chase the girls off of him." She smiled.

"Who says he wants us to chase the girls off?" Dad asked, winking at me. I smiled back.

"Yeah, Mom who said I want them chased off?" I laughed. Mom swatted Dad's arm.

"You're are spoiling his innocent brain, Jim!" She couldn't help but laugh. Dad rolled his eyes but smiled and looked down at his watch.

"We better get going. We don't want Jasper to be late for his first date with Georgia." He said with a sly smile. I smiled, but blushed.

"It's not really a date." I protested as I walked behind him and Mom out of the bedroom.

"But you want it to be." Dad pointed out.

"Well, yeah... but that's not the point!"

* * *

When we pulled into the driveway, I started to panic even more. The house was huge. It had two stories, a beautiful lawn and long, paved driveway. There was a flowerbed filled with flowers of every color and not one weed. There was a three car garage. It was perfectly organized and not one rake or tool was out of place. Two cars were parked in the garage, one black sports car and one red SUV.

Our poor truck. It was loud as we came down the driveway and looked out of place with it's fading paint and surface rust. I sighed as I climbed out and hoped Georgia didn't notice it.

"Jasper's here!" I heard Georgia squeal excitedly from inside the house once Dad knocked on the door. I smiled and Dad winked at me.

I waited for Georgia to answer, but when the door open it wasn't Georgia who stood there. It was a lady about Mom's age with a big smile, a touch of make-up around her eyes and in a dress shirt with jeans. I smiled, relieved that me and my family weren't over or under dressed. The lady's hair was pin strait, just like Georgia's.

"Hello! You must be the Whitlocks! Oh, we're so glad to have you over!" She stepped to the side and gestured us in. "Come on in, Georgia is so excited to have you over. My name is Monica Keeper."

"Thanks for having us Monica." Mom smiled. "This my husband, Jim, and our son, Jasper."

"Nice to meet you, Monica." Dad smiled and shook her hand.

"Same to you, Jim." She smiled and the turned to me. I smiled and stuck my hand out. "And we've heard so much about you, Jasper. Georgia is so happy that you two are friends."

"So am I. She's a great girl." I smiled

"Well, make yourselves at home! My husband Rick with be with us shortly. He had a little issue to attend to with our son Tony."

"Uh, Mrs. Keeper? Where's Georgia?" I asked carefully, not wanting to be rude.

"I'm coming!" Georgia's voice called.

"She's finishing her make-up. You know how she's always dolled up." Mrs. Keeper put her hand on my shoulder, smiled and rolled her eyes, but in a loving way. "I let her flat iron my hair today. She loves that kind of stuff."

"Tony, now calm down. If you behave during dinner and mind your manners, you can watch the movie with Jasper and Georgia. So behave yourself, son."

"I ain't your son! I ain't nobodies son!"

"And that's our boys." Mrs. Keeper sighed. "Please excuse Tony. He just came to live with us two months ago and he still has a hard time understanding the rules and boundaries."

"Don't all boys?" Mom asked. Monica looked relieved that she wasn't the only one who had problems with their kid.

She walked us into a rich-looking living room with a TV mounted on the wall and a fancy glass coffee table in front of a black leather couch. Once we walked in, Georgia came bouncing in but stopped when she saw us. Two people, a man and young boy, who I assumed to be her foster brother and father, came in and stood next to her. The man had his hand around the boys' arm. Georgia's hair was curly and her lips were an orange-ish pink.

"Hi Jasper." Georgia said shyly, smiled, and gave me a little wave.

"Hi, Georgia." I smiled back. God, did she look good...

"Georgia," The man said nicely. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, yeah." She smiled. "Dad, this is-"

"Don't call him Dad!" The boy cut her off. "He's not our-"

"Tony." Her Dad said under his breath. He tightened his grip on Tony's arm. "You're being rude. Apologize to your sister for interrupting."

"No-"

The grip tightened again.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly.

The grip loosened.

"Dad, this is my friend, Jasper. Jasper, that's my Dad. And Tony is that feisty little red head over there." She smiled at him. "Tony, that's-"

"Jasper." He cut her off again and scowled as he looked me up and down. "I know."

The grip tightened.

"Hi, Jasper." He said quietly.

"So come on into the kitchen. Dinner just finished cooking." Mrs. Keeper smiled and walked us out of the entryway and took us through a huge living room. We past many closed doors on the way. We went to a beautiful kitchen that had a big dinner table with matching chairs. It smelled wonderful. "Is chicken okay for everyone?"

"Oh, yes." Mom smiled. "My boys love their chicken."

"Great! If you all want to take a seat, I'll serve up dinner."

"I'll help you, Monica." Mom volunteered.

We all sat down at the table while both Mom's served dinner. Both Dad's sat across from each other and I sat next to Dad. Georgia sat next to me. Tony tried to sit across from Georgia with a seat between him and his foster father, but his father made him sit next to him. He glared at me.

Dinner looked and tasted just as good as it smelled. Chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and green beans. I quickly filled my plant with everything until I couldn't see the bottom of my plate.

"Jasper, slow down, bud." Dad teased. "You make it look like we haven't fed you in weeks."

The parents laughed and it broke the ice for them. They were all talking and getting along perfectly. Georgia and I tried to talk and I attempted to flirt, but the looks I got from Tony could kill.

"So, what's it like to live here?" I asked Georgia. She pushed my foot with hers. I smiled and pushed back.

"It's hell!" Tony hissed. Georgia gave him a sympathetic look and he sunk down in his seat and seemed to settle down. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's pretty good. The Keeper's are great people." She smiled. The parent's either couldn't hear us or weren't paying attention. We were still playing footsie like we were little kids.

"Keeper my ass. They'll ship us out the first chance they'll get." Tony mumbled.

"Just ignore him." Georgia rolled her eyes. "So, what's your house like, Jasper?"

"Ouch!" I winced as a sharp pain stung my shin. I looked up at Tony, who raised one eyebrow.

"Wanna keep messing with her?" He asked in a low growl.

"What did you do, Tony?" Georgia demanded in the same low growl. He sunk down even lower in his seat. She turned to me. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." I took a deep breath and told her about my home, about the horses and cows and farm life, not wanting to cause tension between her and the little demon. I was worried that she was going to think me and my family were just a group of hicks...

* * *

"Jasper and I are going to the entertainment room to watch that movie, okay?" Georgia asked as everyone moved from the kitchen to the living room.

"Jasper-"

"Georgia-"

Both our fathers said our name at the same time, and we both blushed a little from it before walking over to our Dads' like obedient puppies.

"Jasper, you behave yourself. Stay appropriate." Dad whispered to me. "They're a very nice family. So act right."

"Yes sir. You won't have to worry about me." I promised. I could hear Georgia and her Dad whispering back and forth, too.

"I want that door to stay opened. Don't turn all the lights off, I want to be able to look in and see you two."

"Dad, you don't have to worry. Jasper is respectful. I trust him."

"You just met him. He is a nice kid and has a good family, but Georgia, you have me worried with how you're jumping to conclusions. You're usually more cautious than this."

"Don't worry. Things will be fine." She flashed hi m a sweet smile and you could see that he was basically putty in her hands.

She walked over to me, smiled and wrapped her arm around mine. We walked together to a closed door. Tony sulked right next to Georgia.

* * *

"This is awesome." I said for the third time as I looked around the entertainment room. A huge flat screen TV was mounted on the wall. Speakers surrounded us. Two long, fluffy leather couches sat in front of the television. Georgia sat down between me and Tony and the movie started.

"Yeah, it's a nice set-up. Tony really likes it." She smiled at Tony.

"I hate it." He huffed.

"Tony," I leaned forward so I could see him. He couldn't be any older than fifteen. "Why are you here?"

"Jasper!" Georgia gasped. Tony's face turned beat red.

"No, really, I'm not trying to be rude. Why are you hear at the Keeper's?"

"Because I'm a foster kid, ass-hole!"

"No, I mean what happened that got you taken from your parents?"

"My, my Dad," His composure quickly changed and he looked like a sad little boy. "My Dad beat me."

"So did my biological Dad."

"Why are you asking me this?" He demanded, changing again.

"Tony, chill." said Georgia. "He just wants to talk to you."

"But you're in a good home now, so why are you still angry?"

"I hate you!" Tony screamed, flipped me the bird and stormed out of the entertainment room. Because of the lighting he was in, I didn't get a clear look of his face, only his main features were showing, but it sounded like he was crying. "You're the damned devil!"

"Tony, stop." Georgia said with a roll of her eyes like she was scolding him for stealing a cookie when he wasn't suppose to. I couldn't help but wonder why her voice changed tone between when I asked why Tony was here and when I asked about his past family.

"Shut up Georgia!" He yelled as he left. We could hear the adults outside the room talking.

"Tony! Tony, what's go on?" Mrs. Keeper asked.

"Georgia's new boyfriend is an asshole! I hate him!"

Yeah, he was definitely crying.

"Oh, shit, Georgia! I didn't mean to make him cry!" I apologized quickly.

"Don't worry Jas-" Georgia started to say.

"Jasper Whitlock!" Dad called.

"Oh, shit! Dad's going to kill me for this!" I jumped from the couch and Georgia followed me as I hurried out of the room.

I have been beaten with the buckle side of a belt by my biological father. I have been caught smoking by my and Edward's and Emmett's Dad and he yelled at me like never before and was angry with me for days. I had to deal with my Mom and Dad's death and the news of Emmett being sick. I was put in the worst foster home there was, was drugged by that man, beat by him constantly and ran away from him by taking his daughter's car and driving without a license. My current father took his belt to me. I rode and got bucked off our meanest horses more than a couple of times. I dealt with the separation from my twin, then had to deal with his death, then Rosalie's. I finally forced myself to accept the Alice didn't want to be with me anymore. I got through Emmett's emotional breakdown and all my own behavior and trust and Autistic problems. I've faced many frightening situations, but this had to be one of the scariest moments of my life.

Mom and Dad stood only feet from the entertainment doorway. Mom had her arms over her chest and was tapping her foot. Dad had his hands on his hips. Both looked ready to smack me across my face.

And then there was Georgia's parents. They stood a few steps away from my parents and were looking up. I glanced up and saw that the hallway upstairs went over the entryway. Tony stood on it, looking down at his parents. He was crying and yelling at them.

"He's an idiot! I hate him!" He jabbed a finger at me.

"Tony, go to your room and calm down!" Mr. Keeper said firmly.

"But he-"

"Go!" Mrs. Keeper said. "Go cool off, now!"

"I hate you both! I hate you all!" He screamed and stomped to a room and slammed the door.

"Explain. Now!" Dad demanded.

"I, uh, we, um, ugh!" I stammered and ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't calm down. I. Am. So. Dead.

"He didn't do anything wrong, Mr. Whitlock!" Georgia said quickly. "He just asked about Tony's past, that's all. Tony over-reacted, it wasn't Jasper's fault!"

"What did you say, Jasper?" Mom asked.

"I asked why he was here, he took it the wrong way and I explained I wanted to know why he was a foster kid and he said because his old man hit him and I said that's why I was a foster kid and I asked why he was so angry and he just freaked out!" I answered quickly.

"It's true, Tony just over-reacted!"

"Is Tony okay?" Mrs. Keeper asked. "He didn't make any threats, did he?"

"He was just name-calling." Georgia sighed. "He just freaked out."

"Jasper," Mr. Keeper said. "Don't worry about this. It isn't the first time he's blown up."

"I didn't mean to make him cry, Mr. Keeper!" I said nervously. He looked up at the hall, then back at us.

"Don't let him know I've told you this, but he's a crier. He cries over everything. I love Tony, but he is a crier and a whiner."

"I am so sorry about this," Mom apologized. I knew she wasn't just mad at me, but also embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. That's just Tony." Mrs. Keeper sighed. "I was hoping he wouldn't have a break down while you were over, but he his still hurting over his biological parents. It was only a matter of time tonight. We should be apologizing to you for his behavior."

"Our son made yours cry, and you're apologizing to us?" Dad asked.

"Troy is a crier. He breaks down regularly. He's on medication, and he's still, excuse my language, pissy about it." Mr. Keeper explained again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is he medicated for? Jasper's doctor suggested medicating him, but we decided not to."

Great. Now my Dad was discussing my medical issues in front of Georgia. I bet the thought of me having to take medication really turns Georgia on. This is a sucky turn of the day.

"I don't mind at all. He's been diagnosed with ADHD, but his therapist says he's depressed and bi-polar. He's only fourteen, so he's only taking the ADHD medication. I was afraid of over medicating him."

I turned to Georgia and gave here a meek, shy smile. She smiled back, her own strong and controlling.

"So, is Tony heavily effected by his ADHD?" Mom asked Mrs. Keeper.

"Oh, yes. He's calmed down a bit with his medication. Tony is like one of those little rubber balls kids play with; he bounces all over the place. We have a pool in the backyard that we were going to close up weeks ago, but Tony is like a fish. He was swimming two days ago. Even in this chilly weather. It keeps his energy under a little more control."

"Do you want to finish the movie?" She asked quietly. I nodded and we slipped away to the entertainment room.

* * *

I always thought it was cheesy to watch a romantic movie with a girl, but it is actually a very good idea. It opens them up, makes them think about what they want in a guy. I guess it wouldn't work that great if you weren't her type, but is sure did work for me.

"I can't explain you, Jasper." Georgia sighed. I had my arm around her shoulders, but we were about three inches away from our legs or sides touching. I wanted to scoot over just a bit... "You just have a natural... something, that makes me calm down, that makes me trust you."

"I trust you, too." I whispered.

"I usually wouldn't do this, but-"

She leaned in and kissed me.

She was soft, delicate, like those expensive porcelain dolls dressed in fancy dresses. She was just as perfect as them. I put my hand on her smooth cheek, but then she grabbed my wrist and pulled it down so my palm was against the cool leather. She pulled away with her lips, but pressed her forehead to mine.

"Jasper, I have to tell you." She whispered.

"Tell me what?"

"That-"

"Jasper! It's time to go!" Dad's voice penetrated our little moment. She pulled away and we both sat up straighter.

"You have to go." She said dryly. "I wish you didn't."

"Same here."

"We better get out there before our parents get suspicious."

"But we're not doing anything wrong." I started to say, but before I started she stood up from the couch and before I finished she was out of the room.

I guess she isn't ready to tell me.

* * *

"So when are you going to have another date with your girlfriend?" Dad asked as I headed to my room.

"She's not my official girlfriend. That's just what Tony said." I explained for the umpteenth time.

"Really? But don't people kiss if they're boyfriend and girlfriend?" He smirked. My jaw dropped. I never told him we kissed. Dad pushed my jaw up with his hand. "You still have her lipstick on your mouth."

**Please Review!**


	73. Chapter 73: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Another piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit  
You throw your arms up, you're so damn sick of it  
What are you working for?  
What are you searching for?  
Love  
~What Are You Looking For by Sick Puppies

Jasper's POV:

"Dad? Do you think it'll effect my relationship with Georgia if me and Tony don't start getting along?" I asked as I flopped down on the couch. Dad was flipping through the television channels. I was hoping he wouldn't remember I was still grounded and wasn't allowed to watch the TV.

"Maybe. It depends on how much the little brat hates you." He shrugged. "Just be nice to the kid and she won't blame you for it."

"That's all I really can do, isn't it?" I sighed. The phone started to ring. "Mom! The phone!"

"I'm getting it!" She called and mumbled something about me and Dad being lazy.

"How should I ask her out?"

"Do something smooth. Nothing to romantic, but nothing to dull. Get her a little stuffed bear or something and ask her out then. Don't do any of that note-writing crap. Ask her in person."

"Don't you think the teddy bear is a little cliche?"

"Maybe a little."

"What?" Mom shrieked from in her and Dad's bedroom. Dad and I glanced at each other, jumped to our feet and ran to the room.

She stood with the phone against her ear and one hand over her mouth. She was shaking and her eyes were wet.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Sweetheart?" Dad asked.

"Are you sure it was him? Oh, my, God. Oh, my, God! On the hunting trip? A bear?" She said into the phone.

Dad and I looked at each other again.

Shit.

Emmett.

"Thank you." Mom's voice shook. She hung the phone up, took a deep breath and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Jasper, Jazzy, baby sit down. Come here and sit down." She said, tears falling from her eyes steadily now. I did what she said and Dad followed my lead.

"What's going on?" Dad asked softly. Mom put her hand on my knee.

"Jazzy, I hate to tell you this but," She gulped and looked down. "But that call was about Emmett."

"Is he okay? Is he in the hospital?"

"No, buddy, Emmett went on that hunting trip and while he was in the woods, a bear attacked him, and mauled him."

"So, he's in the hospital?" I asked, my voice week and my throat dry.

"No, baby." She ran her fingers through my hair. "They don't know where he is. He was with his friends, the bear attacked and they took off to try to find help. When help did arrive, they couldn't find Emmett's body anywhere."

I paused, looked at the ground and set my jaw as it all sank in.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Dad asked. He rubbed my back and Mom wrapped her arm around mine and rubbed my hand.

This can't be happening.

"Jasper, say something baby." Mom said, fighting with the tears.

"I can't believe this is happening. Again." I stood up, shaking off their loving embrace, and hurried to my room. I knew they were just trying to help, but if I stuck around I was going to say or do something I would regret. I slammed my door, locked it, grabbed my pillow and screamed into it.

* * *

"He hasn't came out of his room in three hours, Jim. I'm worried!" I heard Mom say outside of my door.

"I'm sure he's okay. He's a big boy, he knows what he wants and if he wants us to comfort and coddle him, he'll come out and let us."

"Jim, I don't want my little boy suffering!"

"He's not a little boy anymore. He's almost an adult. Just let him come to us."

"He hasn't had dinner though!"

"He's fine. Like I said, he's a big boy."

I have to remember to thank Dad later. It's not like Mom could get in, the door is still locked, but he could calm her down a little. I knew she meant well and was also mourning Emmett's death, and she is just a natural nurturer. I love her for everything she's ever done for me, but I couldn't risk sinking back into that bratty pattern again. I had to do this myself.

God. Both brothers are gone. Both parents. Even my sister-in-law is gone. Everyone from my first, real loving family. Gone.

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

"You can help him, can't you?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "You'll do the same thing you did to Edward and I?"

"Rosalie, I swear he'll be okay." I promised. She looked down at the torn and damaged body on the bed.

And I thought it was hard to see Edward sick. At least he was being treated and medicated so the pain wasn't to outstanding. Rosalie was just as hard to watch her unconscious in the ally after knowing what those men did to her. And knowing how it would hurt Emmett to find out that the men beat and raped her torn me up even more. She had her life story a little mixed up, only truly remembering things from her early teen years and the night she went out, and was piecing a lot of her 'memory' back together from that. She didn't know the man she just found in the woods use to be her husband. She didn't even recognize the male she loves.

But looking at Emmett, my oldest and only biological son, sit here and suffer with labored breaths and deep gashes in his skin. He had no medication, and was close to passing out but wasn't quiet there yet.

"He's in pain." Rosalie said, gazing at him carefully. "Can you change him now?"

**Please Review!**


	74. Chapter 74: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Another piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit  
You throw your arms up, you're so damn sick of it  
What are you working for?  
What are you searching for?  
Love  
~What Are You Looking For by Sick Puppies

Jasper's POV:

"Jasper, are you hungry?" Mom asked, standing in my doorway with a tray in her hands. I sat up in bed and sighed.

"Yeah, I am."

She smiled and came in with the tray. She sat on the edge of the bed and kept the tray on her lap. She handed me a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it and a glass of milk. A bowl of mixed fruit stayed on the tray.

"Thanks Mom." I couldn't help but to smile. She needed this more than I do. I took a bite of the sandwich.

"How are you feeling, Jazzy?"

"I've been better. I've just been thinking of the Cullen's."

"Want to talk about it?"

I took a few more bites from my sandwich and drank half my milk before answering.

"When Edward and I first went to the Cullen's, everything was great. But then Emmett started drinking and smoking and him and Dad were fighting. Then Edward and I started fighting. And Mom and Dad started fighting. And next thing we knew, everyone was mad at everyone else. It sucked. And now, now they're all gone. It's weird to think I will never even be able to argue with them again. I will never be able to talk or laugh or joke with them again."

"I'm so sorry, baby boy."

"I just wish I knew what to do. I mean, we visited Edward in the hospital, we helped look for Rosalie, and I was at Mom and Dad's funeral. But I can't do anything for Emmett right now, and I feel like I should be." I sighed. I leaned into her and she wrapped her arms around me. She ran her fingers through my hair like I was a little kid. "I just want life to pause when it's good and not change."

"I know, baby." She sighed and kissed my cheek. "We all do. I would do that for you in a heartbeat if I could."

"I know you would." I smiled. She really would. "It just sucks that life doesn't work that way."

"I know." She sighed.

We were both quiet and she rubbed my back and hair. She kissed my cheek and held my hand.

"I can't imagine what people in Forks are saying." I said, giving Mom a small smile. "I heard one person at Rosalie's dinner thing say that the Cullen name is cursed."

"It's not cursed, sweetie." She promised. It was a ridiculous thing to promise to because the idea of a last name being cursed is crazy, but just the motherly way she said it made me feel one hundred percent better.

"I know it is." I shifted on the bed so now I had my arms around her and was the one comforting her. She must have thought it was a good idea, because she let me hug her. I wonder if Georgia would let me hug her like this...

"Jasper!" Mom said a little louder than usual. My attention jumped back to her. "Didn't you hear me saying your name before?"

"Huh? I only heard you once. Sorry. I was thinking about Georgia."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do." I smiled, then frowned. "When we kissed, she was okay with it because she kissed me. But when I put my hand on her cheek, she moved it and put it back on the couch. She wanted to tell me something but was cut off before she could when Dad called me to leave."

"Sweetie, think about it." Mom said. "She's in foster care. She hides her body in her baggy clothes. She didn't like it when you made a move, but she still really likes you. Think about what may have caused all that."

"What?" I asked, anxious to know her theory.

"Oh, my, God." She shook her head, but smiled. "I had to explain it to your father to!

You boys-"

"Explain what?"

"Jasper, I think Georgia was raped."

My jaw dropped. Raped?

"Close your mouth, honey. It isn't the most intelligent look."

"You're kidding!"

"Now, I don't know for sure, but that's my guess. I talked to Monica and she was shocked at how open and comfortable Georgia was around you. She told me when Georgia first came to live with them, her husband accidentally walked in on Georgia when she was dressing, and Georgia had a panic attack."

"You're kidding!" I leaned forward. "She was raped?"

"I don't know for sure." She repeated. "That's just what I thought from what Monica told me. She didn't come right out and say Georgia was raped, but that's what it sounded like."

"But that doesn't add up, Mom." I sighed. "If Mrs. Keeper told you that, why wouldn't she just tell you what happened to Georgia?"

"I think she was just, you know, excited to talk to another foster mother. I don't think she wants me to know everything just yet, but I think she was excited. Like I was." Mom blushed, and I knew she did just as much gossiping about me as Mrs. Keeper did about Georgia.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Watch your tone, young man!" She scolded me firmly, but it didn't calm me down. "I just told her about how you were when you first came to live with us. That's all we talked about, so don't you dare raise your voice to me."

"What where your exact words?"

"Stop worrying, Jazz. I didn't tell her anything embarrassing."

"Yes you did! You told her how I didn't talk for weeks and that's not embarrassing?"

"Watch it, Jasper Whitlock!" She scolded me again. "You're attitude is going to get you grounded for even longer!"

"I just can't believe you told her Mom about me!"

"Stop fretting." She sighed. We were both quiet, and then she broke the silence. "Do you want to know what happened to Tony? Monica told me about him."

I paused, then nodded.

"His mother killed herself with a butcher knife when he was four. He lived with his father and uncle after that and they would get drunk and beat him. He had a broken arm because of them for two days before he got treatment for it."

"Really?"

"His neighbors peeked over the privacy fence and saw him holding the broken arm and they called CPS. It was their ninth call to CPS about him, and he was finally taken from them then."

"Wow, that sucks." I muttered.

I thought back to life with the Nova's. Not only did Georgia's name remind me of the Nova's, but Tony's story also triggered the memories. Being hated for no reason or for a stupid reason was bad enough, but being beat makes it that much worse. At least I had Edward with me and sisters Georgia and Ginger there to talk to. Even little Gabby helped me through it by letting me play with her and relax and forget that I was going to be hit once Mr. Nova came home. Did Tony even have someone there for him? It doesn't sound like it. It makes sense that he's so angry because of his past, but it's just that; the past.

But the past can tell us so much. What about Georgia's past? Is her Mom sitting with her in her room gossiping about me like my Mom and I are doing with her? Does she care about my past like I care about hers? Is she thinking of me like I'm thinking of her? Am I being stalker-ish for obsessing over her like this?

Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? Maybe we're just a fling. Maybe we're meant for each other. God works in mysterious ways, like my and Edward and Emmett's Dad always said.

I bet Mom and Dad would love her. She would charm them both with that smile, just like she did with everyone. God, with that smile she could sell fire to the devil, ice to the Eskimos and sand to those in the desert. She's worse than a used car salesman, but in all the right ways.

I really should try to contact Ms. Nova and the girls.

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	75. Chapter 75: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Another piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit  
You throw your arms up, you're so damn sick of it  
What are you working for?  
What are you searching for?  
Love  
~What Are You Looking For by Sick Puppies

Georgia's POV:

I looked around for Jasper and started to worry when I couldn't find him. Where was he? Did he get hurt while messing with the horses? Was he in a car crash? Maybe he was just sick with the stomach flu. Or he slept in and missed his bus. But he could have gotten really hurt. God, I wish I had a cell phone so I could call and see what was happening. What about his brother? Was he sick? Maybe something happened to his parents...

I guess this is what Mom and Dad meant when they told me I worry to much.

He'll be fine. This has happened before, and he was fine.

"Georgia? How's your chart coming?" Mr. Leean asked. I looked over and he sat at the computer Jasper should be at.

"Good." I said and double-clicked the Internet icon on my desktop. "Jasper really, really had to go. He wanted me to tell you he would be here right after he finish in the bathroom."

"Georgia, I know you're lying to me." Mr. Leean said. "His father called to excuse him from school today."

"Oh." I felt myself blush from being caught in a lie. I tried to shift the attention from me and also try to find out what happened. "Did he say why?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this," Mr. Leean said in a low voice. "But Mr. Whitlock said their was a death in the family."

"Oh God, his brother!" I sighed. "His brother has cancer."

"Oh, man. That's rough." Mr. Leean said. And then it got awkward. "Well, if you happen to see him before I do, tell him I'm sorry for his lost."

I nodded and ignored the open Internet page as he walked away. I didn't care about flower children or their stereotypes. I'm more concerned about Jasper.

* * *

"That's not fair! Georgia gets to watch TV after school! Why can't I?" I heard Tony argue with Mom as I came in the house after walking home from school. Tony went to Riverside Alternative Education, not Riverside Public High with Jasper and I, because of behavior problems and learning trouble. Alternative Education got out an hour before Public High.

"Because Georgia didn't get a detention today at school." Mom said coolly.

"That's not fair!" He yelled.

"Go find something to do that doesn't have to be plugged into the wall." She said, explaining Tony's usual punishment. I heard him stomp his feet.

"Fine! Georgia's home, me and her will do something!" He said surely and met me in the hall with a smile. "Will you swim with me, Georgia?"

"Not today, Tony." I said quickly and walked passed him. "I have to call Jasper."

"Jasper? You have to call Jasper? You would rather call him than swim with me?" He demanded and stomped his foot.

"Tony, not now!" I snapped and went to the living room to get the phone.

"What if we play boardgames, or what if we-"

"Tony! I have to call Jasper!"

"You would rather call your stupid boyfriend than do something with me? God, Georgia, you're such a-!" He started to say, but I cut him off before he could insult me.

"Yes, Tony! I would rather call Jasper than talk to you because all you do is complain and whine! So just back off, leave me alone and go cry to someone else!"

"I can't believe you!" Tony screamed and started to actually cry. "I'm telling on you!"

"Go ahead and tell! Just leave me alone so I can call Jasper!"

"Mom!" Tony cried and stomped to the kitchen. Within seconds, Mom was calling my name.

"Hang on, I have to call Jasper!" I responded and punched his home phone number on the number pad.

"Georgia, come here now!"

"Not right now!"

"I said now!" She yelled. Sighing, I kept the phone in my hand and went to the kitchen. She had her arms crossed over her chest and Tony stood behind her in the same pose with tears running down his cheeks.

"What did you say to your brother?"

"That I had to call Jasper." I mumbled, knowing I was in pretty big trouble for being so rude to him.

"She told me I do nothing but whine and complain!" Tony added on. I shot him an angry look.

"Give me the phone." Mom said, holding her hand out.

"But I-"

"Give. Me. The phone." She repeated. I groaned and slapped the phone into her open palm. "Tony, leave the room so I can talk to your sister."

"Okay, Mom." Tony said sweetly. He walked out of the room and smirked at me.

"Sit." Mom commanded, pointing at the chair by the table. I did. "Why would you say those things to your brother?"

"Jasper wasn't at school today and I have to call him to make sure everything is okay."

"Well you won't be calling anyone in about two weeks, because you're grounded."

"But Mom-"

"Don't 'but Mom' me!" She looked at me and sighed. "I have to say, young lady, I never expected you to act like that. I'm quiet disappointed in you."

"Mom, please!" I sighed. "Jasper wasn't at school today. I just want to call to make sure things are okay."

"If he calls, then you can talk to him for fifteen minutes. But you are not calling him. You are grounded."

"That's not fair! I have to call Jasper!"

"Then you shouldn't have been so rude and hateful to Tony. And you can explain why you're grounded to your father when he comes home." She said strongly. "Now go to your room and think about what you said to Tony."

"He's not my father." I mumbled and turned away. I heard her put her hands on the table, not a slam definitely audibleaudible.

"It's just the teenage attitude. It's just the teenage attitude." She said under her breath.

I ran up the steps to my room. I was angry, and was going to say something stupid if I didn't leave. I slammed my door. I stomped to my bed. I screamed into my pillow. I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

This sucks.

* * *

Jasper's POV:

I wondered into the kitchen, not feeling much of anything. I still can't believe this is happening again. It's just... just not fair.

This sucks.

I went to the refrigeratoror and rummaged through it, hoping to see something that urged me to have it, just so I could feel something and not be so numb.

I'm a shitty brother. I was a mess when Edward passed away, but I'm numb to Emmett's death. What a shitty brother.

I pulled the drawers open. The first was full of fruits, the second had two six-packs of beer. Now _that_ would get me feeling something. And Mom and Dad are gone to the store, so it'll be safe to have one. I pulled one beer out, pulled the tab back and chugged it all in three big gulps. I pulled a second can out and went to leave, but then I decided to take the rest of the first six-pack.

* * *

"Jasper!" Mom called through my door. "Jazz, open the door. They had a great sale on jeans. I bought you two pairs and I'm pretty sure they'll fit, but you need to try them on, just to be sure."

Oh, shit.

"Uh, hang on! I'm not decent!" I said and started to panic. I have to hide these empty cans or I'm dead! I scooped them all up and looked around for a good hiding place for them.

"What are you doing in there?" She asked.

"I, uh, I just got out of the shower! I'm dressing!" I said and stashed the cans under my bed.

"Well throw some boxers on and try on these jeans."

"Hang on!"

"Someone is a little short today." She mumbled.

I yanked my shirt off and stuffed that under the bed, too, hopefully to make her believe the whole shower thing. It fell perfectly over the cans. I took a deep breath, then opened the door.

"Here you go, sweetie. Try-" She paused and looked up at my hair. She got that look in her eyes that told me she knew something was up. "Jasper, if you just got out of the shower, why is your hair dry?"

"I, well," I tried to think of a response that would make sense. "I used your blow drier on it. Thought I would try it, you know, to get a new look."

She didn't buy it, and wrinkled her nose.

"Jim! Get in here!" She called, keeping her eyes on me. Dad came with a smile and greeted Mom with a kiss on the cheek. She was still giving me that stone-cold glare.

"Hey, Jasper." Dad smiled. "Where's your shirt?"

I shrugged and kept my mouth clamped shut. Mom must have smelled my breath.

"Smell your son, Jim."

"Smell him?" Dad asked with one eyebrow raised.

"His breath. It smells like alcohol."

"Jasper?" Dad looked to me. "Did you drink while we were gone?"

I stopped to think. If I say yes, I'm ratting myself out and their is no chance of me getting out of this. But if I say no, I might be able to get out of it, but I'm even more dead if they found out I lied. This is tough. I should have just drank the one beer.

"Jasper. Whitlock." Dad said with clenched teeth. "Let me smell your breath."

I sighed, then opened my mouth and huffed. The smell of alcohol must have been pretty strong, because in no time Dad had me by the arm and in my room.

"Where's the beer?" He demanded. Mom followed him in and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm just as angry as you." She said, and his grip loosened, but his jaw stayed set and clenched.

"Where's the alcohol?" He asked a little calmer. I didn't answer, but Mom came in and started to search my room. After pulling my dresser drawers open, she spotted my shirt and yanked it from covering the crushed beer cans.

"Jasper!" She gasped, as if she did

not truly think I was capable of going against the rules of their house and the laws of society. "What is this about?"

"Boy," Dad glared at me and growled out of clenched teeth. "I ought to take-"

"Jim!" Mom snapped and point to the door.

"He's my son-"

"Go!" She jabbed her finger again and, oddly, Dad let my arm go and left. It wasn't willingly, his hands were jabbed in his pockets and he was sulking, but he left. She jabbed the same finger to my bed and said 'sit' and I did without hesitation.

Wow, that finger is magic!

Wow, this alcohol is really effecting me.

"Jasper," She sighed. "Do you have any more alcohol in the room? And don't you dare lie to me!"

I shook my head no.

"Good. Now," She shook her head and waved her arm. "Go to bed, or stay in your room, something. But do not cause anymore trouble! Your father is ready to really lay into you for this. Just stay here until you... sober up, I guess."

She shook her head like it was the hardest and most exhausting thing in the world to have a drinking teenage son. She left my room with tears on her cheek and closed the door.

I leaned back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I'm definitely feeling things now.

* * *

"Georgia! Come down here! Your father is home!" Mom called. Sighing, got up from my bed and hurried downstairs. Tony was already standing in front of Dad with his head ducked down. They were at the bottom of the steps.

"I didn't mean to curse at her, it just came out!" Tony tried to defend himself.

"You didn't mean to call your teacher a bitch?" Dad asked skeptically. Tony kept his head ducked.

"I'm really sorry." He sighed.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it this time, bud." Dad scolded, wagging his finger at him.

"I already grounded him for a week." Mom informed. Dad nodded.

"No electricity?"

"Yes."

"This is going to be the last time I have to talk to you about being disrespectfully, correct?"

"Correct." Tony agreed with a nod. He always agreed, but never followed through with it.

"Go play until dinner, then." Dad dismissed him with a pat on the arm, but he only took a few steps backwards and smirked at me.

"Georgia, what do you have to tell me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He crossed his arms.

"I just got a little short with Tony." I mumbled and stepped off the last step.

"A little? You said I'm a whinny brat!" Tony cut in.

"Go get your swimsuit on, Tony. I'll swim with you in a moment." Dad said, smiling at him.

Tony debated silently whether having someone to swim with was worth missing Dad yell at me. He must have decided it was, because he ran past me and up the steps to his room.

"You told him he's a whinny brat?" Dad asked.

"When you say it, it sounds a lot more hateful." I mumbled and explained how Jasper was gone and how I had to call him, but nothing softened Dad's angry look.

"I have to be honest, Georgia." He shook his head. "I never expected this behavior out of you."

"Dad," I flashed him a 'Daddy's little girl' smile, hoping it would do what it has done in the past; get me what I want. "Can I please call Jasper? I just want to make sure he's okay. And I didn't mean to be so rude to Tony, I'm just worried about Jasper. I promise it won't happen again."

"Stop that, Georgia." He scolded me with a wag of his finger. I crossed my arms and caught myself pouting. "That's not getting you out of trouble this time. You're grounded, and that means no phone."

"That's not fair! Tony is grounded too and he's allowed to do whatever he wants!" I whinnied. I paused, realizing how young and immature I sound.

"No, he does not!" Dad snapped at me. "He is different than you and you are different than him, so you will not be punished the same way he is and he will not be punished the same way you are. If this is about him swimming," He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I yanked my arm away. Dad whispered to me. "You know his ADHD causes him problems. Swimming is not a reward, it is to teach him to focus his energy on something more positive than acting out."

Okay, fine! I thought to myself. I'm just tired of all this. I'm tired of people telling me how disappointed they are with me. One mistake, and they all act like I'm being sent to prison for it...

* * *

Jasper's POV:

"Jasper, baby boy, are you feeling okay?" Mom asked as she poked her head in my room.

"Yeah. Other than a slight headache." I sighed. I stayed lying on my back in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I knew I was in big trouble for this.

"Sweetie," Mom walked in and sat on my bed. She knelt down and kissed my cheek. A tear fell from her cheek onto mine.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, propping myself up with my elbows.

"I just," She shook her head. "I guess I'm just over-whelmed."

"I didn't mean to drink all that beer. It just kind of... happened."

"Jazzy, did you drink to try to, you know, feel better about Emmett?"

"I drank just to have something to do, something to feel." I admitted. "I haven't really felt anything. Where's Dad? How mad is he?"

"Oh, Jasper!" She held my cheeks in her hands. "Are you in denial?"

"Uhh..." I paused, not sure what to say. If I said no, would I be in denial about denial? And what about my questions about Dad?

"Baby," She kissed my nose. "It hasn't registered yet, has it?"

"I guess not." I mumbled and looked down. "I just can't really believe it, you know?"

"Jasper, you have to believe it." She said, her tears falling down faster now. "Emmett's gone. He passed away."

"It just, it just isn't happening. I still can't believe it." I leaned back and covered my eyes with my right arm.

"Jasper. Emmett is dead."

Dead. Such a harsh word to describe someone you love. What about 'no longer with us' or 'has gone to a better place'? All would be better than saying 'Emmett is dead'.

Whoa, Emmett is dead. And It's finally sinking in.

"Dead. He's dead."

"I'm so, so sorry Jasper." Mom apologized. It sounded like she was bawling.

I started to cry as it sunk in. Emmett's gone. I felt the wall I worked so hard at tearing down build back up. I could feel myself wanting Mom farther and farther from me. I knew it was only a matter of time until the inevitably happened.

* * *

Georgia's POV:

I tip-toed up the steps with the phone clenched in my hand. It was ten o'clock and everyone in my house was asleep. Everyone but me. I was going to call Jasper no matter what. Never before was I so happy that this house was new and doesn't squeak or creak.

I slipped in my room and punched Jasper's home phone number, took a deep breath and hit the green send button.

_Hello?_ His mother's voice answered in a hushed tone.

"Hi Mrs. Whitlock. It's Georgia. Can Jasper come to the phone?" I asked.

_Oh, sweetheart, Jasper is in a bit of bad situation. He can't really talk right now._ She said, sounding exhausted. _But I'll be sure to tell him that you called._

"Thank you, Mrs. Whitlock. But can I ask why he wasn't at school today?"

_His brother from the other family that adopted him, I'm sure he told you about the Cullen's-_

"Yes, he did."

_His brother from that family, Emmett, passed away. He was attacked by a grizzly bear and it took his life._

"Oh, my God!" I gasped. "I can't believe it!"

_Jasper is taking it really-_ She started to say, but was interrupted by a loud crunch in the background. _Georgia, honey, I have to go._

I agreed, thanked her and hung up.

This isn't good.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

And I know that you're all shook up  
from a terrible relationship,  
he broke your heart,  
yeah he tore you into pieces,  
but I promise you dear,  
I'll never touch you like he did,  
so baby please take my hand,  
and you'll never be alone again.  
~Trampoline by NeverShoutNever

Georgia's POV:

"Jasper!" I smiled as Jasper sat in the desk in front of mine. He turned and smiled back, but it wasn't his usual pure smile and his eyes were distant and cloudy. After he was gone for three days, I wanted nothing more but to see his real smile. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Georgia." He said, his voice raspy and raw.

"How are you doing?"

"It's, it's just," He stammered, then shook his head without finishing his sentence. His eyes started to water but he quickly blinked the tears back.

"Hard?" I asked. He nodded.

"Are we still doing the chart thing?" He questioned without any emotion.

"Yeah, he said we're going to do it for the rest of the week." I said and started to explain how the novelty of the project wore off the third day we did it and Jasper just listened. I only realized that I was just jabbering on about a little bit of everything after Mr. Leean passed out the papers and lead us to the computer lab.

"I'm so sick of this project." Jasper mumbled once we sat at our usual computers. Jasper crossed his arms on the desk and rested his forehead on his them.

"I know." I sighed and rubbed his shoulder. They started to shake. I leaned down to his ear and whispered. "If you want to talk or anything, I'm here for you."

He lifted his head, his back still hunched over, and smile at me.

"Thanks." He said. He sat up all the way and I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Before I could even pull my lips away, I felt his cheeks warm up from him blushing.

"I really like you, Jasper."

"I like you, too. A lot. A whole lot."

"PDA is not allowed, kiddos." Mr. Leean smirked behind us. Both Jasper and I blushed now from being caught with public display of affection. "I'm just pulling your legs. How are you doing?" He looked at us both, but I knew he was asking Jasper and it wasn't about his project.

"Not good." He mumbled and turned to his computer.

"Can we take a bathroom break?" I asked. Mr. Leean eyed us suspiciously, then whipped out a small tablet of thin pink paper. He started scribbling with his pen.

"I did not send you to together. I sent you," He pointed to me and handed me a piece of paper he ripped off the tablet. The time in the time slot was for five minutes ago. "Five minutes ago. And I just sent Jasper. So if you two get caught, it's on your heads. Be back in fifteen minutes." He ripped off a paper for Jasper.

We thanked him and left.

He is officially the coolest teacher around.

* * *

Jasper and I walked to the pop machines that sold orange juice instead of Coca-cola and water instead of Mountain Dew. There's a spot where the machines are about seven feet from the corner of the wall, forming a little nook where a few more machines should be at, but aren't. It was on the other side of the school, and the only class by it was the gym class and the gym coach is so old he misses everything. The principal never walks by it, and that's how it became the preferred area for couples in the school. It got the name of the make-out room, even though it wasn't a room. Without hesitation, Jasper walked into the shadowed area. The light above it was out, ironically. I wasn't sure I wanted to be in the make-out room, but Jasper smiled at me as he took my hand. Something about him made me trust him. It was weird. So I let my heart talk my mind into it and I slipped in there next to him.

"What's going on, Jazz? You seemed so distant in the computer lab."

"I'm, uh, recovering." He mumbled and kicked at the ground.

"From?"

"An, uh, Autism attack." He mumbled. "I kind of lost control of it a few nights ago. The night you called. It takes me a while to get back on track after that."

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

He looked down and wouldn't look at me, not even my shoes. He fidgeted, but never moved from his place. Finally, he shook his head no.

"I don't want you to know what I'm like when that happens. No one should know." He whispered like it was the biggest secret in the world, but I guess to him, it is.

"You're parents help you though it, right?"

"They try. They really do. But my Dad has a temper and he doesn't know how to handle his teen son acting like a child. So when he gets agitated with me, he goes for a ride in his truck to calm himself down." He explained. I stepped a little closer to him and he put his arms on my wast, like we were dancing. I had a hard time believe just a few days ago he had this attack. I heard both our mothers talking and the way Mrs. Whitlock spoke, it sounded pretty bad. But why was he okay now? He seemed so much closer to the Jasper I know, the Jasper I love, than the Jasper Mrs. Whitlock described. I was going to have to find out more about this Autism stuff.

"Does that bother you?"

"It's better than him getting pissy with me." He shrugged.

I smiled and took a step closer to him.

This isn't right. Two people who have as many issues as the two of us shouldn't even be attracted to each other. We should be pushing each other away, not pulling each other closer. But who said life works they way it should?

"What's your story, Georgia?" He whispered in my ear, his lips pressed to my jaw. "You know mine. What's yours?"

* * *

Jasper's POV:

I waited for Georgia to answer and kept my lips close to her skin, not letting them move from her as I asked of her story.

"It's, well, you don't want to know." She said, ignoring my lips. I pulled away.

"I really do. Will you tell me? Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then tell me."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and pushed that pin-strait blond hair behind her ears. "My father was... controlling. He controlled everything; me, my mother, even the dog. He had a drug problem, too. He bought from the little neighborhood gang, but lost his job when I was ten. So instead of paying with cash, he paid with..." She trailed off.

"With what, babe?"

"My mother. He let them have their way with her. After a year or so, they didn't want her anymore. They wanted, they wanted," She trailed off.

"You?" I asked and pulled her into a hug. She started to cry into my shirt. I rubbed her back and started to feel really bad about making her bring up these painful memories.

"Yeah. I hate them, Jasper! I hate them, I hate my father!" She sobbed quietly. "They made me terrified of every boy and man I ever ran into. I was in therapy off and on from when I was taken from them at thirteen up until a few months ago. I had a hell of a time finding a foster home that I was comfortable at until I was about fifteen, when I finally started to relax, because their was always a man around. I'm still fighting the thoughts that males are dangerous when I'm having a bad day."

"Let me prove to you that we don't all want to hurt you, that we're not all bad." I said, kissing the top of her head. "Let me prove that I love you."

She nodded. "Jasper, we need each other."

"We do. To help each other through everything." I said and started to cry a little myself because I started thinking about Emmett. "We need each other."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Without thinking, I leaned down to kiss her, but then pulled back. She looked a little scared, a little disappointed, a little sad. I asked, "Are you okay with me kissing you?" She answered yes. I smiled, leaned in again, but pulled back one more time. I ran my thumb over her hot pink lips, removing the lipstick so I didn't have to worry about having it on my own lips. I smiled and held my thumb up so she could tell what I was doing. She laughed, her head going back. She looked so much happier already, just from one little thing. She really is great. I wiped my thumb on my jeans and really leaned down to kiss her. We were more passionate in our kiss than I have been with a girl in for a long time.

* * *

"Hello, kids." Mr. Leean smirked as Georgia and I walked in, hand-in-hand with matching hickeys on our necks. Georgia was able to camouflage hers with make-up, but I was out of luck. We smiled and waved again.

I guess kissing a hot girl in the make-out room and making her my girlfriend was just what I needed to pull me out of the final grip the Autism had on me from the attack.

She was right. We really do need each other. It doesn't make sense, but we do.

* * *

Georgia's POV:

I walked up to Mr. Leean after everyone left the computer lab. He didn't smile, he smirked.

"Glad you and Jasper made it back within the time limit."

"Yeah." I blushed, then decided to skip the small talk and ask him what I needed to. "Mr. Leean, you know about psychology too, right? And mental diseases, or disorders?"

"Yes." He instantly got serious and lost the smirk. "What do you need to know?"

"I was wondering if you had a book about, you know, Autism, that I could barrow?" I whispered, but no one else was in the computer lab, so there really was no reason too. Mr. Leean nodded.

"I thought so. Come with me to the class room. I'll write you a pass so you won't be marked tardy for your next class." He lea me out of the computer lab and to his classroom. He ducked under his desk and came up with a thick paperback book. He handed it to me. "This is a good book to start with if you don't know much about Autism. When you finish it, and if you want to read more, just tell me. I have four other Autism books at home. But you have to remember, everyone is different. Jasper may not fit the mold described in the book to a tee. It's like a parenting book. You can read it and get a good idea of how it works, but unless you have a child, you won't really know."

"So I can read it, but I'll get the best view of it first-hand? I asked.

"Exactly."

"Thanks Mr. Leean. You really are the best teacher I've ever had." I smiled and took the book. He shrugged and pulled out that pink paper again.

"I try."

* * *

Jasper's POV:

"How was school, Jasper?" Dad asked as I walked into the house. He was flopped in his chair, watching television. "Were you, you know, okay?"

"Not one hundred percent. But I do have some good news." I said shyly, then remembered I was talking to my father, and I had no reason to be so timid around him. "About me and Georgia."

"Really?" He sat up, instantly more alert. "What?"

"We're dating." I smiled. "We're a couple now."

"Jasper, that's great! That's wonderful!" His smile grew as he stood. "What happened? Who asked who? And-" He pointed to my neck and smirked. "Is that a hickey? Jasper, you have had quiet the eventful day, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I felt myself blush. "We, uh, were in Sociology and I was having a hard time, so Mr. Leean gave us hall passes." I explained the make-out room and how I figured it was the only spot where we could have privacy. I told him every little move made and every word said. I told him how her hair was pin strait again and her lips were hot pink before I ran my thumb over them. I told him everything from the light out in the ceiling down to the dust and grim on the ground.

"Jasper, you dog!" Dad laughed and playfully punched me shoulder. "I can't believe it. My son, exchanging hickeys with a girl during school! Can't say I'm as happy with that as I am with you asking her out, but doesn't it feel nice to have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, it does." I smiled. "I really like her."

"I'm glad. I'm really happy for you! But you better think of how you're going to explain that hickey to your mother. She won't be happy with that. And she definitely won't be happy with the fact that you were in that make-out room or whatever instead of class."

"Yeah, she won't." I sighed and started to regret what Georgia and I did, but then remembered the feeling of her bare lips against my skin and I figured Mom would get over it soon enough.

* * *

Georgia's POV:

"What happened to your neck?" Tony asked as he ran a comb through his damp hair from the shower he took twenty minutes ago. I just finished my own shower five minutes ago and was dressed, but my hair was still up in a towel to dry. Tony and I were in the upstairs bathroom that we had to share. It took some getting use to, but after organizing our things in separate drawers and creating a shower schedule, we made it work. I was running a damp wash cloth over my skin to remove any make-up that might have been missed in the shower. "You've got a big bruise on it."

"Uh, that's nothing, Tony." I said, hoping he wouldn't realize what it really was.

"It is too! What happened?"

"It's rude to keep insisting like you are, buddy."

"Did you fall? That's a really weird place for a br-" He started to say, then smirked when he realized what it was. Before I could do anything, he took off and ran down the steps. "Mom! Dad! Georgia has a hickey! Georgia has a hickey on her neck!"

"Tony! Are you serious?" I sighed, pulled the towel off my head and grabbed my hair brush. I started to pull it through my hair and waited to see if our parent's believed Tony.

"Georgia, will you come here for a moment?" Mom called. I groaned, took one last look at my neck in the mirror and hurried down to the lower floor. Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch, Tony standing proudly in front of them. Dad didn't look happy, and Mom was visibly concerned.

"Look at her neck! I bet Jasper gave it to her!" Tony smirked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Who else would have given it to me?

"Georgia, care to explain?" Dad asked with one eyebrow cocked.

"Not really." I mumbled. He shot me an agitated look.

"I don't like this new attitude of yours, missy." He warned.

"Sweetheart, can you tell us what went on today?" Mom asked.

"Jasper and I were just, you know, kissing." I shrugged. "I told you two that we're dating now."

"But a hickey? Georgia Anne, this is not like you to fall for a boy like you are!" Dad chastised me again.

"Am I not allowed to have feelings for him?" I demanded. He was usually more understanding.

"What I'm saying is I'm worrying about you! You are falling too quickly for that boy!"

"'That boy' has a name! And Jasper cares about me, so stop being so, so-!"

"You better watch yourself, Georgia!" He pointed his index finger at me and went to say something else, but Mom stopped him.

"Stop, you two. It's to late for you two to start arguing." Mom sighed, stood up and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Go up to bed, sweetheart. We'll talk about this in the morning."

I sighed, rolled my eyes and ran up the steps. Yeah, Jasper and I didn't make the best choices today, but who cares? We're teens, we're suppose to mess up. I wonder if Jasper's father is giving him as hard of a time as mine...

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I promise that not all the chapters will be lovey-dovey. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

Three words that became hard to say  
I and love and you  
What you were then, I am today  
Look at the things I do  
~I and Love and You by The Avett Brothers

Jasper's POV:

I ran back in the house after realizing I forgot my history book. It was the third time I had to run back to the house because I forgot something; first it was my jacket, then novel I had to read for English. Dad is going to kill me. The first time I ran back in I didn't take my boots off and left dirt tracks on the carpet. He was not happy, especially because Mom spent extra time last night to make sure the house was spotless. The second, he was even more annoyed that I still didn't have everything I needed. He's going to be even angrier now that I have to come in to get the third thing I forgot. Hopefully he was showering for work and wouldn't notice my reappearance. Mom was already out running her errands, so I knew she wouldn't catch me.

I slipped through the door, only opening it enough for my body to slide through. I closed it gently, but it still shut louder than I would have liked. I waited to see if Dad was around to hear it.

"Jasper, are you back again?" I heard him call from in his room. I sighed.

"Yeah, it's me. I forgot my History book." I admitted.

"Boy, you would lose your head if it weren't attached." He said, his voice getting closer. He must be coming down the hall. "And you better take those damn boots off!"

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled and yanked them off. "And I didn't lose my book, it's on the kitchen table."

"You better watch your sassy attitude, Jasper Whitlock." He scolded, now in the living room. He was dressed, but not for work. Instead of his work uniform, he wore his usual flannel shirt with Levi's.

"Aren't you going to work?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you I have this week off?" He said, raising one eyebrow.

"No, you didn't."

"Anyway, you need to get organized. You can't keep running back and forth-"

I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen. Dad wasn't happy with that and walked over, grabbing me by the arm.

"I am talking to you! Don't walk away when I'm speaking to you!" He yank me back so I was facing him. "And don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Let go of me!" I commanded and yanked my arm away, tired of him being so short with me. "You can't keep treating me like I'm ten! I'm an adult, not a child! So leave me the hell alone!"

I turned around so I was back facing the kitchen and went to storm in, but a sharp pain to the back of my head about the same size as my Dad's hand made me stop and spin around to face the only one who could have caused the pain. He put his hands on my shoulder and pushed me backwards about a foot so my back was against the wall. He kept my there with his hands on my chest.

"How dare you talk back to me like that! You better lose that bratty attitude or I'll-"

"Ouch," I lowered my eyes. I felt myself slipping. Damn, I was smacked into an Autism attack. _Keep control of yourself, Jasper._I thought to myself, but still had to fight. "That really hurt. My head hurts, Dad."

He paused and looked me in the eye. After a few seconds his jaw dropped. He must have seen something in my eyes, because his whole expression changed. His eyes widened, he gasped a little and blinked constantly. The pressure on my shoulders lessened and his arms eventually dropped to his side, and then he pulled me into a hug. I went to hug him back, but his arms were locked around my biceps, only letting me move my arm past the elbow. So I just let him hug me and hoped he wouldn't smack me again.

"Oh my God, Jasper, I am so sorry!" He said, just like the other times he has hit me. "I didn't mean to hurt you, buddy!"

"You say that every time." I mumbled. _Speak your mind, but act like the adult you are,_ I reminded myself. _And don't you dare let yourself slip into the Autism! It's not an attack, it's just... just... a moment. Yes, just an Autism moment._

"I'm so sorry, son! You have to believe me!"

"I have to get my book. God, that really hurt!" I pulled away and walked into the kitchen, rubbing the back of my head where he cuffed me.

"Jasper, wait!" He reached out and grabbed my arm, but then released it when he saw me tense up. "Jasper, please! Don't be angry at me! You were just-"

"Just what, Dad?" I asked as I grabbed my book. "Just provoked you to the point that you had to smack me?"

"No, Jasper! That isn't what I'm trying to say! I shouldn't have hit you, but you were being a brat."

"And when my biological father hit me it was because I was being stupid and Mr. Nova hit me because I was being an inconvenience. Their is nothing different between them and you!" I said strongly.

Dad froze and it took everything in me not to freeze myself. Instead, I marched right out the front door and headed to the end of the drive.

I started to panic. Did he take that seriously? Part of me wants him to. I mean, this is the third time he's hit me! He doesn't seem to think it's a big deal or he wouldn't keep repeating it. But then again, that's all he really knows how to parent. That makes part of me want to forgive him and him not to take me serious. He isn't like my biological father or Mr. Nova. He honestly did it out of love, in hopes to teach me the right way to act. Right? And I do tend to push his buttons. When he took his belt to me, I did deserve to be punished for pushing Mom. Yeah, it was an extreme way to handle it, but I did deserve it, right? And I wasn't one hundred percent innocent the second time. This time seemed more unnecessary, but he doesn't know better. He really doesn't. It's not like he beats me or anything.

I heard the unmistakable roar of the school bus. I ran, but once I made the bend around my drive, I saw the end of the bus drive away. I stopped, cussed and kicked the ground. This is ridiculous! I looked back at the house. If Dad was mad at me before, he's going to kill me now. I sighed and dragged my feet back up to the house.

"Dad?" I asked as I opened the door slightly. When he didn't yell my name, I pushed it open more and walked in. I was waiting for him to get angry, but that was far from what I saw.

Dad was on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his head was in his hand. His shoulders were shaking and it sounded like he was crying. I wasn't sure what to do, so I stood their awkwardly. I put my backpack down, then my book. I pulled my boots off, one at a time. I'm not sure if he knew I was there.

"Dad?" I asked. He looked up at me slightly, wiped his teary eyes and sat up a little.

"Jasper, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be on the bus?"

"I, um, I missed it. Are you okay?"

"You need a ride?"

"Yeah, but are you okay?" I sat next to him and put my hand on his knee.

"You're right, Jazz." He leaned back and put his hands back over his face. "I'm no better than the other people who have hit you. I'm just as bad as the people you were taken away from."

"No, Dad, you're not!" I said quickly. The part of me that didn't want him to believe what I told him took over. "Dad, I would rather live here than with my biological family and I would rather live here than with the Nova's."

"Jasper, I am so, so sorry for everything I have put you through. You don't deserve anything I've done to you." He said, starting to shake again. He was definitely crying again.

"Does that mean I don't deserve the horses? And I don't deserve all the love and support?" I asked, hoping to make him feel better. "Does that mean I didn't deserve Edward to stay with us for a month? And you wouldn't have bought me my own saddle or boots or hats if I don't deserve them. And how many times have you and I stayed up late together just to talk? I deserve that, don't it? What about when we camped out in the pasture? We both deserved that."

"You're a good boy, Jazz." Dad said and pulled me into a hug I wasn't expecting. I was able to hug him back this time. "You're a great kid, and you have a great Mom."

"You can't leave out that great Dad of mine." I said and wondered why Mom was apart of this now. He started to cry harder again. Shit. "Come on, Dad, you can't keep bawling like this."

"Sorry, buddy." He pulled away and wiped his eyes. I glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes til first hour. It takes fifteen minutes to get to the school from here, about three minutes to put my backpack in my locker and get my notebook. Another minute or two to get to class... Damn, we're pushing it.

"Dad, I have to ask you a serious question. You have to be honest, okay?" I said, putting my hand on his knee again. School could wait.

"Ask away, Jasper. Ask me anything. Anything you want." He nodded and put his hand over mine.

"You've been quiet emotional and I'm worried about you. So answer me this question truthfully. Are you on drugs?"

"Jasper Whitlock! I thought you were going to be serious!" He scolded me, but the sappy look disappeared so I considered my job done. "That is not a joking subject, young man!"

"Sorry, it was just to good to pass up."

* * *

"Hey big guy." Dad smiled as I walked in the house. "How's my boy?"

"Good," I said, a little taken back by how happy he was. He came over and hugged me.

"How's Georgia doing?"

"Good. I actually wanted to talk to you about her." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, anything for you, Jazz. What do you need?"

"First, I need you to stop acting like the father to Beaver Cleaver." I said, rolling my eyes but still smiled. Dad paused, then nodded. "I also need to talk about a date."

"A date? Really? You want to take her on a date? Where? Come sit down in the kitchen and we'll talk it about it over ice cream."

"Ice cream? Okay, Mr. Cleaver." I mumbled. Why wasn't he taking this seriously and acting like himself? Sure, it's better than getting smacked, but I want to talk to my Dad, not a television character. "Dad, just, stop. I just want to talk to you, not the freaking Cleaver father!"

"Please, do not talk to me like that. Their is a more respectful way to speak your mind. The word 'freaking' is not respectful."

"Yes sir, Mr. Cleaver!" I said sarcastically. Dad shot me an angry look, but then wiped it away.

"Respectful, Jasper." He said and sat down. I plopped down next to him. "Respectful. Behave."

"I'll behave if you start acting like yourself."

"Don't talk back to me." He said firmly. I smiled. He was back to himself. "And wipe that grin off your face! This isn't a joke, Jasper! I'm trying to help you out and be a part of this with you, and you're acting like a child!"

"Sorry, Dad. But I-"

"I don't want to hear an excuse, young man." He sighed. "Do you want ice cream or not?"

"Not right now. Maybe later."

"Okay. So what were you think for the date?"

"I was thinking of renting a movie and having her over to watch it with me. But the thing is," I paused and licked my lips, nervous about his reaction to what I was about to ask. "I want her to learn to trust me, that I don't want to hurt her. So, do you think that you and Mom could go on your own date so we could be alone."

"You want to have the whole house to yourself so your girlfriend can come over?"

"Yeah, so I can show her that I don't want to hurt her."

"Hell no!" He stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair over. "Not a chance! You are not going to be with you girlfriend without supervision! Over my dead body!"

"Dad, that isn't fair, you're jumping to conclusions." I said.

"Not fair? It's not happening, Jasper!"

"You don't even know what would happen! You don't even know our intentions!"

"Like hell I don't know! I was your age once, I know what your intentions are!" He pointed his finger at me. "You're not the first boy to try to get lucky."

I blushed at his accusations. I wasn't sure if that's what I actually wanted to do right now with Georgia, but I couldn't help but think.

God, Dad, Dr. Cullen, would kick my butt if he thought I was considering being with Georgia physically like that. He would make me bathe in holy water and pray the rosary and drag me to church everyday for confession and forgiveness. Dad would have the whole family praying and probably replace all our music with Christian music.

Okay, so maybe that's a slight exaggeration. But he would be pissed.

"Dad, I really like her." I reminded. "But we're not going to mess around like you think."

"Jasper Whitlock, promise me." He put one hand on the table, leaned forward so he was closer and eye level to me and held his other hand up. I did the same with my right hand. "Promise me that you will make smart decisions and not do anything that could jeopardize your future."

"I promise I will make smart decisions and not do anything that could jeopardize my future." I repeated. He smiled and patted my cheek twice.

"That's my boy. Making smart choices." He sighed happily, kept his hand on my cheek, then frowned. "How's your head?"

"My head?" I pulled my brow together, then remember the smack he gave me a few hours ago. "Oh, my head! It's fine."

"Turn around, I want to take a look at it."

"Dad, it's fi-"

"Turn. Around." He commanded. I sighed and turned one-eighty degrees in my chair so the back of my head was to him. He combed his fingers through it. "It doesn't look bruised, but I'm not sure. Put your chin to your chest."

"Dad, I'm telling you it's fine!"

"And I'm telling you to tuck your chin into your chest!"

"Fine!" I tucked my chin. "But I'm telling you, it's fine!"

"Can't tell you nothing, can I?" He mumbled and carefully moved my hair around as he looked for the discoloration that wasn't there. He touched the exact place he cuffed me, the curve of my scalp just before it ran into my neck, and carefully pressed his fingers against it and asked if it hurt. I answered no. He grunted and continued to comb my hair. I waited for him to finish. Just as I thought he was done, he put his hands on the side of my head behind my head. He pressed his lips on the curve of my scalp.

I waited. He pulled away and rubbed my hair for a second before patting me on the shoulder.

"I love you, buddy. Why don't you go shower and clean up for dinner? I think I'll take you and your mother out to eat tonight."

I nodded and slipped out of the kitchen. I moved quickly through the hall, almost running into Mom.

"Hi, sweetie." She smiled, stood on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek. "How was school?"

"Good, good." I nodded. "Dad wants me to shower. Said we're going out to eat tonight."

"He sure was happy to be able to drive you to school today. He told me it was a great bonding moment for the two of you. You know, getting ready together and everything."

"Yeah, it was, uh, great. I have to go get ready." I said quickly and slid passed her.

Dad lied to her. He didn't tell her that he smacked me.

**So sorry it's been taking me so long to update! **

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	78. Chapter 78: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

To my Mother  
To my Father  
It's your son or  
It's your daughter  
Are my screams  
Loud enough for  
You to hear me?  
Should I turn this up for you?  
I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you've said  
The silence get's us no where  
Get's us no where way too fast  
The silence  
Is what kills me  
I need someone  
Here to help me  
But you don't know  
How to listen  
And let me make  
My decisions  
~For You by Staind

Jasper's POV:

"Hey Mom." I yawned and dragged myself into the kitchen. I plopped down at the table and rubbed my eyes. I woke up an hour too early for school and have already showered and dressed. "Are you making breakfast?"

"Oh, shoot." She sighed and put the pan she was scrubbing back in the sink. "I was going to make you scrambled eggs when I heard you get up, but it slipped my mind. Sorry, sweetheart. I'll get them started now."

"That's fine. I'll just have cereal." I stood back up and went over to get milk and Lucky Charms.

"How did you sleep, Jazzy?"

"Fine. You?"

"Really? You slept well last night?"

"Like a baby. Why do you ask?"

"Your father and I were arguing again." She said with a sigh. "I was afraid you over heard."

"Fighting? Over what?"

"Baby boy," She followed me back to the table, then prepared my bowl of cereal like I really was a baby. "You are such a great son. But next time, tell me when he loses his temper and smacks you."

"Oh." I looked down at my bowl, scooped a big spoonful into my mouth and chewed slowly before talking. "I didn't want you and him to fight. That's why I didn't say anything. It's no big deal, anyways. It's not like he left a bruise or anything." I shrugged. "I can't even feel it anymore."

"Jasper, it is a big deal! Don't think it's not, because it is." She shook her head. "You would jump in front of a moving bus for your Dad, wouldn't you?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I just wish you had a little more self-respect. You shouldn't be so calm about him slapping you." She stood up, obviously disgusted, and went back to the sink. I sighed. Between her and Dad, I can't keep up with the mood swings.

"So, what do you want me to do? Hate him over something that only lasted a few days?" I demanded. She shook her head again.

"I just wish you held yourself to higher standers. Thinking it's no big deal for someone to hit you is not the standers you should have for yourself! Your father was wrong-"

"I get it Mom! I get it! Dad was wrong! Fine! Do you want me to curse his name and refuse to talk to him?" I jumped from my chair and stormed over to her, unintentionally blocking her to the counter. My body was only about three inches from hers. "Let it go! So he slapped me, big freaking deal! That's nothing! Do you want to know what is a big deal, thought?" I rolled my sleeve up and showed her the inside of my bicep. "See that? That's about the same size as a cigarette, ain't it, Mom? That's what my biological Dad did to me! Look at the back of my head, I have a scar from Mr. Nova slamming my head into a cupboard! Want to see the scars Dad left on me? There are none! He hasn't done a single thing wrong to me! So what if he smacked me? I don't give a shit and you shouldn't either!"

"Stop yelling. And get the hell out of my face." She said firmly, catching me off guard by her cussing at me. I yanked my sleeve down and stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed my book bag and coat.

"You want me out of your damn face? Fine! I'll get the hell out! I'm not going to sit here and listen to you badmouth Dad anyways!"

I yanked the door open and ran, just like before. Only this time I was determined to get as far away as I could.

Before school started, of course.

* * *

I walked down the road towards school. I was shocked at just how far away it was. I didn't have a watch on and no cell phone, so I didn't know exactly what time it was.

And I could help but realize how stupid this was.

"Damn it, Jasper. You damn idiot." I sighed, looked down and ran my fingers through my hair. I heard a truck groan down the road behind me, so I stepped off the road and waited for it to pass. It sped by, then stopped. I recognized it as Dad's truck. He threw it in reverse and slowly came back, stopping so the passenger window was right in front of me. He rolled it down slowly, then leaned closer to it.

"What are you doing out here, buddy?" He asked. I shrugged. He sighed, leaned farther over and opened the door. "Get in, son. We have a lot to talk about. Your mother called me, worried sick and angry as ever."

I didn't want to talk about any of this, so I just climbed in without a word.

"What happened, Jasper?"

"We just had an argument." I mumbled.

"She told me you cussed at her."

I thought it over and figured that saying 'She cussed too' wouldn't help me out.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, then we have a lot to talk about then." He sighed and put the truck in drive. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes, Jasper."

**Okay, so our little Jasper got himself in trouble again.**

**I got quiet a few responses to the past chapter and, although I'm pretty sure what the next chapter will be like, it got me thinking of other options. I want to hear more from you guys. What do you think Mr. Whitlock should say/do to Jasper? How should Jasper respond? How would your parents respond if you did this, or if you are a parent, how would you respond if Jasper was your kid? Should Jasper tell Georgia of what his father has done to him? What should go down? Tell me everything you think in your review!**


	79. Chapter 79: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

To my Mother  
To my Father  
It's your son or  
It's your daughter  
Are my screams  
Loud enough for  
You to hear me?  
Should I turn this up for you?  
I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you've said  
The silence get's us no where  
Get's us no where way too fast  
The silence  
Is what kills me  
I need someone  
Here to help me  
But you don't know  
How to listen  
And let me make  
My decisions  
~For You by Staind

Jasper's POV:

_I walked down the road towards school. I was shocked at just how far away it was. I didn't have a watch on and no cell phone, so I didn't know exactly what time it was._

_And I could help but realize how stupid this was._

_"Damn it, Jasper. You damn idiot." I sighed, looked down and ran my fingers through my hair. I heard a truck groan down the road behind me, so I stepped off the road and waited for it to pass. It sped by, then stopped. I recognized it as Dad's truck. He threw it in reverse and slowly came back, stopping so the passenger window was right in front of me. He rolled it down slowly, then leaned closer to it._

_"What are you doing out here, buddy?" He asked. I shrugged. He sighed, leaned farther over and opened the door. "Get in, son. We have a lot to talk about. Your mother called me, worried sick and angry as ever."_

_I didn't want to talk about any of this, so I just climbed in without a word._

_"What happened, Jasper?"_

_"We just had an argument." I mumbled._

_"She told me you cussed at her."_

_I thought it over and figured that saying 'She cussed too' wouldn't help me out._

_"Yeah, I did."_

_"Well, then we have a lot to talk about then." He sighed and put the truck in drive. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes, Jasper."_

"I'm sorry."

"Jasper, you cannot keep acting like your a kid. You said yourself, your an adult now. And as an adult, you have to stand up and face your problems."

"I know." I sighed.

"And you better-" He started to say, but stopped mid-sentence. "You know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm a brat, and I have to stop." I explained with absolutely no hint of sarcasm in my voice. "I get it Dad. It was really dumb of me to take off like I did, like I've had before. I know I need to start acting my age."

"Oh," Dad paused, scratched his head then made a 'hmm' noise. "Well, then, I don't have much to say then. You just about covered it."

"I guess it finally sunk in."

"My job just got a lot easier then." He laughed and patted my back, but he was still tense. "But, there is one thing you left out. We do have to talk about punishment."

"Oh," I sighed. "I was kind of hoping we could just let this slide."

"Not an option."

"I really am sorry. I understand how immature I've been acting." I repeated. He nodded.

"That's great. Are you ready for school or do we need to stop at home?" He asked.

"I have everything." I said and patted my backpack. "How mad is Mom?"

"Livid. But she's really worried about you too. Good thing you have everything for school, because if we had to go back home, she probably wouldn't let either of us out alive." He tried to joke again, but it wasn't working.

I sighed again. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

"Just right back here." I said to Georgia and rubbed the back of my neck. Caleb, Troy, Georgia and I were complaining about our parents at the lunch table. "I don't know why Mom made such a big deal about it. It's not like he beats me. She's pissed, though."

"You'll get off the hook easy." Caleb said with a mouthful of salad. "Because you're an only child."

"Doubt it." Troy shook his head. "He doesn't have another person there to take the spotlight off of him. He would be better off if he had a sibling. He's going to get his ass handed to him."

"Hey, guys, I can hear you." I snapped at them.

"We're just trying to help you out, man." Troy shrugged. Georgia put her hand on my thigh. I smiled and put my hand in the same place on her leg. She gave me a little smile.

"Dude, you have the ultimate excuse!" Caleb said, leaning forward. I ignored him and whispered to Georgia.

"Is it making you uncomfortable? If it is, I'll stop."

"No, no, you're fine." She insisted, but she seemed awkward, so I slid my hand down towards her knee. She relaxed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Caleb snapped at me, then smirked when my attention turned to him. "You have the ultimate excuse. Blame it on your Autism."

"I can't." I sighed. "I already used that excuse so many times they aren't buying it anymore."

"And he has to grow up sooner or later. He can't use that as an excuse forever." Georgia said strongly. Caleb laughed obnoxiously.

"You sound like my parents." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's true!"

"It is." Troy nodded. "I mean, I would use it as an excuse if I was you, but not regularly."

"Just play it up a bit." Caleb shrugged. "Kick the Autism up a notch."

"Don't listen to Caleb, all the video games have rotted his brain."

"Yeah, don't listen to him. He's kind of an idiot." Georgia added on.

Caleb's jaw dropped and Troy and I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't like her to be so blunt. Troy about choked on his pop and between the two of us, we were so loud the 'lunch supervisor' (the crazy, old gym teacher who couldn't hear a bomb going off next to him and was suppose to keep us whippersnappers in line during lunch) wondered over. Georgia's cheeks turned red, her pale pink lips pulling into an embarrassed smile.

"Well, he is!"

"We're not saying he's not." Troy smirked as we

pulled ourselves together. "I just never expected you to say that."

"I am personally offended!" Caleb gasped like a little pre-teen drama queen.

"You should be, my girlfriend just dissed you."

We couldn't help but rag on him for the rest of the lunch period. It took the focus off of me. But Georgia didn't forget about it during the seven minutes we had together before I had to get on the bus.

"I don't understand how you can have a mature conversation with me and then turn right around and act like a child around your parents." She complained. I walked her over to the wall and we both leaned on it with one shoulder. I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"Don't change the subject."

"It's no big deal, Georgia." I sighed. "So I mouthed off to my Mom, who cares?"

"I do! If you get in trouble, it interferes with our time together. What happens when you have to cancel a date because you're grounded?"

"That won't happen."

"It will if you don't mature."

"You're starting to sound like my Mom." I mumbled. "Next you'll be asking me about my future."

"What are you planning on doing after high school?"

Shit.

"I don't know, baby. What about you?"

"Med school. I want to become a pediatrician."

Double shit.

"And I already know what school I want to go to."

Triple shit. She had everything figured out, and expected me to have a plan.

"Well, I was thinking of becoming a, uh," I tried to think of what I wanted to do.

"You don't have a clue, do you?"

"Not really."

"Well, think about it. Because you have to know what you want to do." She quickly kissed me, then pulled away. "Anyways, I have to get home. Mom and Dad are going on a date tonight and I have to watch Tony. Call me. If you can."

"I will." I promised and leaned down to kiss her, but she turned away and it turned into and awkward dog-slobber kiss on her ear. She tuned back with one raised eyebrow.

"That's not hot, Jasper."

* * *

"Jasper, is that you?" Dad called out when I came into the house.

"No, it's the boogie man." I rolled my eyes and yanked my boots off.

"You're going to lose that attitude right now, mister." Dad came from his room carrying my old tennis shoes that I wore when I first arrived. "Put these on."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be punished for what you did today." He thrashed the shoes in my hands. "Put them on. You're running laps."

"Laps?"

"Yes. Up the drive then back as one lap. You ran your mouth today, so you can run your ass off."

I smirked to myself as I knelt down to tie my shoes. Did he pick this punishment just so he could say that cheesy line? I mean, running? Is that suppose to be punishment? This will be a piece of cake.

"Okay. How many laps?"

"Five. Unless you want to make any more smart ass remarks."

"Oh, no sir. Not me."

"Six."

I nodded and double knotted my laces before trotting out the door. Dad stood in the doorway for a minute to explain this further.

"Go up until the end of the pasture, touch the last fence post then come back, touch the railing on the steps and that will be one lap."

"So I'm not running all the way down the driveway?"

"No. I don't want you going pass the curve. I want to be able to keep my eye on you."

"Okay." I nodded and started this so-called 'punishment'.

The first lap was like a walk in the park. During the second lap, my legs started to ache. My lungs started to burn in the middle of the third lap. I started to slack on the fourth lap by not going all the way to the railing and fence post, but Dad came out and threatened to add three more laps if I did it again and stayed outside to watch me other than watching from the house. I slowed down during the fifth lap and forgot about the sixth he added on for me.

"You're not done yet, boy. You have one last lap to finish."

"What?"

"For that sarcastic comment. Go."

I tried to run the last, but my legs felt like noodles and I was sweaty and gross. I ended up jogging to the fence post, speed walking half-way to the rail and walked the other half. After my fingertips touched the hot railing, I sat in the grass and flopped backwards and tried to catch my breath.

"Harder than you thought, wasn't it?" Dad asked. I gasped 'yes' and he stuck his hand out to me. "I knew it would be hard, but I

didn't think it would take that much out of you. Get up, buddy. You need to walk a lap."

"Why? I didn't do anything for another lap!"

"Calm down, Jazz. It's just so you can cool down. You don't want to get cramps in your legs, do you? Come on, I'll walk with you."

He helped me up and we started to walk on the strip of grass between the driveway and pasture. He had to shorten his strides to match my slow pace. Fiddle came up to the fence and started throwing her head around and bucking. Dad laughed and I smiled. He started talking about an offer he got to trade one of our less dependable horses for a little two year old filly. He thought it would be a great project for the two of us to train the baby, but Mom didn't want me breaking it to ride when that time came. He was still trying to talk her into it though. As he talked, my breathing became quieter, but still not quiet normal.

"You know what, I would like, to learn?" I said between breaths.

"What?"

"Jumping. I want to, learn to jump."

"You do know you would have to learn to ride English before you could even think of jumping, right?" He said with a raised brow.

"Yeah. I know."

"Huh." He took hit ball-cap off, scratched his head and put it back one. We turned around and headed back to the house. "I had no idea that you were interested in jumping. Have you even watched live jumping before?"

"Nope."

"I don't know a think about English riding, so you would have to take lessons with someone else. Are you sure you want to learn English? I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, it's just you've always been around western riding. What brought this on?"

"It just seems, exciting."

"Well, you have to talk it over with your Mom. I don't know what she'll think of that. But first you need to apologize to her."

"I will."

"Atta boy." He smiled and patted my back.

"And can I call Georgia, or am I grounded?"

"You can call her. I don't think you'll be grounded much anymore. I keep forgetting to enforce it, anyways."

* * *

"Mom?" I peeked into the kitchen. She stood with her back to me, looking at the refrigerator. I walked over and stood at her side and put my arm around her shoulder. She was looking down at a picture of me on Thunder and Dad next to us.

"Hi, Jasper." She said quietly. She put the picture back on the refrigerator.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry. About what I did this morning."

"Oh, Jasper!" She flung her arms around my shoulders. I hugged her back. "Sweetheart, don't ever scare my like that again! You don't realize all the things that go through my mind when you storm out like that! You could have been jumped or hit by a car or-"

"Mom, relax. Nothing happened, and nothing is going to happen." I promised. She pulled away, but kept her hands on my shoulders.

"And if you ever talk to me like that again, I swear to God I'll-"

"Turn me Amish?" I asked with a slight smile. She slapped my arm, but not hard enough to cause any pain. I debated comparing her to Dad, but figured that would get me more laps, so I kept my big mouth shut.

"Brat." She chuckled. "It's a good thing you're cute, Jazzy, because you are quiet the trouble maker."

"Thanks, Ma." I rolled my eyes teasingly and she hugged me again. I hugged her back again and kissed her forehead. "So, does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Like I said, it's a good thing you're cute or I wouldn't be able to forgive you as easily." She teased back, then got serious. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too."

* * *

_He's such a brat, Jasper! I'm so tired of it! _Georgia complained to me about Tony over the phone. I was lying on my back in bed with the phone on my pillow right next to my ear while I tried to solve a Rubik's cube. _He's mad at me now because I told him he couldn't swim once Mom and Dad left. It's ridiculous!_

"Yeah, it is."

_He keeps asking me about you._

"What do you tell him?"

_That you're good to me and he has nothing to worry about. But, I do have to tell you what he responded with. I feel like you really need to know._

"Okay. You know you can tell me anything, babe."

_He said if you ever hurt me, he's going to cut you with his pocket knife._

"You're kidding?" I sat up with the phone, dropping the cube on my legs. "The little punk wants to cut me?"

_He won't. Dad heard him say it and took all his pocket knifes away. But I wanted to tell you, just in case. He doesn't understand joking all the time, and I didn't want you to say something jokingly to me in front of him. Jasper, you have to understand, he takes his threats seriously. Promise me you'll think about what you say before you say it around him._

"I promise. And don't worry, I'll never do or say anything to hurt you, Georgia. I love you."

_I love you too, Jasper. There's something about you, something that I can't help but trust._

"You can always trust me. I will never hurt you."

**I love all the reviews! Thanks for all the different thoughts and opinions!**

**Review again!**


	80. AN PLEASE READ!

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

**Hey everyone,**

**So, I want to apologize for the last chapter. I posted it in a hurry and didn't re-read it or anything, that's why it was such a, well, a flop. I realized that I'm too concerned with posting on my own set schedule [every Saturday] that I'm compromising my writing. I re-read the last chapter posted, and I'm not real proud of it.**

**I'm asking for your guys opinion again. Should I re-write the last chapter or just roll with it? If I re-write it, what should happen? Please help guide me a little, because I feel like I lost my way on the story. :( I really want to finish it, and I don't plan on abandoning it like I have some of my other stories. **

**Thanks for everything :)**

**LetsJustRideAway**

**PS, I'm not going to be as focused on updating on a schedule anymore. I'm still going to try to update regularly, but if I take a week or two off and I haven't updated, I'm just trying to collect my thoughts about this story, characters and plot line. This story hasn't gone the way I originally planned, and that frustrates me. I think I took on too much when I started this [I was working on 2 other stories on also] and it caused me to leave holes in the plot line and all. I'm sorry about that.**

**PSS, Constructive criticism would be great :) Feel free to PM me about ideas for the story if you don't want to put the ideas as a review**

**PSSS, don't hold back in the reviews or PM. Please be nice when writing them, but tell me everything you think I could do to better this story and myself as a writer!**


	81. Chapter 81

**Declaimer: I do not own the twilight saga**

Jasper's POV:

Georgia and I walked to her house, hand-in-hand from school. Mr. Keeper was working late, and Georgia didn't want to be home alone when it was just her, Mrs. Keeper and Tony. She explained that he's behavior was just getting worse, and that she would feel much better if I was there. She already talked to her parents about it in the morning, and I just called Mom and Dad to ask permission to stay at her house until Mr. Keeper came home. I half expected them to say no because of my recent behavior, but they were actually okay with it. So me and her wondered home, and she took the time to vent all her fears over Tony to me.

"He's gotten so, so hateful. I mean, he was always angry, but it's gotten worse. Really worse. He doesn't hold back now."

"And you think it's a good idea for me to visit this angry little dude who wants to cut me?" I joked with her. She didn't laugh.

"Jasper, I just want him to be okay. Me and him fight a lot, but we're close. Like real siblings. I don't want him to mess up his whole life at such a young age. What if he's on drugs? Or what if he's having, like, a mental break down? It worries me. Mom and Dad have been talking about sending him to this camp for troubled kids, but I don't know if that's a good idea. You know how emotional he is. The other kids will make fun of him."

She went on and on, and I tried to listen, but I was a little more concerned with what _I'm _going to do with my life, not that little punk. I'm already struggling with high school, so college is not an option, not matter how many people tell me it is. That leaves trade school, or just finding a secure job. Or maybe I could just stay home and bum money from Mom and Dad my whole life. That sounds easy. Unmoral, but easy. No, I couldn't do that to them. Maybe I could get a job at the rehabilitation stables, the one that let disabled kids ride horses. It's in the next town over, so I would have to get an apartment there, but that wouldn't be a big deal. Or maybe I could get a job at an auto-factory, like Dad. But that isn't the most booming business right now.

We walked up her drive and I was still taken back by the beauty of the Keeper yard. It was still perfectly manicured, not one thing out of place. Georgia opened the front door and walked in with me right behind her. Once she closed the door after we were both in, she took my hand and took me to the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home. Jasper's with me!" She called out.

"Okay, honey-" Mrs. Keeper started to say, but was cut off.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tony demanded once we were in the living room. I looked up, and there he stood at the rail, glaring at me.

"Tony! Be nice!" Mrs. Keeper sighed. Georgia didn't even turn to look at Tony, she just kept leading me to the kitchen. Once we entered the room, Mrs. Keeper hugged her, then me. "I made a pan of brownies earlier today, if you two want any. Help yourselves."

"I'd love some." I smiled and asked Georgia if she wanted some, too. She said yes, so I found a clean plate and cut two big squares as Mrs. Keeper and Georgia talked about Tony.

"How is he doing today?" Georgia whispered.

"He's in one of his little rages." Mrs. Keeper also whispered. "You know how he is. I didn't tell him Jasper was coming over, so I'm sure he's even angrier about that. Why don't you kids watch a movie? That way Tony won't bother you."

"Yeah, we can do that." Georgia nodded, then hooked her arm around mine. We walked to the same room we had our first 'date' in and she picked out a movie from their major collection. The Keeper's had to have money to afford all this. The movie started and she joined me on the couch. The volume was turned up louder than it was before so we could talk without being overheard, but we didn't say anything until twenty minutes into the movie.

"Thank you for coming over, Jasper. It really means a lot to me." She said as she cuddled into my chest. I wrapped one arm around her.

"No problem, baby. That's what I'm here for."

"I don't know how my parents do it. I'm their eight foster child, Tony is their ninth. And they've kept in touch with all their past foster kids. They other foster kids outgrew the system, but they still think of them as Mom and Dad. You see, they usually only take in teenagers. I don't know why, I wouldn't want to have all teenagers. Tony is actually the youngest foster kid they've ever had."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that."

"Yeah." She nodded. I kept one arm around her shoulders and slipped the other under her legs and pulled her onto my lap. She looked shocked and slightly panicked.

"Relax, Georgia. I won't hurt you. I promise. If it makes you feel awkward, just tell me."

"No, it's not awkward, I"m fine." She gave me a little smile, then rested her head on my shoulder. "Do you want to have kids or adopt kids?"

"Wait, huh?" I said, caught off guard by her question. "Like, _us _having or adopting kids?"

"Well, just in general." She corrected quickly, and I wondered how 'general' her question really was. "Like, if you were in the perfect marriage, would you have biological kids or adopt?"

"I don't know."

"I would be happy with either. But if adopted, it would only be babies. New-born babies so we're, uh, I'm there for everything." She sighed happily, and I decided to not stop her little daydream about a family. It's normal for a girl to talk about kids and that with her boyfriend... right? "I really like names after places, like mine. I would name a little boy Paris. Or Austin. And I like the names Dakota and Dallas for girls. But I guess Dallas and Paris could go either way for a boy or a girl."

She went on and on about different places that could double as names, and I wasn't sure what to do, so I glanced back to the screen. She didn't seem to notice. I couldn't keep my thoughts concentrated on the movie, though.

"Can I stop you, for just one minute?" I asked. She nodded. "You're not expecting me to give you any babies anytime soon, right?"

"Jasper!" She laughed. "No. We're still too young for a family. Besides. I'm on birth control."

"Oh, you are?"

"Yeah. I just really want a family one day. I think it would be great to be a mother." She continued her little pitch about how great kids are. I turned my focus back to the screen, now able to concentrate a little better knowing that she didn't want kids soon.

The main character in the movie was saying goodbye to his mother to go off to fight in a way. And then it hit me.

The army. I could join the army.

**So, a little peek into [what could be] Jasper's future. Please review!**

**A/N: Thanks to every ones support! I just want to say thanks for every review I've had! They all help me improve, and that's the whole reason I ask for reviews. I had a few people who thought they offended me in a review, and I want to make sure everyone knows I'm not offended at all. As long as your not rude in the review, I won't be offended in any way!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

A hero of war  
Yeah, that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
~Hero of War by Rise Against

Jasper's POV:

"So, I've been thinking about what I want I want to do after high school." I said as we all sat down for dinner.

"You have?" Mom smiled. "What do you have planned?"

"Well, I was thinking about joining the army."

I waited for their reaction, but they just exchanged quiet looks. Only a few seconds passed by before they finally spoke, but they felt like hours.

"Buddy, the army?" Dad said, clearing his throat. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's what I'm going to do."

"Jasper, baby, are you sure? That takes a lot of, of, well, dedication."

"And discipline. It takes a lot to be in the army. And it'll be a lot of hard, physical work." Dad added on.

"I know. I thought it over," I said. Does thinking about it for three nights count as thinking it over? "I know what it takes. I get it."

"Jasper, there are so many other options." Dad said. "You have tons of other options."

"Yeah, Jazz. You could do so many other things."

"You guys don't think I could do it." I gasped as their words sunk in.

"It's not that we don't think you can do it, we just think it won't fit you as well as other available jobs." Dad explained.

"Why don't you think it fits me?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow and folding my arms over my chest.

"Jasper, you're not exactly keen about doing what your told. And do you really want to do all that hard work just to put your life in danger when you go to war?"

"Dad, you know that not everyone in the army goes into war."

"Jasper, you're Autistic!" Mom sighed.

"You guys always tell me not to let that get in the way of what I want to do!"

"I don't think they'll even let you join with a condition like that."

"I can, because I'm considered high functioning. A recruiter came to school and I asked him about it. He said that because I'm mainstreamed I have the same chance as everyone else."

"A recruiter? Is that who got you thinking about this?" Dad asked.

"No. I was thinking about it before he came. He just answered a few of my questions." They didn't need to know the recruiter came the day after Georgia and I watched the movie. Normally I don't pay attention to those people, they're usually just trying to give information about colleges out. But when I saw it was for the army, I had to get some info.

"Jazz, this is a big decision." Dad said. "Think it over some more, okay?"

"I have thought it over. It's what I want to do. It's what I'm going to do."

* * *

Later that night, I could hear Mom and Dad talking it over.

"He's still just a kid, Jim! He can't make such a big decision!"

"Don't worry. He's still only seventeen. He can't do a thing until he's eighteen. He'll realize it doesn't fit him by then."

I clenched my jaw. The two people who were suppose of support me were sure I wouldn't be able to do it. I decided that the next day at school, I would make an appointment to talk to the counselor and ask her about my grades, and possibly, the credit recovery program so I would have the education requirements down. I would start running and working out to build cardio and muscle. I don't care who says what about my choice. This is what I'm going to do.

**Do you guys want the story to jump foward a few week/month to when the whole army thing goes down, or do you guys want chapters before that about him prepairing for it? Please review**


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the twilight saga**

I've seen the paintings from the air  
Brushed by the hand of God  
The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
But I can't wait to get back home  
To the one he made for me  
It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been  
Nothing takes my breath away  
Like my front porch looking in  
~My Front Porch Looking In by Lonestar

Carlisle's POV:

I watched the Whitlock and Keeper family say goodbye to my youngest son from the safety of the wooden bench on the other side of the park. The Whitlocks rented one of the gazebos at the park for Jasper's goodbye/graduation party. Who would have thought that my son would soon be in basic training for the army?

The gazebo had a red, white and blue banner that said 'Good Luck Jasper!' on it. Six white poster-boards was set up, displaying all the pictures the Whitlocks had of him. Even though they were only a part of his life for a short time, they had tons of pictures of him. The long tables were full of food and at the end where the dessert was sitting was a cake with Jasper's senior picture in the middle. Excluding the writing that said 'We're so proud, Jasper!' and alternated in brown, black and green lettering to try to imitate camouflage, the cake was pure white... other than the back, where a line of frosting was missing because Tony couldn't seem to control himself around sweets.

Kids from Jasper's school and extended family members, many of whom he was meeting for the first time, scattered near the picnic tables around the gazebo. A few friends of Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock came to congratulate them on my, their, wonderful son.

"I'm not ready for this." Mrs. Whitlock said to Mrs. Keeper. "I can't believe he's done all this. I can't believe he'll be leaving soon."

I moved to a different bench that the shade just went over because the one I was at had sunshine inching closer.

Jasper truly turned into an inspiration. Not only did he gain complete control over his Autism, and that temper he tends to have, he worked his ass off to get here. He put his mind to work and got all his schoolwork finished. He even tested out of a class. Because he was joining the military, the school catered to every need he had. He asked for a tutor, and they gave him one for every class. He asked to test out of a class, and they bent the testing schedule to fit his own schedule. He had everyone wrapped around his little finger. He even got his Health class teacher to help him design a workout and diet guide.

He used the guide to manage his body, and he was really packing on the pounds, muscles, not fat. His arms and shoulders were visibly bigger under his shirt. His torso was also much stronger, but it didn't show through his shirt. The shorts he was wearing showed off his thick calves. He was already asked two times what gym he trained at, and everyone was shocked when he laughed and said it was from running the perimeter of the pasture, carrying hay bales and making big repairs to the barn with his father. He called it his redneck workout.

He was also surprising everyone by excelling in his extra-curricular activities. The Whitlocks signed him up for English riding lessons, in an attempt to make him lose focus about the army, and he was a natural. He quickly mastered the walk, trot and canter in a English saddle, and was jumping in no time. His trainer wanted him to go to a show to represent the barn in the jumping division, but once he saw the clothes he would have to wear to jump in the show, skin-tight breeches, he backed out. The trainer was pissed, but Jasper kept telling her that he would not wear a pair of tights. She about lost it when he called them tights, but she cooled down soon enough. Instead he showed Thunder in the Western part of the show and placed in the top three of all his classes. He was a natural.

"I love you." Jasper smiled at Georgia, kissed her cheek and pulled her on his lap after he sat next to her at the picnic table.

"I love you, too." She smiled and took a chip off his plate.

The two of them were good for each other. They balanced each other out. Although I didn't approve of their newly-found physical relationship, I couldn't find a problem with the young couple.

"I know honey, but Jasper will be fine in basic training. You never hear of people getting hurt in basic training." Mrs. Keeper tried to calm Mrs. Whitlock as they filled their plates.

"I know. It's just," She sighed. "He just decided to do this out of the blue. I don't think he really understands what he's getting himself into."

"Just remember, he can handle the physical work, we know that. And he has come such a long way emotionally, it's amazing! He'll adjust, and if he doesn't, he'll be sent back home."

"I can't believe he can actually join, though. He's Autistic for Christ's sake!"

"They won't let someone emotionally unstable go into war. He can always be discharged."

"My baby doesn't belong in the army." Mrs. Whitlock started to tear up, so I looked over to her husband who was grilling hamburgers on the little portable grill near the gazebo. He laughed at something on of his co-workers said as they walked by, then waved Tony over to the grill. Tony came over and Mr. Whitlock started telling him when to flip the hamburgers, when to season them and when to take them off the grill. He patted him on the back before walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Tony? Can you make me a burger with extra cheese?" Jasper asked. Tony glared at him, but then smiled and nodded. "Thanks, dude."

Tony looked around then slapped one slice of cheese on a burger that was already on the grill, then took another slice of cheese, took one last look around and spat on the cheese before putting it on the other slice.

I sighed. Jasper was trying so hard to get Tony to like him, but the young boy was mad at everything, especially at Jasper. I often wondered if he had a little crush on Georgia and that's why he's so hateful to Jasper.

"Tony!" Mr. Keeper hissed his name as he approached his foster son. He grabbed Tony by the arm, pulled him away from the grill and wagged his finger in his face. "What do you think you're doing? I swear, I can't take you anywhere! You better behave yourself for the rest of the day or I'll take you home."

"Good! I hope you do take me home! I hate Jasper anyways!" He said loud enough for Jasper to hear. He and Georgia

glanced over their shoulders at him. Mr. Keeper tightened his grip on Tony and both their faces turned red. Mr. Whitlock came back and Tony was forced by Mr. Keeper to tell him what he did. They threw out the hamburger and Mr. Keeper left the park with him. I knew what he was planning on doing; taking Tony for a ride, hoping that by removing him from the bad situation would calm him down. It didn't help the little shit one bit, but he had no other idea of how to handle the young teen.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Jasper." Georgia whispered to Jasper.

"I'm going to miss you more." He responded.

I wanted to listen to more of their plans, but the soft tone of my cell phone took my attention. I pulled it out of my pocket to see the text message from Esme, telling me that the boys were ready for a hunting trip. I responded quickly, asking if it was urgent, and she sent me a simple no. I let out a sigh of relief. Emmett always gets anxious, or 'pumped', as he calls it, when he needed to hunt. He got a little rough, and acted more like a teen instead of an adult. Edward just got cranky, and everything agitated him. In some ways, he reminded me of a milder version of Tony. They were both angry at the world, but Edward was far more mature than Tony. Even if Edward and Emmett do tend to get in a few fights and arguments with each other, it's always resolved quickly. Tony would stay angry for days, weeks even.

I took one last look in Jasper's direction. I wanted so badly for Jasper to join our new family, but I couldn't bring myself to yank him out of his human life earlier than God intended to. And I couldn't put him through those horrible three days for my own selfish desire... unless he was dying, like the others. I stood up and wondered out of the park before I could let my mind wonder too far about my youngest boy joining our vampire family, but it was a little to late for that. I couldn't stop wondering. Would he have the ability to read minds, like Edward? Or would he have something completely different? Would seeing his twin brother jog Edward's memory? If Jasper was changed, could I risk explaining our past life to the boys, and Rosalie? Would it scare them off? Would they think Esme and I are crazy?

I shook my head, like that was going to clear my thoughts, and walked faster. After being away from home for a day, I was ready to get back and see my family again.

**Many of you said that it wasn't the best decison of Jasper's to join the army. I'm king of anxious to what you say to this chapter :) Please review**


	84. AN

Hey everyone :)

I'm sorry about not updating in like, forever. I am going to continue it, though. I am currently writing the next chapter and it should be posted by this Sunday.

Thanks to anyone who gave a helpful and/or encouraging review! I know this story is far from perfect, but thanks for sticking with it!

From, LetsJustRideAway

Oh, and ps, I got a velocity micro cruz tablet and it doesn't have any good program for writing documents. Does anyone know of a good, but free word app with spell check and fanfic/fictionpress friendly?


	85. Chapter 85

**Declaimer: I do not own the twilight saga**

And I will always do my duty, no matter what the price,  
I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice,  
Oh, and I don't want to die for you,  
But if dying's asked of me,  
I'll bear that cross with an honor,  
'Cause freedom don't come free.  
I'm an American Soldier, an American,  
Beside my Brothers and my Sisters I will proudly take a stand.  
When liberty's in jeopardy I'll always do what's right.  
I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight.  
~American Soldier by Toby Keith

Jasper's POV:

"She's really worried." Dad sighed as I zipped my duffel bag that held the few items I could bring along to basic training. He was the only parent I could talk to about the army. Mom would do nothing but try to talk me out of it, while was Dad actually proud of me. "But she'll come around."

"I just hope that's soon. She's a basketcase right now." I aid as I folded a white shirt and sat it in the bag.

"Like I said, she'll come around. She's just scared."

"Dad, I'm kind of scared." I admitted in a whisper. "I still feel like I might have an attack."

"Well, then you'll just have to have to remember everything you've worked for." He responded calmer than I expected.

"I just, I'm really," I sighed as I tried to find the right words to discribe everything that was running through my head. "I thought I had this conqured. I thought I basically got rid of the Autisum. I've said to many people that I had everything under control, but I still have to fight it. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does. Jasper, you have control over it, but that doesn't mean it went away. I thought you understood that."

"I do, but it really throws me back when I've been able to push it away and all of a sudden it jumps back in and tries to knock me right on my ass."

"Watch that mouth, Jazz. I don't care how old you are, don't cuss in this house." He scolded me lightly. "And it will try to sneak up on you, but you're stronger than it is."

"I know you and Mom never thought this army thing was a good idea because of the Autisum, and I know I always thought you two were wrong. But now I'm starting to think you're right. And I'm a little afraid."

"Of the army?"

"Of the work. Of the emotional toll the work will take on me. I want to do this, but I'm afraid I'll mess it up somehow."

"So what if you do?" He shrugged and refolded the shirt I just put in the bag. "No one will go into that knowing everything. Everyone will make mistakes. That's why they send you to basic training instead of just thrusting a gun in your hand and telling you to shoot the enimy."

"Dad," I paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "If I'm discharged, I can come back here to live, right?"

"Of course, Jasper!" He put the shirt down and put both his hands on my shoulders so we were looking eye to eye. "Why would you even doubt that you wouldn't be welcomed back home with open arms?"

"I just wanted to be sure." I admitted and it felt like a huge elephant was removed from my chest. I sighed and looked down at the bag.

"Jasper, no matter what happens, you will never, ever be turned away from here. I don't care if your a war hero or an Autistic mess," He smiled and gently elbowed my arm to tell me he didn't believe that I'd come back an Autistic mess. "I wouldn't even hesitate to let you back home. This is your home too, and it always will be."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled and he wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

"Promise me that if you need anything, _anything,_ that you'll come to our Mom and me."

"I promise." I said with a slight nod. "I will."

"Good." He smiled, but sighed. "Well, we better finish packing. Maybe you can take Thunder out for one last ride. Before you leave, that is."

I nodded in agreement and we finished packing the bag without any other words exchanged. It was hard to believe that within a few hours, I would be leaving home.

**So, here's your update ^.^ Like I said before, thanks to whoever is reading this. I know this was a short chapter, but I'm already working on the next and it will be longer. I just have a question for you guys. Would you rather have a few chapters about Jasper's experence in the army or have a long chapter that skips to his first visit home and discribes his current army experence and the changes at home?**


	86. Chapter 86: Part 1

**Declaimer: I do not own the twilight saga**

Did lovers really fall in love to stay  
And stand beside each other, come what may  
Was a promise really something people kept  
Not just something they would say  
Did families really bow their heads to pray  
Did daddies really never go away  
Woah oh, grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days  
Grandpa, everything is changing fast  
We call it progress, but I just don't know  
And grandpa, Let's wander back into the past  
And paint me the picture of long ago  
~Grandpa (Tell Me 'Bout The Good Old Days) by The Judds

Jasper's POV:

I happily climbed into the front seat of Dad's truck and the familiar sent of old leather filled my nostrils. I looked in the backseat a and there sat Dad's western saddle. I chuckled, and questioned him about it as he entered the drivers seat.

"It's my spare, now. I bought a new one and I use that one for trail riding. And I've been taking the horses to the nature park. They just made these amazingly beautiful riding trails. We'll have to go this week. You'd love it."

I smiled and nodded in agreement.

It's been over a year sense basic training. And it's been my first visit home sense basic training. I was so ready for this visit. Of course, my parents and Georgia came to the graduation of basic training, but it wasn't a long visit and wasn't very glamorous. I wasn't exactly the best of the best out there. I was actually struggling more than I expected. I thought I could handle the emotion toll, but there were a lot of days that I just wanted to lay down and let the Autism take over and just give up. But it was the army, and that was an unthinkable request, so I kept my mouth shut about it and sucked it up, even though it sometimes felt impossible. I wasn't the fastest learner, either. I was towards the bottom half of all the others in basic training. But I got through it. And that's all that counts.

"So, are you ready for dinner?"

"Of course. Army food sucks." I laughed. "Is Mom going to meet use at there?"

"Um, no." He sighed. "But you will see her while you're home, trust me. She wouldn't miss visiting you for the world."

"Okay, cool." I nodded. "And when is Georgia coming over?"

"She's stuck at college for today and tomorrow, but she'll be coming down the day after that."

I nodded again. I missed everyone so much. I did get to write, and every now and then, we were actually allowed to video chat with family. I chatted with Georgia the most, mainly because Dad is quiet technologically challenged and Mom got a job that had crazy hours and we couldn't seem to find a time that we were both available. So I wrote most of the time. Mom and Dad mostly asked about me and didn't tell me much about there own lives. Georgia, on the other hand, had no problem filling up pages and pages of information about her life. She could fill just as much pages with questions, too. I always knew what envelop held her letters by the thickness of it.

"I'm so excited to be back home and be able to talk with you without you accidentally knocking the web-cam off." I teased and bumped his arm with my elbow. He chuckled, then got serious.

"I am too. And I have some important things to tell you."

* * *

"So, what is it that you have to tell me?" I asked and started to stuff my face with the delicious fried chicken. "But before you start, Mom will be making her fried chicken, right? This stuff is good, but Mom's is better."

"Well, you'll have to ask her. At her apartment. When she's with her new boyfriend."

"Wait, Dad, what?" I asked, puzzled as I sat my fork down. "Apartment? Boyfriend?"

"We hit a rough patch in our relationship. And she found someone new. So, we're currently in the ending stage of divorce."

"The ending stages? Dad, this doesn't add up! I just video chatted with you a week ago and you didn't mention this!"

"I didn't want to tell you when you were away. I wanted to tell you when you were home so you would have a few days to process it and not be distracted by it when you went back. I guess it wasn't the best idea, but I was worried that you'd get yourself hurt or something if you were distracted by it."

"Whoa." I sucked in a shallow breath. "Wow. I didn't see this one coming."

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"When did this happen?"

"We started the whole divorce process about two months ago. It will be final next week. It's a fast divorce, because she gave up everything without a fight to be with that new guy. And it's not like we had to fight over you now that you're over eighteen. It was quick."

"I just can't imagine Mom with another man." I sighed and picked my fork back up. Dad did the same and without saying anything, we pushed our food around our plates and my mind went racing.

How could she leave him? What pushed her to that? Was she cheating on Dad with this guy before they decided to separate? Who is this guy anyways? He better not expect me to call him Dad or anything. God, I'm gone for a few months and my only family I have left starts to fall apart.

"And it started to get lonely in the house by myself, so-"

"You found yourself a girlfriend, didn't you?" I ask with a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood. Dad chuckled and got a slight smile. "You did!"

"No, I didn't. But someone is living with me. Tony had some problems with the Keeper's, so I offered to take him in."

I coughed from choking on my chicken. I grabbed my pop and took a big gulp after I recovered and wiped my watering eyes.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Dad asked quickly. I nodded.

"Have you lost your mind? Tony? That kid is a psychopath!" I demanded. "And he hates me! He wants to stab me!"

"I know he doesn't have the best past, but he's gotten better. And I've talked to him a lot about you. He says he's no long angry at you. He's been in a different therapy; one group therapy and one privet session. And he's on different medication. He seems to be happier. He doesn't lose his temper nearly as much. I'm still trying to get him to stop crying over everything, but I guess we're taking baby steps. It's better then not taking any steps at all, though."

"He's dangerous, Dad! The little creep is a time bomb waiting to go off! He won't think twice about hurting someone! He wants to stab me!" I repeated.

"I honestly don't think he'll hurt you, Jasper. But he's not staying with me while you're home. He's going to stay with the Keeper's for the week."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep him at home. I mean, if you make him mad, he'll go nuts. He'll hurt you."

"I told you he's on different medications that has cooled his temper. And I can take care of myself if he does lose it. I know he has a history of being dangerous, but I think he's finally maturing. And I only took him in because I was the only one home. I wouldn't have put you and your mother in that situation."

"But you would put yourself in that position."

"You'll understand when you're older and have grown kids."

"If you say so." I shrugged with a sigh. "Is that the last change you haven't told me about?"

"I got that baby horse to load in that little trailer of ours." He said with a big smile. I couldn't help but smile as he went on and on about the baby.

**So a bit of a time jump, and some major changes back home. Do you think Mr. Whitlock was right to keep that information from Jasper until he had the time to process it?**


	87. Chapter 87: Part 2

**Declaimer: I do not own the twilight saga**

Did lovers really fall in love to stay  
And stand beside each other, come what may  
Was a promise really something people kept  
Not just something they would say  
Did families really bow their heads to pray  
Did daddies really never go away  
Woah oh, grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days  
Grandpa, everything is changing fast  
We call it progress, but I just don't know  
And grandpa, Let's wander back into the past  
And paint me the picture of long ago  
~Grandpa (Tell Me 'Bout The Good Old Days) by The Judds

Jasper's POV:

Dad and I pulled into our drive and a few of the horses hung their heads over the fence in greeting. I smiled as Thunder nodded his head, making him stand out from the others. I saw a smaller horse running around and bucking behind the other horses and I assumed it was the baby. The yard was still the same, the barn was still the same, everything on the outside of the house. When Dad parked the truck near the house, I saw a silhouette of a person in the window.

"Dad, I thought you said Tony wouldn't be here." I sighed as we climbed out of the truck.

"I said he wouldn't be staying here at night. He'll be going to the Keeper's this evening." He explained simply.

"That's not what you said."

"Well, that's what is going to happen. But it's no big deal. He actually said he wanted to see you before he went to the Keeper's." He walked confidently to the front door, stuck his key in and pushed it open. "Hey, Tone. Jasper's home."

"Hey, Jasper." Tony smiled shyly towards me. "I'm glad your back home.."

"I'm glad, too." I smiled back but scanned him up and down for some sign of the old, pissed off him.

There wasn't much evidence that he was still that kid. His eyes were clear and his smile was legitimate. In his hands was a little brownish hamster with it's head and front feet sticking out of Tony's lightly clenched fist. It was nibbling on some kind of treat, and in Tony's other hand was more of the treats. Once the hamster was finished with the current treat, Tony would offer it another then smile at the face it made when it nibbled on it. He wasn't dressed any differently than I remembered, his hair was cut short, and it looked like he filled out and lost that round baby face.

"Well, boys," Dad smiled and took my bags towards my room. "Catch up with each other."

"So," Tony said awkwardly. I sat on the couch, and he sat next to me. He put the chubby hamster on his lap, then rubbed it's little head. "Jim let me get these hamsters. This is Copper. I have another one, his name is Gold, but I don't know where he went to."

"Wait," I paused and scanned the floor. The house was a little messy, and I saw a few spots where a hamster could hide. "You don't know where he is?"

"He's not loose!" Tony laughed. "He's in a hamster ball!"

"Oh," I sighed in relief. "Good, because-"

I went to continue about how I was not going to search for a rodent on my visit home, but was interrupted by Dad calling angrily out to Tony.

"Uh-oh." Tony sighed and stood from the couch. "I think I'm in trouble. I'll be right back."

I nodded and he left with the hamster. Once he was gone, I scanned the house and could faintly hear Dad scolding Tony over the messiness of the room.

"You shouldn't be talking, Dad." I chuckled to myself, stood and left the living room. The kitchen wasn't much cleaner. Dishes were stacked in the sink. They were sitting on each other neatly; plates on the bottom, bowls on them, silverware in the bowls and dishes around them. But they were still dirty. The floor needed to be mopped and the table needed wiped down. The counter had clutter scattered on it. A pile of mail here, school papers there, receipt and other miscellaneous papers between. It looked like someone tries to keep it organized, but they were sucking at it. I peaked in the refrigerator and then the freezer. Mixing bowls and pots were filled with left-overs and covered with plastic wrap. The freezer was stuffed full with frozen meat and TV dinners.

"Checking out what's on the menu?" Dad laughed. I turned around to see both him and Tony came into the room. Tony held two plastic balls now, the hamsters both in them. It was obvious that he just got scolded from the look on his face. He sat the balls down and slumped into a chair at the table. Dad glanced at him, gave him a smile and ruffled his hair, making him perk up a bit.

"It's bachelor food, right Jim?" He smiled.

"That's right." Dad said with a nod. "We're not exactly gourmet chefs."

"Seems like you guys are doing pretty well without a woman." I smiled and closed the refrigerator.

"We are!" Tony said strongly, but his smile grew. "We don't need any women around here. Oh, and I found Gold. He was in the hallway."

"I'm glad." I chuckled and sat across from him at the table. Dad joined us.

"So, tell us about the army, Jazz." He said.

"Yeah, I want to hear about it!" Tony added on and leaned forward towards me.

"Well, it's not exactly glamorous,"

* * *

We pulled into the Keeper's driveway. Tony was jabbering in the back of the truck, his backpack now replacing Dad's saddle. He seemed to be in a good mood, but I was waiting for the explosion.

Mrs. Keeper was kneeling on a towel in front of the flowerbed, tending to the weeds. Her husband was with a little toe-headed boy in the front yard. The kid had a baseball mitt on his hand and it looked like Mr. Keeper was teaching him how to catch a baseball. I asked about the boy, and Tony scoffed.

"That's Hunter. Their new son." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Tony, watch yourself." Dad warned him, then turned to me. "He's the newest addition to the Keeper family. He's only five years old."

"Little shit." Tony huffed. I glanced at him in the rear-view mirror. The old him was back.

"Jasper, why don't jump out say hello while I have a quick talk with Tony, here." Dad said calmly, but I could tell from the quick death glare he gave Tony after he put the truck in park. I nodded, not wanting to stay around for the explosion. Once I got out of the truck, Dad turned to look at Tony, the Keeper's walked over to greet me, and Hunter stayed glued to Mr. Keeper.

"Oh, Jasper!" Mrs. Keeper smiled and threw her arms around my neck. "It's great to see you!"

"We've missed you, bud." Mr. Keeper smiled and stuck his hand out to me once his wife released me. I shook it and returned his smile.

"It's nice to be back." I nodded.

"You still have that nice firm handshake. The army must be teaching you well." He said with a chuckled, but his arm around my shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"So, Dad said you have a new addition." I said. They smiled and Mr. Keeper picked the little boy up.

"Yup. Hunter is our newest little guy. Hunter, can you say hello?"

"Hello." He said in a soft voice. He had the typical American boy look with that blond hair, blue eyes and soft voice.

"Mom, Dad!" Tony called. The Keeper's must not have heard him, because Mr. Keeper gave me another one-armed hug after setting Hunter down. I could see over his shoulder Tony standing in the driveway, the familiar scowl covering his face. His fists clenched and unclenched. Dad came over and put his hand on his shoulder. Tony relaxed some, but was still visible tense. Dad walked over to us with him, still holding Tony's shoulder. He greeted the Keeper's, and Tony kept his mouth clamped shut, refusing to say hello, and pouted.

It was going to be a long visit.

* * *

"Georgia's my sister." Hunter told me for the seventh time. The Keeper's had dinner ready for us when we arrived, and after Dad and Mr. Keeper went out in the garage to talk about cars and Mrs. Keeper went upstairs to gather clothes and towels for Hunter to take a bath before going to bed. Tony and I were helping ourselves to seconds in the kitchen.

Tony was still angry at the Keeper's, and I could hear him whispering to Dad all throughout dinner about how the Keeper's replaced him, how they didn't greet him, and how he wanted to go home. Dad was keeping his patience better than I expected. He was actually pretty good with Tony and keeping him calm.

"Yes, she is." I responded to the little boy. He was going from me to Tony, telling us different things that we already knew. Whenever he wanted our attention, he would pull on our jeans.

"And you're her husband."

"No, I'm her boyfriend. We're not married." I corrected him again. He shrugged, turned to Tony and grabbed a fistful of his pants.

"And you're my brother." Hunter smiled, and turned to me again. "I have a big brother."

"I'm not your brother," Tony hissed and shot him a look that would make the toughest man in the world flinch. "So leave me the hell alone!"

"What?" Hunter dropped his hand and looked up at Tony with big eyes.

"Leave me the hell alone," He repeated in the same low hiss. "Or I swear to God, you'll be sorry!"

"You said a bad word to me." Hunter's eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip quivered before he ran out of the room. If he had red hair and freckles, he could have passed for a young Tony.

"Hey, Tony," I said firmly, catching his attention before he started sulking again. "That was unnecessary. He's just a little kid."

"Well, someones got to set him strait." He mumbled and stuffed a forkful of pasta in his mouth. "I'm not his brother, and the Keeper's sure as hell aren't correcting him."

"You mean your Mom and Dad?" I questioned, hoping he just misspoke.

"No! I mean the Keeper's. You saw how they treat me. And they replaced me with that little idiot! Guess what room they gave him? Mine!"

"Just calm down-"

"I hate them." He sighed and pushed his food around, keeping his head ducked. I could tell he was starting to cry. I sighed. I didn't want to spend my vacation, my visit home taking care of the brat, so I just turned back to my food. But within seconds Dad was in the kitchen with his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"Get up. Now. We have to have a little talk." He demanded though his clenched jaw. Tony huffed, stood up and followed him into the living room, where Dad started lecturing him. "Who do you think you are? Talking to a little boy like that? All he wants is someone to call his big brother, and you curse at him?"

"He told you? Damn snitch!"

"Shut up and listen to me, Tony, and you better listen well because I'm not going to repeat this again!" Dad's voice was low, but still powerful and threatening. I turned slightly in my chair to see that he had Tony against a wall. He wasn't holding him there, but had his finger pointed in his face. "Do you think you're a bad ass now because you cussed at a little kid? Do you think you're a man now because you can scare a five year old? Are you thinking that you have control now because of that act of pure immaturity? Your wrong, Tony! Dead wrong!"

"I'm not his brother, though!" Tony tried to stand tall, but he seemed to shrink with every word Dad threw at him. He started to cry.

"You're seriously upset because he called you his brother? Tony, Jasper lost both of his brothers. He would be elated to have them around to call him their brother. And you have the nerve to complain? A little boy looks up to you and you threaten him? That's pathetic, Tony. Just pathetic." Dad sighed. "And I know that's not you. You're not that pathetic person. I don't know what's going on with this tough guy act, but you better lose it. You make people think you're a brat by acting that way. Is that what you want?"

"No." He whimpered.

"Then you better change that attitude now. And stop that crying, or I'll give you something to cry about!" With a final wag of his finger, he took a few steps away from Tony, but he stayed against the wall. "I think you own someone an apology, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

They went their separate ways, and as Tony passed Dad, he reached out and ruffled his hair, forcing Tony to crack a smile. It seemed to be the sign that their was no bad blood between them from whatever argument they had. Dad came into the kitchen with a sigh and sat next to me.

"What's with him? It sounds like you've had the speech rehearsed." I teased in an attempt to lighten the mood. He sighed.

"We've bumped head quiet a few times over him acting so rudely." He leaned forwards towards me a lowered his voice. "Did you know he use to talk to the Keeper's like that all the time? He would call them horrible thing and threaten them."

"Really? And they couldn't stop it?"

"I don't know if they couldn't or didn't know how or what. But you would be surprised at everything they let him get away with when he was here."

"Like what?"

"I really shouldn't be talking bad about them in their own house. I'll tell you when we get home." He promised with a nod. "You'll be shocked. He even treated Georgia like something he stepped in when no one was visiting."

I tried to imagine what could be more shocking than what I already knew about his behavior. All I could think about was what he could have done to  
Georgia, and how I would have to kick his ass if it was a real problem.

Great, I'm home for less that twenty-four hours and the drama starts again.

**Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry if this kind of sucks. I was awkward to write :/ Review!**


End file.
